Destino
by Maya77
Summary: Esta es una historia que escribí tras la final y que representa mi visión sobre que hubiera pasado entre Sawyer y Kate al salir de la isla. No importa el tiempo o la distancia. Tres años no son suficientes para olvidar a alguien.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Otra vez esa pesadilla. No dejaba de soñar con ello desde que volvió. Siempre en mitad de la noche. No podía conciliar el sueño. Quizás sus amigos tenían razón, debería ver a un especialista. Pero a quíen quería engañar, ella no los necesitaba. Sabía perfectamente a qué se debían esos sueños y porqué. Se incorporó en la cama como siempre. Se tocó la cara con ambas manos, estaba empapada por el sudor. Esperaba que no los hubiera despertado. Se levantó y salió de su cuarto. Siempre dormía con una camiseta desgastada y unos pantalones cortos. Bajó las escaleras y encendió la luz de la cocina. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. "Buena hora", pensó. Cogió un vaso de agua y se sentó en un taburete.

Oyó pasos en las escaleras. Después de todo alguien se había despertado.

-Hola Kate.

-Hola Claire. ¿Pesadillas?

-Como siempre. ¿Tú también?

Kate asintió. Hacía poco más de dos meses que habían vuelto de la isla. Kate había decidido ayudar a Claire a cuidar de Aaron al menos hasta que ella estuviera realmente preparada para hacerlo sola. No era una situación fácil para ella. Ver al que había sido su hijo durante tres años con su verdadera madre le estaba costando más de lo que nunca pudo imaginar. Además, el pequeño seguía llamándola "mami", y eso sabía que tampoco era sencillo para Claire y Aaron tendría que acostumbrarse a aceptar que Claire era su madre, no ella. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacer entender a un niño de tres años todo aquello?

-El tratamiento que el doctor Martín me mandó es bastante bueno, quizás deberías pensar en buscar ayuda profesional.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Claire, no necesito ningún loquero. Sólo necesito tiempo.

Claire había empezado una terapia con un psiquiatra de Los Ángeles que estaba ayudándola a recomponer su vida. Los tres años que había pasado en la isla prácticamente sola habían hecho mella en ella. Era obvio que no era la misma. Ninguno lo eran. Y ninguno volvería a serlo nunca. La evolución de Claire sería lenta. Pero al menos había afrontado lo que le pasaba. Y eso era un gran paso.

-Voy a intentar volver a dormir. Quizás deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Espera Claire. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo con James?-Claire la miró sintiéndose culpable.- Esta tarde cuando he estado jugando con Aaron, me ha dicho que su tío James era muy divertido, que le daba helados y le hacía tortitas. Durante los tres años que cuide de él no recuerdo ningún tío James, así que supongo que estaba hablando de Sawyer.

-Kate….No lo he hecho a propósito. Hacía sólo una semana que estábamos aquí, antes de que mi madre se fuera, fuimos a un supermercado porque a Aaron se le antojó un batido de chocolate. Y ahí estaba él. Estuvimos hablando y pensamos que sería bueno vernos. Me dio su dirección y llevé a Aaron conmigo. Se sorprendió mucho de verle. Sawyer es muy bueno con él y a Aaron le gusta. Así cuando tengo tiempo vamos a verle. No vive muy lejos. Quizás deberías…..

-No Claire, eso se acabó.-Kate la miró tajante.

-De verdad que no te entiendo Kate. Si no fuera por él ni tú ni yo estaríamos ahora aquí.

-Eso no es verdad. …..y lo sabes.- Kate empezaba a perder los nervios y las lágrimas estaban empezando a formarse en los ojos.- Sabes perfectamente quien se sacrificó por todos nosotros…..no es justo que hables así Claire.

-No Kate. Yo no le debo nada a Jack. Si no hubiera sido por Sawyer yo habría muerto en aquella explosión en Villaotros, sino fuera por él, Aaron no habría salido de la isla, él te lo dio y por eso tu cuidaste de él….

-No quiero hablar de esto…..-Kate se dio la vuelta para llevar el vaso hasta el fregadero. No quería escuchar todo aquello. Era demasiado pronto. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería escucharlo.

-¿Por qué Kate? Porque sabes que lo que digo es cierto. Fue él quien nos puso en ese avión, a las dos, y siempre le estaré agradecida por ello.

-No, Jack…

-Jack se ha ido Kate y nunca volverá. Está muerto. Él no murió para salvarnos, ¡murió para salvar esa maldita isla!-Kate se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse con su rostro. Aquella mujer era mucho más joven que ella. Había vivido sola durante tres años, lejos de su hijo, de la gente a la que quería, pero parecía más cuerda que ella.

-Esto no es justo Claire. Siempre se preocupó por todos nosotros, nos mantuvo a salvo. Él sólo quería hacer lo correcto.

-Piensa una cosa Kate, que hubiera pasado si en vez de Jack hubiese sido Sawyer el que hubiera salido de la isla, ¿Habrías vuelto a ese maldito lugar para encontrarme?

-Ya te lo dije, la única razón por la que volví fue para traerte con tu hijo.

-Estoy segura de que si lo repites muchas veces a lo largo del día, acabarás por creerlo tú también. Por si cambias de opinión en mi agenda está su dirección, vive a una media hora de aquí.

-¡Claire!- Kate apretaba las manos y tenía los ojos humedecidos- Te ha….él ha …¿ha preguntado por mi?

-No Kate. Él está haciendo exactamente lo mismo que tú. Evitarte.

Esa pregunta no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza. "S_i en vez de Jack hubiese sido Sawyer el que hubiera salido de la isla, ¿Habrías vuelto a ese maldito lugar para encontrarme?"_ Pero, ¿tenía una respuesta a dicha pregunta? No podía negar que después de dejar la isla la primera vez había pensado muchas veces que hubiera sido de su vida si en lugar de Jack estuviera Sawyer. Nunca sabría la respuesta. No podía cambiar el pasado, ni tampoco las cosas que había dicho y hecho. Pero lo que más lo dolía era aquellas que no había sido capaz de decir o hacer. ¿Para qué iba a ir a verlo? Desde que habían salido de la isla ninguno de los dos había dado ningún paso que los acercara. Ella no tenía el valor de verle. Y él no querría tener nada que ver con ella, después de cómo le había tratado cuando el Ajira aterrizó. Lo que más miedo le daba era que algún día se le encontrara de frente y no tuviera más remedio que verle. Pero eso era algo que había estado evitando. No había salido mucho de casa en el último mes. Y si lo hacía se encargaba de ir a lugares en los que sabía que él no estaría. Por el bien de los dos, era mejor que no volvieran a verse.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Sabía que alguien la estaba observando y sabía perfectamente quién era. Se giró y le vio con una gran sonrisa. Había pasado el resto de la noche en el sofá y sabía que se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta. Claire la había arropado con una manta. Se incorporó y Aaron se tiró encima de ella, dándole un gran abrazo. Se sentía tan bien, nadie sabía lo mucho que necesitaba un abrazo, un poco de cariño y en Aaron siempre lo encontraba. Fue su consuelo cuando salió de la isla la primera vez. Con él nunca se sintió sola. No podía decir lo mismo de Jack. El tiempo que estuvieron juntos, no se veían mucho, siempre tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Siempre había algo más importante que ella en su vida. Lo sabía.

Kate comprobó que Aaron estaba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta en color azul, llevaba puesta sus deportivas nuevas, las que le había regalado su abuela.

-¡Mam!  
-Hola mocoso. ¿Vas a salir?  
-Claire va a llevarme al zoo.  
-¡Vaya eso va a ser realmente divertido!

Kate escuchó pasos en la escalera. Claire apareció vestida con unos vaqueros y una chaqueta negra. Se había arreglado el cabello en un moño. Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado en esos meses. No podía creer que fuera la misma mujer que había intentado matarla y estaba totalmente desquiciada. Era la segunda salida que hacía con Aaron sola. La primera fue a tomar un helado a un parque cercano. El terapeuta le había aconsejado que empezara a pasar más tiempo sola con él. Y las cosas parecían ir bien.

-Vamos Aaron, tenemos que irnos. Coge tu mochila.- Aaron se puso la mochila y cogió la mano de Claire. Le dio un beso a Kate y le sonrió. Claire parecía seguir molesta, pero también sonrió. Ambos se marcharon.

No tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada, pero tenía una cita con los gerentes de Oceanic. Habían tenido un problema al transferir el dinero de la indemnización de Claire. Había sido una gran sorpresa que tanto ella como Sawyer hubieran sobrevivido tres años en esa isla. Durante un tiempo la prensa los acosó, incluso acampando enfrente de su casa, pero ahora parecía que la historia de los supervivientes del Oceanic no era tan interesante. Claire se había negado a ir, así que Kate decidió que lo haría por ella. Dar un paseo le vendría bien.

Llegó a las oficinas de la compañía. Había una chica en el mostrador hablando por teléfono. Cuando la vio, colgó y se levanto para extenderle la mano.

-Señorita Austen. ¿Qué hace por aquí?  
-Tengo una cita con el gerente.  
-Vaya. Pensé que vendría la señorita Littleton.  
-En realidad no ha podido venir, así que…Aquí estoy.  
-Si quiere puede pasar a esa sala, el señor Murray está reunido con otro compañero suyo, el señor Ford, terminarán enseguida.

Kate se quedó pálida. Así que estaba aquí. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y le temblaba el pulso sólo con pensar que les separaba una puerta. Estaban tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Sintió la necesidad de escapar. Podría volver otro día. Le diría a esa chica que no podía esperar. Pero en realidad se moría por verle, por saber como estaba, como llevaba el estar de vuelta. Pero entonces recordó lo que ocurrió el día que llegaron.

**FLASHBACK**

_Llevaban una hora volando. Lo habían conseguido, habían dejado atrás la isla. Claire dormía en el sillón de al lado de Kate. Se giró y ahí estaba él mirando por la ventanilla. Jack se había ido. Se sentía totalmente rota... pero a la vez estaba feliz. Sawyer estaba allí, vivo, con ella. Volvió a mirarlo y sonrió para sus adentros. Hace tres años la situación era muy distinta. Fue él el que se quedó allí. Y ella y Jack salieron juntos en aquel helicóptero. Quería levantarse y hablar con él. Pero ni siquiera sabía que decirle. Estaba segura de que él le culpaba por todo lo ocurrido con Juliet. Si ellos no hubieran vuelto, él seguiría viviendo con ella, habría podido casarse con ella. Quizás incluso hubiera tenido su propia familia. En unos minutos estaba dormida._

_Sawyer la miró. Kate. Siempre Kate. Durante tres años se había engañado a sí mismo, pensando que había sido posible olvidarla, vivir sin ella. Pero luego la vio allí, en aquella montaña, y su corazón había vuelto a latir sin control. La buscó durante tres años. Ni siquiera había dejado de pensar en ella mientras había vivido con Juliet. Juliet, no había sido capaz de decirle la verdad. Y ahora estaba muerta. La mujer con la que había compartido los últimos años de su vida se había ido para siempre. Estaba realmente roto, herido, pero a la vez no podía evitar sentir una gran alegría por el hecho de Kate estuviera aquí. Ambos sabían que nada bueno saldría de ellos. Ya lo probaron una vez, no funcionó. Ella estaba enamorada de Jack. Había sido testigo de cómo ella se lo decía a él y luego le besó. Ni siquiera sabía, porque después de tanto tiempo, sentía ese dolor en el estomago. El mismo que sintió cuando los veía juntos hace tres años en la playa. Se quedó dormido._

_Despertaron cuando el avión empezó a descender. Lapidus los había llevado a una zona privada, libre de curiosos. Cuando aterrizaron comenzaron a salir uno a uno del avión. Sawyer fue el último. No creía estar preparado para esto, para el mundo real. Kate agarraba fuerte la mano de Claire. Se alojarían en un hotel hasta que pensaran que iban a hacer y a donde iban a ir._

_Kate miró y le vio hablando con Miles. Se acercaría a él y le diría que no se preocupara, que cuidaría de él, tal y como él había cuidado de ella. Pero estaba segura de que él no querría su compasión y su ayuda._

_Se alojó en una habitación con Claire. Cuando ambas habían tomado una ducha, Kate consiguió manejar su pelo después de unas horas. No parecía tan loca. Tomaron una pequeña cena sin salir de la habitación. Lapidus se había encargado de todo. Claire se durmió en seguida. __Ella no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. El hombro le dolía muchísimo, cuando llegara a Los Ángeles se encargaría de ello. Tendría que hacer frente a muchas cosas al llegar a casa. Había burlado la libertad condicional, y por supuesto, lo que más temía, tendría que enfrentar su realidad con Aaron y eso no sabría si podría hacerlo. _

_Decidió salir fuera para tomar aire. Todo esto la estaba ahogando. El hotel era pequeño, en realidad era como pequeños bungalós. Era una noche cálida y bastante luminosa, comenzó a caminar dejando libre su mente. Sólo había dado unos pasos cuando notó que alguien la observaba._

_-Deberías dormir un poco, pecas.- Se giró y ahí estaba él. Se había cambiado la ropa. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca que acentuaba el dorado de su piel. Tenía el pelo mojado y estaba bebiendo una cerveza, sentado en una pequeña escalerilla y señalo para que se sentara junto a él. Kate sonrió y aceptó su oferta. Olía realmente bien. Muy fresco. Dejo de pensar en ello y se centro en el sonido de un grillo. "Por dios Kate eres patética", pensó.__  
_

_-Creo que ninguno vamos a dormir mucho. –Dijo para romper el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos.__  
_

_-¿Cómo está Claire?__  
_

_-Apenas ha hablado. Ahora está durmiendo. No entiendo cómo puedo hacerlo.__  
_

_-¿Tu hombro está bien?__  
_

_-Me duele bastante, pero creo que podré con ello.__  
_

_-Déjame verlo.- Sawyer se giró, ahora estaban frente a frente.__  
_

_-Está bien Sawyer.- Kate no quería que la tocara. Sabía perfectamente el efecto que tenía en su cuerpo.__  
_

_-¿Te importa?- Al final accedió. Sawyer retiró la camiseta que llevaba, justo para levantar el vendaje que se había puesto limpio. Kate miró para otro lado, intentando no pensar en lo que sentía al contacto de sus manos en su piel. En un momento sus miradas se encontraron. Era una mirada que ambos conocían de sobra. Él no pudo evitar mira sus labios. Los labios que tanto había besado y cuyo gusto conocía a la perfección. Volvieron a mirarse. Sawyer volvió a poner el vendaje y tomo su cerveza.__  
_

_-Está mejor que esta mañana.- Dijo secamente para no hacer evidentes las emociones que había sentido sólo durante unos segundos.__  
_

_-Gracias.- Kate tragó saliva. Su cuerpo estaba temblando.- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, James?__  
_

_-Me voy con Miles. Creo que estaremos bien.__  
_

_-Si quieres yo…..__  
_

_-No Kate. Sé que vas a estar bien. Ahora tal vez no lo estás, ninguno lo estamos, pero no me necesitas. Ambos hemos perdido mucho.__  
_

_-Sólo quiero ayudarte. Saber que estas bien.__  
_

_-He estado bien durante tres años Kate, y tú también. Las cosas no tienen por qué ser diferentes.__  
_

_-¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a hacer como si no nos conociéramos? ¿Cómo si no existiéramos?- Kate no se había dado cuenta de que estaba levantando la voz. Se había puesto de pie y le miraba directamente a los ojos. Esta situación no le gustaba nada, así que Sawyer se levanto. Tiró la lata de cerveza. Estaba realmente cabreado. ¿Qué quería esta mujer?__  
_

_-Bueno se nos ha dado bien durante tres años. Seguro que podemos seguir haciéndolo.__  
_

_-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme James?__  
_

_-¿Y tú Kate?- Se miraron directamente a los ojos.__  
_

_-En realidad sí… Siento que Juliet haya muerto. Estoy segura de que en gran parte es mi culpa que ella ya no esté y que tú estés aquí. ¡LO SIENTO!. Pero no puedo cambiar lo que ha pasado. Igual que no puedo cambiar el hecho de que Sayid, Jin, Sun se hayan ido para siempre. Y Jack…..tampoco está. Pero estoy viva y feliz de estarlo. Voy hacer lo que tenía que hacer, llevar a Claire con Aaron, lo demás no me importa.__  
_

_-Yo también siento que Jack haya muerto. ¡Y que haya terminado tu vida familiar idílica de madre y ama de casa! ¡Yo no te pedí que vinieras, ninguno os lo pidió! Éramos felices allí Kate.- Ambos estaban gritando con gran furia.__  
_

_-¡Maldito seas Sawyer!No me hables de vidas inventadas y irreales. ¡¿Quién coño es Jin Lafleur? ¡¿Cómo puedes burlarte de mi vida cuando la tuya estaba creada a través de mentiras y engaños, Sawyer!¡Maldito seas!- Kate empezó a darle puñetazos en el pecho, mientras lloraba con angustia. Sawyer la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él. Quería tranquilizarla. -¡Suéltame!- Sawyer la soltó.- No quiero volver a verte nunca más. ¡Te odio!_

_A mediodía cogieron un vuelo directo a Los Ángeles. Nadie hablaba. Claire estaba muy nerviosa y Kate se sentó con ella. Vio a Sawyer mientras embarcaban pero apenas se miraron.__  
_

_-¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo es Aaron?- Kate se giró para mirar a Claire, sosteniéndole la mano.__  
__-Es estupendo Claire. Muy divertido y dulce.__  
__-¿Y si no me quiere? Tú has cuidado de él todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera sabe quién soy.__  
__-No debes preocuparte de eso. Todo saldrá bien. Todo va a salir bien.- Se repitió esto en su cabeza todo el tiempo. Tenía que salir bien._

_Llegaron a los Ángeles a la mañana siguiente. Desembarcaron y se dirigieron a la parada de taxis. Kate no soltó la mano de Claire en ningún momento por miedo a que se desorientara. Entraron en el coche. Antes de que arrancara le vio mientras salía por la puerta junto a Miles. Se miraron pero no hubo sonrisa, ni despedida, ni una mano para decir adiós. No hubo nada. Sólo sus ojos azules tristes, más tristes que nunca.__  
_

_-¿Dónde vamos a ahora Kate?- Kate miró a Claire mientras sus lágrimas llenaban sus mejillas.__  
__-Vamos a buscar a Aaron._

-Si no le importa me sentaré ahí detrás.  
-Claro. Le diré que está aquí.

La secretaria se marchó. Cuando regresó traía una sonrisa estúpida. No entendía que le hacía tanta gracia.

-Enseguida estará con usted.  
-Gracias.  
-Oiga, sé que no debería preguntárselo. El señor Ford estuvo en esa isla durante tres años. ¿Por qué no regresó con ustedes?  
-Es complicado. Quizá debería preguntárselo usted misma.  
-Realmente me encantaría. Es un hombre muy atractivo. Pero tiene los ojos más tristes que he visto en mi vida. Ha debido ser una experiencia muy traumática.

Kate ni siquiera le contestó. Traumática era una palabra que no conseguía llenar todo el dolor, la tragedia, la muerte y la pérdida que suponía haber estado allí. Sobre todo para él. Los primeros meses en esa isla fueron terribles. No quería ni imaginar lo que serían tres años en aquel lugar. Pero bueno, después de todo, cuando se reencontró con él, no parecía muy triste. Porqué Sawyer saltó del helicóptero era algo que desconocía, Cassidy tenía su propia teoría. Pero ella no podía o no quería creer que saltó sólo por escapar de ella.

Pensándolo bien, había habido momentos que no fueron tan terribles. Momentos en los que fue feliz, posiblemente más que cuando regresó con Jack y empezó a cuidar de Aaron. Si analizaba sus respectivas vidas, se daba cuenta de que tenían algo en común. Ella había creado fuera de la isla una vida aparentemente familiar e ideal que estaba basada en mentiras y engaños. Él creó a Jin Lafleur y construyó un entorno a su alrededor que no tenían que ver ni con James ni con Sawyer. Y por supuesto Juliet. ¿Quién iba a pensar que estarían juntos? Ella desde luego no. Ahora podía reconocer que cuando Hurley se lo contó, no puedo evitar que algo se revolviera en su interior. Tal vez Claire tuviera razón, ir a la isla para buscarla fue la excusa para volver a verle.  
Pero ahora todo eso no importaba. Ambos estaban rotos, de una manera tan profunda, que era imposible poder encontrar todos los pedazos. Él nunca podría perdonarse por la muerte de Juliet. Ella nunca podría hacer frente a la desaparición de Jack. Desde luego lo mejor era que no volvieran a verse.

-Señorita, la verdad es que tengo prisa, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. Le dejaré mi teléfono y este sobre. Aquí están todos los datos de Claire. No puedo quedarme.  
-Pero señorita Austen sólo será un momento.  
-Lo siento tengo que irme.

Kate salió de la oficina lo más rápido posible. Aunque deseaba verle, no podría enfrentarse a él. A su mirada, a sus reproches y al sentimiento de culpa que ambos arrastraban. Entró en el coche y metió la llave en el contacto. Miró por última vez hacía la puerta y allí estaba. Se puso las gafas de sol. Estaba buscando algo o tal vez a alguien. Sabía que ella había estado allí. Y la estaba buscando con la mirada. Estaba mucho más delgado y tenía el pelo más corto. Su corazón iba a mil por hora. Solo tenía que bajar la ventanilla y llamarle. Entonces él se fue. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. No volvería a verle. Estaban mejor separados.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Sawyer llegó a casa. A casa. Era raro que lo llamara casa. Era la primera vez que tenía una desde que era niño. Siempre había ido de aquí para allá. Primero con sus tíos, luego en los hogares de acogida. En su época de estafador vivía en hoteles o en apartamentos de alquiler, pero nunca había permanecido más de dos semanas en un mismo lugar. Su trabajo le había hecho nómada.  
Con el dinero de la indemnización había comprado una casa para él solo. Era bastante amplia pero muy sencilla. Los lujos no iban con él. Lo peor había sido vivir sólo. Durante los últimos tres años se había acostumbrado a compartir todo lo que tenía. Algo que nunca había hecho.

Se quitó la chaqueta y cogió una cerveza. El único lujo que tenía allí era una biblioteca. Había encargado un montón de libros en el último mes. Muchos de ellos ya los había leído. Había decidido ir a esa reunión en Oceanic, ni siquiera sabía porque, pero tenía la corazonada de que debía ir. Él nunca había creído en el destino, ni en esas mierdas. Pero cuando esa secretaria entró y dijo "Kate Austen está aquí", había dejado de respirar y sabía que aquel hombre se había dado cuenta. "¿Está bien Señor Ford?". Su corazón empezó a golpear muy fuerte en su pecho y apenas podía pensar en nada. Lo único que deseaba era salir y verla, aunque no se dijeran nada. Sólo quería ver su rostro. Cuando salió del despacho del gerente no sabía cómo debía dirigirse a ella, como mirarla, que decirle….Pero no hizo falta. Se había ido. Ella sabía que estaba allí y había preferido marcharse antes que verle y hablar con él. Maldita Kate.

Salió fuera de la oficina con la esperanza de que aún estuviera por ahí. Pero no había rastro de ella. Miró más detenidamente y vio un coche que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Era el coche que Claire había llevado a su casa cada vez que iba a visitarlo. Era ella. Pudo distinguir a una mujer en su interior. No la veía bien. Pero era Kate. Lo sabía. Podía distinguir su contorno y sus formas incluso en la oscuridad más negra. Podía, porque la había estudiado en muchas ocasiones. Los meses que pasaron en la isla juntos siempre estaba observándola sin que se diera cuenta. Las veces que habían dormido juntos, se había quedado más tiempo despierto sólo para contemplarla. Se dio la vuelta. Si ella no quería tener nada que ver con él, así es como debía de ser. Ella estaba enamorada de Jack, siempre lo supo. Él siempre fue el segundo en su lista. A pesar de que ella siempre fue la primera, incluso con Juliet. Juliet. Le había destrozado la vida. Había muerto por su culpa y eso no podía cambiarlo. Igual que no podía cambiar el hecho de que tres años nunca fueron suficientes para olvidarla. Y sabía que podían pasar otros treinta y no lograría hacerlo. Lo que más le dolía es que nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo, aunque estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía.

Llamaron a la puerta. Se levanto con desgana, no le apetecía ver a nadie.

-Hola Miles.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, James.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

-Bueno ¿y cómo te llamo?, no te gusta Jin, ni James, ni Sawyer.

-Quizás cambie de nombre, ¿qué te parece Jack?- Sawyer dijo esto con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Miles sonreía. Sabía que la sola mención del doctor implicaba una cosa: Kate.

-¿Qué?

-Lo has hecho. La has visto.

-¿He visto a quien?

-A Kate. Te dije que no podrías aguantar sin verla.

-No la he visto. Bueno….un poco. He ido a esa mierda de cita en Oceanic y ella estaba allí.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-No hemos hablado, teóricamente no la he visto. Cuando he salido se había ido. Pero estaba en el coche…y la he visto.

-¿Y qué tal la experiencia?

-Ni siquiera sé porque te cuento esto. No quiero hablar de ello.

-Sabes, tío sin nombre, ella querría que fueras feliz.

-¿De qué coño hablas?

-Juliet. Siempre quiso que fueras feliz. Además, Kate y tú sois amigos, no entiendo porque no os veis.

-El problema Miles, es que Kate y yo nunca hemos sido amigos. Y los dos sabemos lo que pasará si volvemos a vernos. Además, no me gusta ser el segundo plato de nadie.

-¿Todavía piensas que estaba enamorada del médico?

-Bueno yo estaba allí cuando le dijo que le quería….y luego se besaron….A mí nunca me dijo que me quería. Y nunca espere que lo hiciera. Yo no la merecía. Y tampoco la merezco ahora.

-Sabes tío, lo peor que te puede pasar es montarte películas sin guión ¿Le has preguntado si te quería?

-¡¿Porque iba a hacer eso?

-Porque si bien no recuerdo te tiraste de un helicóptero en marcha cuando os ibais de La Isla. Tú la dejaste. Jin y yo aguantamos meses tus borracheras y tus lloros porque querías volver a verla, nos pasamos tres años buscándola…..Y cuando aparece todo tu mundo se vuelve del revés. ¿Quieres que te recuerde aquella noche que te escapaste de Villaotros para ir a vuestro antiguo campamento a ver si había vuelto? Estuvieron a punto de pescarnos.

-Tuve que saltar, tenía que hacerlo y ella sabe porque lo hice.

-¿Estás seguro de que lo sabe? ¿Y tú realmente eres consciente de porqué lo hiciste?

-Eso ya no importa, nada importa.-Miles se le quedó mirando con una mueca en la cara. Sawyer no quería volver a revivir todos esos momentos que había vivido con ella. Sólo quería olvidar, seguir adelante, dejando atrás todo lo que le recordara a ella. Pero ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan vinculado a ella, como si fuera su segunda piel?

- -  
-Oye Kate, ¿has visto…? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tenía gran cantidad de ropa encima de la cama. Y estaba intercambiando prendas mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Voy a salir.

-¿Tienes una cita? Porque si no sabes que ponerte es porque el tipo vale la pena….

-Voy a ver a Sawyer.

-Vaya…..has cambiado de opinión. Me parece bien.- Claire sonrió.

-No es lo que piensas Claire. Tengo que terminar una cosa. Se lo prometí hace tres años. Ahora le toca a él.

-Vale. Yo no he pensado nada.

-Creo que me pondré esto. ¿Qué te parece?

-Creo que da igual lo que te pongas. Aunque llevaras un saco de patatas, le causarías el mismo efecto.

-¡Claire!

Al final se decidió por un vestido en color blanco y unas sandalias rojas. No se maquilló. Se dejó el pelo rizado y suelto. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo y la reacción que tendría en él verla. Pero era ahora o nunca. Bajó las escaleras. Claire la miró y le dio una mirada de aprobación.

-Si no vienes esta noche a dormir, llámame.  
-Vete al infierno Claire.

Miró la dirección una vez más. Sabía que todavía estaba a tiempo de darse la vuelta. "No Kate, no puedes seguir huyendo". Aparcó el coche unas casa más atrás y decidió terminar el camino andando. Vio el número 15 de la casa. Era esa. Llegó al portal. Era una casa realmente agradable. Pero seguro que su propietario no se alegraba mucho de verla. Dudó si llamar o no. Al final tocó el timbre. Su pecho iba a estallar en mil pedazos y eso que ni siquiera le había visto. Alguien estaba llegando a la puerta. Se abrió. Allí estaba él. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de algodón azul. En una mano tenía un libro y con la otra se quitó las gafas de leer. Se quedaron unos segundos sin decir nada. Estaba más que sorprendido de verla. Ella no sabía ni siquiera que decir.

-Hola Sawyer.

-Kate.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Kate pasó sin darle tiempo a contestar. La miró de arriba abajo. Estaba realmente preciosa. Aquel vestido le recordaba a otro que había llevado antes. El de las jaulas. Parecía que había retrocedido en el tiempo. Olía a fresas y llevaba el pelo como a él siempre le había gustado, rizado y suelto. Salvaje, tal y como era ella. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. De todo lo que podía pasarle hoy, esto no lo habría imaginado. Kate estaba allí con él en su casa. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Quizás una bolsa para respirar, porque se estaba quedando sin aliento. Volvió a respirar y se centró. "Contrólate Sawyer. Tu eres el que manda".

-Bueno... ya estas dentro.

-Bonita casa.

-Gracias. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a pedir que me siente?- Kate le sonreía como si le fuera la vida en ello. Maldita pecosa.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque eso es lo que se hace cuando recibes una visita.

-Los modales nunca han sido lo mío. –El se apartó y se dirigió a la cocina. Ella le siguió.

-¿Y qué tal estas?

-¿Ahora si quieres saber como estoy, Kate?

-Oye….siento lo que dije. Sólo estaba….bueno.

-No me importa Kate. ¿Ahora si me dices a que has venido? Estoy en la mejor parte de mi libro. El protagonista arriesga su vida por la mujer a la que ama.

-He venido a traerte esto.-Puso un papel encima de la mesa.

-¿Qué coño es esto?

-Es la nueva dirección de Cassidy. Pensé que querrías…..

-¡¿Quién coño te crees que eres?- Diós como la odiaba.

-Yo sólo quiero ayudarte para que…..

-No necesito tu ayuda Kate. ¡No te necesito y tu a mi tampoco!

-Cuidé de tu hija durante estos tres años como me pediste. Ahora tu estas aquí y puedes hacerlo.

-¿Vas de buena samaritana?, veo que se te ha pegado del Doc, pues lo siento pero eso conmigo no funciona.  
-Sawyer es tu deber.  
-No me digas cuales son mis deberes Kate…¡Vete!  
-¿Qué?  
-Vete de mi casa, Kate, y no vuelvas.  
-Muy bien. Adiós James.

Kate cerró la puerta con furia. Mientras caminaba las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Sabía que era una mala idea verle. Que no querría saber nada de ella. Pero esto era demasiado. Si pensaba que iba a volver estaba muy equivocado. Entró en el coche." Adiós Sawyer, no volveré a molestarte nunca más". Pensó.

¿Quién se habría creído esa mujer para venir a su casa y decirle lo que tenía o no que hacer? Maldita sea. ¿Por qué seguía causando el mismo efecto en él? Cogió el vaso que estaba encima de la mesa y lo tiró contra la pared. Se rompió en mil pedazos. Abrió la vitrina de la cocina y cogió una botella de whisky, ahora más que nunca necesitaba un trago…..o dos…..Quería sacársela de la cabeza. Igual que había hecho en la isla. Pero el problema no estaba en su cabeza, sino en su corazón. Bebió sin ningún tipo de control. Mientras lo hacía sostenía el papel que Kate le había traído. La dirección de Cassidy y su hija. Su hija. Esa niña no querría saber nada de él. Se había perdido todos estos años de su vida. Y Cassidy estallaría en odio si le viese aparecer por allí.

Definitivamente pensó que debería haber muerto en esa maldita isla. ¿Por qué todas aquellas personas habían muerto y él seguía mereciendo vivir? Sayid, Jin, Juliet, Sun, incluso Jack. No tenía nada. Kate y él eran posiblemente los que menos se merecían seguir viviendo y respirando. Quizás ese era su castigo por todas las cosas horribles que habían hecho. Vivir sin vida. Odiarse y amarse eternamente sin que ninguno de ellos pudiese echar el freno.

Mientras bebía las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia. Lloró por el niño que podía haber sido y que no fue, por sus padres, por las personas a las que había hecho daño, por Juliet, por todos a los que había visto morir, por el hombre en el que se había convertido, por Kate, por la vida que ambos tenían y no merecían. Lloró por el dolor, el amor, el deseo, la pasión y la necesidad que afloraba cuando estaba en su presencia. Y sobre todo, lloro por lo que nunca tuvieron y quizás nunca tendrían. Había bebido tanto, que se quedó dormido sentado en el suelo de la sala.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Había pasado una semana desde su encuentro con Sawyer. Estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa. Cuando entró escuchó que Aaron estaba hablando con alguien. Se asomó y era él. Estaba sentado en el suelo de la sala de espaldas a ella y Aaron estaba a su lado. Estaban pintando algo en una hoja.

-Si pintas el mar de color rojo parecerá sangre.- Sawyer miraba a Aaron con cariño.

-Pero a mí me gusta el rojo.

-Aaron el mar es azul, no rojo. Podrías pintar el barco rojo.

-No me gustan los barcos rojos tío James.

-Ok. Pues no se hable más. Mar rojo.

Kate miraba esta escena fascinada. Cuantas veces había imaginado esto. Ella y Sawyer cuidando de Aaron y ahora se daba cuenta de que no hubiera estado mal. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

-¡Mam!-Aaron corrió a abrazarla. James se dio la vuelta y la miró de forma tímida, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hola cariño.- Kate miró a Sawyer.

-Mira, ven, este es mi tío James. Esta mi madre Kate.- Aaron cogió la mano de Sawyer y la de Kate y las unió.

-Sí, cariño, ya nos conocemos. Oye Aaron, ¿por qué no subes arriba un momento a jugar con tus muñecos? Tu tío James y yo tenemos que hablar.- Aaron subió rápidamente mientras le daba una sonrisa a Sawyer. Kate se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en una silla. Sabía que él la estaba mirando. Estaba esperando que dijera algo. Después de cómo había reaccionado la semana pasada, no esperaba verle aquí. Y mucho menos jugando con su hijo, bueno, con Aaron. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. Sawyer estaba avergonzado por su actitud, podía sentirlo. Pero ella sabía que nunca lo admitiría. Era demasiado orgulloso. Ambos lo eran.

-¿Qué haces aquí... "tío James"?

-Quería…..Kate yo…..Lo siento. Todo. Lo que dije. Solo estaba enfadado…..Me dejaste bien claro que era mejor que no nos viéramos y un mes después te presentas en mi casa con planes sobre como tengo que llevar mi vida. No creo que eso se justo…. ¡¿Qué?

-Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo decir lo siento.- Ambos sonrieron.

-Pues no te acostumbres, todavía me cuesta... Quiero hacerlo.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Ver a Clementine.

-Me parece una gran idea. ¿Cómo has pensado hacerlo?

-Bueno…..Creo que deberías hablar tu con Cassidy….Y si ella quiere yo podría conocer a la niña.

-¿O sea que el trabajo sucio me lo dejas a mí?- Sonrió.

-Ella no querrá saber nada de mí. Lo cual es normal.

-No te preocupes por eso yo me encargo.

-Ok.

-Ok.

-Claire tiene mi número. Cuando sepas algo solo tienes que llamarme.

-Si, lo haré. –Se quedaron mirándose con tal intensidad que Kate apartó su rostro. Sawyer notó este hecho. Necesitaba saber una cosa más.

-¿Ella sabe a cerca de mí?

-¿Clementine? Bueno, Cassidy me permitió hablarle de ti. Le dije que no podías verla porque estabas en un sitio que estaba muy lejos. Pero que cuando volvieras irías a verla.

-Gracias Kate….. Ahora será mejor que me vaya.- Se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera salir Kate le llamó.

-¡Sawyer! Puedes venir cuando quieras, en serio. A Aaron le gustas.

-Él también me gusta. Has hecho un gran trabajo Kate.-Notó que se le humedecían los ojos otra vez. Aaron había sido lo único que tenía para aferrarse a su vida fuera de la isla. Lo único que le permitía olvidar todo lo vivido allí con él. La única razón para levantarse por las mañanas y seguir viviendo.

-Gracias Sawyer.

Después de que Sawyer se fue, se dio una ducha. Claire se había encargado del baño y la cena de Aaron. Y ahora le estaría contando un cuento. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número. Esta era una llamada que no iba a ser sencilla. El teléfono se descolgó al otro lado.

-¿Cassidy? Soy Kate.  
-¡Hola Kate! ¿Cómo te va?  
-Tengo que contarte algo. Tienes que escucharme, ¿de acuerdo?  
-¿Qué pasa Kate?  
-Él está aquí…. Ha vuelto.  
-¡¿Sawyer? ¡¿Ese maldito hijo de puta ha regresado de La Isla? ¿Cómo?- Kate le contó todo le que había ocurrido. Como habían vuelto. Le habló sobre Jack, Juliet y todo el dolor y sufrimiento que habían soportado. Algunas lágrimas se derramaron por sus ojos.  
-Veras, James quiere conocer a Clem, y he pensado….  
-¡De ninguna manera Kate!No pienso dejar que se acerque a mi hija.  
-Ha cambiado Cassidy y está destrozado. Sabe que no obró bien y quiere enmendar su error.  
-¡¿Qué está destrozado? Me dejó sólo con un bebe, se llevó todo mi dinero y cuando quise que la conociera me dijo que no tenía ninguna hija…. ¿Está ahí?  
-No. Está en su casa. Por favor, te prometo que no le hará daño. Sólo quiere conocerla.  
-¿Estáis juntos? …..Por eso le ayudas.  
-No Cassidy, no estamos juntos. Ya te he contado lo de Juliet…..Sólo dale una oportunidad. Cuando le veas te darás cuenta de que no es el mismo. Si no estuviera convencida yo misma, no le ayudaría.  
-Está bien. Este sábado….. Te lo advierto Kate, si algo sale mal, tú serás la responsable.

Decidió ir en ese momento a casa de Sawyer, era jueves por la noche. Tenía que darle la noticia ahora. No quería esperar. Cuando llegó a su casa se dio cuenta de que había otro coche aparcado en la acera. ¿Estaba con alguien? El estómago se le revolvió solo de pensarlo. Ni siquiera pensaba que fuera una buena idea, ahora que estaba allí. Le escuchó reírse por las ventanas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le escuchaba reír. Y era otra la que estaba haciéndolo y no ella. "Para Kate. Y vuelve a casa. Mejor le llamas mañana por la mañana". Hijo de puta. Sólo hacía dos meses y medio que habían vuelto y ya tenía un ligue. Pues ahora se le iban a fastidiar sus planes para toda la noche. Puso su mejor sonrisa y llamó al timbre. Iba a matarla, de eso estaba segura. Cuando se abrió la puerta se quedó boquiabierta con la persona que apareció ante ella. Evitó reírse, pero una carcajada salió de su garganta. Se puso la mano en la boca, pero aún así siguió riendo.

-¡Kate!  
-¿Miles?- Se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Miles le miraba con sorpresa. ¿Qué era tan divertido?  
-¿De qué te ríes?  
-¿Está James?- Kate entró en la casa mirando alrededor buscándolo.  
-¿Te deja llamarle así? A mí no me deja llamarle de ninguna manera…Esta arriba.-Se sentaron en la sala esperando que bajara. Kate no podía parar de reír, mientras Miles la miraba sin entender nada. Oyeron pasos en la escalera. Sawyer apareció y miró la escena con sorpresa.  
-¿De qué os reis?  
-Dirás de que se ríe. He abierto la puerta y me la encontrado así.  
-La verdad es que tu cara es de chiste, Miles. ¿Estás borracha, pecas?- Kate negó con la cabeza. Y se seco las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos. James le dio un vaso de agua. Miles y él se miraban aturdidos.  
-Gracias.  
-Bueno yo os dejo. – Miles miró a Sawyer y sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta. Se sentó al lado de Kate y la miro. Había conseguido controlar su ataque de risa, pero estaba seguro de que iba a empezar otra vez. Ahí estaba. Riéndose de nuevo. Él sonrió. Su risa era muy contagiosa.  
-¿Se puede saber de qué nos reímos Kate?  
-Es que….cuando he llegado aquí…..he visto ese coche….y luego te he oído reír…..y he pensado que estabas acompañado…..de una mujer….y cuando se ha abierto la puerta y era Miles….lo siento….- Volvió a reírse con más fuerza.  
-Que puedo decirte pecas, me gusta la diversidad.  
-Eres un pervertido.  
-¿No será que estabas celosa?  
-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?  
-No sé, dímelo tú.- Se miraron profundamente intentando averiguar qué pasaba por las mentes de cada uno. Kate se puso sería. Estaban empezando a coquetear y eso no era bueno.  
-No he venido a eso. He hablado con Cassidy.  
-Te ha dicho que no.  
-Este sábado.  
-¡¿Qué?¿Así de fácil?  
-Yo no diría que ha sido fácil. Pero le he dicho que habías cambiado y que realmente querías conocer a tu hija. Que no le harías daño.  
-¿Estás segura de eso? Porque no he hecho otra cosa en mi vida que hacer daño.- Sawyer bajó la mirada. No estaba muy seguro de que las cosas saldrían bien con Clementine, pero sabía que era ahora o nunca. Kate le miró con ternura y determinación. Agarró su rostro con ambas manos, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos.  
-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, James…..Hiciste feliz a Juliet. Y a mí también….. Aunque no lo creas. El Sawyer del principio no tiene nada que ver con la persona que eres ahora. Por eso se que lo harás bien. Eso sí, te advierto que no puede ser más idéntica a ti, no sólo por los hoyuelos.  
-¿Y a qué precio?...Bueno, creo que estoy algo nervioso.  
-Todo saldrá bien James, ya lo veras.- Kate tomo la mano con la suya y sonrió.  
-¿Crees que…? ¿Podrías…?  
-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?  
-En realidad me gustaría. Pero no sé si es una buena idea. Cassidy va a odiarte si me llevas allí.  
-Pues no se hable más. Me recoges el sábado temprano, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Ok.  
-Ok. Buenas noches James.  
-Hasta el sábado Kate.

Kate salió de la casa con una gran sonrisa. Al menos habían hablado como dos personas civilizadas, sin gritos y sin reproches. Por otro lado, su cuerpo no dejaba de darle señales sobre lo que suponía tenerle cerca. Su sola presencia hacía que su pulso se acelerara y al mirarle a los ojos notaba que él sentía lo mismo. ¿Cómo iban a ser amigos? Los amigos no sentían las cosas que ellos sentían. Los amigos no se deseaban de la forma en que ellos lo hacían, no tenían esa pasión y esa necesidad constante hirviendo en su sangre.

Mientras Kate se marchaba, Sawyer interiorizaba toda la información. Iba a conocer a su hija por primera vez, tendría que enfrentarse a Cassidy, eso iba a ser duro de lidiar. Pero lo que más miedo le daba era que cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro. Al mirarla a los ojos había notado algo diferente a todo lo que había visto antes en ella, y eso le asustaba. Era una seguridad hacía él que nunca había mostrado. Una sensación de tranquilidad ante lo que ambos estaban sintiendo, como si siempre hubiera tenido que ser así. Pero no lo había sido. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la isla, nunca tuvo muy claro que sentía por él. En muchos momentos sabía que lo había utilizado. Debido a todas esas inseguridades él no tuvo el valor de hacer frente a lo que sentía por ella. Y al final acabaron perdiendo. Decidió que era mejor dejar esos pensamientos a un lado y centrarse en lo que realmente importaba ahora: Iba a conocer a su hija. Y no sabía si sería capaz de hacer frente a ello.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

No había dormido muy bien durante la noche. Ni siquiera había probado la cena. Su estómago se había puesto en huelga. Se ducho y se vistió rápido. Ya había amanecido, si no se daba prisa, no llegarían a Alburquerque hasta por la tarde. Se metió en el coche, dirigiéndose a casa de Kate. Cuando llegó y llamó al timbre, fue Claire la que abrió.

-Hola James ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?  
-He venido a por Kate.  
-Pasa. Creo que está durmiendo. Estoy bañando a Aaron. Sube a despertarla.  
-¡¿Qué?  
-Ni que fuera la primera vez. La primera habitación a la izquierda.  
-Claire, yo….  
-¡Estoy ocupada!

Sawyer subió las escaleras. Sólo había estado una vez en aquella casa. La casa que Kate había compartido con Jack. Sintió unos profundos celos en su interior al imaginárselos viviendo juntos y felices. Compartiendo el dormitorio. Juntos. Dejó de pensar en ello. Ambos habían estado con otras personas, no podía reprocharle nada. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación. Las manos le sudaban. Había entrado en el dormitorio de muchas mujeres, pero nunca se había sentido así. Y sabía por qué. Sabía lo que pasaría una vez que entrara allí. Sabía lo que sentiría.

Abrió la puerta despacio. La habitación era amplia y bastante luminosa. La cama era muy grande, pero no veía a Kate por ningún lado. Se acercó más. Estaba enrollada entre las sabanas y la colcha echa un ovillo. Se dio cuenta de que no paraba de moverse ahora. Estaba diciendo algo. Pero no lograba escucharlo. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Ahora escuchó perfectamente lo que decía, ya que estaba gritando "¡Sawyer!¡Sawyer!". Se acercó inmediatamente a ella y cogió su cara con ambas manos. Empezó a llamarla, pero no despertaba. "¡Kate!, ¡Kate!". Abrió un poco los ojos, y todavía dormida le abrazó, enlazando sus manos en la parte posterior de su cuello con fuerza. "¡Sawyer!¡Estas aquí!". "Shhhhh. Tranquila. Estoy aquí Kate." Pudo notar como su cuerpo se relajaba mientras la abrazaba. Podía oler su pelo, perdiéndose en su aroma. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Kate, ahora despierta, pudo comprobar que ya no estaba soñando. Se apartó y le miró. No podían hacer esto. No podían seguir mirándose así. Kate hizo como si aquel momento nunca hubiera pasado.

-¿Me he dormido?- Sawyer sonrió.  
-Yo diría que sí, pecas.- Kate se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

-Quince minutos y estaré lista.  
-¡Estaré en el coche!

Al final fueron veinte minutos, mientras decidía que ponerse y qué llevar en su bolso. Sawyer sonrió mientras la veía caminando. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta verde que realzaba el verdor de sus ojos y una chaqueta gris. Llevaba el pelo mojado, cuando entró en el coche empezó a hacerse un moño. Sawyer la miró y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba maquillaje. Se preguntaba que habría soñado y porque estaba gritando su nombre con tanta angustia. Debía de haber sido un sueño horrible, porque juraría que había visto alguna lágrima en sus ojos.

-¿A qué esperas cowboy? Vamos con retraso.  
-¿Y de quién es la culpa?  
-No duermo muy bien.  
-¿Eso de antes era una pesadilla?  
-Una de tantas.  
-Has dicho mi nombre. ¿Por qué?  
-No quiero hablar de eso. ¿Puedes simplemente conducir?  
-Claro. Tú mandas.

Kate encendió la radio y buscó alguna sintonía donde pusieran buena música. El camino fue bastante tranquilo. A media mañana todavía le quedaban tres horas para llegar a su destino y decidieron parar a comer algo.

-¿Así que Cassidy y tú sois amigas?- Mordió su hamburguesa y la miró.  
-Algo así. Decidí ir a conocerla cuando llevaba unos meses fuera de la isla. Para hacer lo que me pediste. No me habló muy bien de ti.  
-¡Vaya, que sorpresa!  
-Pero hay algo más…Ya nos conocíamos…..- Sawyer la miró perplejo. ¿Cómo era eso posible?  
-¿Qué?  
-Cuando yo estaba en la carretera, huyendo, me la encontré en una gasolinera. Me ayudó con mi madre….a hablar con ella. Y me contó toda vuestra historia, que estaba embarazada y que te había denunciado y por eso estabas en la cárcel. ¿Extraño verdad? Incluso le dije que me dijera quien eras para ajustar cuentas contigo.  
-¿Ibas a darme una paliza pecas?  
-Podría haberlo hecho. Ya conoces lo bueno que son mis derechazos. Te habría dejado cao.  
-Estoy seguro de eso. – Ambos sonrieron.  
-El caso es que me ayudó mucho. Nos hicimos amigas. Aaron y Clem también. Lo llevaba muchas veces conmigo. La primera vez pensó que era hijo tuyo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Bueno vio al bebe….y ya sabes. Pensó que era tuyo.  
-Kate…. ¿Qué pasó con Jack? ¿Por qué no funcionó?  
-Es mejor que sigamos adelante. –Kate apartó la mirada y empezó a recoger los restos de comida para tirarlos a una papelera.  
-¡¿Kate?  
-Hoy no Sawyer.

Volvieron al coche. Sawyer notó que Kate estaba muy sería. ¿Cómo podía haberle preguntado por Jack? Kate miraba por la ventanilla, como si tratara de buscar respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Sawyer le tocó el hombro y ella se giró y le miró.  
-No tenemos que hablar de nada en concreto.  
-Lo sé. Es sólo que no estoy preparada para algunas cosas.  
-Cuando lo estés. Estaré aquí.  
-Gracias James.

Habían llegado. Kate le miró y vio el miedo en su cara. Estaba realmente asustado.

-¿Crees que esto es buena idea? ¿Y si no soy el padre que ella merece? Seguro que me odiará.  
-Hey…Te he visto con Aaron. Y eres genial Sawyer, más de lo que crees.  
-¿Cómo sabré lo que tengo que hacer?  
-Cuando la veas lo sabrás, es algo natural. Todo irá bien. Y si en algún momento piensas que se te van las fuerzas, agárrate a mi mano. ¿De acuerdo?- Él asintió.

Si no fuera por ella, estaba seguro de que nunca hubiera hecho esto por sí solo. Ella era la razón por la que había dejado atrás gran parte de sus miedos, por primera vez en su vida, había sido sólo James, no Sawyer. Y eso fue gracias a Kate. Ella le ayudó a crecer en esa isla. Y ahora estaba aquí con él, ayudándole y acompañándole en el que definitivamente era uno de los momentos más complejos de su vida.

Salieron del coche y se agarró fuertemente a su mano. Se sentía como cuando era pequeño y su madre le llevó al colegio por primera vez, como la primera vez que había besado a una chica, la primera vez que había hecho el amor con una mujer, la misma mujer a la que estaba aferrándose en estos momentos. La primera mujer por la que sintió verdadero amor, la única a la que no podía desterrar de su corazón y de su alma. Esa mujer fuerte y terca, pasional y hermosa que le había convertido en James Ford.

-¿Preparado?  
-¿Estas de coña? ¡Estoy temblando!- Kate le sonrió. Llamó al timbre. Oyeron como unos pasos se acercaron a la puerta. Cassidy abrió. Allí estaba el hombre al que más odiaba sobre la faz de la tierra y la mujer con la que había compartido sus miserias sobre ese hombre. Estaban agarrados de la mano. Miró a Kate y le dio un abrazo, haciendo así que soltará la mano de Sawyer. Ni siquiera lo miró. Los tres entraron en la casa. Cassidy los llevó hasta la sala principal.

-Bien. Clementine está en su habitación. Le he dicho que hoy iba a conocer a una persona muy importante. He pensado que era mejor que dejáramos algunas cosas claras…- Se sentó frente a Sawyer y le miró con gran odio.- Primero, yo no te necesito, ahora ya no. Cuando lo hice tu no estuviste, así que no esperes que me alegre de que estés aquí. Segundo, si he accedido a que vengas ha sido porque ella merece saber que tiene un padre, por mucho que me pese, tú eres su padre, y no quiero que cuando sea mayor se entere de que tuvo oportunidad de conocerte y yo se la negé, y también porque confió en Kate. Todavía no entiendo cómo puede querer estar cerca de ti.

-Cassidy….-Kate la miro y luego a Sawyer. Se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a ponerse tenso. Le agarró de la mano y la apretó. Sawyer pareció relajarse ante el gesto.

-No he terminado Kate… No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, Sawyer. Voy a dejar que la veas, pero de ella dependerá si vuelves a hacerlo o no. Y sabe dios cuanto desearía que no quisiera volver a verte….. Aunque estoy segura de que tú pondrás de tu parte, para que así sea.

-Nada que pueda decir va a hacer que me perdones, pero si sirve de algo…..Lo siento.

-Voy a ir a por ella. Una última cosa. Si le haces daño, te juro que haré todo lo que está en mi mano para joderte la vida. Y no es una amenaza.- Sawyer estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse. Cassidy tenía mucho motivos para odiarle, eso lo sabía, pero no le gustaba que le humillaran y menos delante de Kate.

A los pocos minutos Cassidy bajo de las escaleras llevando consigo a Clementine. Cuando vio a Kate se fue directamente a ella y la abrazó con gran cariño" ¡Tía Kate! La niña se separó y vio al hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella. Le miró con gran sorpresa. Sawyer no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de aquella niña. Era realmente preciosa. Tenía el pelo rubio en una cola de caballo, unos enormes ojos azules que le miraban con gran emoción. Seguramente de la misma manera que él lo estaba haciendo. Vio sus mismos hoyuelos al reírse. Kate había tenido razón, eran muy parecidos. La niña pareció darse cuenta de ello. Sawyer se quedó sin voz, tenía un nudo en la garganta y una emoción nueva recorrió su cuerpo.

-Clem. Este es James, ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que te hablo tía Kate de él?- La niña asintió sin dejar de mirarlo. –Este tu padre cariño.- La niña miró a su madre, luego a Kate y después al hombre. Kate se levantó para que pudieran estar solos en el sofá. Clementine se sentó junto a él y poco a poco cogió la mano de Sawyer con la suya.

-¿Eres mi padre?  
-Sí, Clementine, lo soy. – La niña se abrazó a él con fuerza y Sawyer la rodeó con sus brazos. Sawyer se dejó llevar por las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Le encantaba como olía su hija, era un olor muy dulce. Kate y Cassidy miraban la escena con gran emoción. Cassidy se marchó para que nadie pudiera verla llorar. Kate miraba a Sawyer con su hija y sentía que estaba siendo testigo de un momento muy íntimo y personal de su vida. Sawyer la miró y sonrió agradecido. Kate dejó escapar las lágrimas que había estado tratando de guardar.

Clementine se separó de Sawyer y le miró.

-Tienes el pelo muy largo para ser un padre, y pinchas.  
-¿No te gusta mi pelo?  
-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme. ¿La tía Kate y tú sois novios?- Kate y Sawyer se miraron.  
-No. Somos amigos.  
-Ella es bonita, debería ser tu novia… ¿Quieres ver mi habitación?  
-Claro. –Se levantaron y Clementine no soltó su mano. Iban a salir de la sala cuando la niña se paró y le miró.  
-Una cosa. Yo soy quien pone las reglas, si te digo que no toques, no toques, ¿entendido?- Sawyer asintió, definitivamente era su hija. Miró a Kate antes de irse con Clem y le rozó la mejilla con su mano. Subieron a su habitación mientras Kate y Cassidy se dirigieron a la cocina. Empezó a preparar café. Kate observó que tenía la cara roja y los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas.

-Entiendo lo duro que debe ser esto para ti.  
-No, no lo entiendes, Kate…..- Empezó a colocar las tazas y la cucharas en la mesa- ¿Sigues enamorada de él? No hace falta que contestes. A veces sobran las palabras.  
-Cassidy….no lo entiendes, es más complicado que todo eso.  
-¿Así que fuiste a buscarle a esa isla?  
-Fui a por Claire.  
-¡¿De veras?- Cassidy sonrió- ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella y Aaron?  
-Es difícil saber lo que va a pasar. Aaron todavía sigue llamándome mama, pero Claire lo está haciendo bien. Sólo necesitamos tiempo.  
-No sé porque, pero creo que a Clem le gusta. Me ha sorprendido verle así.  
-¿Verle cómo?  
-Tan tranquilo, sereno, ese no es el Sawyer que yo conocía. Parece que has hecho un buen trabajo Kate.  
-Te dije que había cambiado, pero no he sido yo. Fue Juliet.  
-Ni siquiera tú te lo crees mientras lo estás diciendo. Pero bueno, si quieres seguir engañándote allá tú. Quizás con el tiempo os deis cuenta de las cosas por vosotros mismos.

Sawyer pasó la tarde en la habitación de Clementine. Le enseño todos sus muñecos. No podía dejar de mirarla mientras le contaba cosas sobre el colegio, sus amigos. Era una niña muy inteligente y cuando sonría mostraba los mismos hoyuelos que él tenía. ¿Cómo podía haberse perdido todo aquello?

-¿Vendrás a verme otro día?  
-Tendrás que preguntárselo a tu madre.  
-A lo mejor podría ir yo a verte a tu casa. Así podría ver a Aaron.  
-Ya veremos Clem. –La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Cassidy y Kate estaban allí viendo como padre e hija estaban sentados contra la pared viendo un libro de animales. Al parecer Clementine, al igual que él, se bebía los libros. Todo esto era algo que Cassidy nunca hubiera esperado y Kate está realmente orgullosa de él.  
-Es hora de tu baño cariño. Tía Kate y James tienen que irse.  
-¿Tan pronto? Ni siquiera le he enseñado todos mis juguetes.  
-Tu madre tiene razón. Es hora de irnos.-Sawyer se levantó y colocó el libro en la estantería. La niña le abrazó por la cintura con fuerza. Sawyer se bajo a su altura y le acarició el rostro con ternura. Después le dio un beso. -Adiós Clem.  
-No digas adiós. Se dice hasta pronto.  
-Muy bien. Entonces, hasta pronto.

Los tres adultos salieron de la habitación. Kate abrazó a Cassidy y se dirigió hacía el coche. Mientras Sawyer y Cassidy permanecieron en la puerta.

-Gracias Cassidy.  
-Dáselas a Kate.- Sawyer asintió y empezó a caminar hacía el coche.  
-¡Sawyer!Quizás es pronto, pero si quieres escribirla o llamarla para hablar con ella, no hay problema. Parece que le gustas y eso es lo único que importa. Kate tiene mi número.  
-Me gustaría. Adiós.

Sawyer fue hacía el coche sintiendo un cúmulo de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba un trago.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Sawyer entró en el coche. Cuando estuvo sentado expulsó toda la tensión que había sentido durante la tarde. Kate le miró y sonrió. Él le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Raro, extraño….Es estupenda…..Me siento liberado…..Como si pudiese respirar mejor….  
-Eso es porque has hecho lo correcto…..Y lo has hecho muy bien James.  
-Cassidy me ha dicho que puedo llamarla. Voy a hacerlo Kate. Quiero a esa niña. Sólo la he visto una vez, unas horas, pero la quiero. ¿Crees que estoy loco?  
-No, James. Es tu hija. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, James Ford.  
-Gracias, Kate Austen- Ambos se miraron y sonrieron-Pecas, necesito un trago.  
-¡¿Qué?Tenemos que volver a casa.  
-Son las nueve de la noche, ni por asomo pienses que vamos a conducir de vuelta. Es nuestra noche libre. Vamos a divertirnos.- Sawyer la miró y sonrió con malicia.

Encontraron un bar no muy lejos y decidieron parar a tomar una copa. Pidieron una copa, luego otra, y otra, en unas horas estaban borrachos. Sentados en la barra, no paraban de hablar y sonreír. Las carcajadas inundaban la estancia. El camarero los miraba todo el tiempo sabiendo donde iban a acabar los dos y lo que iban a hacer.

-Sabes….James…esto me gusta…Dos buenos amigos…Emborrachándose en una noche de sábado…ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que fui a un bar.- Kate le puso el brazo por encima del hombro como si fueran colegas.  
-Tú estas borracha…yo todavía puedo con más…..¿Jack nunca te llevó a un bar?  
-¿Jack?no me hagas reír…Creo que la última vez que pisó un bar, todavía era virgen….jajajaja. ¡Dios, sí que estoy borracha….!  
-¡Muy borracha!¡Jodidamente borracha!  
-Ese tío me está mirando el culo…..¿cuánto tiempo hace que no tengo sexo?….piensa Kate…..así, ya lo recuerdo, tres meses…..y no fue para tirar cohetes…..  
-¿Te acostaste con Jack antes de ir a La Isla?  
-Aja…..todavía no sé porque…pero lo hice…. ¿cuánto tiempo hace que tú…..?Ya sabes…..  
-Ya ni me acuerdo…creo que he perdido el ritmo…  
-Pues aquella tía te mira con ganas de mambo…..¿por qué no te acercas?….a lo mejor hoy es tu noche…  
-No es mi tipo.  
-Así que James, Sawyer, Lafleur, Jin, o como te llames…ahora discriminas….no hubiera esperado esto….  
-Bueno Kate, Pecas, Austen…me he vuelto especial….  
-Todavía no puedo creerme que lo hiciéramos en unas jaulas….con aquellas cámaras….  
-Ben era un pervertido….  
-¿Volverías a hacerlo?...  
-¿Sexo en una jaulas?…por supuesto….fue lo más salvaje y loco que he hecho en mi vida…  
-¿Sabes si hay algún zoológico por aquí?...  
-¡Estás loca Pecas!  
-Jack no era como tú…siempre era igual…en la cama…nada de experimentar en otros sitios…era un poco aburrido….  
-¡¿Me estas comparando con Jack?  
-Quiero decir….que nunca lo hubiera hecho con él en unas jaulas… ¿Juliet te contó que íbamos a casarnos?  
-¡¿Ibas a casarte con el doc?..no me lo creo….ni siquiera te imagino viviendo con él…..en esa gran mansión….yendo a cocteles…con tacones y vestidos de etiqueta….  
-Los tacones me sientan bien…..y tengo un par de vestidos…quizás te haga un pase algún día…Te veo doble…Tengo a dos Sawyer para mi….jajajaja.  
-Creo que es suficiente, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…

Tomaron un taxi, porque los dos estaban bastante afectados. Dejaron el coche en el aparcamiento del bar. Tendrían que recogerlo mañana. Llegaron a un motel de carretera y pidieron dos habitaciones. Por suerte que había dos, porque no sabría lo que hubiera pasado si sólo hubiese una y tuvieran que compartir la cama en su estado. En realidad si lo sabía.  
-Habitación 51 y 52….-Sawyer abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kate. Y entraron dentro. Sólo quería comprobar que estaba bien. Kate se tambaleaba. Empezó a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, se deshizo de su chaqueta y dejó su pelo suelto. Sawyer quería morirse ahora mismo. Tenía que irse de allí en ese momento o no podría controlar lo que rondaba por sus pensamientos.

-Pecas, todavía estoy aquí….espera que me vaya para hacer tu show para adultos…  
-¿Y qué haces todavía aquí?...-Ella se acercó más a él y se miraron directamente a los ojos, ambos habían bebido lo suficiente para perder el juicio.- ¿No tienes calor Sawyer?- Puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello.  
-Kate…...no sabes lo que estás haciendo…-Ella se apretó más a él acorralándolo contra la puerta. Sin tiempo para decir nada más, unieron su bocas en un beso ardiente y pasional. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y Sawyer la agarró del trasero, con lo que ella tenía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Kate le quitó la chaqueta. Cayeron juntos en la cama. Kate exploró con sus manos por el interior de su camiseta. Sentía que estaba flotando. Sawyer se atrevió a abrir los ojos y tomo conciencia de lo que estaba pasando.  
-¡¿Qué haces?  
-Tengo que irme. Esto no es lo que quieres Kate.  
-¡¿Qué?Soy una mujer adulta y se exactamente lo que quiero.  
-Eres una mujer adulta que ha bebido lo suficiente como para no acordase de lo que haga esta noche.  
-Sawyer…..¡por favor!  
-Vete a dormir Kate. Nos veremos mañana.- Sawyer recogió su chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana la cabeza iba a estallarle, sintió un tremendo asco en el estómago y fue al servicio. Vomitó. Por Dios, ¿Cuánto había bebido? Ni siquiera se acordaba de parte de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sabía que habían estado bebiendo en un bar, hablando, no recordaba de que…..y luego llegaron aquí…y…..Maldita sea….habían estado a punto de …..no quería pensarlo. Se metió en la ducha. Quince minutos después, llamaron a la puerta. La abrió sin que apenas pudieran mirarse.

-Te he traído café y algunas rosquillas.  
-Gracias. El café estará bien. ¡La cabeza me va a estallar! No puedo creer que bebiera tanto...  
-¿Estas lista? Nos queda un largo camino por delante.  
-Muy bien. Cogeré mi bolso.

Se metieron en el coche sin ni siquiera mirarse. Lo que había pasado anoche, había supuesto una brecha en su "amistad". Condujeron del tirón. Sólo se pararon en una gasolinera para repostar y coger algo de comida para el camino. Kate ni siquiera comió. El estómago iba a salir en cualquier momento de su cuerpo. A los cinco minutos estaba dormida. Sawyer se dio cuenta por los pequeños ronquidos que iba emitiendo, y porque tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Cuando llegaron era media tarde. Sawyer estacionó el coche, pero no paró el motor. Kate ni siquiera se movía.

-Kate, hemos llegado.  
-Mierda….Me he dormido.  
-Y eso que no duermes bien.  
-¡Creo que todavía estoy borracha! ¿No quieres entrar? Aaron querrá verte.  
-Mejor no Kate. Estoy cansado. Ya nos veremos.  
-Muy bien. –Kate se bajó del coche y cerró la puerta. Mientras lo hacía le miró. Apenas podían mantener la mirada. Ambos sabían que tenían una conversación pendiente. Sawyer aceleró y desapareció al final de la calle. Entró en casa con una sensación de derrota en su cuerpo.

-Hola Kate. ¡Dios mío! Menudo careto.  
-Gracias. ¿Dónde está Aaron?  
-Está en su cuarto. ¿Qué tal el viaje?- Kate se desplomó en el sofá junto a Claire y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo. Exhalo un suspiro.  
-Parece que bien. Clementine ha aceptado a Sawyer.  
-Ha pasado algo, lo sé. Si no Sawyer hubiera entrado. ¿Lo habéis hecho?  
-No ha pasado nada Claire…Pero podía haber pasado. Los dos habíamos bebido bastante…pero a pesar de ello…..no me hubiera importado….quería estar con él, Claire…..¿puedes creerlo?  
-Tarde o temprano pasará y los dos lo sabéis. La atracción que sentís es tan fuerte que siempre va a estar ahí. Es de otro planeta, no podéis controlarla, va más allá de vosotros.  
-¿Ya estás con tus rollos cósmicos? Sabes que no creo en esas cosas.  
-Pues deberías hacerlo. Está claro que sois almas gemelas.  
-Si Claire, lo que tú digas. Voy a ver a Aaron. Y después me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches.  
-Hasta mañana Kate.

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Allí estaba su bebe jugando y riendo solo. Se acercó más.

-¡Hola guapo!  
-¡Mami!Te he echado de menos.  
-Yo a ti también cariño.  
-¿James está abajo?  
-No. Se ha ido a casa, estaba muy cansado. Verás. Aaron, hay una cosa que tengo que contarte. Hemos ido a ver a Clem.  
-¡¿En serio?Yo quería ir.  
-Esta vez no podías venir. James ha venido para conocerla, porque…Es su papa.  
-¿El tío James es el papa de Clem? Pero yo no le había visto antes.  
-Eso es porque él ha estado en el mismo sitio que tu mama Claire y no podían venir antes.  
-¿Pero ya no se van a ir nunca más verdad?  
-No, no se irán nunca más.

Kate abrazó a Aaron. No estaba muy segura de lo que había dicho. Algún día Claire estaría lo suficientemente preparada para marcharse con él y ella no podría hacer nada. Con respecto a Sawyer, el acercamiento con Clementine podría hacer que decidiera marcharse para estar más cerca de ella. Entonces volvería a estar sola y eso es algo que sabía que no podría soportar.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Habían pasado dos días desde su regreso de Alburquerque y Sawyer no había dado señales de vida. Ni una visita, ni una llamada. Nada. Estaba preocupada por él. Estaba desayunando tranquilamente en la cocina. Aaron y Claire habían salido a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban. Decidió ir a su casa para ver como estaba. Sabía a ciencia cierta que detrás de su desaparición estaban los acontecimientos de la noche en el motel. Se dio cuenta que no tenía llaves, tendría que tomar el autobús. Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos aguantando en aquella lata de sardinas, llegó a la calle de Sawyer. Llamó a la puerta. No había nadie. Oyó un coche. Era él. No parecía muy contento de verla allí.

-¡Hey!  
-Hola Kate.- Sawyer sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Ambos entraron.  
-¿Dónde has estado? No he sabido nada de ti en dos días. Estaba preocupada.  
-He estado ocupado.  
-¿Sawyer puedes mirarme?- Se giró y la miró- ¿Qué pasa?  
-No pasa nada Kate. Todo está genial.  
-¿Todo esto es por lo de Alburquerque?  
-He estado pensando….Voy a irme…..  
-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que vas a irte?  
-Irme de aquí. Tú tienes a Claire y Aaron. Yo no tengo nada. He pensado…quizás…..podría buscar algo cerca de Clem. Es solo una idea.  
-Maldita sea James, tú no estás sólo Aron te adora, y Claire, y yo…  
-¿Y tú qué? No puedo hacer esto Kate…Hacer que somos los mejores amigos del mundo…Me besaste. Si yo no hubiera puesto freno, habríamos dormido juntos, como siempre. Para no sentirte sola Kate.  
-Podemos ser amigos, podemos hacer las cosas que hacen los amigos.  
-Tú y yo no podemos ser amigos, pecas, y lo sabes. Lo que nos pasa a ti a mí cuando estamos juntos no les pasa a unos buenos amigos. Creo que es mejor que estemos cada uno por nuestro lado.  
-¿Y a donde iras?  
-He pensado en ir a ver a la hermana de Juliet. Para contarle lo que ha pasado. No puede tirarse toda la vida esperando a que su hermana vuelva.  
-¿Sigues enamorado de ella, Sawyer?  
-Igual que tú de Jack.  
-No has contestado a mi pregunta.  
-¿Qué demonios quieres de mi Kate? ¡¿Qué quieres? Si, la quería, era la única persona que estuvo ahí conmigo cuando las cosas no estuvieron bien. Me quería tal y como era. Sin reservas, sin esperar nada a cambio. Sin dudas, sin celos, sin dolor. Y yo no supe estar a la altura.  
-Tú me dejaste, saltaste de ese maldito helicóptero en marcha para no estar conmigo…..tú fuiste el que lo estropeó todo…¡Me dejaste sola maldito cabrón!  
-¡¿Sola? No tardaste mucho en encontrar compañía…Jack te calentó bien la cama para que dejarás de sufrir….y eso es lo que quieres que haga yo…..Pero siento informarte cariño de que no soy el doc…así que tendrás que buscarte a otro. Estoy seguro de que no tendrás problemas.  
-¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así?Tú te quedaste con Juliet. Tampoco tuviste muchos problemas en encontrar un recambio…  
-¡Maldita seas Kate!Tú no sabes nada, no sabes nada….  
-Pues dímelo…Vamos Sawyer, di todo lo que quieras decir…¡Vamos a seguir tirándonos más mierda!  
-Te busqué….durante tres años no hice otra cosa que buscarte.  
-¿Qué?  
-Me he pillado cogorzas grandes en mi vida, pero nunca tan horribles como las borracheras en Dharma. Una noche estaba tan borracho que me escapé, me fui a la playa para ver si estabas allí….pero, ¿cómo coño ibas a estar allí si era 1974?….Ni siquiera habías nacido….No podía salir de la isla para buscarte porque no existías…Cuando Locke me dijo que os traería de vuelta y nos infiltramos en la Iniciativa Dharma empecé a buscaros, a buscarte, todos los días durante tres años, Juliet ni siquiera lo sabía.- Kate le miró sorprendida. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba contando. Cogió sus manos y las entrelazó con las suyas, se acercó más a él y se apoyó en su pecho.  
-Pensé que habías muerto James…..Te odié tanto por haberme abandonado, que me dediqué a cuidar a Aaron…Era lo único que me importaba….Pensé que podría ser feliz con Jack….pero me equivoqué…igual que me equivoqué contigo….Luego te vi con Juliet…..¡Juliet! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero eras feliz, al menos es lo que parecía….sabía que te había perdido para siempre…pero estás aquí…siempre has estado aquí James…nunca te fuiste….No quiero que te vayas…..y sé que tú no quieres irte…pero si necesitas tiempo….Eso es lo que debes hacer.- Sawyer la abrazó más fuerte, apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza. Le tomó la cara con ambas manos y le acarició la mejilla.  
-Lo necesito Kate.-Se dieron un suave y dulce beso en los labios. Y volvieron a abrazarse, permanecieron allí en silencio durante unos segundos, dedicándose a respirar el uno del otro.  
-Muy bien…. ¿Iras a despedirte de Aaron?- Sawyer asintió.

Esa misma noche Sawyer fue a casa de Kate. Celebraron una pequeña cena de despedida. Aaron estaba triste, no quería que se fuera. Sawyer le explicó que haría un viaje, pero no contesto si tenía billete de vuelta. Eso desconcertó a Kate. Claire se dio cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de Kate. Empezaron a recoger la mesa, mientras Sawyer jugaba con Aaron en el jardín.

-¿Se lo has dicho?- Claire la miró.  
-¿Decirle qué?  
-Que estas enamorada de él.  
-Claire no empieces.  
-¿Que no empiece? El hombre al que amas se va a ir. Ni siquiera sabes si va a volver.  
-Le diga lo que le diga no va a cambiar de idea.  
-Eres una idiota Kate. Lo siento, pero lo eres.  
-¡¿A qué viene eso!¡- Kate la miró sorprendida.  
-Viene a que le quieres, él te quiere, y lo único que hacéis es poner barreras a lo que sentís. Sinceramente no lo entiendo.  
-Pues es muy simple. Él está enamorado de otra mujer. Y yo no puedo sustituirla.  
-Que quisiera a Juliet, no significa que estuviera enamorado de ella. Son dos cosas muy diferentes. Igual que tú querías a Jack, querías estar enamorada de él, ser feliz con él…Pero nadie puede mandar en los sentimientos. ¿No te das cuenta de que te estás negando la oportunidad de ser feliz?  
-Sólo necesitamos tiempo.  
-¿No has tenido bastante con tres años?- Claire dejó el paño sobre la encimera y recogió a Aaron del jardín- Vamos cariño es tu hora de dormir.- Kate la miró y se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho. Tres años.  
-¡Pero James me va a contar un cuento!  
-Muy bien, James te contará el cuento pero primero hay que lavarse los dientes-Claire y Aaron subieron las escaleras.

Sawyer se quedó en la puerta de la cocina mirando a Kate mientras ponía el lavavajillas. Kate se giró y lo miró.

-¿Qué estas buscando?  
-¿No tienes nada para beber pecas?  
-¿Quieres emborracharme James?  
-Muy graciosa.- Kate le dio una cerveza y cogió otra para ella. Se sentaron en el jardín. Bebieron sus cervezas sin hablar. El silencio era algo incómodo.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?  
-No lo sé.  
-Bien.  
-Kate ¿Me contarás lo de tus pesadillas?  
-No lo sé.  
-Touché. – Aaron se acercó por detrás y se agarró al cuello de Sawyer.  
-¡Es hora de mi cuento!  
-¡Vamos con ese cuento!- Cogió al niño como si fuera un saco de patatas y subieron arriba.

Kate se quedó sentada un rato más en el jardín. Sabía que no era el momento de decírselo, no quería que pensara que lo hacía para que no se marchara, no quería más dudas, no quería que volviera a pensar que lo hacía por miedo, como aquella vez en las jaulas, cuando le reprocho que había hecho el amor con él porque sabía que iban a matarlo. Y ella se quedó callada y no pudo decirle que estaba asustada, que le quería y que por primera vez en su vida tenía algo por lo que luchar, algo que valía realmente la pena: Él. Quería hacer las cosas de otra manera. Así que dejaría que se fuera y se tomaría su tiempo para pensar cómo hacerle entender que siempre había sido él, tiempo para explicarle su relación con Jack, el momento del acantilado. Ni siquiera sabía porque le había dicho que le quería y luego le beso. En realidad si lo sabía. Le quería, pero nunca había estado enamorado de él, ahora lo sabía. Quería amarlo, ser la mujer que él quería tener a su lado, pero esa no era Kate, no era ella.

Se levantó y subió las escaleras. Llegó a la puerta de Aaron. James estaba sentado en una silla con Aaron en su regazo leyéndole un cuento. Se había quedado dormido. Kate se acercó y le sonrió. Cogió a Aaron de sus brazos y lo metió en la cama. Le dio un beso en la frente y ambos salieron de la habitación.

-Tengo que irme Kate.- Ella asintió. Bajaron las escaleras juntos. Al llegar a la puerta, él se giró y la abrazó con fervor. Kate dejó escapar un sollozo. Él besó sus lágrimas y le acarició con ternura el rostro. Se besaron dulcemente al principio, pasando a un beso más profundo que les impedía respirar.  
-Kate….  
-Ya lo sé, tienes que irte. Cuando vuelvas te contaré lo de mis pesadillas.  
-¿Me estas chantajeando?- Ambos sonrieron.  
-Adiós James.  
-Clem dice que se dice hasta pronto, no adiós. Así que…. Hasta pronto.  
-Hasta pronto, entonces.

Sawyer cerró la puerta tras él. Kate se apoyó contra ella, mientras sus lágrimas corrían sin control. "Te quiero". Por primera en su vida sabía lo que significaban esas palabras al pronunciarlas.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Los siguientes dos días fueron terribles. Las pesadillas eran ahora más frecuentes que nunca. Apenas había salido de la cama. Sola bajaba para comer algo y ver a Aaron. Ni siquiera la había llamado. Sabía que necesitaba su espacio, pero necesitaba escuchar su voz o se volvería loca. Se dio una ducha y bajó a la cocina. Claire estaba preparando la cena.

-Kate estás horrible.  
-Lo sé.  
-He invitado a Miles a cenar, espero que no te importe. Como Sawyer no está, se siente un poco solo.  
-Está bien.  
-¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Aaron mientras yo termino con esto?- Kate asintió. Cuando llegaron de la isla era ella la había cuidado de Claire y ahora los papeles se habían invertido.

**FLASHBACK**

_Después de coger el taxi en el aeropuerto, Kate pidió al taxista que los llevará al motel en donde había dejado a Aaron con su abuela. Rezaba porque todavía estuvieran allí y no se le hubiera ocurrido llevárselo a Australia. Se bajaron del taxi.__  
_

_-¿Él está ahí?- Kate asintió. Tenía que relajarse. Iba a tener que ver como su pequeño reaccionaba ante ella y la mujer que la acompañaba. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a un niño de tres años que ella no era su madre? Llamó a la puerta, notó como Claire temblaba y le apretó la mano sonriéndola. Carole apareció y miró a Kate y luego comenzó a llorar cuando vio a la mujer que la acompañaba. Claire no podía creer que su madre estuviera allí viva. La última vez que la vio estaba en un hospital en coma. Se abrazaron fuertemente, dejando libre toda la tensión, el dolor y la frustración que ambas habían sentido durante tres largos años. No podían dejar de llorar. Cuando se separaron Aaron estaba de pie en la puerta y se abalanzó hacía Kate "¡Mami!". Kate le agarró fuertemente mientras olía su pelo y lloraba amargamente. "¿Dónde has estado?". Kate ni siquiera podía articular palabra._

_-Aaron cariño, ¿te acuerdas de las fotos que te enseñe?- Carole hablaba a su nieto con ternura. Claire no podía apartar su mirada del niño, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Ese era su bebe, el mismo al que había dado a luz en la isla, al que había querido más que a su propia vida, al que había perdido y ahora estaba aquí, y ni siquiera sabía quién era. Para él su madre era Kate, no obstante lo había criado. Aaron la miró y asintió ante la pregunta de su abuela. Durante el tiempo que había pasado con ella, Carole le había contado quién era Claire, le había mostrado fotos, había intentado que comprendiera lo que había pasado. Pero no había sido fácil. Aaron había despertado todas las noches llorando por su "mami", por Kate. Aaron la miró y Kate le sonrió._

_-Aaron, esta es Claire, sé que es difícil cariño, pero ella es tu madre.__  
__-¡Tú eres mi madre!__  
__-Veras. ¿Recuerdas a la mama de Susan, tu amiga de la guardería? ¿Recuerdas como le creció la tripa?- Aaron asintió.- Tenía un bebe creciendo dentro de ella. Pues bien, cuando conocí a Claire, tú estabas creciendo en su barriga, a las pocas semanas naciste, Claire no podía cuidarte, así que le dije que yo lo haría hasta que volviera.__  
__-¿Entonces tengo dos mamas?- Kate evito derramar más lágrimas.__  
__-Claire es tu mama Aaron, yo sólo he cuidado de ti.__  
__-¿Puedo llamarte mama a ti también?__  
__-Claro, pero cuando quieras podrás llamarme Kate.- Aaron parecía comprenderlo, pero sabía que esto iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que parecía. Claire se abrazó a su hijo mientras lloraba amargamente. Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para asumir todo lo que había pasado._

_Carole decidió quedarse un tiempo para estar con su hija y disfrutar más de Aaron. Se marcharon a casa de Kate. Cuando llegaron a casa, Kate las dejo en la sala junto al niño, mientras ella subía rápidamente a su cuarto. Se tiró en la cama apretando la cara contra la almohada mientras evitaba que los sollozos y la angustia que sentía fueran escuchados abajo. Cuando había conseguido tener algo de calma, se incorporó y miró alrededor. Este era el cuarto que había compartido con Jack. Se levantó y abrió el armario. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar con gran angustia por sus mejillas mientras divisaba alguna de las camisas y chaquetas de él que no le había dado después de que se marchó. Cogió una de ellas y la apretó contra su pecho. Cuando abrió el cajón de la cómoda encontró la caja de terciopelo negra escondida entre la ropa. La sacó y la abrió. Era su anillo de compromiso, el que Jack le había comprado. Ni siquiera se lo había devuelto. Cerró la cómoda y se metió en la ducha sin quitarse la ropa. Se sentó en la bañera y dejó que el agua callera por su cuerpo, necesitaba limpiarse. Borrar toda la culpa, el dolor, el sufrimiento, la amargura, la nostalgia y la pesadumbre que llenaban su alma._

_Esa noche cenaron en silencio. Aaron se fue pronto a la cama. Carole se quedó en la habitación de invitados, mientras que prepararon una habitación para Claire. Kate se fue a dormir. Empezó a dar vueltas por la cama. No era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Su puerta se abrió y vio la pequeña silueta que apareció tras ella. Era Aaron.__  
_

_-¿Puedo dormir contigo mami?- Kate lo miró con ternura.__  
__-Claro cariño, pero solo esta vez. Ya no eres un bebe._

_La primera semana tras salir de la isla fue un auténtico caos. Aaron estaba muy rebelde, tiraba la comida y rompió varios juguetes. Su abuela no estaba siendo muy neutral. Culpaba a Kate de entrometerse demasiado entre Claire y su hijo. Una noche en que Claire y Aaron estaban durmiendo, Carole apareció en la cocina vestida y portando un bolso de mano.__  
_

_-Kate- Se miraron, ambas sabían lo que iba a pasar a continuación.- Voy a marcharme. Lo que más deseo es poder estar con mi hija y con mi nieto. Pero lo único que estoy haciendo es confundirlos más. Tú conoces a Aaron mejor que nadie. Y sé que si alguien puede hacer que esto funcione eres tú. Le he dejado una nota a Claire en su mesita de noche. Dile a Aaron que le quiero y que volveré pronto. Cuando llegue a Sídney llamaré para hablar con Claire.__  
__-Carole, siento mucho todo esto. Haré todo lo que pueda para que Claire vuelva a ser la misma.__  
__-Gracias por traerla de vuelta. Se todo lo que has perdido sólo para que ella esté aquí con su hijo. Adiós Kate._

_Carole se marcho, mientras Kate envolvía su cintura con sus brazos y dejaba escapar un sollozo. Nadie más que ella sabía todo lo que había arriesgado para que Claire saliese de la isla. Su vida, la vida de Sun, Jin, Sayid, Juliet, Jack…Hasta el propio Hurley, que aunque no había muerto, Dios sabría lo que había sido de él. Y por supuesto Sawyer, le había perdido para siempre. Así que terminaría lo que había empezado. Cuidaría de Claire hasta que ella pudiese encargarse de ella misma y de su hijo. Todos esos sacrificios tendrían que haber servido para algo._

_Había pasado un mes desde su llegada, una mañana Kate preparaba el desayuno mientras veía aparecer a Claire llevando a Aaron en brazos, el niño se estaba riendo, mientras Claire le hacía cosquillas. "¡Basta Mama!". Kate se quedó boquiabierta, era la primera vez que oía a Aaron llamar "mama" a otra persona que no fuera ella. Claire se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y dejo a Araon en una silla mientras se acercaba a Kate.__  
_

_-¿Estás bien?__  
__-Sí, es solo que…__  
__-Kate, ya le explique el otro día a Aaron, que él tiene la suerte de tener dos mamas que van a cuidar de él y que le van a dar muchos besos. ¿Verdad mocoso?- El niño asintió mientras se comía una galleta.__  
__-Claire es mi mama, y tú eres mi "mami Kate".__  
__-Claro cariño.- Kate dijo esto mientras miraba con ternura a Aaron- Algún día seré sólo Kate, Claire.__  
__-Esperaremos hasta que llegue ese día.- Claire sonrió y le pusó una mano en el hombro._

Kate bajo con Aaron hasta la cocina. Cuando llegó Miles ya estaba allí. La cena olía de maravilla. Se sentaron a la mesa y comieron tranquilamente. Los adultos conversaban mientras Aaron los miraba, apenas entendía de qué estaban hablando. Cuando hubieron terminado Claire llevó al pequeño a dormir. Kate empezó a recoger la mesa con la ayuda de Miles.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te va la vida Kate?  
-Bien, ¿y tu Miles?  
-Bueno, echo de menos a James, jamás pensé que diría esto.  
-Os hicisteis buenos amigos en la isla.  
-Sí. Es mi mejor amigo Kate. Y no soportaría verlo destruido otra vez.  
-¿Qué?  
-Mira, voy a ir directo al grano. Cuando llegamos a Villaotros, sabíamos que teníamos que esperar a que Locke regresara con vosotros y eso es lo que hicimos. Pero James se pasaba las noches borracho y llorando como un bebe. Decía que no debería estar allí, que tenía que salir de la isla, que tenía que hablar contigo y decirte una cosa. Jin y yo nos pasamos meses aguantando sus lamentos, pensamos que iba a volverse loco. Ni siquiera le importaba que descubrieran que nos habíamos infiltrado.  
-Bueno se le paso pronto, Juliet estaba allí.  
-Parece que no lo entiendes Kate. Paso casi un año hasta que él y Juliet empezaron a estar juntos. Ella fue su salvación. Le quería, le demostró que estaba enamorada de él, cosa que tú no hiciste. James era feliz, al menos había vuelto a sonreír.  
-No eres nadie para juzgarme Miles.- Kate le miró con furia en su rostro.  
-Por supuesto que no. De todos modos él nunca dejó de buscarte, nunca se olvidó de ti Kate. Lo único que digo es, que si no estás completamente segura de lo que sientes por él, déjalo tranquilo. Ya te perdió una vez, ha perdido a Juliet, si vuelve a perderte no lo aguantará….James se merece ser feliz.  
-Lo sé. Pero no puedo prometerte nada Miles. Con Sawyer y conmigo nunca se sabe.  
-Ya estoy aquí. ¿Os apetece un helado?- Claire apareció con su mejor sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado, los dos estaban muy serios.  
-En realidad tengo que irme, gracias por la cena. Adiós Chicas.

Kate se fue a la cama en cuanto Miles se marchó. Llevaba medio hora acostada cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Sawyer.  
-¡Hey!  
-¿Estabas dormida pecas?  
-Un poco….. ¿Qué tal? ¿Dónde estás?  
-En Miami.  
-¿Has visto a la hermana de Juliet?  
-Aún no. Iré mañana. –Kate bostezó.- Si se que te vas a poner a bostezar no te llamo.  
-No….No….Estoy muy despierta. Miles ha estado aquí.  
-¿Así? Me voy dos días y ya has encontrado a otro.  
-Idiota. Claire le ha invitado a cenar. ¿Cuándo vas a volver?  
-Tengo que hacer algunas cosas….. Tal vez en un par de días.  
-Te echo de menos James.  
-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba…..Yo también pecas. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas cuando vuelva.  
-Lo sé. Tendría que haber ido contigo, así no estarías solo.  
-Esto tengo que hacerlo yo sólo, Kate.  
-James…..  
-¿Qué?- Kate quería decirle lo mucho que le echaba en falta. Quería decirle todo lo que sentía. Pero una vez más, no fue capaz.  
-Vuelve pronto.  
-Yo también.  
-¿Yo también qué?- Sawyer dejó escapar una risa al otro lado del teléfono.  
-Que descanses pecas, nos vemos en unos días.- Sawyer colgó antes de que pudiera responder.

Kate se quedó pensando, sabía perfectamente lo que había querido decir. Ambos lo sabían. Sólo esperaba que algún día fueran capaces de decirlo sin esconderse.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Los próximos dos días Kate los pasó haciendo limpieza por toda la casa. Necesitaba sentirse activa. Aaron la miraba como iba de aquí para allá con cajas y bolsas. Claire se reía por la situación. Lo primero que hizo fue vestirse apropiadamente. Se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta vieja que encontró en un cajón. Abrió las ventanas de su cuarto de par en par y empezó con la faena. Vació su armario por completo. Había dos trajes de Jack y algunas camisas. Algunos libros, ropa interior y zapatos y zapatillas de deporte. Lo metió todo en bolsas. Sintió una punzada en el estómago al hacerlo. Pero no quería que cuando James llegará viera que todavía guardaba cosas de Jack allí. Cambió las sábanas y recogió el baño. Cuando había terminado empezó a bajar las bolsas y las cajas al trastero. Vio la foto de Aaron y Jack encima de la mesa de la entrada. La cogió y recordó aquel día en la playa. Habían salido temprano, Aaron tenía dos años y no quiso bañarse. Jack le convenció y se atrevió a mojarse los pies. Recordaba lo mucho que se había reído viendo la escena. Cogió la foto y la sacó del marco. La sustituyo por una de ella y Claire con Aaron en medio. Se la habían hecho hacía dos meses en un parque. Cogió la foto y la guardó en el cajón dándole la vuelta. "Adiós Jack".

Cuando terminó era media tarde. Llegó a la cocina y bebió agua. Claire se estaba duchando y Aaron estaba viendo unos dibujos en la tele. Necesitaba un baño, había estado trabajando todo el día y había sudado mucho. De repente llamaron al timbre. Aaron salió corriendo para abrir.

-¡Tío James!- Kate se quedó inmóvil frente a la puerta. Había vuelto. Le miraba mientras sostenía a Aaron en un cariñoso abrazo. Sawyer la miró con gran cariño. Soltó al niño que volvió corriendo para no perderse los dibujos. Kate se sujetaba las manos, mientras respiraba pesadamente, notaba que se pecho le iba estallar. Él le sonrió y suspiró, mientras ambos se acercaban al unísono fundiéndose en un gran abrazo que no les dejaba respirar. Los dos podían notar cómo se aceleraban sus cuerpos. Se separaron y se besaron con gran ternura.  
-Hola pecas- Sawyer le quitó un rizo de la cara y le acarició el rostro.  
-Hola.- Kate sonrió. Él la miró fijándose en la ropa que llevaba y se rió.  
-¿Has estado entrenando? – Le dio un golpe en el hombro y sonrió.  
-Aaron…..  
-Pues no te ha importado que estuviera ahí mientras investigabas en mi boca.  
-Eres un cerdo Sawyer. He estado haciendo algo de limpieza. Tengo que darme una ducha.  
-¿Me estas invitando?  
-¡James!  
-Lo siento, es que esos pantaloncitos no dejan mucho a la imaginación.  
-Voy a subir a darme una ducha. Claire bajará en seguida. ¿Puedes vigilar al peque?- Sawyer asintió. Antes de que se fuera la agarró por la cintura y le dio un beso rápido.  
-Tenemos que hablar Kate.-Ella asintió mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Quince minutos después Kate bajo a la sala. Claire y Sawyer estaban charlando animadamente en el sofá mientras Aaron terminaba un dibujo.  
-Voy a preparar la cena. ¿Puedes ayudarme cariño?- Aaron y Claire se fueron a la cocina, dejándolos solos.

-Así que… ¿Qué tal en Miami?- Kate se sentó junto a él en el sofá, de manera que estaban frente a frente.  
-Bien. Fui A ver a Rachel, la hermana de Juliet, ni siquiera sabía que estaba en una isla. Le conté todo lo que había pasado…..Ha sido horrible. No paraba de llorar y decir que todo era por su culpa.  
-Lo siento.- Kate puso su mano en el hombro.  
-Me dijo que había sido una mujer desdichada, que no había tenido mucha suerte en el amor. Y que se alegraba de que hubiera sido feliz conmigo.  
-Vaya. Al menos tú la hiciste feliz James.  
-¿Tú crees? Ella siempre supo que no me había olvidado de ti. Además cuando volvisteis tuvimos una discusión precisamente por eso, antes de que ella….Bueno, ya sabes.  
-No podemos cambiar el pasado Sawyer. Lo hecho, hecho está.-Sawyer apretó sus manos con las suyas con ternura.- La madre de Jack se presentó en mi casa cuando llevábamos una semana aquí. Se enteró de que habíamos vuelto por las noticias de la tele. Tuve que contarle lo que había pasado…..Que había sido de Jack. Me dijo que quizás había encontrado lo que tanto ansiaba lograr: Estar en paz consigo mismo.  
-Sólo una cosa más…-Sawyer la miró directamente a los ojos, sabía que esto no iba a gustarle pero necesitaba saberlo.-Cuando estábamos en ese acantilado, le dijiste que le querías y luego le besaste. No tengo derecho a preguntarte nada, pero necesito saber si sigues queriéndole, porque si es así, yo no pinto nada aquí, Kate.  
-Yo le quería Sawyer…..pero nunca estuve enamorada de él. Creía que era la persona con la que debía estar. Que él me haría feliz, que me haría mejor persona. Pero me equivoqué. Empezó a beber y a tomar pastillas, una noche se puso algo agresivo, le conté que estaba haciendo algo por ti. No le dije el qué. Empezó a decir que él me había salvado, que yo estaba viva gracias a él, que tu habías tomado tu decisión, quedarte en la isla. Luego me gritó. Le dije que de ese modo no podía estar cerca de mi hijo, Jack contestó que ni siquiera era mi hijo. Después se fue y no quise volver a saber nada más de él.  
-Kate…..  
-Durante toda mi vida tuve que ver como mi madre vivía y lidiaba con una persona enferma por el alcohol, nunca pensé que vería a Jack de ese modo. Tan destrozado. Yo quería quererle, pero no podía. Aún así, no podía evitar el gran cariño que sentía por él. Sólo quería despedirme, darle eso. Pensé que era lo correcto. Habíamos tenido una vida juntos, y durante un tiempo fuimos felices…Sólo quería despedirme de él.  
-Pues espero que nunca hagas conmigo lo correcto Kate. –Ella le miró. Vio en sus ojos que aquello no era ninguna broma. Se estaban abriendo el uno al otro como nunca lo habían hecho. -Ya sabes que iba a pedirle a Juliet que se casara conmigo, iba a hacerlo, pero en realidad nunca pude. Tenía la esperanza de que volvería a verte.  
-Creo que los dos hemos cometido muchos errores Sawyer, pero quizás todo esto era necesario para darnos cuenta de muchas cosas. Quizás este sea nuestro momento, no quiero perderlo hablando del pasado, de lo que hicimos o de lo que dejamos de hacer. Este es nuestro presente. Y no pienso esperar más tiempo para vivirlo. Ya hemos esperado suficiente. –Kate se acercó para besar a Sawyer justo cuando Claire apareció por el salón. La joven carraspeó.  
-La cena está lista chicos.- Claire se puso roja y volvió a la cocina.  
-Vamos a cenar pecas.- Sawyer la agarró de la mano y tiro de ella, notando su frustración.

Pasaron la cena sin poder dejar de mirarse. Kate intentaba dejar de mirar sus labios y Sawyer le advertía con la mirada de que había un menor en la mesa. Claire se dio cuenta de la situación, y de vez en cuando le daba una patada a Sawyer en la espinilla y un codazo a Kate. El niño miraba esta escena sin comprender porque los tres adultos estaban jugando y no le habían invitado a participar. Claire cogió a Aaron y lo llevó a dormir, no sin que antes, los mirara a los dos y les guiñara un ojo.  
-Espero que resolváis esta tensión. ¡Sois como dos adolescentes!  
-¿Qué es un adolescente mama?- Pregunto Aaron.  
-Ya te enteraras.

Se quedaron solos. Sawyer se ofreció a recoger los platos mientras Kate le observaba sentada en la encimera. No podía apartar sus ojos de él. Sawyer se dio cuenta y se giró, apoyando las manos en el fregadero. Dándole una mirada seductora.  
-¿Ves algo que te guste, pecas?  
-En realidad sí. –Le miró con picardía, mientras le hacía señales para que se acercara. Sawyer le sonrió aproximándose poco a poco, sabía que esto iba a ponerla más nerviosa. Cada vez estaban más cerca y Kate le miró con furia y tiró de él hacía ella, dándole un beso frenético que ponía en marcha el deseo que ambos llevaban acumulando por mucho tiempo. Sawyer profundizó más el beso haciendo que Kate gimiera, mientras ella rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura de él. Ella empezó a explorar con sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, llegando a la hebilla de su cinturón. Sawyer empezó a darle besos por el cuello, lamiendo su piel hasta llegar a sus pechos. Sabían que los dos estaban preparados.  
-Aquí no…..-Dijo Kate con el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Sawyer la cogió y empezaron a subir las escaleras. Mientras lo hacían no podían dejar de mirarse. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, empezaron a desnudarse con gran prisa. Cuando ambos estaban en ropa interior Sawyer la llevó con él a la cama. Empezó a besarle por el cuello. No podía creer realmente que esto estuviera pasando. Había imaginado este momento tantas veces en su cabeza que ahora no estaba seguro de si iba a despertarse y volvería a estar solo en esa maldita isla. Kate estaba flotando. ¿Realmente él estaba aquí? Sawyer volvió a su boca y la beso. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, mientras acariciaban sus rostros.  
-Kate no creo que pueda esperar más….ha sido mucho tiempo.  
-Te quiero James.- Sawyer la miró sorprendido y empezó a besarle todo el rostro con dulzura, mientras Kate sonría de pura felicidad. Volvió a mirarla con total convicción.  
-Te quiero Kate.

Hicieron el amor de forma apasionada y tierna, dejándose llevar por las señales que les daban sus cuerpos. Se permitieron profundizar en cada rincón posible, besando cada poro de su piel. La forma en que todo transcurrió fue muy distinta a como había sido otra veces. Esta vez no había prisa, ningún tipo de presión. No había cámaras, sabían que tenían todo el tiempo para estar juntos. El tiempo que ellos quisieran. No existía el temor de lo que podría pasar después, porque por primera vez ambos estaban en el mismo equipo. Estaban juntos de la manera en que siempre debieron estarlo, pero que el tiempo y las circunstancias, las decisiones equivocadas, el miedo y sus propios orgullos no les habían permitido. Disfrutaron el uno del otro como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Cuando ambos estaban saciados, Kate se acurrucó en el pecho de Sawyer, mientras él acariciaba su pelo. Besó su pecho, su barbilla, hasta llegar a sus labios dándole un dulce beso.  
-Kate no puedo más.  
-Siempre tienes la capacidad de romper el encanto.- Ella arrugo la nariz y volvió besarle.  
-Ese soy yo. Siempre tan romántico.- Ambos sonrieron.-Sabes, nunca te he dicho lo mucho que me gustan tus pecas…y no entiendo como incluso en la isla tu pelo olía así. Creo que….-Antes de que pudiera seguir, se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida.- Esta es mi Pecas.- La besó en la frente y la abrazo acercándola más a él. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado esa noche y se dio cuenta que esto significaba un antes y un después en sus vidas. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Pero por primera vez, no tenía miedo.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Kate se despertó por la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Se tocó el rostro. Seguro que todo había sido un sueño. Ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, notó como un brazo envolvía su cintura. Abrió los ojos y le miró. Estaba durmiendo boca abajo con la cabeza girada hacía ella. Había dormido con otros hombres a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca se había parado a contemplarlos mientras lo hacían. Su expresión era realmente dulce, casi como un niño. Nunca se había sentido tan segura y protegida en los brazos de alguien como con Sawyer. Se movió un poco para estar a su altura y apartó un mechón de su pelo con delicadeza, temiendo despertarlo. Sawyer empezó a moverse ante el contacto de su mano en su cara. Ella sonrió. Abrió los ojos y la miró casi con timidez.

-¡Hey!  
-Buenos días.-Se quedaron observándose uno al otro sin pronunciar una palabra. Si había algún momento que ambos guardarían para siempre sería este. Sawyer la atrajo hacía él y la beso con gran cariño, ella se perdió en ese beso, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. No había nadie que pudiera besarla de ese modo, que fuera capaz de llegar a cada rincón de su boca y encendiera todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

-Dijiste que estabas cansado.  
-No fui yo quién empezó a roncar.- Kate se dio la vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él.  
-¡Yo no ronco!  
-Sí que lo haces. Roncas como un potrillo.  
-¡Imbécil!  
-¡Pecosa!- Volvió a besarle por el cuello, llegando a sus labios.  
-Necesito una ducha.-Kate se levantó para dirigirse al baño.  
-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Le dijo con una mirada pícara.  
-Creo que puedo sola. Pero gracias.- Ella sonrió mientras cerró la puerta. Sawyer se quedó en la cama mirando al techo. Dormir en la misma cama donde sabía que Jack y ella lo habían hecho, no era precisamente de su agrado. "Para imbécil, ella te quiere", se dijo para sí. "Nada más importa."  
-¡¿Puedes traerme una camiseta?Están en el primer cajón de la cómoda.

Sawyer se levantó y se puso los calzoncillos mientras abría el cajón. "Al final, si que necesitaba ayuda". Sonrió. Cogió la camiseta, al hacerlo, descubrió una pequeña caja negra que estaba en el fondo. No podía ser lo que creía que era. La abrió. Si que era. El anillo de compromiso de Kate. ¿Por qué seguía guardándolo? Aunque no quería, su sangre empezó a arder por todo su cuerpo. Sintió como se entumecían sus manos y un fuerte dolor se traslado a su estómago. Dejó la camiseta y la caja donde estaban. Cerró el cajón en el mismo momento en que Kate salía del baño con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué hay de mi camiseta?- Kate sonreía ajena a lo que había pasado.  
-Cógela tu misma.- Sawyer ni siquiera la miró. Cogió sus vaqueros y empezó a vestirse. Kate le miró confundida.  
-¿Qué pasa Sawyer? ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-Es obvio, vestirme. Me voy a casa.  
-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Kate se acercó más a él. Vio su expresión en su cara y supo que había visto algo que no le había gustado. ¿Pero el qué? Se había deshecho de todas las cosas de Jack que había en su casa para no incomodarle. ¿Qué había pasado?- ¡James!  
-¡Déjalo Kate!  
-¡¿Que lo deje?Hace unos minutos estábamos besándonos y sonriendo, felices, salgo del baño y todo ha cambiado. Necesito saber por qué.- Sawyer se levantó y abrió el cajón de la cómoda. Cogió la caja, tomó la mano de Kate y la puso en ella. Kate miró el objeto con sorpresa, ni siquiera se había acordado de que estaba ahí. No sabía qué decirle, ni siquiera cómo mirarle. Pero él estaba esperando una respuesta. Empezó a sentir como sus ojos se humedecían. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Sawyer como para saber que dijera lo que dijera, esto iba a suponer una nueva discusión. Y sabía cuál sería el resultado. Esto no podía estar pasando. Se atrevió a mirarle, lo que vio fue decepción y dolor, mezclado con una gran furia.

-Puedo explicártelo.- Dijo casi como un sollozo.  
-Estoy seguro de eso.  
-Ni siquiera me acordaba de que estaba ahí. Es el anillo que…..  
-Ya sé que anillo es Kate. Lo que no entiendo es qué coño sigue haciendo ahí.  
-Ya te he dicho que no sabía que estaba ahí. ¿Crees que significa algo para mí ahora, James?  
-Si lo tienes ahí será por algo.  
-¡Maldita sea Sawyer!- Kate empezó a llorar. Sawyer no soportaba verla así, estuvo a punto de abrazarla y dejar que se fuera todo el dolor. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Todo lo que implica a Jack entre ellos siempre iba a ser un problema, mucho más que Juliet. -¿Cómo puedes pensar de ese modo después de lo de anoche? Después de todo lo que hablamos, de lo que te dije, de los que nos dijimos. Me entregué a ti de una forma que no lo había hecho antes con nadie…..Te dije todo lo que sentía por ti. Y aún así no es suficiente….¿Vamos a estropear todo eso por un maldito anillo?  
-Eres tú la que lo has estropeado Kate. –Sawyer se puso la camiseta y las botas. Cogió su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir por la puerta del dormitorio. Kate le bloqueo la salida.-¡Déjame salir Kate!  
-¡No!  
-¡Apártate!  
-¡Por favor Sawyer!  
-Necesito estar solo.- Kate se quitó de la puerta y él se marcho bajando rápido las escaleras. Claire estaba en la cocina y vio como cerraba la puerta sin ni siquiera saludar. Sabía que algo había ocurrido entre ellos por la expresión de su cara. Aaron se había ido al colegio, había insistido en que quería ver a Kate. Obviamente, Claire se había negado. Subió las escaleras y pegó en la puerta del dormitorio. Nadie contestó. Abrió un poco y vio a Kate sentada en los pies de la cama sosteniendo una caja en las manos. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por las lágrimas. Claire se aproximó y se sentó a su lado. Kate la miró con la expresión más triste que había visto nunca en los ojos de alguien. La abrazó con dulzura mientras ella seguía llorando. Dejó unos minutos para que se desahogara. Cuando notó que estaba más calmada se giró y la miró.

-¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Ha encontrado esto.- Claire miró la caja.-Es el anillo que Jack me compró por nuestro compromiso. No sabía que estaba ahí aún. Se ha enfadado y se ha ido.  
-Lo siento Kate.  
-Anoche todo fue tan perfecto que estaba segura de que en algún momento me iba a despertar. Le quiero Claire, más de lo nunca pensé que podría querer a nadie. Pero no sé cómo puedo hacer que lo entienda. Como hacerle ver que siempre ha sido él, que lo demás no importa.  
-Estoy segura de que él lo sabe Kate.  
-Quizás es cierto que no debemos estar juntos. Quizás por eso hemos estado separados tanto tiempo. A lo mejor estamos forzando algo que no puede ser.  
-Creo que estas perdiendo la cabeza. Si hay algo que siempre tuve claro en la isla, es que estabais hechos el uno para el otro. Pero es obvio que los dos habéis sufrido tanto que tenéis que aprender juntos, debéis seguir creciendo. Sólo hay una manera de que él crea que lo que tú sientes es verdad. Estando juntos, cada día. Nada es fácil Kate. Y ambos sabéis lo que es estar separados de la persona a la que quieres.  
-A veces pienso que soy yo la que estuvo tres años en esa isla sola. ¿Cómo puedes seguir adelante después de todo lo que has pasado?  
-Se llama supervivencia. Además, ahora estoy aquí, sé que me he perdido los tres primeros años de mi hijo, pero estoy feliz, porque es un niño maravilloso, divertido y sano gracias a ti. Y ahora yo tengo la oportunidad de estar con él. Si pensara en todo lo que he vivido esos tres años, volvería a estar loca como lo estuve entonces.- Ambas sonrieron.- Y ahora levántate, voy a hacerte un desayuno grasiento y alto en azucares para que se te quite ese careto de amargada. Seguro que después ves las cosas de otro modo.- Kate asintió.  
-Gracias Claire, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Mientras Aaron tomaba su siesta y Claire veía una serie a la cual estaba bastante enganchada y que Kate no entendía muy bien, decidió salir a dar un paseo. Necesitaba un poco de aire que le hiciera ver las cosas de otro modo. No le había visto en toda la mañana y ni siquiera sabía si era buena idea.

Después de caminar durante una media hora llegó a un parque. Había un gran lago lleno de patos. La gente solía venir a pasear en barca, sobre todo los fines de semana. El cielo estaba cubierto, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a llover. Se acercó a la valla y metió la mano en su bolsillo. Cogió el anillo entre sus manos y lo miró por última vez. Se dio cuenta de que esto era lo único que le vinculaba con Jack. Lo agarró fuertemente y lo tiro en el agua. En ese momento comenzó a llover con fuerza. Kate cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua empapara su cuerpo, mientras sentía una tremenda paz. Cuando tomó conciencia de lo mojada que estaba decidió marcharse.

Llegó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Sawyer abrió y se asustó al verla así. Tenía toda la ropa mojada por la lluvia y las gotas caían desde su pelo hasta las botas. Estaba temblando, no sabía si de frio o de todo lo que había pasado por la mañana entre ellos. Sawyer la agarró y la metió dentro. Cogió un par de toallas y empezó a quitarle la ropa mojada. Ella ni siquiera se movía, pero no podía dejar de mirarle mientras lo hacía. La envolvió en las toallas y la llevó al sofá. Fue a la cocina y calentó un poco de leche y se la dio para que la tomara. Se sentó junto a ella y la arropó con una manta. Estaba muy pálida, seguramente caería enferma. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y empezó a secar su rostro. Tenía los labios morados por el frio.

-¿Dónde has estado? He estado en tu casa, Claire pensaba que estabas conmigo…Te he estado buscando toda la tarde.  
-Tenía que hacer una cosa.  
-¿Y esa cosa implicaba andar por ahí con la que está cayendo?  
-Ya sabes que adoro la lluvia Sawyer- Ambos sonrieron recordando otro momento en el que Kate le había dicho lo mismo. Kate le miró- ¿Te has preocupado por mí?  
-Demonios que sí…No sabía dónde ir.  
-No quiero que me odies por lo de esta mañana….He intentado explicártelo…  
-Yo no te odio Kate. Aunque quisiera no podría.  
-James, ese maldito anillo no significa nada para mí, ni siquiera sé si alguna vez lo hizo. No sé qué debo hacer o decir para que entiendas que te quiero, que quiero estar contigo, que no me importa nada si estamos juntos.  
-Lo siento mucho Kate. No debería haberme puesto así. Pero cuando he visto esa cosa, solo podía ver a Jack y a ti juntos.  
-James, Jack no está, sólo estamos tu y yo. Así es como siempre tuvo que ser. Y si queremos que esto funcione, tenemos que dejar atrás el pasado…Todo…..Empezar de nuevo…..los dos solos. No necesitamos nada más.  
-Limpiar la pizarra… ¿Te acuerdas?….Como en la casa de la pradera.- Kate sonrió y asintió. Sawyer le devolvió la sonrisa. -Pues esta vez sí quiero, Kate.- Sawyer la besó dulcemente en los labios y luego recorrió todo su rostro con pequeños besos para que el color volviera a su cara. La miro con dulzura.-A veces no sé cómo puedes quererme.- James envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo de Kate, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, deleitándose con su aroma.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Kate se quedó dormida en los brazos de Sawyer. Decidió llevarla a su cama. Cuando la estaba acostando Kate se aferró a su cuello con fuerza.  
-No me dejes sola.  
-Vuelvo en seguida. Tengo que llamar a Claire y decirle que estás bien.- Le dio un beso en la frente y bajo a llamar. Cuando hubo terminado subió arriba. Al abrir la puerta comprobó que estaba completamente dormida. Se había puesto una de sus camisetas. Sonrió y se metió dentro. Estaba tiritando. La atrajo hacía él para proporcionarle calor. A los pocos minutos él también se quedó dormido.

Kate se despertó y tocó el lado de su cama, estaba vacío. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo la garganta y la cabeza. Se incorporó y tomo conciencia de donde estaba y lo que había pasado el día anterior. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Sawyer apareció con una bandeja de comida. Kate le sonrió sorprendida. Él bajo la mirada con timidez.

-No sabía que en esta casa servían el desayuno en la cama, sino hubiera venido antes.  
-Dirás la comida, son más de las dos.  
-¡¿Qué? ¿Cuánto he dormido?  
-Más de quince horas. Has tenido fiebre.- Le tocó la frente. -Parece que ha bajado.  
-¿Vas a ser mi médico, Sawyer?- Le preguntó con una mirada seductora.  
-No juegues con eso Kate. –Ella no se había dado cuenta de su comentario.  
-Lo siento.  
-Come un poco, te sentará bien.  
-¿Tu comida se puede comer?  
-¡Hey, me estas ofendiendo! Cocino bastante bien, pecas. Es una de las cosas que no has tenido el privilegio de comprobar del señor Ford.  
-¿El señor Ford? ¿No pretenderás que te llame así?- Kate tomó el tazón de sopa y empezó a probarlo. Estaba muy bueno. Se lamió los labios y le sonrió.- No está mal para ser la primera vez.  
-La primera y la última, no te acostumbres.  
-Los dos sabemos que me harás de comer cada vez que te lo pida.- Le dijo soltando el tazón en la mesita.  
-¿O si no qué?- Kate se acercó a él y le quitó la camiseta, le besó por el cuello hasta capturar sus labios con los suyos. Él le quitó su propia camisa y descubrió que estaba totalmente desnuda. Kate le miró con fervor y le despojó de su ropa interior. De repente oyeron el timbre de la puerta. Sawyer se hizo el loco. Kate dejó de besarle y giró su cabeza hacía otro lado.  
-Están llamando.  
-Yo no oigo nada….Ven aquí.  
-Sawyer, ¡la puerta!  
-¡Mierda!Si es Miles, voy a matarle.- Se puso los pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta y bajó. Kate tiró de las sabanas cubriéndose el cuerpo. Le esperaría hasta que echara fuera a quien fuera.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra. Cassidy y Clementine estaban en su puerta. La niña le miró con una gran sonrisa y le abrazó. Cassidy tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.  
-Hola James. ¿Podemos pasar?- Pasaron dentro. Todavía no entendía que hacían aquí. Desde su visita a Alburquerque no había vuelto a hablar con la niña. Sólo hacía una semana. Todavía esta digiriendo su primer encuentro.  
-¿Puedo ver los dibujos James?  
-Si… Claro.- Sawyer cogió a Cassidy del brazo y la arrastró a la cocina.  
-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?  
-Fui a casa de Kate…. Por cierto, no estaba, supongo que está arriba. Claire me dijo donde vivías.  
-¡¿Y?  
-Tengo que irme durante cuatro días a Nueva York por motivos de trabajo. Me lo dijeron ayer. La niñera de Clem está enferma. No he podido encontrar a nadie en tampoco tiempo.  
-¡¿Pretendes que me quede con ella durante cuatro días?  
-Dijiste que querías participar, así que….  
-Sólo hace una semana que la conozco, solo estuve con ella un par de horas. ¿Qué pretendes que haga?  
-Es una niña de seis años, por suerte para ti no tendrás que cambiar pañales, quedarte despierta por los cólicos o los gases, darle el pecho y esperar a que eructe. Todo eso lo hace sola.  
-¿Todo esto te parece muy divertido? ¡No sé qué demonios hacer con un niño!  
-Esta es tu hija, no cualquier niño. Lo básico. Nada de azúcar, odia las verduras, igual que tú, pero siempre le meto alguna camuflada en la comida. Se acuesta siempre sobre las nueve, nada de películas de miedo, sangre o cosas parecidas…Ni que decir tiene el porno….Le gusta que le peinen el pelo antes de dormir, y creo que ya está. Por lo demás es igual que tú, no tendrás problemas.  
-No puedo hacer esto Cassidy. ¡Aún no estoy preparado!  
-Yo tampoco lo estaba. ¿Crees que me gusta dejar a mi hija con un desconocido? Pero por alguna razón te quiera y, no sé por qué, pero sé que va a estar bien. Te dejo mi número aquí. En esta bolsa están sus cosas, incluido Terry.  
-¿Quién cojones es Terry?- Cassidy abrió el bolso y sacó un peluche.  
-Este es Terry. Terry te presento a James.  
-Nada de esto me hace gracia, por si no te has dado cuenta.  
-Por cierto no quiero que vea cosas raras… Y ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡Cariño, tengo que irme!- Clem se acercó y abrazó a su madre.- Pórtate bien con James. Seguro que va a ser muy divertido.  
-Te quiero mama.  
-Y yo a ti cielo.- Cassidy miró a Sawyer y desapareció tras la puerta.

La niña se quedó de pie mirándole. Sawyer no sabía qué hacer con ella. Ella se cruzó de brazos y le miró pensativa.  
-¿Vives tu aquí sólo?- James asintió-¿Y no te aburres? ¿No tienes perro? ¿Y gato? Mi amiga Rose tenía un perro, pero le atropelló un coche, ahora sólo tiene tres patas, se llama Poly. ¡Tienes un montón de libros!- Clem se dirigió hasta la estantería.  
-¡Hey!No se tocan.  
-Yo he traído mi libro de animales. ¿Quieres verlo?  
-¿Has comido?  
-Sí….. Mi madre te habrá dicho que no me gustan las verduras.  
-Eso es porque no has probado las que yo hago. ¿Por qué no sigues viendo la tele? Ahora vuelvo. -Subió corriendo las escaleras justo cuando Kate salía de la habitación envuelta en la sábana.  
-¿Quién era?- Kate le miró. Por su expresión podía intuir que estaba cabreado.  
-Vístete pecas.  
-¿Otra vez estas enfadado?  
-En realidad no, pero…..  
-¡James!- Clementine estaba asomándose a la escalera.  
-¿Esa es Clem?- Kate se quedó perpleja.  
-¡Sorpresa!- Sawyer sonrió de modo irónico.  
-¿Qué hace aquí? No me habías dicho que venía.  
-Será porque no lo sabía, pecas. Cassidy la ha traído. Va a quedarse cuatro días…. Hace muchas preguntas.- Kate se tapó la boca para no reírse.- ¿Esto te parece gracioso?  
-Deberías verte la cara. –Sawyer la llevó hacía el fondo del pasillo y la acorraló contra la pared.  
-Tú y yo no hemos terminado.- La beso con gran pasión. Kate sentía que perdía la consciencia. -Ahora tengo que vigilar a un monstruo. Tu ropa esta en el armario. La he lavado. Cuando estés visible, baja. –Le dio un suave beso en los labios.- ¡Ya voy!

Kate bajó unos minutos después. Sawyer estaba sentado en un sillón con Clem en su regazo, la niña no paraba de hablar sobre un animal que aparecía en el libro. Kate sonrió ante la estampa que estaba observando, a pesar del miedo en su rostro, él no dejaba de contemplar maravillado el relato de su hija.  
-¡Tía Kate! James no me había dicho que estabas aquí. Dijiste que vivías sólo.  
-Sólo he venido a ver como estaba James.  
-¿Estás enfermo?  
-Ya no.- Kate miró a James con ternura.  
-¿Aaron también está aquí?  
-No, pero… ¿Te gustaría verle?  
-¡Si!  
-James ¿nos llevas, por favor?  
-Eso James, ¡mueve el culo!- Clementine agarró la mano de Kate. Sawyer se levantó del sofá.  
-¿De dónde has sacado esa lengua, mocosa?  
-Creo que lo lleva en los genes.- Dijo Kate sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.  
-Mejor deberíamos decirle a Claire que viniese aquí.

Mientras Kate llamó a Claire, James se dirigió al patio dejando a Clem en el sofá con su libro. Necesitaba respirar, estaba seguro de que iba a ahogarse. Kate llegó y se puso a su lado.  
-No creo que pueda hacer esto Kate.  
-Lo harás bien James…. Además, yo te ayudaré.  
-Ni siquiera se cuidar de mí, como voy a cuidar de ella. Va a odiarme.  
-Todo necesita su tiempo Sawyer. Al principio no será fácil, pero cuanto menos te lo esperes, te darás cuenta de que fluye sólo.  
-¿Y si le hago daño? No quiero que tenga la infancia que yo tuve. Quizás…..No debería haber ido a verla. Tal vez esté mejor sin mí.  
-James, mírame.- Le agarró el rostro con ambas manos y le miró con determinación.- Tú eres su padre y como tal debes ocuparte de ella. Tú creciste sin padres, por eso ella merece tener el suyo. No voy a dejarte solo.  
-Pero… ¿Dónde va a dormir?…No tengo un cuarto para niños, ni nada de eso. Esta casa está hecha para mí, no para que viva ella aquí.  
-Tienes un cuarto de invitados. Será suficiente. Mañana podrías ir con ella de compras.  
-¡¿Estás loca pecas? ¿Yo de compras con una niña? Creo que tienes fiebre otra vez.  
-Bien yo lo haré.  
-¿Cómo hiciste para ocuparte de Aaron?  
-No tuve mucho tiempo para hacerme a la idea, simplemente lo hice.

Llamaron al timbre. Sawyer abrió y Aaron salió corriendo al ver a Clem, su madre le había dicho que estaba aquí. Los dos niños se marcharon al jardín.  
-¿Estás bien Kate?- Ella asintió.-Es preciosa Sawyer... Sé qué vais a matarme, pero tengo que salir un momento. Volveré enseguida, lo prometo. Solo un par de horas.  
-¿Has quedado Mamacita?- Claire se puso roja. Kate sonrió.  
-Hasta luego Claire.  
-¿Está saliendo con alguien y no me lo has dicho?  
-No es nada serio. Ha conocido a alguien hace poco. Sólo es un amigo.  
-¿Qué más no me has contado?  
-No empieces Sawyer.  
-Kate, mientras Clem está aquí, creo que no deberíamos….  
-Si ya lo sé. De todos modos creo que nos deberíamos tomar todo esto con más calma. Hacer las cosas poco a poco.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Ni siquiera hemos hablado de lo que paso ayer. Hay muchas cosas que todavía tenemos que resolver. Es sólo eso.  
-Ahora sí que no te entiendo.  
-Me refiero a que, quizás ahora no, pero con el tiempo necesitarás ver más a menudo a Clem, ¿Estás seguro de que querrás estar aquí para siempre?  
-Ni siquiera he pensado en eso. Estamos bien Kate.  
-No no lo estamos Sawyer. Quizás veas algo otra vez que no te guste y pase lo de ayer. O quizás yo encuentre algo de Juliet que tampoco me guste y salga corriendo.  
-No tengo nada de Juliet aquí, ni siquiera una foto que pueda mirar, a diferencia de ti.  
-A eso me refiero, ¿ves? Esto va a ser un problema entre los dos.  
-¿Sabes cuál es mi problema…..?No soporto esa casa, esa habitación, esa cama, todo eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Tiene que ver contigo y con Jack. No puedo creer que haya dormido en la misma cama donde se que lo has hecho con él.  
-¡Esto es increíble! ¿Mi casa no te gusta? ¡¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Que cambie toda mi vida porque tu estas aquí ahora?  
-Sólo digo que no me siento cómodo cuando estoy allí. No soporto imaginarte con él. Cuando me siento en ese sofá se que él ha estado antes ahí contigo ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de la foto de la entrada? Si crees que por haberla quitado se me olvida el doc, te equivocas.  
-Claro que no, nunca se te olvidará. Le tienes más presente incluso que yo.  
-No te hagas la víctima Kate. Los dos sabemos cuál es el problema aquí. ¿Te sentirías bien si hubiera compartido esta casa con Juliet?...Contéstame Kate.  
-¡Por supuesto que no!  
-Quizás es demasiado pronto, sólo hace cuatro meses que volvimos de la isla. Tal vez nos hemos precipitado.  
-No me vengas con esas ahora. ¡¿Demasiado pronto? ¡¿Demasiado pronto para qué?  
-Deja que te diga algo. Si Jack no hubiera muerto. ¿Estarías aquí ahora?  
-Lo que tengo muy claro es que tú no estarías aquí.  
-No has contestado a mi pregunta. ¡¿Y por qué coño dices eso?  
-Porque no hubieras sido capaz de dejarla. No lo hiciste en la isla, y según tú, seguías siento cosas por mí. Si ella estuviera viva, ahora estarías en Miami, columpiando a su sobrino en un parque o paseando por la playa. No estarías ocupándote de tu hija, agobiado, haciendo de canguro de Aaron, ni vigilando mi fiebre. Creo que se que es lo que te hubiera gustado más.  
-Bueno parece que después de todo nos conocemos muy bien.  
-No. Para nada, que hayamos vivido unos meses juntos en la isla, no hace que no conozcamos. Lo que sí sabemos es como joder las cosas, eso se nos da bastante bien a los dos.  
-Creo que ese era nuestro trabajo antes, engañar y joder a la gente. Como te dije, los tigres no cambian sus rayas.  
-Vete al infierno Sawyer.- Kate subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta del baño de un portazo. Aaron y Clementine entraron en la cocina.  
-¿Mami está bien?  
-¿Kate está enferma?  
-Vamos a hacer la cena.

Kate no bajo a cenar. Sawyer no quiso subir ni siquiera a ver como estaba. Si eso es lo que creía, que tragara con su rabieta. El timbre sonó. Aaron y Clementine se habían quedado dormidos mientras veían una película. Claire entró y buscó con la mirada a Kate. Los dos miraron hacía las escaleras cuando apareció. Sawyer ayudó a meter a Aaron en el coche, mientras Kate se sentó en el asiento del copiloto sin ni siquiera mirarle. Claire le dio las gracias a Sawyer y se montó en el coche. Cuando desaparecieron, entró en casa y subió a acostar a Clementine.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de golpe. Notó como alguien le zarandeaba. No había dormido mucho, pero esperaba poder aprovechar la mañana. Si no fuera por el monstruo que no dejaba de llamarle.

-¡James!Levántate, tienes que hacerme el desayuno.  
-Todavía es temprano.  
-En tu reloj pone un ocho. Eso no es temprano. La señorita Douglas, mi maestra, me ha mandado tareas, mientras estoy aquí. Y tú deberías levantarte, los adultos no duermen tanto.  
-Tu madre no dormirá tanto, yo sí. Así que vuelve a la cama.- Cogió la almohada y se tapó la cabeza. Aquella niña iba a volverle loco.  
-¡Pero no tengo sueño!¡Vamos!-Sawyer se incorporó y la miró.  
-Oye niña, esta es mi casa y yo decido a la hora que me levanto. –Clementine comenzó a sollozar y cruzó sus brazos.  
-Quiero irme con mi madre. Dile que venga a por mí.  
-Eso no va a poder ser. – Se levantó y se puso la camiseta-Vamos a la cocina.  
-¡Ya no tengo hambre!  
-¡Acabas de decirme que te prepare el desayuno!  
-¿Estás enfado conmigo?  
-No, Clem, no estoy enfadado.  
-Entonces estás enfadado con Kate.  
-No estoy enfadado con nadie. Vamos a por ese desayuno.

Sawyer acertó con el desayuno de la niña, al menos le había gustado. Estaba muy seria y comió sin rechistar, algo que con lo poco que la conocía, no le parecía muy normal en ella.  
-Oye Clem, siento lo de antes, es que no me gusta que me despierten.-Ella ni le miró. Llamaron a la puerta, Sawyer fue a abrir. Era Kate. Tenía una mirada parecida a la de Clem en su rostro. Definitivamente hoy no era su día.  
-¿Esta Clem?- Kate entró y se dirigió a donde estaba la niña.-Hola cielo. ¿Estás lista?- Se dio cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Todavía estaba en pijama. Miró a Sawyer.- ¿No le has dicho nada?  
-No sabía si ibas a venir.  
-Genial. ¿Y esa cara?  
-Quiero irme con mi madre.  
-¿Y eso porque?- Clem miró a Sawyer.  
-No me gusta estar aquí.  
-Tú y yo vamos a salir de compras. Luego nos tomaremos un helado y comeremos con Aaron. ¿Te apetece?  
-¿Vamos a dejar a James sólo?  
-Seguro que tiene cosas que hacer.  
-¿Me ayudas a vestirme?

Después de que subieron, Sawyer fue a su habitación a buscar el dinero para las cosas de Clem. Cuando salió al pasillo, las chicas estaban en el baño. Kate le estaba cepillando el pelo a la niña y Sawyer permaneció allí observándolas.  
-¿Siempre está enfadado?  
-A veces. ¿Tú no te enfadas?  
-Mi madre dice que los adultos siempre se enfadan. ¿Él está enfadado contigo?  
-Puede. ¿Por qué no le llamas papa?  
-Tiene que ganárselo. Además, creo que él no quiere que le llame así.  
-Oye Clem, James no está enfadado contigo. Él te quiere mucho, es solo que a veces es difícil demostrar lo mucho que queremos a las personas que nos importan.  
-¿Sois novios?  
-No, Clem, solo amigos.  
-¿Entonces porque Aaron me dijo que erais novios?  
-¿Aaron te dijo eso?  
-Dijo que os besasteis, los amigos no se besan.- Kate se puso roja. Al otro lado Sawyer sonrió. Esta niña cada vez le gustaba más. Decidió bajar, no quería que se dieran cuenta de que había estado escuchando.  
-Vamos, es hora de irnos.

Bajaron hacía la sala. Sawyer le dio el dinero a Kate. Lo mejor que podía pasarle es que Kate y su hija hicieran piña para odiarle. Apenas podían mirarse y sabía que esta vez iba a ser para largo.  
-¿Necesitas algo?  
-No. Gracias.  
-Muy bien. Adiós.

Kate y Clem pasaron toda la mañana de compras. Eligieron un nuevo cuarto para ella. Compraron ropa y algunos juguetes. A mediodía se fueron a casa de Kate. Cuando llegaron Aaron había regresado del colegio y Claire tenía preparada la comida. Los niños estuvieron jugando toda la tarde. Kate y Claire se sentaron en el jardín a descansar.  
-¿Qué tal tu cita?  
-No estuvo mal. Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante italiano, hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto. Mark es un tipo encantador.  
-¿Le has hablado de Aaron?  
-Kate, es mi terapeuta, sabe más de mí que yo misma.  
-Eso es cierto.  
-¿Qué pasa con Sawyer?  
-Nada.  
-¿Kate?  
-No quiero hablar de esto Claire.  
-Está bien. Clem es idéntica a él. Es bueno que al final haya decidido hacerse cargo de ella.  
-Sí, es estupendo.  
-Todos necesitamos un tiempo de duelo, Kate. Quizás no has habéis dado ese tiempo.  
-Fuiste tú quien me dijo que habíamos esperado suficiente tiempo.  
-Y es así. Pero tú tuviste una vida con Jack, y él con Juliet. Ambos han muerto. Y por mucho que queráis eso está ahí. Fueron importantes para vosotros. Y ahora ya no están. El tiempo pondrá las cosas en su sitio.  
-¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si…no podemos superarlo?... Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo.  
-Pues debes hacerlo. Si no lo hacéis nada valdrá la pena.  
-Cuando salí de la isla por primera vez, pensé como habría sido mi vida si Sawyer estuviera aquí conmigo. Ahora no pienso en cómo sería mi vida si Jack estuviera vivo. Siento que este muerto. Le echo de menos. Pero no necesito a nadie más, Claire, porque ahora sé que él no era la persona con la que quería estar. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo y cuantas lágrimas derrame por Sawyer? ¿Por la vida que podíamos haber tenido juntos? Pero un día me levanté y decidí que tenía que continuar, que no podía quedarme anclada en el pasado. En lo que podía haber sido y no fue. Si no hubiera tenido a Aaron, no sé que habría sido de mí.  
-¿Qué hubiera pasado si Jack estuviera aquí?  
-Sawyer me hizo la misma pregunta. Me he desecho de todas sus cosas. De todo lo que me mantenía unida a él. Jack y yo no estábamos juntos desde hacía tiempo, creo que eso responde a cualquier pregunta. No resulto ser lo que yo esperaba.  
-¡James!- Kate y Claire se dieron cuenta de que Sawyer estaba en la puerta del patio. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Qué habría escuchado?  
-Hola Clem. –Cogió a la niña en brazos y sonrió.  
-¿Cómo has entrado?- Pregunto Kate.  
-Te dejaste las llaves en mi casa. –Se las devolvió y volvió a la conversación con su hija.  
-Kate me ha comprado un cuarto nuevo, un montón de ropa, y algunos libros. También te he comprado una cosa para ti. ¿Puedo dárselo Kate?- Ella asintió.  
-¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?- Clem negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cogió una bolsa y se la dio a Sawyer. Sacó un libro que había leído tantas veces, que podía decir algunos párrafos de memoria.  
-De Ratones y Hombres.  
-¿Te gusta James? Kate dice que es la primera edición. Y que no lo tienes en tu casa.  
-Mucho, Clem. Gracias.- Sawyer miró a Kate.-Yo también tengo una cosa para ti enana.  
-¡Dámela!  
-No la tengo aquí. Es una sorpresa…. Kate ¿podías ayudarme con algo mañana?  
-Sí, claro.  
-Bien. Vamos Clem es hora de irse a casa.  
-Mis cosas están en el coche de Kate.

Sawyer metió a la niña en su coche. Trasladaron las bolsas. Kate le dijo adiós con la mano a Clem.  
-Gracias por el libro Kate.  
-No hay de qué. Veo que le has comprado una sillita.  
-No soy un temerario, pecas. Hasta mañana.- Sawyer abrió la puerta para montarse- Lleva ropa vieja Kate. Mañana trabajaras duro.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Kate llegó a casa de Sawyer. Clementine le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, la misma que su padre.  
-¿Dónde está James?  
-Arriba. No me deja subir. Estoy haciendo mis deberes. ¿Quieres ayudarme?- Oyeron pasos en la escalera. Estaba vestido con pantalones y camisa vieja, pero aún así, Kate no pudo evitar sentir un rubor en sus mejillas.  
-Kate tiene trabajo que hacer, Clem.  
-¡Pero yo quiero ayudar!-Sawyer la miró y la niña volvió a su tarea.  
-¿Qué se supone que vamos hacer?  
-Sube.  
-James, no creo que sea buena idea…..  
-Maldita sea Kate ¿quieres subir de una vez?  
-Has dicho una palabrota. Tienes dos puntos menos.- Dijo Clem muy sería.  
-¿Qué?  
-Es lo que hace mi madre, me quita puntos. Cuando tengo cinco puntos malos, me quedo sin jugar.  
-Muy bien listilla, si me quedo sin puntos, no podré hacer la cena.  
-¡Eso no vale!Te quedarás sin postre.  
-Tu mandas.

Subieron hacía la habitación donde Clem había estado durmiendo los dos últimos días. Sawyer abrió la puerta para que Kate entrara. Había quitado todos los muebles. Sólo había una escalera, varias latas de pintura y demás utensilios.  
-¿Vamos a pintar la habitación?  
-Muy lista. Te has ganado un punto.  
-Muy gracioso.  
-Clem me dijo que traerían los muebles hoy. Así que eso es lo que vamos hacer.  
-¿Rosa?  
-Le encanta el rosa. Quiero que cuando venga, se sienta como en su casa.  
-Me parece bien. Al fin y al cabo eres su padre. ¿Por dónde empezamos?  
-Como yo soy más alto, daré la parte de arriba. Tú puedes dar la parte de abajo.  
-Muy bien. Pues manos a la obra.  
Trabajaron en silencio. Centrados cada uno en la parte que tenían que hacer.

De vez en cuando Sawyer la miraba de reojo. Fijándose en los pantalones cortos que llevaba y en cómo se pegaba su pelo al cuello por el sudor. Kate se había dado cuenta de esto.  
-Para. Deja de hacerlo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Deja de mirarme así.  
-Si no llevaras esos pantalones no tendría que mirarte.  
-¿La culpa es de mis pantalones?  
-Lo haces a propósito Kate.  
-¿Crees que me he puesto estos pantalones para que me mires el culo?  
-No importa Kate. Voy a por algo de beber y a ver a Clem.- Sawyer salió de la habitación. Cuando volvió traía dos cervezas y un par de sándwiches. Ambos empezaron a comer. Kate se sentó apoyándose contra la puerta. Sawyer se apoyó en la escalera.  
-¿Clem está bien?  
-Ha terminado sus deberes. No nos queda mucho. Así que cuando baje comeré con ella. Si quieres puedes quedarte.  
-Mejor que no.  
-Kate, no sé cómo se supone que deben ser las cosas ahora.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste escuchando ayer?  
-¿Cuándo? ¿En mi casa o en la tuya?... Lo suficiente.  
-No sabía que te gustaba escuchar por la esquinas.  
-Otro de mis defectos. Oye Kate, quiero que sepas….  
-No necesito saber nada. Todo está muy claro. Terminemos con esto. Quiero estar en casa cuando Aaron llegue.  
-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?  
-Terminaremos de pintar la habitación. Me iré a mi casa y tú comerás con tu hija. Eso es todo.  
-¿Así es como quieres que sean las cosas, Kate?  
-Sí. ¡Así es como quiero que sean!Tú lo dijiste, somos lo que somos. Dos farsantes.  
-No quise decir eso….  
-¡Me importa una mierda lo que quisieras decir!. Lo dijiste. Si he venido aquí es por ella, no por ti. Tú no quieres estar en mi casa y yo no puedo irme de ella. Está claro como son las cosas ahora.

Terminaron de pintar la habitación sin mirarse y sin cruzar ni una sola palabra. Kate se limpió algunas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Sawyer se dio cuenta e intentó acercarse. Pero ella se lo impidió. Cuando se hubo limpiado la cara y el rostro en el baño se cruzaron en el pasillo. Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos. Luego ella bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Clem viendo la tele.  
-¿Vas a quedarte a comer Kate?  
-No cariño tengo que irme. –Kate le dio un beso y se marchó. Sawyer bajo y se encontró con la mirada de Clem.  
-¿Ha estado llorando?  
-Kate no se encuentra bien.  
-Eso es porque le has hecho daño. Mi madre tuvo un novio y cuando ya no volvió a casa, lloraba. Yo nunca la vi. Pero siempre tenía la cara como Kate. ¿Ya no sois novios? A mí me gusta Kate. ¿No te gusta James?  
-Es hora de comer. ¿Y porqué tienes que hacer siempre tantas preguntas?  
-¿Y tu porqué no puedes contestarlas?  
-Basta Clem. Vamos a comer y luego daremos un paseo.

Esperaron hasta que el cuarto de Clem llegó. Les dejó una llave para que lo montaran y ambos salieron. Llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en un banco. Clem se comía un helado de fresa mientras miraba a Sawyer. Parecía ausente.  
-¿Cuándo podré ver mi sorpresa?  
-Más tarde.  
-¿Mama vendrá mañana a por mí?  
-¿Tienes ganas de irte?  
-La echo de menos, y quiero ver a mis amigos del cole, menos a Gracy.  
-¿Quién es Gracy?  
-Es una niña de mi clase. Es una tonta. Siempre se está burlando de mí porque no tengo papa.  
-Ahora eso ha cambiado. Ya no podrá meterse nunca más contigo.  
-Sabes, no quiero seguir llamándote James. ¿Puedo llamarte papa?  
-Claro que si Clem. Pero sólo cuando estés preparada.  
-Muy bien.

El teléfono de Sawyer sonó. Era Cassidy. Estaría mañana a mediodía para llevarse a Clem de vuelta a Alburquerque. Sintió una punzada de dolor que era desconocida para él hasta entonces, con el hecho de que la niña iba a marcharse. La miró y le pasó el teléfono para que pudiera hablar con su madre. No podía dejar de sonreír mientras la veía hacer gestos como si su madre pudiese verla mientras le contaba todo lo que había hecho en esos días. Cuando terminó regresaron al coche.

-¿Te gustaría despedirte de Aaron?- La niña asintió. Sawyer condujo hasta la casa de Kate. Claire abrió la puerta y ambos pasaron. Pronto anochecería por lo que realizarían una visita rápida. Los niños estuvieron hablando y jugando en la sala, mientras que Claire y Sawyer se dirigieron hacía la cocina.  
-Ella no está. Salió esta tarde, no se adonde.  
-Clem quería decir adiós.  
-¿Estás bien Sawyer?  
-Si claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?  
-Se que escuchaste nuestra conversación de ayer en el patio. Y sé que no te gusta esta casa, y también se que si no fuera porque yo estoy aquí, Kate la habría vendido, y ahora no estarías así.  
-Lo que nos pasa a Kate a mí, no tiene nada que ver contigo Claire. Sólo somos nosotros.  
-No se lo he dicho aún a ella. Pero he pensado…..Tal vez, es el momento de seguir adelante. Han pasado cuatro meses, me encuentro bien, y Aaron también.  
-No puedes llevarte a Aaron Claire, eso mataría a Kate.  
-No he dicho que vaya a ser ahora o dentro de un mes. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre.  
-Antes de hacer nada deberías hablar con Kate. Para ella Aaron es como su hijo, si te lo llevas no lo superará.  
-No creo que tampoco supere el estar lejos de ti, Sawyer.

-Es hora de irnos. Clem, vamos despídete de Claire y de Aaron.  
-¿Kate no va a venir?  
-No está, pero mañana podrás hablar con ella, ¿de acuerdo?- Clem abrazó a Claire y luego a Aaron. Cuando Sawyer la montó en el coche miraba para el otro lado para que no viera sus lágrimas. Le limpió la cara con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente. Durante el camino a casa Sawyer no dejó de mirarla por el espejo. Cuando llegaron la cogió y abrió la puerta de casa. Estaba casi dormida.  
-Clem, no puedes dormirte. Todavía tienes que ver tu sorpresa.  
-¿Puedo verla?  
-Claro. Sube al cuarto donde has estado durmiendo. Te está esperando. –La niña subió corriendo las escaleras. Sawyer oyó un gritó y subió. Clementine estaba saltando y mirando cada rincón de su nueva habitación.  
-¿Es para mí?- Él asintió con una sonrisa.- ¿Los muñecos y los libros también? ¿Eso es lo que habéis estado haciendo tú y Kate?  
-Kate me ha ayudado a pintar. ¿Te gusta?  
-¿Que si me gusta? ¿Esto quiere decir que podré venir más veces?  
-Si tú quieres y tu madre decide que así sea. Podrás venir siempre que quieras. – La niña le abrazó y Sawyer la agarró. Ella se apoyó en él. Cuando terminaron con su baño y después de la cena, Clementine decidió meterse en la cama y disfrutar de su nuevo cuarto.  
-¿Me lees un cuento papa?- Sawyer se quedó boquiabierto. Era la primera vez que le llamaba así. Sintió una gran emoción que no podía definir, era algo nuevo. Sawyer se acercó y cogió uno de los libros de la estantería y se sentó en la cama junto a la niña. Ella se agarró a su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, mientras miraba las ilustraciones del libro. Él le paso el brazo por detrás de la cabeza. Comenzó a leer. Antes de que pudiera terminar, se había quedado dormida. La arropó y la beso en la frente.  
-Buenas noches cariño.

Cerró la puerta tras él, sabiendo que mañana tendría un duro día por delante.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Se levantó temprano y empezó a hacer el desayuno. En unas horas Cassidy estaría allí y se llevaría a Clem. Cogió su café y tomó un sorbo, mientras veía un artículo sobre los supervivientes del Oceanic 815 que había sido publicado hoy en el periódico. Era sorprendente lo idiota que era la gente. El autor de dicho artículo contaba como el prestigioso doctor Jack Shepard, superviviente del primer accidente, no había sobrevivido la segunda vez y como el Señor Ford, es decir, él, con un pasado más que sospechoso, había vivido durante tres años en una isla junto con la señorita Claire Littleton, que ahora estaba recibiendo terapia psiquiátrica debido a la experiencia traumática a la que había sido sometida. El artículo terminaba con una frase para el recuerdo. "Si yo hubiera tenido que convivir con el Señor Ford durante tres años, también necesitaría terapia".

-¡Hijo de puta!- Tiró el periódico a la basura. Clem estaba en la puerta de la cocina con el rostro serio. –Lo sé, acabo de perder todos mis puntos. –La niña sonrió y se acercó a él.- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Qué tal has dormido en tu nueva cama?  
-Muy bien. –Sawyer se sentó a su lado, mientras la veía comer las tortitas.- ¿Todas son para mí? Mama no me deja comer tantas.  
-Hoy es un día especial. Será nuestro secreto. -De repente Clem comenzó a llorar. Sawyer se asustó. La niña se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello, mientras sollozaba.  
-¿Qué pasa Clem?  
-No quiero irme. Ya no volveré a verte.  
-Eso no es cierto. Está también es tu casa y yo iré a Alburquerque siempre que pueda.  
-¿Lo prometes?  
-Te lo prometo, cariño.- Sawyer le limpió las lágrimas y le dio un fuerte beso en la cara. Ella sonrió. Cuando terminaron de desayunar recogieron sus cosas y las bajaron a la sala. Luego se pasaron toda la mañana viendo dibujos en la tele. El tiempo pasó muy rápido. Llamaron al timbre y ambos se miraron. Cassidy entró y la pequeña se abrazó a su madre. Sawyer las miró.  
-Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal todo?- La mujer miró a Sawyer con ironía.- Veo que está entera.  
-¿Quieres ver mi cuarto mama?- Clem llevó a Cassidy hasta su habitación. Ni en miles de años hubiera imaginado esto. Estaba gratamente sorprendida y emocionada. Cuando bajaron Sawyer abrazó a su hija.  
-Te quiero papa.  
-Yo también te quiero Clem.- Le dio las cosas de la niña a Cassidy y la pequeña se montó en el coche.  
-Es precioso Sawyer. Estoy sorprendida, has tenido en cuenta todo. Y ella te adora, en solo cuatro días. Sorprendente.  
-¿Crees que podría ir a verla o que ella viniese aquí más a menudo?  
-Lo pensaré. Ya hablaremos.- Justo cuando Cassidy iba a entrar en el coche, Kate apareció con el suyo al otro lado de la calle. Se bajó y se fue directamente a saludar a su amiga. Después se despidió de la pequeña.  
-¡Kate!  
-Hasta pronto preciosa.  
-¿Vas a perdonar a papa? Es bueno, a veces se enfada, pero tú también. Creo que le gustas.  
adultos somos un poco tontos a veces.  
-Yo nunca seré adulta.  
-Claro. Buen viaje cielo.

Cassidy se metió en el coche. Clem dijo adiós con la mano a su padre y desaparecieron por la carretera. Sawyer se quedó allí de pie durante unos segundos. Kate estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

-Gracias por venir Kate.  
-Claire me dijo que estuvisteis allí ayer.  
-Así es.  
-¿Puedo ver la habitación? –Subieron a la parte de arriba. Kate contemplaba maravillada el resultado final del cuarto.-Es perfecta. Has hecho un gran trabajo.  
-Fuiste tú quien compró todo esto.  
-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Vas a echarla mucho de menos.  
-Sí. Creo que tenías razón, quizás no pueda estar mucho tiempo aquí, tan lejos de ella. Pero tampoco creo que pueda estar lejos de ti Kate.  
-He vuelto a tener pesadillas. Esta vez han sido peores que antes.  
-Ni siquiera me has dicho de que iban tus pesadillas.  
-No creo que quieras saberlo. – Kate salió de la habitación. Él la siguió.  
-En realidad sí que me gustaría.  
-Sawyer….  
-¡¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo?  
-Tengo que irme. – La agarró del brazo.  
-Kate, por favor.- Le miró y luego giró su rostro. No le había contado a nadie lo de sus pesadillas. Ni siquiera cuando vivía con Jack lo hizo. Era una parte de sí misma que guardaba para sí. Volvió a mirarle y notó como Sawyer le tomaba de la mano con cariño. Él siempre sabía reconfortarla como nadie lo había hecho nunca.  
-Cuando salimos de la isla la primera vez, soñaba contigo. A veces me despertaba en mitad de la noche y notaba que alguien dormía conmigo. Cuando me giraba, estaba sola. Esos sueños eran tan reales…..Luego sólo podía verte muerto, en esa isla. Te veía saltando de ese helicóptero y después estabas muerto…..Había sangre por todos lados. Yo intentaba limpiar tu sangre, pero cuanto más limpiaba más sangre había.  
-¿Sueñas lo mismo ahora?  
-No. Después de volver a Los Ángeles empecé a soñar con el día que salíamos de la isla. Jack está herido, tú decides quedarte en ese sitio…..Te das la vuelta. Yo te llamo, intentó tocarte, pero te vas, no puedo hacer nada para que te quedes. Hacía días que no lo soñaba, pero anoche volví a hacerlo. Esta vez te diste la vuelta.  
-¿Y que dije?  
-Que tenías que encontrarla.  
-¿Encontrar qué?  
-No lo sé. Solo dijiste eso, luego me desperté. Creo que te referías a Juliet.  
-Juliet está muerta, Kate. ¿Por qué iba a querer encontrarla?  
-¿Crees que se interpretar los sueños? No soy loquera. De todas formas puede que esté relacionado con lo que hablamos el otro día….- Se miraron directamente a los ojos.- ¿Lo habría hecho, verdad? ¿Hubieras seguido con ella si estuviera viva?  
-Juliet y yo rompimos justo antes de que callera por aquel agujero. Ella se dio cuenta de que aún te quería. Así que me dejó. Era mucho más valiente que yo. Con ella todo era muy fácil. Apenas discutíamos. Todo era simple y sencillo. No había reproches, ni rencores. Ella no me preguntaba por ti, creo que lo hacía para no hacerse daño. Pero no era ninguna estúpida. Desde el momento en que te vio allí, supo que lo nuestro había terminado. Pero yo no podía dejarla, no podía hacerle eso. Es posible que si estuviera viva, por mucho que te quisiera, ahora estaría con ella. No lo sé...Prefiero no pensarlo.  
-Al menos eres sincero. ¿Crees que algún día dejaremos de reprocharnos cosas?  
-Me gustaría decir que sí. Pero no estoy muy seguro.  
-Claire se va de viaje mañana. Con Mark, es el chico con el que sale.  
-Dijiste que sólo eran amigos.  
-Pues eso... Se va durante unos días a una casa en la nieve. Voy a tener que quedarme con Aaron, así que no nos veremos mucho. –Ambos se miraron. Al hacerlo sabían perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación. Kate miró sus labios con ansiedad. Sawyer le acarició la mejilla y empezó a besarla. Kate no quería que esto pasara. Pero era inevitable que esto ocurriera entre ellos dos. Ella abrió la boca para que él pudiera profundizar el beso. La corriente eléctrica que atravesaba sus cuerpos cuando sus lenguas se tocaban les hizo gemir a ambos. Apenas podían respirar. Le atrajo más hacía ella. Él la llevó al dormitorio y se perdieron en sus respectivos cuerpos.

Kate empezó a vestirse, mientras Sawyer seguía dormido. Sabía que iban a tener moretones por algunas zonas de su cuerpo por la desesperación con la que ambos se habían tocado y besado en esa ocasión. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio lentamente, evitando que se despertara. Antes de irse, le miró una vez más. Tuvo el impulso de desnudarse y abrazarse de nuevo a él. Pero sabía que no estaban en su mejor momento. Cerró la puerta justo cuando Sawyer abrió los ojos y la vio marcharse.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

**Un mes después.**

Las primeras semanas pasaron muy rápido. Claire había pasado tres días con Mark en Aspen. Había llamado todos los días para hablar con ella, pero sobre todo con Aaron. Estaba feliz. Se le notaba en su tono de voz. Kate se alegraba mucho por ella. Merecía encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacerle ver la vida tal y como era en realidad. Aaron todavía no le conocía, pero Kate sabía que en cualquier momento Claire le haría oficial a su hijo su relación. Kate disfruto mucho aquellos días sola con el pequeño, le recordaba cuando estaba sola cuidándole, una sensación que no había vuelto a experimentar desde que volvieron. El niño había asumido a la perfección su relación con ambas. Y eso a Kate le daba miedo. Sabía que en cualquier momento dejaría de ser "mami Kate" para convertirse únicamente en Kate.

Sawyer les visitó durante ese tiempo, nunca se quedaba a dormir. Regresaba a su casa. Desde la marcha de Clem, no habían vuelto a tener relaciones sexuales. Las cosas estaban mucho más frías entre ambos. Ella sabía perfectamente que aquella casa los distanciaba de una manera que ni siquiera el amor que sentían el uno por el otro era suficiente. Y ella entendía su malestar. Podía sentir su frustración. Pero por ahora no había nada que ambos pudieran hacer.

Cuando Claire regresó. Las cosas cambiaron. Al no tener que atender a Aaron, eso le daba la excusa perfecta para ir a verle. A veces sólo conversaban durante horas, cenaban juntos, veían alguna película o pasaban las horas muertas sin hacer nada concreto, pero siempre acaban de la misma manera: Desnudos y entrelazados. Kate siempre se marchaba antes de que él se despertara.

La tercera semana Sawyer se marchó con Miles. Ambos habían decidido hacer un viaje junto en plan colegas. A pesar de que no tenía derecho a pedirle nada, esto molestó a Kate. Claire casi nunca estaba en casa. Dormía en casa de Mark y sólo regresaba a tiempo para llegar a ver dormir a Aaron y llevarlo al colegio. Kate estaba pasando los peores días desde que había salido de La Isla.

Aquella noche Claire llegó más tarde de lo normal. Ella estaba sentada en la cocina. Se había despertado en dos ocasiones por su pesadilla y no pretendía volver a intentar dormir. Eran las dos de la mañana.

-¿Kate? ¿Qué haces despierta?- Claire se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando.  
-Aaron me ha llamado "Kate". Al ir a acostarlo, me ha dicho "Buenas noches Kate".  
-Lo siento.  
-No lo sientas. Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar cualquier día. ¿Cómo que estas en casa?  
-La madre de Mark está enferma. Ha tenido que quedarse con ella en el hospital.  
-Espero que no sea grave.  
-No. Sólo una gripe tonta. Kate tenemos que hablar...-Ella la miró sabiendo hacía donde iba esta conversación.- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento bien. De una manera que jamás pensé que volvería a sentirme. Mark me gusta, me gusta mucho. Hemos estado hablando y es posible que me mude a vivir con él.  
-¿Qué?¡Pero os conocéis hace muy poco tiempo.  
-Nos conocemos desde que salí de la isla. Y no estoy diciendo que vaya a ser inmediato. Sólo estoy haciendo que te prepares para vernos marchar a Aaron y a mí.  
-Claire. No creo que sea el mejor momento.  
-Escúchame Kate. No podemos vivir contigo siempre. Tú tienes que continuar con tu vida. Y estando en esta casa no vas a hacerlo.  
-No quiero perder a Aaron. Le he criado. Ha sido mío durante tres años, Claire. No puedes llevártelo.  
-Podrás verle siempre que quieras. Voy a vivir en Los Ángeles. Tienes que continuar. Tienes que seguir adelante Kate.  
-¿Cuando te irás?  
-Tal vez en un par de meses.-Cogió sus cosas y la miró.- Voy a dormir.

Kate sintió como le faltaba el aire. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer por su rostro una vez más. Salió al jardín, necesitaba respirar. Cogió su teléfono, tenía que escuchar su voz, aunque discutieran, le daba igual, necesitaba escucharle. Sólo él podía calmar el dolor que sentía en estos momentos. Marcó su número, saltó el buzón.

-¡Maldito seas!¡Contesta!-Volvió a marcar y lo mismo. Le llamó unas cinco veces más. Al no contestar, lanzó el móvil contra el césped. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Había perdido a Sawyer y ahora iba a perder a Aaron. Era algo que no podía soportar.

Dos días después Miles apareció por la puerta. Llegó con una gran sonrisa, lo que daba a entender que se lo habían pasado realmente bien. Sawyer no venía con él. Supuso que habría decidido quedarse en su casa. Kate no había pegado ojo en las últimas semanas. Tenía ojeras y apenas había salido de casa, sólo alguna tarde para pasear con Aron. Miles la miró y descubrió que no lo estaba pasando muy bien. Sawyer le había contado todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en una borrachera. Sabía lo mucho que se querían, lo difícil que era cuando estaban separados y lo complicado que estaba siendo dejar el pasado atrás. Las noticias que traía sabía que no iba a ser del agrado de Kate.

-¿Y cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?- Miles la miró con simpatía.  
-¿Sawyer ha perdido el móvil?- Kate estaba enfada y distante.  
-Creo que no. Pero decidimos desconectar de todo y de todos.  
-¡Estupendo! ¿Y si hubiera pasado algo grave? ¿Os creéis unos adolescentes que han huido de casa o qué?  
-Vamos Kate. No me digas que vas a actuar como una esposa celosa. Solo nos hemos ido a divertir como lo hacen los viejos amigos.  
-¡Esto es increíble! ¿Y lo habéis pasado bien?  
-Créeme que sí.- Miles sonrió recordando las noches de juerga que se habían pegado. Kate le miró con furia, y cambió su expresión.  
-¿El señor Ford va a dignarnos con su presencia?  
-¿Qué? Él no está aquí.- Se miraron con sorpresa.  
-¿Cómo que no está aquí?  
-Se ha ido a Alburquerque. Pensé que te lo habría dicho. Me dijo que estaría toda la semana.- Kate intentó que Miles no viera su frustración.- Por cierto, hemos estado con Richard. Me ha dado esto.  
-¿Richard se casa?- Miró el sobre que le había dado.  
-¿Puedes creerlo? La semana que viene. Bueno, supongo que nos veremos allí. Hasta luego Kate.

Kate se quedó sorprendida. No la había llamado en todo la semana y ahora estaba en Alburquerque con su hija y ni siquiera la había dicho nada. Sintió unas tremendas ganas de gritar. Claire no podía creer que Richard fuese a casarse. No lo habían visto desde que salieron de la isla. Habían hablado con él en algunas ocasiones, pero después cada uno había seguido con su vida.

Al día siguiente se fueron de compras. Tenía que elegir el vestido y los complementos para el gran día. Kate supo enseguida que tipo de vestido quería llevar. Fueron a muchas tiendas, no encontraba lo que buscaba. Claire estaba empezando a impacientarse, le dolían los pies y estuvo a punto de volver a casa sola.

-¿Se puede saber que estas buscando?  
-Un vestido y unos zapatos.  
-Hemos estado en ocho tiendas, llevamos cuatro horas de aquí para allá.  
-¡Lo encontré! Voy a probármelo.- Kate entró en el probador, cuando salió Claire se quedó sin palabras.  
-Si llevas eso, tendrás que quitarte a los tíos como moscas. Y no creo que a Sawyer le guste que otro hombre que no sea él se acerque a ti.  
-Qué pena, ¿verdad? Es perfecto. Me lo llevo. –La dependienta le mostró unos zapatos que eran más que apropiados para la ocasión. Kate pagó sus compras con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Estaba deseando que llegara el día en que pudiese estrenar sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Cuando llegaron a casa su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Sawyer. Dejó que sonará hasta tres veces. A la cuarta lo cogió mientras tomaba el sol en el césped de su casa con una copa en la mano.

-Hola Sawyer ¿Cómo va todo?  
-¿Kate? ¿Estás bien?  
-Perfectamente. ¿Y tú?  
-Estoy con Clem, te manda un beso.  
-Dale otro de mi parte.  
-¿Estás segura de que estas bien? Tenía unas siete llamadas en mi móvil.  
-Sí. Hace unos días por cierto.  
-Ya. Desconecté el teléfono cuando estaba con Miles….  
-Sí. No te preocupes, cuando se está ocupado, se está ocupado.  
-¿Miles os ha llevado la invitación?  
-Sí. No creo que vaya.  
-¿Por qué no ibas a ir? Richard tiene ganas de verte.  
-Richard, ¿eh?  
-Bueno yo….  
-Lo siento, tengo que colgar voy a salir con Claire.  
-¿Salir a donde?  
-Vamos a ir a tomar algo con Mark y sus amigos. Y se me hace tarde. Nos vemos Sawyer. Adiós.- Colgó antes de que pudiera contestar. Sonrió para sí mientras apuraba su copa. Claire la miraba desde la puerta. Kate se levantó las gafas de sol y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

-Eres malvada, Kate. ¿Lo sabías?- Kate sonrió mientras se dio la vuelta para seguir tomando el sol.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

El día de la boda de Richard llegó. Claire y Kate se estaban terminando de arreglar. Mark las estaba esperando en el salón. Habían llamado a Verónica para que se quedara con Aaron hasta el día siguiente cuando volvieran. Kate se colocó los pendientes y se miró al espejo. No podía creer que aquella mujer fuera ella. Llevaba un vestido negro por encima de la rodilla palabra de honor con un fajín en color fucsia. Era lo suficientemente ceñido como para marcar su figura. Los zapatos de color negro con un impresionante tacón y la cartera en tono fucsia. Claire había conseguido hacerle un perfecto moño que dejaba ver sus hombros y su esbelto cuello. El maquillaje en tonos muy naturales, acentuaban el brillo de sus ojos y permitía que sus pecas pudiesen seguir en su rostro. Él nunca la había visto así, maquillada y vestida de fiesta. Pero estaba segura de que no le dejaría indiferente. Cuando terminó bajo a la sala. Claire y Mark estaban haciéndose carantoñas mientras lo hacía. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para contemplarla.

-Algo me dice que no vas a dormir sola. –Claire sonrió.  
-Soy un tipo afortunado, tengo a dos preciosas mujeres para mí.  
-Vamos. Tenemos que ir a una boda.

Cuando llegaron había gran cantidad de coches aparcados a la entrada de la Iglesia. Mark y Claire iban delante conversando animadamente y sonriendo constantemente. Kate no podía soportar tanto amor a su alrededor. Vio a Miles charlando con Lapidus en la entrada. Pero no veía a Sawyer por ningún lado. Se acercó para saludarlos.

-Hola chicos.-Kate les sonrió mientras besaba a Lapidus.  
-Kate estás preciosa.  
-Gracias Frank.- Se percató de que Miles no le quitaba el ojo de encima.- ¿Todo bien Miles?  
-Sí…Sí….Estás impresionante.  
-Gracias. ¿Sawyer ya ha llegado?  
-¿No te lo dijo?... No va venir.  
-¿Te ha dicho que me digas eso?... Muy bien. Voy dentro. Hasta luego.

La ceremonia transcurrió de forma tradicional. Nunca le habían gustado las bodas. Sobre todo porque le recordaba a la suya. Su falsa y ridícula boda con Kevin. Se había colocado en uno de los bancos de delante junto a una señora que no paraba de llorar durante todo el proceso.  
Cuando terminó se dirigieron a la recepción en un lujoso hotel a las afueras de la ciudad. Vio a Richard y a su reciente esposa y les dio la enhorabuena. Tomó una copa de vino y empezó a mirar por los alrededores. Ni rastro de él. ¿Dónde se habría metido? ¿Sería cierto que no iba a venir? Empezó a impacientarse. Miles estaba coqueteando con una chica que se reía como una hiena. Todo el mundo estaba ocupado menos ella. Parece que se lo estaban pasando bien. Claire se acercó.  
-Tenemos que entrar van a servir la cena.  
-¿Le has visto?  
-No. Puede que no venga. Tú le dijiste que no ibas a venir.

Se dirigieron a la mesa que tenían asignada. Era para seis comensales. Tomaron asiento. Su nombre y el de Sawyer estaban colocados juntos. Pero él no aparecía. Kate apoyó su cabeza en la mano. Sus planes se iban a ir al garete sino aparecía. Notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Cuando se dio la vuelta comprobó que era él. Estaba impresionante. Llevaba un smoking negro y camisa blanca, sin corbata. Le mostró su gran sonrisa y ella sintió, como sin poder controlarlo, se la devolvía. Si pudiese verse en un espejo, podría darse cuenta de que tendría la misma cara de idiota que Claire cuando miraba a Mark. Le temblaban las rodillas y sabía perfectamente que él estaba dándose cuenta.  
-Hola Kate.  
-James.  
-¡Por fin has llegado tío!- Miles le estrechó la mano.  
-No me gustan las bodas, prefiero la fiesta de después.  
-Ahora vuelvo.- Kate se levantó y Sawyer no pudo evitar mirarla cuando lo hizo. Por Dios, que iba a darle un infarto si seguía mirándola. Nunca la había visto arreglada, ni siquiera ahora, tras salir de la isla. No había pensado en Kate con tacones y maquillaje, pero podría decir que no dejaba de sorprenderle la capacidad que tenía de descontrolar todos sus sentidos. Se levanto, casi por instinto. Todos los de la mesa sonrieron.

Kate entró en el servicio y se mojó las mejillas y el cuello. En su cabeza sólo rondaba el deseo de besar sus labios y perderse en su cuerpo una vez más. Salió del baño con la intención de volver a la mesa.

-Bonito vestido, pecas.- Se giró. Estaba apoyado en la pared, mirándola de arriba abajo. Sin embargo ella intentó parecer impasible.  
-Gracias. Podría decir lo mismo.  
-Me dijiste que no ibas a venir.  
-Cambie de idea. ¿Qué tal con Clem?  
-Bien. Puede que venga más a menudo a casa.  
-Eso estupendo. Me alegro mucho Sawyer.  
-Se que estás molesta conmigo por haberme ido tanto tiempo y ni siquiera decirte que iba a Alburquerque, yo solo…..  
-¿Por qué iba a estar molesta? No tienes que darme ninguna explicación y yo a ti tampoco.  
-Miles me dijo que no pusiste buena cara cuando te lo dijo.  
-¿Qué coño sabrá Miles?  
-¡Hey!No te enfades, hemos venido a divertirnos.  
-Exacto y eso es lo voy a hacer. Que te diviertas Sawyer.

Ambos volvieron a la mesa cada uno por su lado. La comida transcurrió entre las bromas de Miles y Lapidus. De vez en cuando Sawyer decía algo gracioso. Claire notó lo incómoda que Kate se sentía en esta situación. Cuando hubieron terminado dio comienzo el baile. Kate se acercó a la barra a pedir una copa. Se dio cuenta de que había un joven muy atractivo mirándola. Se acercó a ella. Y comenzaron a charlar. Resultó ser el hermano de la novia. Era director de una empresa de marketing en Nueva York. Algo engreído. Kate sabía que Sawyer los estaba observando desde el otro lado del salón, así que se acercó un poco más a él. Iba a matar a aquel tipo. Si le ponía una mano encima, no respondería.

-James. Deberías cambiar la cara.- Miles se acercó y se percató de lo que atraía la atención de su amigo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Kate sabe perfectamente que estas mirándola. Realmente está impresionante. Ese vestido….  
-¡Cállate Miles!¿Quieres que te parta a ti también la cara?

Kate pasó por delante de ellos para dirigirse a la pista de baile junto a su acompañante. Al hacerlo, sonrió con picardía a Sawyer. Le entraron unas tremendas ganas de cogerla y llevársela lejos de aquí. Pero no iba a montar una escena. ¿Cuántos años tenía ese tío? ¿Veinte? Ella estaba disfrutando de esto. Sentía que le hervía la sangre y tuvo que desabrocharse un botón de la camisa para poder respirar. A lo lejos vio a una rubia que no le quitaba el ojo. Sawyer le sonrió y se dirigió hacia ella. Kate le vio y no dejaba de mirar como conversaba con ella y como la mujer se le acercó y le dijo algo al oído. A lo que él respondió con una sonrisa. Apretó la mano del joven con el que bailaba.  
-¿Kate está bien?  
-Si lo siento.

Claire, Miles y Mark observaban todo esto desde la mesa.  
-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- pregunto Claire con una sonrisa de sorpresa en su rostro.  
-Jugando Claire. Los dos son iguales, están probando a ver quién puede más.- Miles estaba disfrutando.  
-Pues yo apuesto por Kate.  
-James. –Dijo Mark.-Lo siento Claire.  
-Mark me caes bien tío.- Miles le sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

La canción terminó y Kate se marchó, necesitaba tomar el aire. No podía creer que estuviera coqueteando descaradamente con aquella mujer, delante de sus narices. A decir verdad, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Salió a los jardines y se sentó en un banco de piedra, se quito los zapatos, bonitos y caros, pero estaban matándola. Respiró profundamente. Cuando abrió los ojos una copa de champagne apareció frente a ella. Conoció a la perfección las manos de su portador. ¡Cómo le gustaban sus manos! Ella la cogió sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-¿Puedo sentarme?  
-Esto no es mío. Así que…. Supongo que sí.  
-¿Te divertías con tu amigo?  
-No es mi amigo. Es solo un tío con el que estaba bailando.  
-Sí, claro….Creo que lo que menos quería era bailar contigo pecas.  
-Lo mismo digo de tu amiga la rubia.- Le miró con furia.  
-¿Esta celosa Kate?  
-¡Pues claro que lo estoy!  
-Pues no deberías. Sabes que me pierdo por las morenas con pecas. –Dijo esto más en serio de lo que pretendía que sonora.  
-¿Si te digo algo no te enfadarás?- Kate le miró con timidez.  
-Prueba. Pero no te prometo nada.  
-Ese tipo se llamaba Jack.  
-El mundo es un pañuelo.  
-¿La tuya se llamaba Juliet?  
-Ni siquiera le he preguntado cuál era su nombre. ¿Crees que me importa?  
-¿Por qué no me has llamado en todo este tiempo?  
-Pensé en hacerlo. Pero creí que era bueno que tuviésemos un tiempo para nosotros. Para pensar.  
-Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo. Yo no necesito pensar nada.-Sawyer le quitó la copa y la puso junto a la suya en el suelo. Se levantó y le tendió la mano.  
-¿Quieres bailar conmigo Kate?- Ella le miró sorprendida.  
-Odias bailar.  
-Algunas cosas cambian.  
-¿Qué hay de lo de los tigres y las rayas?  
-Estaba equivocado. Algunos tigres si pueden cambiar.

Volvieron al salón. De fondo sonaba una canción lenta y deliciosa. Ambos sonrieron. Kate envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de Sawyer, mientras él colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Por cierto, todavía estoy esperando que me hagas el pase con tus vestidos.- La miró con lujuria en sus ojos.  
-¿Te acuerdas de eso?  
-Estaba borracho, no inconsciente. Me acuerdo de toda la conversación. Y de lo de después también. Y ahora puedo decir que siento haberte llevado la contraria. Tú y yo nunca lo hemos hecho en un hotel.- Sonrió con picardía y Kate se acercó a su oído rozando levemente su cuello.  
-Quizás todavía podamos remediar eso.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más Sawyer la agarró de la mano y la metió en el ascensor. Kate estaba acorralada en la pared. Él se aproximó con un gran deseo en sus ojos, recorriendo con su mirada cada parte de su cuerpo. Kate le correspondió con el mismo repaso. Justo cuando iba a besarla, una pareja de ancianos entró con ellos. Kate sonrió apoyando su cabeza en el hombre de Sawyer, mientras él le tocaba con disimulo el trasero. Kate le dio una torta en la mano y le miró con furia. Llegaron a su planta. Cuando salieron del ascensor, ahora fue ella la que lo beso con fervor lamiendo con su lengua sus labios y empezando a desabotonar su camisa. Él metió sus manos por debajo de su vestido.  
-¡Abre la puerta Sawyer!  
Cuando estuvieron dentro, Sawyer deshizo el peinado de Kate, dejando que sus rizos volvieran al estado natural que tanto le gustaba. Tiró del vestido, pero no salía.  
-¡La cremallera!  
-¡Maldita sea!Está enganchada.- Kate esbozó un carcajada, mientras le besaba por el pecho.- No te rías pecas. -Cuando por fin fue capaz de deshacerse del vestido, cayeron en la cama con desesperación. Sawyer recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos y su boca, mientras ella intentaba evitar gritar de placer. Terminaron los dos empapados en sudor, besándose con ternura.  
-Me has roto el vestido.- Kate miraba su traje tirado en el suelo de la habitación.- No sabes lo mucho que me costó encontrarlo.  
-¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? No salía. Te compraré otro.  
-No quiero otro.  
-Pero yo sí. –Él le sonrió con picardía y volvió a besarla. -Hey Kate, ¿cuando me despierte no te habrás ido, verdad?-Kate se incorporó sobre su pecho y le miró directamente a los ojos con seguridad. Se acercó a sus labios y los beso suavemente.  
-¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos a dormir?


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Ella no estaba. Otra vez le había dejado tirado. La habitación estaba oscura, pero no podía sentirla. Apenas habían dormido. Habían estado demasiado ocupados en recuperar las dos semanas que llevaban sin verse. La puerta del baño se abrió y allí estaba, envuelta en un albornoz sonriéndole. Se tiro encima de él y le abrazo.  
-Buenos días.  
-Buenos días pecas.- La apretó aún más fuerte contra él, aspirando su aroma limpio y fresco.  
-No puedo respirar James- Kate le miró y descubrió temor en sus ojos. -¿Pensabas que me había ido?- Él asintió casi tímido.- Hombre de poca fe.  
-¿De poca fe? Contigo no se puede tener fe, pecas  
-¿Todo esto de la habitación lo tenias preparado?  
-¿Y tu tú vestido?  
-¿Qué me voy a poner para volver a casa? ¡Esta roto!- Él comenzó a reírse.- Sawyer no es gracioso-Kate se sentó en la cama y empezó a secarse el pelo con una toalla.- Supongo que tendré que ir desnuda.- El gesto de Sawyer cambió.  
-De eso nada, yo soy el único que puede verte sin ropa.  
-Entonces tendrás que dejarme tu chaqueta, no puedo ir ensañando el culo.  
-Todavía nos queda una hora aquí, cariño.  
-¡Pero acabo de ducharme!  
-Luego nos ducharemos juntos pecosa.

Bajaron a la recepción del hotel. Kate llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Sawyer tapando el descosido de su vestido en un lateral. Después de pagar la habitación se dirigieron a su coche. Claire le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que ya estaban en casa. Se montó y se puso el cinturón. Kate se acercó a él y le beso.  
-¿A qué ha venido eso?  
-A nada. Vámonos.

Llegaron a la casa de Kate. Sawyer se bajó y le abrió la puerta.  
-Gracias, señor.- Ambos sonrieron. Kate iba a quitarse la chaqueta, pero Sawyer se lo impidió. La abrazó y se besaron como si no fuesen a verse más.  
-Nos vemos Kate.  
-Dalo por hecho. En un par de horas estaré en tu puerta. – Le dio un suave beso y entró en casa.

Kate cerró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y aspirando el aroma de la chaqueta de Sawyer. Claire apareció e hizo una mueca.  
-¡Vaya!Parece que la noche ha sido larga.  
-Hola. ¿Y Aaron?  
-Durmiendo su siesta. Ha preguntado por ti. ¿Un café?  
-Sí, por favor.  
-¡Dios!¡Tu vestido!  
-Lo sé. Pero valió la pena.- Kate sonrió con picardía y sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar la noche anterior.

Sawyer se cambió de ropa y se tiró en el sofá. Puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió. Después de todos sus temores, pensando que no iba a encontrarla allí, la había visto más guapa y deslumbrante que nunca. El día no podía haber comenzado mejor. Temía que en algún momento iba a pasar algo que iba a hacer que se estropeara. Intentó no pensar en ello. Si algo tenía que pasar, que pasara. Pero nada ni nadie iba a quitarle este momento.  
El timbre comenzó a sonar. Se había quedado dormido. Se levanto de un salto. ¿Qué hora era? Parece que ya le echaba de menos. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, pero todo se vino abajo cuando vio a la persona que estaba mirándole.

-¡Sawyer!  
-¿Qué coño haces aquí Gordy? – El tipo entró y empezó a mirar por todos lados.  
-¡Menuda choza!¡Estas genial!¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!¿Cuántos? ¿Seis años?  
-Lo he olvidado.  
-¿No vas a ofrecerme nada de beber?  
-En realidad no sé ni siquiera como me has encontrado.  
-Bueno, eres famoso. Pensé que la habías palmado en ese accidente. Y mírate, aquí estas, mejor que nunca y viviendo como un marqués. Encontré tu dirección.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-¡Tranquilo tío!Sólo quería ver a mi viejo amigo Sawyer. Sé que cumpliste tu pena por lo de aquella tipa, Cassidy. Así que sin rencores. Pero ahora que estás aquí, podríamos volver a los viejos tiempos. Ganar un poco de dinero.  
-No necesito dinero.  
-Vamos, siempre te ha gustado vivir bien. Además podrías pasártelo de vicio con las señoras, ya me entiendes.  
-Es mejor que te…..-El timbre volvió a sonar. Sawyer abrió. Kate apareció con una gran sonrisa. Le dio un beso y entró.  
-He traído cerveza, algunas películas y tu chaqueta, ¿sabes que Claire…?..-Kate vio al otro hombre en la cocina que la miraba como un pervertido. Miró a Sawyer. Lo que vio no le gustó nada. Era una mirada que no veía hacía mucho tiempo. Era más Sawyer que nunca. ¿Quién era aquel tipo? ¿Y porque le hacía sentir así?  
-Señorita, soy Gordy, un amigo de Sawyer.- Le beso la mano con una sonrisa irónica sin dejar de mirarla.  
-Kate.  
-Bueno Kate, me gustaría tratar unos asuntos con mi buen amigo en privado.  
-Ella se queda. Esta es mi casa y yo decidido quién se queda y quien se va.  
-Está bien, James. Voy a llevar esto arriba.- Kate se marchó y volvieron a estar solos.  
-Joder, es preciosa. ¿Te la estas tirando?- Sawyer le cogió por el cuello y lo acorraló contra la pared.  
-¡Ni se te ocurra hablar así de ella!  
-¡Hey!De acuerdo.- Sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz, así que intentó serenarle, con Sawyer no se iba a ningún lado por las malas. Le soltó.- Eres un tipo con suerte… El asunto es el siguiente. Hay una joven heredera en Las Vegas. Sus ganancias superan el millón de dólares. Es bastante agraciada, así que…  
-¡Basta! Te he dicho que eso se acabó.  
-¿Qué cojones te pasa? Tienes la oportunidad de ganar un dinero increíble, haciendo lo único que sabes hacer: Engañar.  
-Resulta que ahora se hacer muchas otras cosas.  
-¿Es por ella? Sabes que podrías tener a cualquier mujer que quisieras.  
-No quiero a cualquier mujer. Sólo quiero a Kate.  
-Si no lo veo no lo creo.  
-Ahora si no te importa lárgate de mi casa.  
-Esta puede ser nuestra última oportunidad Sawyer.  
-Entonces tendrás que encontrar a otro infeliz que te haga el trabajo sucio.- Abrió la puerta para que el hombre saliera.-Por cierto, mi nombre es James. Sawyer murió en esa isla.

Cerró de un portazo. Kate estaba al final de la escalera mirándole. Se dirigió a la cocina y apoyó sus manos en la encimera. Ella le siguió y pudo notar la tensión de su cuerpo. Quería acercarse a él y calmarle, pero sabía que necesitaba su tiempo. Eso era algo que había aprendido de él. Ella se sentó enfrente. Esperando. Al cabo de unos minutos se dio la vuelta y la miró. Tenía la misma mirada que había visto una vez en la isla. Eran los ojos de aquel niño que alguna vez estuvo en su interior y que a veces afloraba, sobre todo cuando estaba asustado o tenía miedo de algo.  
Sin tiempo para levantarse, él se acercó a ella y escondió su rostro en su cuello. Ella lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, notando como su cuerpo se relajaba. Notó humedad en su hombro, estaba llorando. Ella lloró con él. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Era la misma sensación que ella había experimentado en tantas ocasiones. El dolor, la culpabilidad, el sufrimiento que ambos habían arrastrado a lo largo de su vida y que siempre formaría parte de sus respectivos pasados. El mismo dolor con el que habían alimentado sus existencias, que los habían acompañado desde siempre. Con la única diferencia de que ahora ninguno de los dos estaba solo. Se tenían el uno al otro. Y eso nunca iba a cambiar. Ambos sabían que estaban conectados desde el primer segundo en el que se conocieron. Y que esa conexión había existido siempre. No importaba el tiempo que estuvieran separados, las veces que discutieran o se distanciaran. Eso siempre estaba ahí. Era como si sus cuerpos y sus almas estuvieran unidos por un hilo grueso y fuerte, invisible, que les hacía volver una y otra vez.

Kate le acarició el pelo con dulzura. Apoyó su frente junto a la suya y le beso con la mayor ternura que podía albergar. Luego le limpió las lágrimas del rostro, mientras él hacía lo mismo con las suyas. Se levantó y agarró su mano y se fueron al sofá. Se sentaron arropándose con una manta.

-Era mi socio. Quería que volviese al negocio. Al verle he recordado todos los rostros de las personas a las que he estafado. Como me convertí en la persona que había arruinado mi vida, en la persona a la que más odiaba, en Sawyer. – Miró a Kate a los ojos.- ¿Si pudieras cambiar el pasado lo harías?  
-No podemos cambiar lo que hemos hecho James. Además… Si lo hiciéramos tú y yo nunca nos habríamos conocido.  
-Creo que te hubiera encontrado pecas. Siempre acabamos encontrándonos.  
-Eso es cierto. Aún así creo que ambos hemos pagado con creces todo lo malo que hemos hecho. Hemos visto morir a la gente a la que queríamos, hemos estado tres años separados, casi morimos en multitud de ocasiones. Ambos hemos sido juzgados. Creo que nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.  
-Pues me alegro de esta segunda oportunidad contigo.- Se besaron una vez más.  
-Antes le has dicho a ese hombre que tu nombre era James, yo a veces te llamo Sawyer, nunca me has dicho nada.  
-Tú puedes llamarme como quieras Kate. Si no me llamaras Sawyer de vez en cuando, ¿Cómo iba a saber que estas cabreada conmigo?  
-¡Te has dado cuenta!  
-¿Qué pensabas?- Se miraron casi con timidez. Se conocía mucho mejor de lo que jamás podían haber imaginado. -¿Y esas cervezas?  
-Están en la cocina.  
-Déjalo. Iré yo. Tú prepara la sesión de cine.-Sawyer regresó con las cervezas y un cuenco de palomitas- ¿"Lo que el viento se llevo"? ¡¿Otra vez? Ya la hemos visto Kate.  
-Hace dos meses. Y ya sabes lo que me gusta….¡Porfa!Una vez más.- Le sonrió. Maldita pecosa, sabía que si le sonreía así, estaba perdido.  
-Muy bien. La próxima la elijo yo.  
-Nada de porno, no pienso ver una de esas películas contigo. –Sawyer sonrió mientras cogía algunas palomitas.  
-Pues dicen que es mejor que los preliminares, pecas.  
-Creo que tú y yo no tenemos problemas con eso.  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo.

A la media hora de la película James estaba dormido. No había soltado su mano desde que se habían sentado. Tenía apoyada su cabeza en las piernas de Kate. No podía dejar de mirarlo mientras dormía. Era algo especial e íntimo que sólo ella podía disfrutar. Muchas veces se había preguntado si alguna mujer le había visto así. No lo creía. Él le había dicho que nunca se había quedado a dormir con ninguna. Menudas idiotas. Verle de esta manera era uno de los momentos en los que más feliz podía sentirse. Verle dormir con ella. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Siguió viendo la película. Algún día le diría porque le gustaba tanto "Lo que el viento se llevó".


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

El siguiente mes fue como una luna de miel. Nunca habían disfrutado tanto el uno del otro. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Sawyer. Normalmente en el dormitorio. Aunque habían visitado las diferentes estancias de la casa. A excepción del cuarto de Clem, por supuesto. Sawyer hablaba todos los días con ella. Pronto volvería a hacerle una visita.  
Aaron ya conocía a Mark. Sabía que era el novio de su madre. Y parecía que las cosas iban bien. Aunque ya le había dicho a Kate que le gustaba más Sawyer. Normalmente acudían a su casa para pasar la tarde con él, aprovechando que Claire se iba con su novio. Una tarde en que Sawyer se llevó a Aaron para ver a Miles, Kate estaba terminando de vestirse cuando Claire apareció por la puerta. Estaba muy sonriente y hablaba por teléfono con alguien. Cuando colgó se sentó en el sofá. Kate la vio ojeando unos papeles.

-¡Hey!  
-Hola Kate.  
-Los chicos han salido. No creo que tarden mucho en volver. Van a traer comida, a sique nos libramos de hacer la cena.  
-¿Podemos hablar?- Kate observo el rostro serio de Claire.  
-Claro. ¿Qué pasa?  
-Mark y yo hemos estado viendo algunos apartamentos en las últimas semanas. Este nos ha gustado. Es perfecto.- Le mostró los folletos.  
-Sí. Es muy bonito. Pensé que viviríais en su casa.  
-Es muy pequeña para una familia.  
-¿Estáis pensando en tener hijos?- Claire sonrió.  
-Aun no. Pero ya sabes…Aaron…..Tiene una zona ajardina perfecta para jugar. Piscina, zona de recreo. Además todos los inquilinos son familias jóvenes con niños pequeños. Así él tendrá otros niños con los que divertirse.  
-Lo tienes todo pensado.  
-Kate…Sé que esto es duro para ti. Pero hace más de dos meses que te lo dije.  
-Me dijiste que ibas a vivir con Mark. No que te ibas a comprar un apartamento en el centro. Aaron tendrá que cambiar de colegio, no sólo de casa. Tendrá que hacer nuevos amigos. Vas a cambiar su vida por completo. ¿No crees que sea suficiente con que lo alejes de mí?  
-¡¿Porque eres tan egoísta?Sabes que siempre estaré en deuda contigo por lo que hiciste. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que lo deje aquí contigo?  
-Él también es mi hijo Claire. Yo fui quien le enseñó a andar, quien se quedó despierta todas la noches cuando lloraba. Yo escuché sus primeras palabras, sus primeras sonrisas. Estuve con él en sus primeras navidades.  
-Yo fui quien le dio la vida, Kate. Además no se trate de ti o de mi, se trata de lo que él necesita. Y yo soy su madre, por mucho que te duela.  
-¡Ibas a darlo en adopción maldita sea!  
-Eres muy injusta Kate. No sabes nada de mí y no tienes derecho a juzgarme. Podrás verlo siempre que quieras. Vete haciendo a la idea. Nos iremos la semana que viene.

Claire subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Kate comenzó a sollozar, sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. En un par de semanas Aaron se habría ido de su vida y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella tenía razón, era su madre. Pero eso no evitaba que aquel niño también fuera parte de sí misma. La puerta se abrió, escuchó la risa del niño mientras Sawyer le hacía cosquillas. Cuando entraron en la cocina, él se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo no estaba bien. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos brillosos. Kate apartó su mirada.

-Hey mocoso, creo que es la hora de Bob Esponja.- Aaron sonrió y se fue a ver la tele. Sawyer se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacía él. Kate se soltó y salió al jardín. Él la siguió. Estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados.-¿Sabías que Miles tiene novia? La conoció en la boda de Richard. Hemos traído comida china. La preferida de Aaron. También he comprado esa cosa rara que tanto te gusta y que no entiendo porque…¡Kate!  
-Se va ir.  
-¿Qué?  
-Claire se marcha. Se va vivir con Mark y se lleva Aaron con ella.  
-Lógico, es su madre.- Kate se dio la vuelta y le miró con furia.  
-¡¿Y yo que soy Sawyer?  
-No he querido decir eso. En realidad….  
-Es cierto, no soy nada. ¡Nunca he sido nada!Los tres años que pase cuidándole no significan nada.  
-Kate, escucha. Aaron siempre formara parte de tu vida. Pero sabes tan bien como yo, que debe estar con Claire. Además ella nunca permitirá que este lejos de ti y lo sabes.  
-Pero no puedo hacer esto James...No puedo…..  
-Lo haremos juntos pecas.  
-Yo sólo…. No puedo imaginármelo lejos de mí. Es mi pequeño. Yo lo he cuidado todo este tiempo. Es mi hijo.  
-Los dos sabemos que esto iba a pasar en algún momento. Y ese momento ha llegado Kate.  
-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?  
-Estar conmigo. Si lo piensas bien, puede ser positivo para ti y para mí.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?¡Te estoy diciendo que Aaron se va, que voy a perderle y tú me sueltas el rollo sobre nosotros.  
-No pensé que fuéramos un rollo.  
-¿Y qué somos Sawyer? Dos personas que se quieren pero que no se deciden a nada. Dos personas que se acuestan juntas. ¿Qué somos?  
-¡¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?  
-Odio que hagas eso.  
-¿Qué haga el qué?  
-Otra vez. Que me respondas con una pregunta, así te evitas decir lo que sientes por mí.  
-¡Maldita sea Kate!Te he dicho que te quiero, que quiero estar contigo por encima de todo. Que te necesito para seguir respirando. Que odio cuando me despierto y no estás conmigo. Que no hay nada que más desee que no sea empezar una nueva vida contigo. Pero desde luego no voy a hacerlo en esta casa. No pienso volver a dormir en esa cama y mucho menos a vivir aquí. No sé qué más quieres de mí.  
-Lo que tú quieres es que sólo te quiera a ti. Y eso no puede ser. No eres la única persona que me importa.  
-Esa es la gran diferencia entre nosotros. Sabes perfectamente donde me tienes y que hacer conmigo. Pero mientras sigas viviendo aquí, eso que no podemos definir y que tenemos, nosotros, no va funcionar.  
-Tú quieres que me deshaga de todos mis recuerdos, de todo lo que tenía antes de que tú llegaras. Que olvide todo el tiempo que he vivido sin ti aquí. Qué me dedique en exclusividad a ti.  
-Lo único que quiero es estar contigo. Y tú eres la que pones las trabas para que no sea así. Y lo haces por que estas cagada de miedo.  
-¿Por qué iba a tener miedo?  
-Tienes miedo por lo que pasará después, por todas las cosas que tendremos que compartir. Sé que me quieres Kate, eso no lo dudo. Pero es eso precisamente lo que más miedo te da. Estas tan acostumbrada a escapar de las cosas, de las personas a las que quieres, que te da miedo esa dependencia.  
-¿Y tú no tienes miedo James?  
-Mucho. Pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme. Te lo he dado todo. Todo lo que tengo. Y ni siquiera me importa, porque cuando estoy contigo el miedo desaparece. –Ella se acercó para besarle, pero él la apartó. -¿Quién es ahora el que están intentando evitar decir lo que siente?

Sawyer entró en la sala y le dio un beso a Aaron. Antes de que Kate pudiera reaccionar salió de la casa. Claire bajó. Empezó a poner la mesa para cenar.  
-¿Tío James no se queda a cenar Kate?- Kate ni siquiera le prestó atención. Cogió sus llaves y acarició el pelo del niño.  
-Tengo que irme.  
-¿A dónde vas Kate?  
-A hacer lo que hace mucho tiempo tenía que haber hecho.

Aparcó su coche enfrente de su puerta. Le sudaban las manos y tenía la boca seca. Ni siquiera se atrevía llamar a la puerta. A pesar de que eran muy parecidos, él siempre había sido mucho más abierto con sus sentimientos hacía ella. ¿Cómo se supone que debía comenzar a hablar? Sabía lo que quería decir, pero no tenía las palabras. Estuvo dando vueltas alrededor de la entrada durante minutos. La puerta se abrió. Sawyer apareció y se apoyó en el marco de la misma con gesto serio.  
-Si sigues dando vueltas te vas a marear. – Kate le miró y se acercó a él.  
-¿Puedes darme un poco de agua?  
-¿No tienes agua en tu casa?

Fueron hacía la cocina. Sawyer le dio un vaso de agua que ella se bebió con gran rapidez. Él permaneció apoyado a uno de los muebles con los brazos cruzados, esperando que le dijera porque estaba allí y porque le temblaban las manos. Kate se sentó frente a él y empezó a mirar alrededor buscando una ayuda para comenzar a hablar. Sabía que él no iba a decir nada. El arqueó las cejas intrigado por la situación.  
-Nunca se me ha dado bien esto…... Hablar sobre mis sentimientos. Pensándolo bien… Creo que nunca lo he hecho. Tienes razón, tengo miedo, mucho, seguro que más que tu. No estoy acostumbrada a sentir de esta manera. A vivir de esta manera. Tienes derecho a enfadarte conmigo, porque yo también lo hago. Todo lo que siento, lo que me haces sentir es nuevo para mí y estoy asustada. Nunca he necesitado tanto alguien como te necesito a ti. Y nunca pensé que mereciera que alguien me quisiera del modo en que tú lo haces. Sin juzgarme, sin importarte lo que he hecho, lo que he sido. Me quieres tal y como soy, por ser Kate….. Y yo te quiero por ser James.  
-Kate no hace falta que hagas esto.  
-¡Necesito hacerlo!- No quería llorar, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos volvieran a humedecerse.- Te quiero James, más de lo que jamás pensé que te querría, teniendo en cuenta lo capullo que eras. ¿Quién me iba a decir que más de tres años después estaría enamorada del tipo que mató a un oso polar en una isla del Pacífico?- Él sonrió y la miró con cariño. Nunca había sido tan sincera con él, con lo que sentía por él. Llevaba esperando escuchar esto más de tres años. Había sido capaz de decir con palabras lo que él ya sabía. Se acercó a ella y entrelazó sus manos con las suyas.  
-Vamos pecas, se veía a leguas que me quitaste esa pistola para tocarme el culo.  
-En realidad un poco sí. Ya sabes cómo me gusta tu culo.- Ambos sonrieron.  
-¿Y ahora qué?  
-Ahora tendré que decir adiós a Aaron. Pero no podré hacerlo sola.  
-No estás sola Kate, nunca estarás sola.  
-¿Me dejas que te bese ahora?- Le miraba a los ojos con timidez.  
-Tendré que pensármelo. –Sawyer le sonrío de forma burlona. Ella odiaba que hiciera eso, que estuvieran tan cerca y él se hiciera el interesante. A él le encantaba verla irritada, no podía remediarlo.  
-¡James!- Comenzó a besarla dulcemente por el cuello, la barbilla hasta llegar a sus labios. Quería ir despacio, pero ella profundizó más el beso mientras le desabrochaba la camisa. La acercó más a sus caderas y la despojó de su camiseta perdiéndose en su cuerpo.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Bajó las escaleras y podía notar el olor a café recién hecho y a tostadas. Entró en la cocina. Sawyer estaba preparando el desayuno y se giró para mirarla con una gran ternura. Se acercó a él y le abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.  
-Buenos días.  
-Buenos días.  
Ninguno de los dos quería romper el contacto. Los dos sabían que en la última semana algo había cambiado. Seguían siendo los mismos, pero podían notar como todo fluía de forma diferente.  
-Después de desayunar tengo que ir a mi casa. Aaron se va esta tarde.  
-Lo sé. Iré contigo.  
-No tienes porque hacerlo James.  
-Sabes que sí. Además yo también quiero despedirme de él y Claire.

Comenzaron a desayunar. Kate estaba muy seria, había estado haciéndose a la idea en los últimos días de que Aaron iba a marcharse, pero aún no era realmente consciente de lo que iba a suponer su vida sin él. Durante tres años se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a vivir por y para el pequeño. Había vigilado su sueño, le había visto convertirse en un chico sano y fuerte y por primera vez la idea de ser madre no había sido tan descabellada. Nunca pensó que podría cuidar de otra persona que no fuera ella misma. Él había sido su salvación. Y ahora dejaría de vivir con ella, de compartir los momentos más importantes de su vida.

**ESCENA RETROESPECTIVA **  
_  
__La tarde anterior la había dedicado a estar con él. Claire le había permitido que estuviera todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Kate quería tener una conversación privada con Aaron para que entendiera porque iba a cambiar de casa e irse a vivir con Claire y Mark a un sitio nuevo. Su madre ya le había dicho lo que iba a pasar, pero el pequeño tuvo una rabieta durante horas, que sólo se le calmó cuando Sawyer llegó y se puso a jugar con él en el jardín._

_Durante meses para Aaron él había sido la única figura masculina de referencia y Kate sabía lo mucho que Sawyer quería al niño. Lo mucho que Aaron disfrutaba con él. Jack nunca había tenido demasiado tiempo para jugar con él o ver dibujos en la tele. Pero Sawyer sabía exactamente qué hacer y decir para que la sonrisa volviera al rostro del niño. Muchas noches había sido él quién le había llevado a dormir a petición de Aaron y le había leído cuentos a los que él respondía con mucha atención. Nunca había pensado en James como un padre tierno y cariñoso. Ni siquiera había pensado en él como una persona capaz de sobrellevar una vida familiar o de pareja, pero al verle con Clem y con Aaron, era tan natural, que le daba miedo pensar en lo que esto suponía en un futuro para ambos._

_-¿Te gusta tu helado cariño?- Kate le miraba mientras le limpiaba las mejillas llenas de crema.__  
__-¡Es mi favorito!__  
__-¿Mama ha hablado contigo sobre el lugar a donde vas ir mañana, verdad?__  
__-Yo no quiero irme. Me gusta mi casa.__  
__-Aaron. Podrás venir siempre que quieras. Mama y Mark se quieren mucho y quieren estar juntos.__  
__-¿Y porque no vivimos todos en la misma casa?__  
__-Eso no puede ser cariño. Las cosas no tienen por qué cambiar. Ahora vas a tener nuevos amigos, nuevos juguetes en el cole y una habitación nueva. James y yo iremos a verte.__  
__-¡Pero yo quiero quedarme contigo mami Kate! ¿Es que ya no me quieres?__  
__-¡Oh Aaron!Te quiero muchísimo, siempre serás mi pequeño mocoso, pero vas a ser muy feliz y siempre que quieras podrás volver.__  
__-Yo también te quiero y quiero mucho a James.__  
__-Haremos una cosa. Voy a llevarte a ese sitio que tanto te gusta, tú y yo solos, comeremos juntos y nos montaremos en ese columpio gigante. Pero mañana iras a conocer tu nueva casa. ¿Trato hecho?__  
__-¿Podre comerme una bola de chocolate con vainilla y cookies?-Kate sonrió.__  
__-Está bien, pero sólo por hoy._

_Cuando se montó en el coche para volver a casa, Araon estaba dormido. Le colocó en la sillita y se fue a su asiento. Miró al retrovisor y observó su dulce cara. Comenzó a llorar amargamente contra el volante. Cuando se sintió algo más tranquila regresó a casa. Subió a Aaron a su cuarto y lo metió en la cama. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer. No podía contar las noches que había hecho eso mismo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Pero ahora todo era muy distinto. Era la última noche que su bebe pasaba en su casa junto a ella._

_En la puerta del dormitorio Claire contemplaba la escena con un tremendo dolor en su rostro. Ella no quería hacerle daño a Kate. Durante esa semana ambas habían estado muy frías la una con la otra. Claire nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente lo que había hecho por ella y por su hijo. Siempre estaría en deuda con ella. Era lo más cercano que había tenido nunca en su vida. Si no hubiera sido por ella, seguiría perdida en esa isla y trastornada. Pero ahora era una mujer valiente y segura que iba a comenzar su vida sola, enamorada y junto a la persona a la que más quería: su hijo. Kate le dio un beso al pequeño y cerró la puerta. Claire estaba de pie en el pasillo. Estaba llorando. Ambas lo estaban.__  
_

_-¡Vamos! Ambas necesitamos un trago.- Kate le agarró de la mano y la arrastró hacía la cocina. Sacó una botella de whisky que había comprado al salir de la isla, alguna vez había necesitado beberse una copa. Sacó dos vasos y los sirvió. Se sentaron en el jardín.__  
__-Kate, siento mucho todo esto.__  
__-Yo también Claire. Pero así es como debe ser. Aaron es tu hijo y estoy muy contenta por ti.__  
__-Quiero que sepas que podrás verlo siempre que quieras, traértelo aquí contigo. Siempre serás su madre. Las dos lo sabemos.__  
__-Hay un pequeño problema.- Claire la miró con sorpresa.- Dentro de poco esta no será mi casa. Voy a venderla.__  
__-¡¿En serio?Me parece una gran idea.__  
__-Sí. Pero no le digas nada a James, todavía no lo sabe.__  
__-Bueno, entonces tendré que llevároslo a vuestra casa.__  
__-Estoy tan nerviosa por todo esto. Pero al mismo tiempo siento que por primera vez se lo que quiero. Es una sensación tan extraña y maravillosa.__  
__-Creo que no debemos beber más. Tengo que terminar de guardar unas cosas.__  
__-Claro.__  
__-Nunca podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Nadie nunca me había dado tanto sin querer nada a cambio, Kate. Gracias.__  
__-Voy a pasar la noche en casa de James. Nos vemos mañana._

_Kate abrió la puerta de la casa de Sawyer. Todo estaba en silencio. Subió al dormitorio y lo encontró dormido. Se desnudo y se metió en la cama. Notó como él la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello.__  
__-No quería despertarte.__  
__-He estado esperándote, pero creo que tengo sueño atrasado. ¿De quién será la culpa?__  
__-Muy gracioso.__  
__-¿Qué tal con Aaron?__  
__-Bien. Hemos ido al restaurante que tanto le gusta y luego a ese centro comercial.__  
__-Estupendo.–Sawyer la besó en los labios y notó algo extraño.- ¿Kate has bebido?__  
__-Sólo una copa con Claire en casa. Hemos estado hablando. Me ha dado las gracias por todo. Voy a echarlos de menos. A los dos.__  
__-No se van a Australia, vivirán a una hora de aquí. Podrás verlos cuando quieras.__  
__-Lo sé. Pero ya nada será igual.__  
__-Yo también los echaré de menos. Pero me alegro por Claire. Ha resultado estar más cuerda que todos nosotros.__  
__-¡James!__  
__-Es cierto. Tiene novio, se compra un apartamento, ahora se va vivir con él. ¿Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta de que nuestra Mamacita se ha hecho mayor?__  
__-Eres un idiota. Lo ha pasado fatal y se merece ser feliz._

_James quería preguntarle que iba a pasar con ellos, ahora que Claire y Aaron se iban. ¿Pensaba venir a vivir con él? Él desde luego no podía ni pensar en que le pidiera que se fueran a su casa. Ella no le pediría eso, ya que sabía la respuesta. Por otro lado se sentía mal, prácticamente la estaba obligando a deshacerse de la que había sido su casa durante más de tres años. Donde tenía todos los recuerdos con Aaron, pero también con Jack. Sabía que en el momento en que surgiera esa cuestión, volverían a discutir. No era el momento. Ella estaba pasándolo mal, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentar su situación y que iba a pasar con ellos dos. _

**FIN DE LA ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**

Llegaron a la casa de Kate. Claire ya había bajado la mayoría de las maletas y cosas de Aaron que iba a llevarse. Durante la última semana ya había estado llevando al apartamento la mayoría de las cosas, así que no había mucho. Aaron estaba sentado en el sofá con su peluche apretado en su pecho. Estaba muy triste. Kate notó como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Claire apareció, esta situación tampoco era fácil para ella. Sabía del dolor de Kate y de su propio hijo

-Mark estará aquí en una hora. Vamos a comer con su madre. Así Aaron podrá conocerla. James ¿puedes ayudarme con una cosa arriba?- Él asintió. Kate se sentó al lado de Aaron y le abrazó, intentó contener las lágrimas que había estado guardando durante todo el día, pero al final no pudo hacerlo.  
Sawyer y Claire llegaron al cuarto de Aaron, ella cerró la puerta. Sawyer no entendía nada.  
-James, se lo mucho que queréis a Aaron, los dos. Ya le dije a Kate que podréis estar con él siempre que lo deseéis.  
-Lo sé. No debes preocuparte, Kate estará bien. Sólo necesita tiempo.  
-Bien. Me he llevado la mayoría de sus cosas, pero tendré que venir antes de que…- Sawyer la miró sorprendido.  
-¿Antes de que?  
-Bueno….Antes de que Aaron empiece el colegio nuevo. Cuida de ella, se que lo harás.  
-Hare todo lo que pueda. Pero ya sabes como es. Ahora ¿podemos bajar? No soporto este sitio.

James se sentó al lado de Kate, cogió su mano, dándole la seguridad y el cariño que tanto sabía que ahora necesitaba. Aaron sacó una hoja de papel y se la dio a James.  
-¿Es para mí?- James cogió la hoja. Era un dibujo.  
-Para los dos. Os he dibujado.  
-Mira Pecas.- Kate y Sawyer miraban el dibujo con entusiasmo y emoción. Los había dibujado cogido de las manos y al fondo había lo que parecía una casa.  
-Este eres tú y esta mami Kate.  
-Es precioso cariño. Muchas gracias. –Kate le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla, mientras le abrazaba.

Mark llegó antes de tiempo. Entre él y Sawyer metieron todas las cosas en el coche. Kate salió con Aaron en los brazos. Claire abrazó a James entre lágrimas.  
-Gracias por todo James. Eres un gran tipo. Nos veremos por aquí.  
-Hasta pronto Claire.  
-¡No quiero irme!- Aaron comenzó a patalear y sollozar. Sawyer se acercó y le miró.  
-Aaron, ¿te acuerdas del dibujo que nos has regalado a mí y a Kate? Había una casa. Pues siempre que quieras podrás venir a ella. ¿De acuerdo? Tomaremos helados y podrás jugar con Clem cuando esté aquí. –Aaron asintió y le dio un beso a Kate.  
-Te quiero mami.  
-Y yo a ti tesoro. Nos vemos pronto.- Sawyer cogió al niño para meterlo en el coche.  
-Vamos amigo. ¡Dios como pesas!  
-¡Me haces cosquillas!  
-Se bueno mocoso.  
-Voy a echarte de menos tío James.  
-Y yo a ti Aaron.  
Claire y Kate se abrazaron sin que ninguna pudiese reprimir las lágrimas y el dolor que suponía este momento.  
-Hasta pronto.  
-Antes de que te des cuenta estaremos llamando a tu puerta.- Ambas sonrieron. Por último Claire entró en el coche. Kate y Sawyer se quedaron allí diciendo adiós.  
-¡James!-Se abrazó fuertemente a él mientras seguía llorando con gran angustia.  
-Lo siento tanto Kate.

Permanecieron allí abrazados durante un tiempo. Ahora estaban solos. Ellos dos. Empezando juntos. No iba a ser fácil, pero ambos sabían que valía la pena.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron algo extrañas. Kate salía mucho sola y Sawyer no entendía que estaba haciendo. No le decía a dónde iba y con quién. Pero su teléfono no paraba de sonar en todo el día. Estaba empezando a cabrearse. Los dos habían decidido estar juntos, pero ella le estaba apartando de algo que desconocía. Pasaba casi todas las mañanas en su casa sola. Volvía para comer y se marchaba otra vez. Cuando regresaba era casi de noche. Siempre traía la cena.

Una de esas noches, hubo una gran tormenta. Eran más de las nueve. Sawyer estaba preocupado. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Cuando llegara la obligaría a que le dijera que estaba pasando, que era todo aquello. Miró por las ventanas, ni rastro de su coche. Se asomó varias veces por la puerta. La llamó a su teléfono y no contestaba. Cogió sus llaves, iría a buscarla. Cuando se estaba poniendo la chaqueta, la puerta sonó. Allí estaba. Con la ropa y el cabello empapado, como la última vez. Le sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No he podido comprar nada de comida. Voy a cambiarme. –Empezó a subir las escaleras. Él la siguió hasta el dormitorio. Kate había traído algo de ropa de su casa durante este tiempo. Empezó a desnudarse. Sawyer la observaba desde la puerta.- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Le miró de forma sugerente.  
-¿Dónde has estado Kate?  
-He ido a ver a Aaron y Claire. El apartamento es una pasada. Vendrán a cenar mañana por la noche. Aaron ha preguntado por ti. Está tan guapo, tenías….  
-Podría haber ido contigo.  
-Ni siquiera me di cuenta. Además estabas con Miles.  
-Miles se ha ido hace más de cuatro horas. ¿Dónde estuviste ayer, y anteayer y la semana pasada?  
-James, confía en mí. Por favor.  
-¿Que confié en ti? Te vas por la mañana, vuelves para comer, te vas otra vez y cuando regresas es casi de noche.  
-Sólo te pido que lo dejes estar. Ahora no puedo decirte nada.  
-Ni siquiera me has contestado al teléfono.  
-Estaba ocupada.  
-¡¿Ocupada con qué?  
-Oye. Yo estuve una semana llamándote cuando te fuiste con Miles a Las Vegas. Tú sólo lo has hecho un día. Creo que no es para tanto.  
-¡Dios esto me encanta!¡Todavía estas molesta!¿Qué mas Kate? ¿Algo que deba saber? No sé, quizás…No te gusta mi suavizante, o mi colonia, o tal vez la almohada no es demasiado cómoda para tu preciosa cabeza….. ¡¿Qué más?Dilo ahora, así no tendremos que echárnoslo en cara la próxima vez que discutamos.  
-No quiero seguir con esto Sawyer.  
-Si tanto echas de menos tu casa, quizás deberías plantearte volver a vivir allí.  
-¿Qué? No tiene nada que ver con eso.  
-Pero te lo advierto Kate, no me esperes, no pienso compartir la misma cama, el mismo baño, la misma ducha o la misma cocina que compartiste con el doc.  
-¡Muy bien!- Kate cogió una carpeta que guardaba en su bolsa y se la entrego.  
-¿Qué coño es esto?  
-Esto….Es el motivo por el que llevo más de una semana de aquí para ya. Esto, es mi casa. Voy a venderla o eso creía. ¡Eres un maldito egoísta!Iba a ser una sorpresa…Pero lo has jodido Sawyer-Kate bajó las escaleras. Busco sus llaves. Se dio cuenta de que estaban arriba. Él bajó y la miro.  
-¡Dámelas!  
-No- Kate se acercó más a él y lo acorraló contra la pared.  
-¡Dame las putas llaves Sawyer!  
-No vas a irte Kate.  
-Dame las malditas llaves. No pienso quedarme aquí.- Intentó abrazarla, pero ella lo evitó, volvió a bajar y permaneció allí mirándole.  
-Lo siento. No sabía que ibas a venderla. Deberías habérmelo dicho.  
-Si te lo hubiera dicho no sería una sorpresa.  
-Kate…por favor, perdóname, ya sabes que soy un bruto.  
-Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Sawyer.  
-Kate…

Sawyer miró como cerraba la puerta del dormitorio. Se sentó en el sofá y agarró su cabeza con ambas manos. "¡Mierda!¡Eres un idiota!". Dio una patada a la mesa. Sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. ¿Por qué demonios no podía cerrar la boca? Ella le quería. Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo atrás por él. Deshacerse de sus recuerdos, de su hogar, solo para complacerle y él había sido un estúpido por no confiar en ella. Miró los documentos. Estaban las escrituras de la casa. La inmobiliaria a la que había dado su confianza para que se encargara de todos los trámites. Tenía varias ofertas bastante buenas de diferentes compradores. Cerró la carpeta y la puso en la mesa.

Fue a la cocina e hizo la cena. Sabía que no querría verle, pero aún así subió arriba para que comiera algo. Antes de abrir la puerta pudo escuchar los sollozos que provenían de dentro. El corazón se le encogió. No soportaba verla llorar y mucho menos cuando él era el responsable. Abrió la puerta, estaba acostada.  
-¡Déjame en paz!  
-He hecho la cena.  
-No tengo hambre.  
-Kate por favor, baja a cenar conmigo.  
-Vete Sawyer, quiero estar sola.

Salió y cogió una manta del armario del pasillo y se fue al sofá. Tenía todo el derecho a estar cabreada y estaba seguro que no querría dormir con él. Encendió la televisión. Pasó un canal tras otro sin encontrar nada que pudiese calificar como visible. La apagó y decidió que dormiría un poco. Aquel sofá era uno de los más cómodos que había encontrado cuando lo compró, pero por alguna razón no hacía más que dar vueltas. Y sabía exactamente por qué. No sólo era por el malestar que sentía por su discusión con Kate. Principalmente era porque su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a dormir con ella. A tenerla cerca.

En el dormitorio Kate había conseguido cerrar sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta y casi por instinto alargó el brazo buscando su cuerpo. Las sábanas estaban frías. ¿Dónde estaba? Se levantó y miró por los dormitorios. Nada. Empezó a bajar las escaleras y le vio en el sofá. Había decidido no dormir con ella. Idiota, él sabía perfectamente que no podía conciliar el sueño sino era a su lado. Pero parece que él sí que estaba a gusto.  
Fue a la cocina. Vio la comida en la sartén. Él tampoco había comido. Cogió un vaso de agua y se sirvió un poco en un plato sin hacer ruido. Miró el reloj, eran más de las doce. Cuando se dio la vuelta estaba de pie apoyado en la puerta mirándola. Se acercó a ella.

-Déjame, yo lo hare.  
-No estoy enferma, puedo servirme mi propia comida gracias.  
-¡Dios Kate!¡Ya te he pedido perdón!¿Qué quieres que haga?  
-Nada, supongo. Ahora si no te importa voy a comer. –Él se sirvió un plato y se sentó en frente. Comenzaron a comer sin mirarse y sin conversar.  
-Lo que dije antes no lo decía en serio. No quiero que te vayas. Esta también es tu casa.  
-¿Por qué estas durmiendo en el sofá?  
-Me dijiste que querías estar sola. Pensé que no querrías tenerme cerca.  
-Es tu cama Sawyer. Puedes dormir en ella cuando te dé la gana.  
-No es mi cama. Es nuestra cama.- Kate le miró sorprendida, pero para nada le iba a dar la satisfacción de que se diera cuenta de cómo le gustaba que hablara en plural para referirse a ellos. - He echado un vistazo a los compradores. Hay algunas ofertas muy interesantes.  
-En realidad quería haberlo discutido contigo. Por eso aún no me había decidido. He estado recogiendo algunas cosas en mi casa. Pero todavía me falta mucho. ¿Querrías ayudarme?  
-Claro. Lo siento mucho Kate. Soy un imbécil.  
-Si hago esto es por nosotros. Iba a decírtelo, pero….Ya no importa. La próxima vez confía en mí. Nunca haría algo para hacerte daño.  
-Eso ya lo sé Kate. Pero te ibas y no me decías nada, no sabía dónde estabas, si estarías bien. Pensé que quizás…...no estabas segura de lo que teníamos aquí.  
-Nunca he estado más segura de algo James. –Kate recogió los platos y empezó a subir las escaleras. Él se quedó sin saber qué hacer. -¿Vienes a la cama?- Kate le tendió la mano y subieron juntos. Se metieron entre las sábanas. Ella le dio la espalda y él exhaló un suspiró. Lo que más deseaba era tocarla, poder oler su pelo como hacía todas las noches, pero no sabía si ella aceptaría ese gesto. Kate se dio la vuelta. Aunque estaba oscuro ambos podían ver el brillo de sus ojos.  
-¿Cuando he bajado te has hecho el dormido, verdad?  
-Te he escuchado husmeando por todas la habitaciones, buscándome.  
-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo dormir al menos hasta que no noto que estás aquí.  
-Y tu sabes que necesito oler tu pelo y despeinarte mientras duermes para acabar bien el día.  
-¿Eso es lo que haces cuando duermo?  
-Entre otras cosas.  
-¿Qué cosas?  
-Cosas….  
-¡James!  
-¿Por qué siempre quieres saberlo todo?...Está bien…Cuando estábamos en la isla, antes de que salieras huyendo de mi tienda, te miraba mientras dormías.  
-¿Por qué?  
-No lo sé. Me gustaba hacerlo. Supongo que era el único momento en que sabía que eras mía y de nadie más, que sólo yo podía verte así. Cualquiera podía verte sonreír, subir a los árboles, luchar, incluso llorar. Pero de ese modo solo podía verte yo.  
-Parece que tenemos algo en común.  
-¿Me miras mientras duermo?  
-Siempre que tengo ocasión.

Sawyer la atrajo hacía si y envolvió con un brazo su cintura mientras con el otro le acariciaba el pelo. Kate se apoyó en su pecho, notando como ambos se relajaban el uno en el otro.  
-Quiero que sepas que todavía estoy enfadada.–Sawyer sonrió y besó su frente.  
-Te quiero Pecas.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Kate se sentó en el sofá con una taza de café en la mano. Cogió la carpeta y empezó a ver los documentos. Miró las escrituras de su casa y la fecha de compra. Habían pasado tres años. Todavía recordaba el día que la había comprado. En cuanto la vio supo que quería que fuera su hogar. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado huyendo y escapando de la policía ni siquiera se creía que fuera a vivir en una casa. Su casa. Había comprado todos esos muebles deprisa y corriendo, algunos ni siquiera le gustaban mucho. Pero eran suyos. Sabía que en el momento en que la vendiera, ambos tendrían que enfrentarse a la realidad de su vida en común. Sawyer apareció desde la cocina y se sentó a su lado observándola. Kate seguía fija en los documentos.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado?  
-¿Para qué?  
-Pensé que íbamos a ir a tu casa.  
-No tienes que venir si no quieres.  
-¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que voy a ir. Cuanto antes términos antes podrás instalarte aquí.  
-¿Estás seguro de que quieres tenerme como compañera de casa?  
-Creo que sobreviviré. ¿Qué estas mirando?  
-Me gusto desde que la vi. Pero siempre tuve la sensación que era como un sitio temporal, de paso. Era como si faltara algo para que estuviera completa. ¿Sabes que elegí los muebles por catálogo?  
-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?  
-No sé. Quizás estaba harta de que todo el mundo me señalara con el dedo cuando salía de casa.  
-Debió de ser duro. Empezar de nuevo. Saber que todo el mundo sabía quién eras y lo que habías hecho.  
-No fue lo peor...- Ambos se miraron. Sabían perfectamente que había sido lo más duro para los dos.- Nunca te he preguntado esto y sé que es una tontería, pero…. ¿Volverías a saltar de ese helicóptero?  
-Kate. Ya no tendré que hacerlo.  
-Contéstame James.  
-¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho?  
-Creo que no habríamos llegado al carguero. Sun habría muerto y Desmond….y Aaron. Creo que todos nosotros hubiésemos muerto. Pero si no lo hubieras hecho y hubiéramos sobrevivido ¿Crees que estaríamos aquí ahora?  
-No lo sé Kate. Sólo sé que estamos juntos ahora. Y creo que si yo dejo de ser tan tocapelotas, cierro mi boca de vez en cuando y tú dejas de ser tan testaruda y tan cabezona. Podríamos ser felices a nuestra manera, claro.  
-¡Yo no soy cabezona!  
-¡Claro, para nada! ¿Quién ha dicho que lo eres?- Se acercó a ella y la beso dulcemente en los labios. Ella le agarró el rostro y cayeron en el sofá,-¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó la última vez que lo hicimos aquí?  
-Eres un pervertido. Sólo te estoy besando.  
-¿No teníamos que ir a tu casa?  
-Tenemos que hacer otra cosa antes.  
-Y sólo ibas a besarme.  
-¡Cállate James!

Cuando llegaron a casa de Kate eran más de las doce. Sawyer miró su cuello y sonrió. Kate le miró y se dio cuenta que le hacía tanta gracia.  
-Claire, Mark y Aaron vienen a cenar esta noche, ¿cómo se supone que voy a taparme esto?  
-¿Quieres que te enseñe los míos?  
-Eres un bruto.  
-No te has quejado antes.  
-Entremos.

Sawyer se dio cuenta de que había recogido todos los adornos de la sala, estaban apilados en cajas por toda la dependencia.  
-La cocina y el salón están listos. Queda mi cuarto y el de Aaron. También he colocado los dos baños.  
-¿Qué vas hacer con los muebles?  
-Venderlos con la casa ¿Quieres que te venda alguno?  
-Que graciosa Pecas.  
-No voy a llevarme mucho, sólo mi ropa y mis objetos personales.  
-¿Qué hay del cuarto de Aaron? Cuando venga a casa tendrá que dormir en algún sitio. Hay tres habitaciones más en casa a parte de la nuestra y la de Clem... ¿Por qué me miras así?  
-Estás hablando en plural. Nuestra casa, nuestra habitación.  
-Que puedo decir, me invadiste hace mucho tiempo.  
-¿Quieres que me lleve este cuarto a "nuestra casa"?  
-Sólo si tú quieres.  
-Pues creo que prefiero dejarlo todo aquí. Si vamos a empezar una vida juntos lo haremos bien. Además no creo que Aaron venga a dormir muy a menudo y cuando lo haga podrá quedarse en uno de los otros cuartos.  
-Como quieras.

El teléfono de Kate empezó a sonar. Era el agente inmobiliario. Había conseguido un par de ofertas más de algunas familias que estaban interesadas. Irían a ver la casa durante esta semana y la siguiente. Sawyer mientras tanto recogió las cosas que aún quedaban de Aaron en su cuarto. Luego cubrió los muebles con varias sábanas. Cuando terminó salió al pasillo, sabía que Kate estaría en su cuarto, la puerta estaba entreabierta. No sabía se debía entrar o no. Quizás lo que encontrara no fuese de su agrado. Aún así la abrió. Kate estaba guardando su ropa en una de las maletas. Le miró y sonrió. Él le devolvió la misma sonrisa. Se acercó a ella.

-Me han dicho que hay varios compradores que vendrán a verla en la próxima semana.  
-Eso es genial. He terminado. He puesto las últimas cosas de Aaron en unas cajas, se las daremos a Claire cuando vengan esta noche. ¿Estás bien Kate?  
-Sí. He estado pensando... ¿Cuando tienes que ir a por Clem?  
-El viernes de la semana que viene. ¿Por qué?  
-Hoy es jueves. Los de la agencia tienen una llave. No hace falta que yo esté aquí cuando vengan.  
-No te sigo.  
-Podíamos hacer un viaje, tú y yo solos.  
-La verdad es que no pienso volver a montar en avión.  
-Yo no puedo salir del país. Pero estoy pensando en algo menos planificado. Cojamos algunas cosas, el coche y a la aventura.  
-¡Estás loca Pecas! ¿Y dónde vamos a ir?  
-Donde queramos. Dormiremos en moteles de carretera, beberemos cerveza, acamparemos bajo las estrellas. No me digas que no es un buen plan.  
-Lo de acampar no sé si me va a gustar. Ya dormí suficiente tiempo en una tienda.  
-¡Vamos, no seas abuelo!  
-¿Abuelo yo? ¿Me estás llamando viejo?  
-Reconoce que eres un poco mayor.  
-¡Esto es la leche! ¿Para qué se supone que soy mayor?  
-No eres ningún adolescente James.  
-Y tú tampoco listilla.  
-Yo tengo veintiocho y tu unos treinta y ocho.  
-Tienes casi veintinueve. Además puedo hacer cosas que ningún abuelo podría hacer, pecosa.  
-Eso es cierto. Aún así deberíamos hacerlo.  
-¡Aquí no!  
-¡Idiota! Estoy hablando del viaje. ¡Vamos James, será divertido!  
-Me lo pensaré.  
-Lo que yo dije... Eres un viejo aburrido y soso.- Sawyer la cogió y la arrastró hacía la cama, se miraron frente a frente. Él levantó sus brazos bloqueando que pudiera tocarlo. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Kate levantó la cabeza para besarle, pero él la esquivo. Se aproximó a su oído.  
-Cuando lleguemos a casa te demostraré lo viejo, soso y aburrido que puedo llegar a ser.- Sawyer se levantó y cogió las maletas del cuarto. Kate se quedó en la cama con una gran sonrisa. Él se giró, todavía seguía acostada.-¡Vámonos Kate!Tenemos que meter todo esto en el coche.

Después de varias horas colocando y llevando cosas de una casa a otra. Kate decidió tomarse una ducha mientras Sawyer empezaba a hacer la cena. Cuando bajó tenía la mesa preparada y algo olía delicioso en el horno.

-¿Qué huele tan bien?- Él se giró y la miró. Estaba deslumbrante. Llevaba un jersey de cuello alto en color verde oscuro junto a unos vaqueros. No estaba maquillada y llevaba el pelo suelto y rizado todavía un poco húmedo. Así es como a él más le gustaba sencilla y natural. Esta era Kate. Se acercó a ella y se besaron mientras la agarraba por la cintura y ella acariciaba su cuello.  
-Estás preciosa.  
-Si solo llevo unos vaqueros y este jersey para que nadie pueda ver tu obra.- Volvió a besarla metiendo sus manos por debajo del jersey. –James….¡James!  
-¿Qué?  
-Están a punto de llegar. Vete a duchar, yo terminaré con esto.  
-Muy bien mama.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Kate fue a abrir con una gran sonrisa.  
-¡Mami!  
-¡Hola mocoso! Pasad. –Kate le dio un beso y un abrazo a Claire y Mark, mientras sostenía a Aaron.  
-¿Donde está James?  
-Está terminando de ducharse. ¿Y qué tal el nuevo cole?  
-Muy bien, tengo muchos amigos y mi maestra se llama Carol como la abuela.  
-Vaya eso es genial.  
-Vamos a ir a verla este verano.  
-Hemos pensado en pasar las vacaciones en Sídney para que Mark conozco a mi madre.  
-Me parece una gran idea Claire.  
-¡Tío James¡  
-¡Hey!¡Estas enorme!

La cena transcurrió con gran alegría. Claire bromeó con Sawyer sobre sus dotes culinarias y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. Aaron se pasó gran parte del tiempo entre sus brazos y los de Sawyer contándoles todas las cosas que había hecho en ese tiempo. Sus nuevos compañeros de cole, su habitación y sus vecinos. Se le veía muy feliz y eso era lo único que importaba. El pequeño se quedó dormido en el sofá, mientras los adultos salieron al jardín. Sawyer y Mark conversaban animadamente, mientras Claire y Kate se sentaban con una cerveza en la mano.

-Te he echado de menos Kate, y Aaron también, pero me alegra ver que no nos necesitas.  
-La casa está casi vendida.  
-No sabes lo que me alegro.  
-A veces tengo miedo de despertarme y que esto no sea más que un sueño.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
-Me he imaginado tantas veces mi vida con James, que ahora que estamos juntos, tengo la sensación de que me despertaré y él seguirá en esa maldita isla y yo estaré aquí sola.  
-Yo también lo pienso a veces. La vida que tengo ahora no es ni parecida a la que hubiera tenido si ese accidente no hubiera tenido lugar. Toda mi perspectiva de las cosas cambió en cuanto puse un pie en ese sitio. No es que me alegre. Pero quizás las cosas tenían que pasar de ese modo. ¿Cómo crees que sería tu vida?  
-Estaría en la cárcel, posiblemente de por vida. Y seguramente no hubiera conocido a Sawyer.  
-Yo no estoy tan segura de eso.  
-No empieces con el destino, las almas gemelas y esos rollos. No creo en esas historias.  
-Muy bien. Lo que tú quieras.  
Siguieron conversando y riendo durante bastante tiempo. Kate le contó que iban a estar fuera durante una semana y que después volverían con Clementine. Cuando la niña llegara a casa ambos tendrían que explicarles muchas cosas. Esperaba que ella entendiera porque Kate vivía allí con su padre. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

Los invitados se marcharon cuando era casi medianoche. Cuando Kate entró en el dormitorio Sawyer estaba dormido. Ella sonrió y se acercó despacio a él. Se tumbo a su lado y empezó a besarle dulcemente por el cuello, atrapando con su boca el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Kate ¿Qué haces?  
-Pensé que teníamos algo pendiente abuelo. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en bajar antes de que vinieran?- Sawyer miró hacía un rincón de la habitación. Había dos bolsos en el suelo.  
-Todo listo para nuestra aventura.  
-¿Has hecho mi bolso también?- Sawyer asintió mientras le besaba la barbilla.- ¿Y cómo sé que tengo todo lo que necesito?  
-Tendrás que confiar en mí.  
-Muy bien.  
-Por cierto nos vamos a las siete.  
-¿Eso qué significa?  
-Que uno de los dos tendrá que estar lo suficientemente despierto para conducir.  
-Yo conduciré, te lo prometo. Ahora bésame y deja de hablar.  
-¡Como mi señora mande!


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

Sawyer metió los bolsos en el coche mientras Kate terminaba de revisar los lugares que iban a ver durante su viaje hasta llegar a Alburquerque.  
-Tendremos que comprar un mapa.  
-Bien. Pararemos en una gasolinera. ¡Vámonos Pecas!  
-¿Lo tienes todo?-Le pasó el brazo por el hombro y la atrajo hacía él.  
-Ahora sí.  
Se montaron en el coche. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Pararon en la primera gasolinera que encontraron. Kate empezó a llenar el depósito, mientras Sawyer entró a comprar el mapa. Mientras el depósito se llenaba, le veía esperando impaciente como el dependiente despachaba a una señora que no paraba de preguntar sobre un producto. Sawyer miró a Kate y ella sonrió.

-Hola- Kate se dio la vuelta. Era un chico de unos treinta años que le estaba mirando directamente al escote. Se cerró la chaqueta disimuladamente.  
-Hola.  
-¿Qué hace una chica tan preciosa sola?  
-En realidad…  
-Te he visto en alguna parte.  
-No lo creo. Tengo una cara muy peculiar.  
-En serio…Nunca podría olvidarme de un rostro como el tuyo. ¿Dónde te he visto antes?  
-Estoy esperando a una persona….  
-Si…ya se… eres la fugitiva, la de la isla. Joder…ya decía yo. ¡Debió ser alucinante!Y sobreviviste dos veces a una accidente de avión¡Que pasote!  
-Sí, un pasote.- Kate no podía ver nada desde su posición pero rezaba porque Sawyer apareciera y se fueran de allí.  
-¿Tienes novio?  
-Ahhh…..  
-Sí que lo tiene. ¿Qué tal?- Sawyer le dio el mapa a Kate y miró a aquel tipo con cara de pocos amigos.  
-¡Joder! Tú eres el otro tío, el que ha estado tres años viviendo solo en una isla. ¡Dios! cuando se lo diga a mi prima Margue no se lo va a creer, ella dice que eres sexy…..-Kate esbozó una mueca y Sawyer le abrió la puerta para que entrara dentro.  
-Tenemos que irnos.  
-¡Adiós!Eres un tipo con suerte.- Kate estaba evitando reírse mientras veía como el chico se montaba con la anciana de antes en una furgoneta.  
-¿Quién era ese idiota?  
-Estas celoso James.  
-¿Crees que estaría celoso de un tío como ese?  
-Si, lo creo. ¿Qué es lo que has dicho antes?  
-¿Sobre qué?  
-¿Se supone que somos novios?  
-¿Tu quieres ser mi novia?  
-No estamos en la secundaria James.  
-Bueno. ¿Entonces que somos? Cuándo ese tipo te ha preguntado ni siquiera has sido capaz de responder.  
-¿Qué vamos a decirle a Clem sobre nosotros?  
-Primero tendremos que aclararnos para poder contarle a una niña de seis años porque hay una mujer viviendo conmigo.- Kate cambió el gesto y empezó a mirar el mapa.  
-Espero que logremos hacerlo antes del viernes.  
-Bueno ¿a dónde vamos?- Sawyer la miró. Estaba haciéndose un lio con las hojas del mapa.- ¡Kate!  
-¡Estoy mirando!  
-¿No puedes hacerlo más rápido?  
-¡Toma!¡Hazlo tú!  
-¿Qué coño te pasa ahora? ¿Qué he dicho?- Kate se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventanilla.- A veces eres insoportable.- Se giró y le miró con rabia.  
-Y tu un cretino.  
-Creo que este viaje nos va a unir muchísimo.  
-Suerte que todavía tengo mi casa.  
-No empieces por ahí Kate.- Ambos se miraron. Kate pudo comprobar que la ironía se había terminado y que si seguían así tendría una bronca monumental que no tenía ningún sentido.- Vale, pensemos a que hemos venido. No pienso arrancar el coche hasta que me digas que pasa. Si vamos a estar así, prefiero que nos quedemos en casa.  
-Creo que era yo la que tenía que conducir.  
-No importa lo haré yo.  
-No quiero ser la mujer que vive contigo. No quiero que le digas eso a Clem. Soy Kate, James. Tu novia. Así que cuando tengas que explicarle porque vivo contigo a tu hija de seis años, espero que lo tengas claro.- Sawyer sonrió.- ¿De qué te ríes?  
-Eres mi primera novia, Pecas.  
-Muy gracioso.  
-Es en serio.  
-¿Vas a decirme que nunca has tenido una novia?  
-La verdad es que cuando tú estabas coqueteando con tus novios, yo estaba durmiendo con mujeres para llevarme su dinero. Digamos que no era una situación normal para que lo soportara una novia.  
-¿Qué hay de Cassidy?  
-Cassidy era un objetivo y fue la primera vez que mezcle las emociones en el trabajo. Es lo peor que he hecho en mi vida. Creo que podré vivir con el resto de las cosas que hice pero no con eso. Llegó un momento en que pensé que la quería, que estaba enamorado de ella, pero no fue así. Y luego está Clem. Espero que nunca me pregunte como nos conocimos su madre y yo.  
-Algún día lo hará. Pero no pensemos en eso. Muy bien, seguiremos la autopista y nos dejaremos llevar. ¿Qué te parece?  
-Me gusta-Sawyer se acercó a ella y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

Después de todo parecía que el ánimo había mejorado entre ellos. Kate estaba tarareando una canción que sonaba en la radio. Sawyer la miraba de reojo evitando reírse. La entonación no era lo suyo. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba evitando una carcajada. Le miró divertida y bajo el volumen.  
-Vamos, dilo, estas deseando.  
-¿Decir qué? No he dicho nada.  
-No hace falta, te estoy viendo la cara.  
-Cantas fatal, Pecas. Lo siento.  
-Si cantara bien, no estaría aquí sentada en tu coche. Estaría ganando millones de dólares y alojándome en hoteles de lujo. Bebería champagne y comería caviar para cenar.  
-Bueno, este es nuestro destino.-Sawyer paró el coche y miró alrededor.  
-¿Vamos a dormir aquí?- Kate le miró sorprendida.  
-No exactamente.  
-¿Por qué te paras entonces?- Sawyer abrió su puerta y le tendió la mano.  
-Quiero enseñarte algo.

Cuando ambos estaban fuera él comenzó a caminar hasta lo que parecía una pequeña pendiente. Al llegar arriba se sentó y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Kate no sabía de qué se trataba, pero acepto su invitación. La imagen era espectacular. A lo lejos se veía la ciudad de Los Ángeles casi como si fuera un pequeño hormiguero. Alrededor de donde ellos estaban había pequeñas cimas que el sol al atardecer teñía de un tono dorado.

-Es precioso. ¿Has estado más veces aquí?  
-Muchas.  
-¿Así que no soy la primera a la que traes?  
-En realidad sí. Cuando venía a Los Ángeles en mi época de estafador solía venir aquí. Me sentaba y cerraba los ojos y pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo y como podía hacerlo. Sólo lo hacía durante unos minutos. Era el único momento en que dejaba de ser Sawyer y era simplemente James Ford. Nadie sabía de este lugar y lo que hacía en el.  
-Yo tenía un sitio al que acudía cuando vivía en Iowa, antes de…ya sabes. Era una especie de cobertizo, estaba en una casa abandonada. Pero un día Wayne me encontró allí. Me doy tal paliza que se me quitaron las ganas de volver.  
-Lo siento Kate. Ahora ni yo necesito venir aquí, ni tu tendrás que volver a esconderte nunca más.  
-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me gustas James Ford?  
-Creo recordar alguna Kate Austen. Por cierto nunca te he preguntado que pensaste cuando te llame Pecas la primera vez.  
-No querrías saberlo.  
-Vamos, pecosa, dímelo. Somos novios.  
-¡Idiota!En realidad en aquella época me caías fatal. Estabas siempre peleándote con todo el mundo, enfadado, pero luego descubrí que estabas asustado, que querías que todo el mundo te odiase por lo que habías hecho. Luego te quise y lo demás ya los sabes, yo me fui….tú te quedaste…..Después de un tiempo me di cuenta que solo me llamabas Kate cuando estabas cabreado, igual que yo te llamo Sawyer. Pero en realidad siempre me gusto que me llamaras así.  
-¿Por qué? Todo el mundo odiaba mis apodos.  
-Porque eras el único que lo hacía. –Sawyer le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y la beso dulcemente. Ella se sentó sobre él y se miraron con gran cariño. Se abrazó a él fuertemente y permanecieron así hasta que el sol empezó a desaparecer.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Cuando entró en la habitación él todavía estaba durmiendo. Habían encontrado un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos y habían decidido dormir en un motel. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Empezó a besarle dulcemente por la espalda hasta llegar a su mejilla.  
-Un poco más.  
-Vamos dormilón, son casi las diez. He traído el desayuno.  
-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Pensé que esto eran unas vacaciones.  
-Por eso mismo, no vamos a estar todo el día encerrados en un hotel.  
-¿Por qué no? Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos aquí, tú, yo y una cama mullida.  
-¿Sawyer siempre estás pensando en el sexo?  
-Siempre estoy pensando en ti, desnuda conmigo aquí.  
-¿No te apetece dar un paseo?  
-¿Si digo que no te enfadarás?

Después de comer en un pequeño restaurante, logró convencerle y se dispusieron a dar un paseo por un pequeño puerto costero. La playa estaba casi vacía. Era un día algo nuboso y frio. Sawyer no dejaba de mirar lo feliz que Kate parecía a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido en los últimos meses de su vida. Tenerla aquí con él, era algo que aún le sorprendía. ¿Cómo podía él merecer que alguien le quisiera de ese modo?

-¿En qué piensas?- Kate llevaba puesta una sudadera con capucha y Sawyer empezó a jugar con ella, poniéndosela en su cabeza.  
-Pienso que aquel tipo de la gasolinera tenía razón, soy un tío con suerte.- La atrajo hacía él y la beso, mientras la abrazaba. Una pelota cayó al lado de Sawyer. Se agachó para cogerla, una niña de unos cuatro años se acercó con una sonrisa.  
-Lo siento señor.  
-¿Es tuya?- La pequeña asintió.- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Mary.- Sawyer sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar ese nombre. El nombre de su madre. Le entregó la pelota a la niña que tenía unos enormes ojos azules.  
-Aquí tienes Mary.  
-Gracias.- La pequeña salió corriendo y continuó jugando con su padre. Kate había observado toda la escena con gran ternura y sorpresa. Miró el rostro de Sawyer. Parecía estar en otro lugar, en otro momento.

-¿James estas bien?  
-Sí.  
-¿Conocías a esa niña?  
-No, no lo conocía.- Sawyer se giró y la miró.- Mi madre se llamaba Mary.  
-Lo siento mucho.  
-Hay algo que no te he contado Kate, y creo que deberías saberlo.- Sawyer se sentó en la arena y Kate hizo lo mismo sin dejar de mirarle.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Una noche que saliste de mi tienda, creo recordar que fue la última vez que tú y yo nos acostamos, Locke apareció y me dijo que tenía que ir con él, que había encerrado a Ben e iba a matarlo. Le dije que yo no iba a matar a nadie. Cuando llegamos a aquel barco, "La Roca Negra", había un tipo encerrado, resulto que era el padre de John. Yo no entendía nada. No entendía porque quería que lo matara. Descubrí que era el verdadero Sawyer.  
-¿Qué?  
-El padre de Locke era el estafador que engañó a mi madre. Fue el hombre responsable de las muertes de mis padres.  
-¿Por qué querría John matar a su padre?  
-Estafó a John. Hizo que le diera su riñón para poder vivir y después lo dejó tirado. Cuando saqué mi carta y empecé a leerla, se burlo de mí, de mi madre. Entonces lo maté. Pero lo más gracioso es que después de hacerlo, no me sentí mejor.  
-James- Le agarró la mano con dulzura.-Lo siento tanto. ¿Por eso estabas tan raro cuando regresaste?  
-Por eso….Y por lo otro.  
-¿Qué otro?  
-Por lo del embarazo Kate.  
-No fuiste muy comprensivo que digamos.  
-Y tú estabas como un cencerro. No estábamos preparados para tener un bebe y menos en ese sitio. Las mujeres se morían.  
-Eso es fácil decirlo Sawyer. Pero cuando uno no quiere tener bebes hay dos opciones: o dejas de tener sexo o utilizas medios para que no ocurra. Y nosotros no usábamos ninguno.  
-En eso tienes razón. Por eso estamos usando todos los posibles.- Kate le soltó la mano y se puso de pie.  
-Es hora de irnos.  
-Todavía es temprano. ¡Kate!  
-Quiero irme.

Kate caminaba delante con los brazos cruzados. Sawyer se dio cuenta que el tema del embarazo era uno de los tabúes entre ellos. ¿Se supone que quería tener niños? ¿En que estaba pensando? Posiblemente ahora no sería la cosa más horrible del mundo. Pero aún así, él no quería tener que lidiar con un bebe. Quería estar sólo con ella. Era un pensamiento muy egoísta, lo sabía. Pero había descubierto que cuando era más feliz, era cuando estaban los dos solos. Se puso a su altura y comprobó que se estaba limpiando algunas lágrimas de su rostro. ¿Cómo podían pasar de una felicidad tremenda a la desesperación y la angustia más profunda? ¿Iba a ser siempre así entre ellos? ¿Nunca podrían tener una relación normal como el resto de los mortales? A decir verdad, ellos no eran muy normales que digamos. Pero lo único que él quería era hacerla feliz. Que fueran felices juntos.

Llegaron al motel. Cuando entraron Kate se fue directamente al baño y cerró la puerta. James se sentó en la cama y puso la televisión. Había pasado más de media hora cuando salió, se había duchado y se metió en la cama, dándole la espalda. Él apagó la tele y la miro.

-Kate. Tenemos que hablar.  
-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.  
-Kate, ¡maldita sea! ¡Mírame!-Kate se giró y le miró.- ¿Puedes decirme que pasa?  
-Pasa, que tenemos un problema. -Se incorporó y se sentó.-Hace tres años, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, entiendo que hubiera sido la peor cosa en el mundo para ti, no tanto para mí. Sé que no hubiéramos estado preparados para afrontar algo así. Más teniendo en cuenta todo lo que pasó después. Pero ahora, es diferente. No estamos en una isla donde las embarazadas mueren, no hay "otros" que se lleven a los bebes. Nada de eso está aquí. No digo que vaya a pasar ahora, ni dentro de un año. Pero algún día yo querré tener un bebe. Y si tú no piensas lo mismo tenemos un problema muy serio.  
-No creo que sea un buen padre Kate. Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo con Clem.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que no piensas tener hijos nunca?  
-No lo sé Kate.

Kate se levantó y salió fuera cerrando la puerta con furia. Sawyer se quedó acostado en la cama mirando el techo. La verdad es que tampoco lo estaba haciendo tan mal con Clem. La niña le quería. Y le encantaba Aron. Pero pensar en un bebe suyo y de Kate, eso le daba miedo. Sabía que ella podía ser una buena madre, pero no estaba muy seguro de que él fuera capaz de cuidar de un bebe.  
Entró en la ducha. Necesitaba aclararse las ideas. Cuando salió del baño, ella aún no había llegado. Le había dado su tiempo. Era momento de que volviera dentro. Cuando salió fuera, la encontró sentada en las escaleras. Ella sabía que estaba ahí antes de que pudiera verlo. No sabía porque, pero siempre podía notar su presencia. Se sentó a su lado.

-Hace tres años, tú lo has dicho, no estábamos preparados para nada de eso. Yo era un imbécil y tú estabas siempre huyendo de todo. Pero no me alegre por eso…..Me alegre de que no estuvieras embarazada…Porque las mujeres morían…..No sabíamos el tiempo que íbamos a estar allí. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras estado embarazada y no hubiéramos salido en tres meses?  
-Habría muerto.  
-Exacto. Eso es lo que hubiera pasado. Y si hubieras muerto me habría vuelto loco.  
-Pero esa no es la cuestión. Estamos aquí, ahora, juntos. Nos queremos James. Y algún día yo querré tener nuestro propio hijo.  
-Sólo quiero que estemos solos todo el tiempo que podamos. Si tenemos un bebe no tendremos tiempo para nosotros.  
-Eso algo bastante egoísta.  
-Mi padre era un idiota. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no será igual que él?  
-Porque no lo eres. Te he visto con Aaron y con Clem. Nunca pensé que serías capaz de ser tan dulce y cariñoso con ellos. Eres un gran padre James. Por eso se que si algún día tenemos un hijo serás un padre maravilloso.  
-No quiero hacer daño a nadie más si puedo evitarlo.  
-¿Crees que porque hemos cometidos diversos errores en nuestras vidas no seremos buenos padres? ¿No crees que merezcamos ser felices?  
-Ninguno de los dos hemos tenido lo que se dice una infancia feliz, Kate. Pero si quieres un bebe, tendremos un bebe.  
-Así no es como funciona. Yo quiero que tú quieras tener un bebe. No quiero que lo hagas para complacerme, para que no me enfade.  
-No es eso. Es solo que quiero estar un tiempo sólo contigo, en nuestra casa. Los dos solos. Y después ya veremos.  
-Muy bien. Tendremos nuestro tiempo. Pero piensa que no podemos estar solos eternamente.- Kate se levantó.-Me voy a dormir.-Sawyer le cogió de la mano y la acarició dulcemente.  
-Kate. No te enfades conmigo.-ella se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Sólo estoy cansada Sawyer. Buenas noches.

Kate entró y él permaneció allí sentado durante un tiempo. Nunca se había imaginado siendo padre. Nunca estuvo preparado para algo así. Y todo siempre había sido por los miedos que llevaba arrastrando desde que era un niño. Nunca se le había borrado de su mente la visión de su madre muerta, ensangrentada. Tuvo que presenciar aquello cuando sólo tenía ocho años.

Ni siquiera había sido capaz de afrontar su responsabilidad como padre de Clem hasta ahora. Con Juliet ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza tener hijos. Nunca. Pero con Kate todo era diferente. Las sensaciones que había experimentado junto a ella desde que salieron de la isla eran mucho más fuertes que las que jamás pensó que sentiría, ni siquiera por ella. Cuando estaban juntos se sentía pleno. No necesitaba nada más. No es que no quisiera tener hijos con ella, posiblemente sería lo mejor que les podía ocurrir. Pero el día que eso pasara estaría realmente preparado para ser el mejor padre que un hijo podía merecerse. No iba a cometer el mismo error que con Clementine.

Lo que más miedo le daba eran sus sentimientos algo posesivos hacía ella. Estaba tan enganchado a ella, tan unido a todo lo que representaba la persona de Kate, que no sabría si podría perder un poco de esa atención en detrimento de una pequeña pecosa corriendo por casa. Sonrió. Quizás no era tan mala idea. Pero, ¿sería algún día capaz de compartirla con alguien más?


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Los próximos dos días fueron muy distintos. No había besos al despertar, ni manos entrelazadas. Y cuando se miraban ella evitaba cruzarse con sus ojos. Habían decidido parar en un pequeño pueblo de Arizona que se encontraba en plenas fiestas. Kate hubiera preferido seguir adelante. No tenía ganas de mezclarse con los lugareños de aquel sitio y mucho menos ir de fiesta. Sawyer sin embargo estaba realmente feliz.  
Esta vez decidieron quedarse en un hotel bastante más caro. Posiblemente era una de las últimas paradas que harían antes de llegar a Alburquerque. Llegaron a la recepción. La recepcionista, una chica bastante guapa, le miró con una tremenda sonrisa, mientras miraba con algo de despreció a Kate. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Buenos días señorita. –La mujer miró de forma coqueta a Sawyer.  
-¿Dos habitaciones?  
-En realidad no. Sólo una. Mi mujer y yo acabamos de llegar desde Hawái de luna de miel y hemos decidido parar para descansar antes de volver a casa.-Kate le miró con sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?  
-¿Están casados? No veo los anillos.  
-Nos los quitamos en el avión, ya sabe, la presión.  
-Es una lástima, lo de los anillos digo. ¿Podrían decirme sus nombres?- Kate se acercó.  
-Claire y Jack Shepard. - Él la miró con disgusto. Intentando averiguar qué estaba haciendo.  
-Muy bien Señor y Señora Shepard. Habitación 151. –Ella tomó las llaves con una mueca.  
-Gracias.–La recepcionista les dio una última información.  
-Por cierto, está noche hay un festival en la plaza quizás les apetecería verlo. Viene gente de muchos lugares.  
-Claro. Pero creo que vamos a estar ocupados, estamos recién casados, ya sabe.- Kate le tocó el trasero a Sawyer y sonrió.- Gracias de todos modos.

Cuando el ascensor se cerró Sawyer la miró perplejo. ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Ella ni siquiera le miró.  
-¿Señor y señora Shepard?  
-¿Luna de miel en Hawái?  
-Solo estaba bromeando Kate.  
-Yo también, ¿a que es divertido?- Salieron del ascensor y caminaron por el pasillo.  
-¿Por qué no le has dado nuestros verdaderos nombres?  
-Será la costumbre. No creo que ni siquiera los haya registrado bien, estaba ocupada escaneándote. Y no me digas que no, pero te estaba encantando.  
-¡Esta celosa! Yo no puedo evitar que a las mujeres les resulte atractivo.- Sawyer sonrió con picardía.  
-Al menos podrías disimular mientras estoy delante. – Él la agarró del brazo y la miró con determinación.  
-Hey. Basta de bromas, yo solo te quiero a ti, que te quede claro.  
-Ya lo sé. Pero sabes, yo también puedo hacer eso, coquetear con otros tíos. De hecho voy a ir a ese festival.- Sawyer abrió la puerta y entraron.  
-Pensé que íbamos a estar ocupados.  
-No estamos recién casados Sawyer. – Kate empezó a buscar en su bolso. No había nada allí más que vaqueros, camisetas y sudaderas.-No tengo nada que ponerme. ¿No pudiste echar nada para algo especial?- Sawyer abrió el suyo y le mostró un vestido y unas sandalias.- Gracias.

Ella se metió en el baño y escuchó el agua de la ducha correr. Sawyer se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer. Él no pensaba ir a ese festival. Seguro que había gente que los conocería y no estaba dispuesto a contarles una y otra vez su experiencia de vida como náufrago.  
Pero cambió de idea en cuanto la vio. Se incorporó y la miró. Sabía que aquel vestido le dejaría boquiabierto cuando lo llevara puesto. Era de color verde, atado al cuello, escotado lo suficiente, llevaba la espalda al aire. Las sandalias eran de color avellana igual que la chaqueta de hilo que lo acompañaba. Kate sabía el efecto que tenía en él verla así, pero no entendía porque había elegido ese vestido, de todos los que tenía. Ni siquiera recordaba habérselo puesto nunca. Le miró y sonrío.  
-¿No piensas venir?  
-Por supuesto. Quince minutos.

Kate terminó de secarse el pelo. No encontraba nada de maquillaje ni en su bolso, ni en el de Sawyer. Él salió con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.  
-No tengo nada de maquillaje.  
-No lo necesitas.  
-¡Estoy muy pálida!- Se acercó y la besó con gran pasión, saboreando cada rincón de su boca. Kate sintió sus mejillas ardiendo.  
-Parece que te ha vuelto el color.  
-Engreído. –Sawyer sonrió y se quitó la toalla delante de sus narices. Empezó a vestirse. Kate se pensó si realmente iba a valer la pena ver ese festival o quedarse aquí con él. Intentó dejar su mente en blanco, pero era un poco difícil después de ese beso y ante la estampa que tenía delante.

Cuando terminó de vestirse bajaron a la calle. Sawyer la agarró de la mano con ternura. Caminaron hasta donde podía verse el bullicio. Había una gran carpa llena de gente que disfrutaba de la música y el baile. Puestos de comida y bebida gratuita y una gran barra donde se servían licores típicos del lugar.

-Señor y Señora Shepard, me alegro de que hayan decidido bajar.- Era la recepcionista del hotel.- Claire ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? Te presentaré a algunas amigas- Kate miró a Sawyer, no quería ir a ninguna lado con aquella mujer. Sawyer le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que fuera a divertirse.

-Este Travis, Jane y Tom. Chicos esta es Claire. Es un cliente del hotel. Que te diviertas.- Kate miró como la recepcionista desaparecía y se dirigía directa a Sawyer.  
-Bueno Claire, ¿qué te trae por Arizona?  
-Estoy de viaje de aventura.  
-Llevas un vestido precioso. Apuesto a que será fácil de quitar.- El hombre se acercó más a ella sin parar de mirarle el escote. Kate cruzó los brazos, intentando abotonarse la chaqueta. Aquel tipo era un pervertido.  
-Es la primera vez que me lo pongo.  
-Entonces tendremos que averiguarlo. Mónica me ha dicho que estas casada.  
-Sí, recién casada.  
-¿Dónde está tu alianza?  
-En realidad aún no estamos casados, pero sabemos lo tradicionales que sois en este estado y pensamos….  
-Vamos Claire, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, a todo el mundo le gusta darse un revolcón.- Si aquel tipo no paraba iba a tener que darle un par de bofetadas, y lo que es peor, si Sawyer se daba cuenta, podría armarse una muy gorda.  
-Claro. Voy a por una bebida, hace calor.

-¿Me invitas a una copa Jack?- Sawyer se giró, allí estaba aquella mujer del hotel. Ahora entendía porque se había llevado a Kate lejos de él. Odiaba el nombre de Jack y ella lo había hecho para fastidiarle. Él la miró y le pidió una bebida. La mujer la acepto y le sonrió sin quitarle los ojos de encima.- No te he dicho mi nombre, soy Mónica. No te preocupes por Claire, la he dejado en buenas manos.- Sawyer se dio cuenta por el lenguaje corporal de Kate que no estaba teniendo una conversación agradable, y aquel tipo se la estaba comiendo con los ojos. Sintió como se calentaba su sangre y fluía con más fuerza por todo su cuerpo.  
-No estoy preocupado. Ella sabe cuidarse sola.  
-¿No es un poco joven para ti?  
-Eso mismo dijo su padre.  
-Creo que lo que tú necesitas es alguien con más experiencia en la vida.- Sawyer sonrió para sus adentros. Si esta mujer supiera cómo era Kate, no diría eso. Había vivido más experiencias que la mayoría de mujeres que estaban por allí, de eso estaba seguro.  
-A veces la experiencia no está relacionada con la edad.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que os conocéis?  
-Lo suficiente como para no querer conocer a nadie más.  
-¿Quieres decir que un hombre tan atractivo como tú ha colgado el cartel de cerrado?  
-No necesito colgarme ningún cártel.  
-Es una pena, podíamos haber pasado un rato agradable.  
-Lo siento por ti. –Vio como Kate se acercaba. Miró a la mujer con despreció y a Sawyer con indiferencia. Se acercó a la barra y comenzó a pedir algo de beber.

Kate comenzó a caminar fuera de la carpa y se sentó en uno de los bancos de la plaza. Había poca gente por las calles, todos estaban bailando y bebiendo dentro. Vio como Sawyer se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿No te diviertes Pecas?  
-Tu amiguita del hotel me ha presentado un tío que lo único que quiere es averiguar cómo se desabrocha mi vestido.  
-¡Hijo de puta!  
-No te preocupes, no le he dicho que no tiene cremallera.- Sawyer la miró entre sorprendido y enfadado, pero no pudo evitar acompañar a su sonrisa.  
-Voy a partirle la cara. Estamos casados. Bueno…. no realmente, pero se supone que soy tu marido, y estoy aquí, debería tener más respeto.  
-Le he dicho que no estamos casados.  
-¿Por qué has hecho eso?  
-Porque no lo estamos Sawyer. Tienes razón, no tenemos que mentir sobre quienes somos. Siento haberte llamado Jack.  
-Creí que podríamos divertirnos Kate.  
-Yo también. Pero hay algunas cosas que me molestan…. No me gusta esa mujer. Detesto la forma que tiene de mirarte. No me gusta reconocerlo, pero me muero de celos.- Él sonrió. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba oír esto y estaba disfrutando de lo lindo viéndola así.- No te rías Sawyer. Estoy hablando totalmente en serio.  
-¿Cuántas copas te has tomado?  
-Esta es la primera.- Se la bebió de un trago y le miró.- ¿Te das cuenta de que en un par de días estaremos viviendo juntos?  
-Llevamos viviendo juntos un par de meses Kate.  
-He vendido la casa.  
-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?  
-Ayer por la tarde, mientras estabas en la ducha, el agente me llamó. Es una familia de Nueva York. Un matrimonio y sus dos hijos. Se han quedado con todos los muebles. Tienen un niño de cinco años al que le ha gustado mucho el cuarto de Aaron. Tengo que ir el lunes a firmar todos los documentos con los nuevos propietarios.  
-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
-¡Porque estaba enfadada! Después de nuestra última conversación pensé que tal vez todo había ido demasiado rápido. Quizás…..Necesitábamos más tiempo para conocernos, para habituarnos el uno al otro, para superar todo lo que hemos vivido. ¡Estuvimos hablando de tener hijos James!  
-Yo no necesito más tiempo.  
-Déjame terminar. El agente me dio hasta la noche para poder dar la confirmación. Entonces estuve pensando, que por primera vez en mi vida soy feliz, nuestra relación nunca va a ser como las relaciones de la mayoría de las personas. Con un beso en la puerta mientras te vas al trabajo, o vacaciones en la playa con los niños. Pero tú y yo no somos como la media. Y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. Que no eres como todo el mundo se supone que deber ser. Por eso hago todo esto. Por eso he vendido mi casa, he dejado atrás todo mi pasado, y simplemente soy yo, Kate, contigo, nadie más. Y lo hago porque te quiero y porque confió en que aunque no será fácil, valdrá la pena.

Se acercó más a ella y le tocó el rostro con ambas manos. No podía creer que esto realmente estuviera ocurriendo, Kate diciendo todo aquello, él aquí con ella. De pronto sintió un tremendo orgullo y una emoción inesperada que tantas veces había intentado ocultar. Ambos estaban en la misma sintonía ahora. Estaban más cerca el uno del otro de lo que jamás lo habían estado, de una forma que seguro que ninguno de los dos había esperado estar. Cualquier cosa que dijera no sería ni la mitad de importante de cómo se sentía. Ninguna palabra o frase que saliera de su boca podía representar todo lo que quería que ella supiera. La alegría, el amor, el cariño, la pasión con la que podía envolver este momento no iban a ser suficientes.

-No sabes cuantas veces he pensado en esto. Cuantas veces me he imaginado que dijeras todo esto. Me da igual lo duro que sea, las veces que discutamos o las veces que quieras tirar lo toalla. Yo nunca lo haré... Te quiero Kate y nada de lo que ocurra será lo suficientemente horrible como para que eso cambie. Te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi, y a pesar de la distancia y del tiempo separados, nunca deje de hacerlo. Ahora sé que todo lo que hemos pasado, lo que ambos hemos sufrido, el tiempo que hemos perdido, no ha sido en vano. Era necesario para llegar hasta aquí. Estamos juntos, de la forma en que siempre tuvimos que estarlo.

Kate le miró mientras evitaba que sus ojos se humedecieran por las lágrimas. Él también estaba emocionado, podía notarlo, en la forma en que sus manos temblaban al tocarla. Este era el único hombre que la había querido tal y como era, sin reservas, sin pedir nada, sin intentar que fuera otra persona. Era el hombre al que había amado y perdido. Al que pensó que nunca tendría la oportunidad de volver a amar. La persona que mejor la conocía y que era capaz de reconfortarla en los peores momentos como ninguna otra. Siempre estaría a su lado. Eso ya lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, porque siempre estuvo para ella. Ella siempre fue lo primero para él. Nunca se planteo otra cosa que protegerla mientras estaban en aquella isla. Incluso arriesgando su propia vida. Y sabía con certeza que volvería a hacerlo sin ni siquiera pensarlo.  
-James, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?  
-Soy todo tuyo Pecas.

Llegaron al centro de la pista de baile, sin soltarse de la mano. Se abrazaron fuertemente, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música y por sus emociones. Se miraron a los ojos con una pasión y una ternura inmensa. Se besaron. Era como si no hubiese nadie más. Sólo ellos dos, entrelazados y respirando el mismo aire.

Aquella noche, en el hotel, hicieron el amor de una forma lenta y suave, perdiéndose en los detalles, envolviendo cada parte de sus cuerpos. Deleitándose el uno en el otro. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y lo iban a dedicar a luchar por lo que más querían: Ellos.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

Salieron del hotel a mediodía. Les quedaban tres horas de camino hasta llegar a Alburquerque. Sawyer decidió que conduciría él. Ambos no habían dormido mucho, pero Kate no hacía más que bostezar. Más valía prevenir, que tener que lamentar que se quedara dormida al volante y tuvieran algún accidente. Sawyer estaba esperando en el coche, mientras Kate paraba a comprar algo de comida para el camino. Cuando llegaran pasarían la noche en algún motel y luego por la mañana irían a recoger a Clem. Mientras se acercaba al auto ella sonreía a sabiendas de que él no paraba de mirarla tras la ventana. Kate entró en el coche y sonrió.  
-Deja de hacerlo.  
-¿Hacer el qué?  
-Mirarme así.  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. –Él se acercó y comenzó a besarla, ella profundizó aún más el beso. Si seguían haciendo esto, no llegarían a su destino hasta unas horas después. Y Clem tendría que esperar y por el carácter de la niña era mejor no hacerla esperar.  
-Kate….. Tenemos que irnos.  
-Eres tu el que ha empezado, quita tu mano de ahí. –Le dio un suave beso y volvió a su asiento.

Llevaban una hora conduciendo. El paisaje era desolador apenas se habían cruzado con un par de coches y todo estaba desierto. Kate iba apoyada en su hombro, estaba a punto de dormirse.  
-Necesito parar. Tengo que hacer pis.-Sawyer estacionó el coche en un pequeño sendero.  
-Que romántico.

Se bajaron del coche y Kate aprovechó para echar un vistazo por la zona. Era un paraje realmente bonito, nada que ver con todo lo que habían visto durante todo el camino, prácticamente desierto. Aquí había algo más de vegetación. Podía escuchar un pequeño sonido, era como si algún tipo de arroyo corriera por allí. Cruzó una pequeña arboleda y divisó un pequeño lago. El agua era cristalina y teniendo en cuenta el calor que hacía Kate tuvo una gran idea.  
-¡James!  
Sawyer sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? No podía verla por ningún lado. ¿Y se le había pasado algo? Maldita mujer, iba a darle un infarto.  
-¡Kate!  
-Estoy aquí.- Cuando llegó estaba en ropa interior con los pies metidos en el agua. Le miró y esbozó una sonrisa.  
-¿Por qué no has podido simplemente quedarte al lado del coche?  
-Vamos, ya sabes lo que me gusta rastrear, esto es precioso.  
-Pensé que te había pasado algo. ¿Y qué haces medio desnuda?- Ella se acercó y empezó a desabrocharle la camiseta y la tiro en el suelo.  
-Estoy bien James. Vamos a darnos un baño.  
-Kate, podría venir alguien.  
-Creo que por aquí lo único que hay son pájaros y nosotros dos. ¡Vamos James!

Se quitó el sujetador y el resto de la ropa interior, quedándose totalmente desnuda. El la miró con lujuria en sus ojos, mientras la veía desaparecer en el agua. Kate vio como se quitaba el resto de la ropa con una sonrisa pícara. Ambos se habían visto muchas veces sin nada de ropa. Pero siempre se ruborizaba cuando lo veía sin nada encima. Se metió en el agua y se acercó a ella. Cuando estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Alguien apareció en la orilla. Era un hombre de unos sesenta años con un perro a su lado.  
-No podéis estar aquí. Esto es propiedad privada.- Sawyer se puso delante para proteger a Kate.  
-¡Solo estábamos dándonos un baño amigo!  
-Será mejor que salgáis y os vistáis. Mi coche está aparcado junto al vuestro. Os espero allí.

El hombre desapareció y ambos se miraron con temor. Comenzaron a vestirse.  
-Con tus antecedentes y los míos, lo mejor que nos puede pasar es que ese hombre nos denuncie.- Se puso las botas y la miró, estaba enfadado.  
-No sabía que era privado. ¿Crees que tengo la culpa?  
-¿De quién ha sido la idea de hacer una ruta y buscar este maldito lago?  
-Lo siento.  
-Kate, no pasa nada. Quizás tengamos la oportunidad de volver a pisar la cárcel. Como los viejos tiempos¡  
-Si, esta es la mejor forma para terminar nuestro viaje. Recuérdame que nunca me olvide de que soy una fugitiva.  
-Kate. No he dicho eso. No quiero discutir, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora dame la mano y pon tu mejor sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron el hombre los estaba esperando al lado de su camioneta fumándose un cigarrillo. Les ofreció uno y los dos declinaron su oferta. Kate miró a Sawyer, desde que habían vuelto no le había visto fumar, no recordaba cuando dejo de hacerlo. El hombre los miró con una mueca en su rostro.  
-Veréis. Toda esta finca es mía y de mi señora. Llevamos viviendo aquí desde que nació nuestro primer hijo, de eso hace más de treinta años. Vi vuestro coche aparcado y supuse que era algún turista, porque todo el mundo en los alrededores sabe quiénes somos y que nadie puede entrar sin nuestro permiso.  
-No sabíamos que era privado. Si no nos hubiéramos parado.- Kate apretó la mano. Estaba temblando.  
-¿De dónde sois?  
-Los Ángeles.  
-La tierra de los actores y el glamur. ¿Y qué hacéis por aquí?  
-Vacaciones. Nos dirigimos a Alburquerque.  
-Estáis a más de dos horas y está anocheciendo.  
-Por eso nos vamos ya.- Ambos se dieron la vuelta para meterse en su coche.  
-Lo siento hijo, pero si os vais ahora, tardareis más de cuatro horas en llegar. Hay una feria interestatal seguro que habrá muchas retenciones. Yo que vosotros pasaría la noche y luego cogería el rumbo.  
-Entonces eso lo que haremos. ¿A cuánto está el próximo motel?  
-Por aquí no hay moteles.- Ambos se miraron con angustia. ¿Dónde iban a dormir? El hombre se dio cuenta.- Si queréis podéis pasar la noche en mi casa. No tenemos muchas visitas.  
-No hace falta que se moleste. Seguiremos nuestro camino.- Sawyer no estaba dispuesto a dormir en casa de un extraño por muy encantador que fuera.  
-Haremos una cosa, yo os doy mi hospitalidad y vosotros me contáis como ha sido la experiencia de perderse en una isla, James Ford y Kate Austen. Os he reconocido en cuanto os he visto. Soy un forofo de las historias de supervivientes en condiciones extremas. – Ambos se miraron. Se apartaron un poco para que no pudiera escucharlos.  
-Genial. Nadie nos ha reconocido en todo este tiempo.  
-Puede que no sea tan mala idea.  
-¿Y si es un psicópata o un loco?  
-Si ese hombre sabe nuestros nombres, también sabrá quiénes somos y lo que hemos hecho. ¿No crees que él sería el que debería tener miedo?  
-Punto para la señorita. Pero si vemos algo raro, nos vamos cagando leches.- Kate asintió. Volvieron a acercarse hasta la camioneta.  
-Muy bien. Trato hecho.  
-Seguidme. Mi casa no está muy lejos. Katherine se alegrara de que tengamos invitados.

Cuando llegaron pudieron comprobar que la casa era bastante grande. Era como una especie de Hacienda. Kate y Sawyer se miraban sorprendidos por todo lo que les estaba pasando. La mujer salió y los invitó a entrar. Los muebles eran muy sencillos y olí a pan recién horneado, el estómago de Kate empezó a rugir y Sawyer la miró divertido.  
-Katherine, esto son Kate y James. ¿Recuerdas a los supervivientes del Oceanic 815? Pues ellos son dos de esos supervivientes.  
-Deja de agobiarlos Trevor. No le hagáis caso, está obsesionado con la supervivencia del hombre en condiciones extremas. ¿Tenéis hambre?  
-No tiene que molestarse.  
-No es una molestia querida. Hay comida de sobra.

Cuando la mesa estuvo puesta, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. Realmente aquella mujer cocinaba como si tuviera un banquete para ocho personas. La comida estaba deliciosa y dieron buena cuenta del hambre que ambos tenían.  
-Los Ángeles debe ser una ciudad impresionante. Trevor y yo estuvimos en Santa Bárbara hace veinte años.  
-En realidad hace dieciocho. Nuestros hijos todavía vivían aquí. ¿Tenéis hijos?- Sawyer y Kate se miraron, ambos podía recordar perfectamente su conversación de hacía unos días. Sawyer miró a Trevor.  
-No.  
-Nosotros tampoco íbamos a tener ninguno. Al final tuvimos seis.  
-¿Dónde están ahora?- preguntó Kate.  
-Nuestro hijo mayor falleció hace dos años, cáncer. Los otros cinco viven en la ciudad. Suelen venir a vernos todos los fines de semana. Tenemos cuatro nietos.  
-¿Estáis casados?- Katherine miró a Kate y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, podía notar los ojos de Sawyer observándola.  
-No.  
-¿Y a que estáis esperando? Cuando nosotros nos casamos celebramos una gran fiesta en el jardín. Heredamos esta hacienda de los padres de Katherine.  
-¿Todo el mundo es como ustedes? ¿Confían así de fácil en dos extraños?- Sawyer necesitaba cambiar de conversación.  
-Parecéis buena gente. No suelo creerme todo lo que cuenta la tele.  
-Kate, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? Te enseñaré la habitación donde dormiréis, mientras los hombres limpian los platos.  
-Ese es mi trabajo, ella cocina y yo limpio.- Kate miró a Sawyer con cariño mientras subía las escaleras junto a aquella bondadosa mujer.

-Las Kate siempre son complicadas.- Trevor le miró mientras iban recogiendo los platos.  
-¿Por qué dice eso?  
-Mi mujer me odiaba cuando nos conocimos, de hecho iba a casarse con un abogado de Arizona. Pero luego me echó el ojo y no pudo resistirse a mis encantos.  
-Vaya.  
-Por la forma es que os miráis se nota que os queréis. No es fácil ver a dos personas mirándose de ese modo.  
-Creo que mi Kate es algo más complicada que la suya.  
-Si yo te contara…..En fin. ¿La quieres, no es cierto?  
-Por supuesto.  
-Pues eso es lo único que importa. Lo demás vendrá solo.  
-¿A qué se refiere?  
-El matrimonio, los hijos. Ya sabes.  
-No creo que nosotros estemos hechos para el matrimonio.  
-¿Quieres decirme que nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza casarte con ella?  
-Ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de que ella querría hacer algo así.  
-Entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es preguntárselo.  
-Me lo pensaré.- El hombre sacó dos cervezas e invitó a Sawyer a sentarse en el porche.  
-Ahora cuéntame cómo pudiste vivir durante tres años en una isla desierta. –Sawyer sonrió y dio un trago a su cerveza. Aquel hombre le caía bien. Y él era un auténtico artista de la mentira. Le contaría a aquel hombre lo que quería escuchar. Obviando toda referencia a La Isla.

Kate y Katherine terminaban de preparar la cama. Les habían alojado en una de las habitaciones más grandes de la casa. Ella había insistido que solo necesitaban un sitio donde poder dormir, pero la mujer se había empeñado.  
-Os dejaré unas toallas en la cómoda, esta habitación es la mejor, tiene un baño. Será más cómodo para vosotros.  
-Es un cuarto precioso.  
-Era de mi hijo Harry, el que falleció hace dos años.  
-Lo siento mucho.  
-Cuando era pequeño le encantaba que su padre le contara historias fantásticas. Creo que Trevor sigue obsesionado con la ciencia ficción, como forma de tenerlo siempre presente.  
-Debió de ser muy duro.  
-La muerte de un hijo es la peor que le puede ocurrir a unos padres. Nos consuela todo el cariño y el amor que le dimos hasta el último momento. Era un gran chico. Bueno, no quiero que nos pongamos tristes. Cuando tú y James tengáis vuestros propios hijos, todo cambiará. Todo vuestro mundo se transformará y nada de lo que habías pensado será igual.  
-Claro.  
-A veces los hombres se asustan por el hecho de tener que compartir el cariño y el amor de la mujer que aman. Pero cuando se enteran de que van a ser padres, se vuelven locos.  
-James y yo no estamos aún preparados para eso.  
-Cuando llegue el momento lo sabréis. Y será maravilloso.  
-Yo estuve casada hace algún tiempo. No salió bien. Ya sabe mi historia. Cuando fuimos rescatados del primer accidente, mi ex marido me buscó. A pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho seguía queriéndome. Al final conseguí el divorcio. Me prometí que no volvería a casarme nunca más.  
-Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad Kate. No la desaproveches pensando en lo que hiciste con otras personas. Yo era muy rebelde e independiente. Nunca me imaginé casada y teniendo hijos. Pero ahora puedo decir que fueron las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida. Pero yo no soy nadie para decirte lo que está bien o lo que no lo está. Siempre he pensado que cada uno debe vivir su vida y ser consecuente con lo que hace.  
-Estoy de acuerdo.  
-Ahora bajemos, estoy segura de que Trevor está aburriendo enormemente a James.

Las dos mujeres aparecieron por la puerta del porche. Podía escuchar la conversación entre ambos. Trevor tenía la cara en una mueca de sorpresa ante las cosas que Sawyer le estaba contando. Todo lo que había hecho para sobrevivir. Kate miró al hombre y luego a James cuyo relato estaba bastante alejado de la realidad.  
-Trevor dejemos a estos jóvenes solos. Es hora de dormir. ¿A qué hora os marchareis?  
-Temprano. Tendremos que llegar a primera hora a Alburquerque.  
El matrimonio dio las buenas noches y desapareció.

Sawyer miró por la ventana para cerciorándose de que no los veían. Cogió a Kate y la sentó con él en la mecedora, mientras la besaba apasionadamente.  
-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?  
-Katherine me ha enseñado la casa, luego hemos estado preparando la habitación. ¿Qué le estabas contando a ese hombre?  
-No podía hablarle del humo negro, los números, Dharma o los viajes en el tiempo.  
-Eso es cierto. Nunca me has hablado de los viajes en el tiempo.  
-¿Qué quieres saber?  
-Todo.

Sawyer le contó cómo habían retrocedido hasta los años cincuenta conociendo a un jovencísimo Widmore y a la adolescente madre de Daniel Faraday. También como volvieron al momento justo en el que Boone había muerto. Kate le miró y recordó ese día.  
-El mismo día en que Aaron nació.  
-Sí. Eso también lo vi.  
-¿Qué?  
-Estábamos caminando por la selva, vimos una luz proyectándose hasta el cielo, era la escotilla. Después escuché unos gritos, me acerqué y vi como ayudabas a Claire a dar a luz.  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?  
-Porque yo estaba en el campamento terminando la balsa. Hubiera sido muy confuso para ti. ¿Cómo podías haber explicado que me habías visto en la selva con una apariencia distinta? Quise hacerlo, pero eso no hubiera cambiado el hecho de que te habías ido y yo estaba allí.  
-Pues no tendrás que preocuparte, no voy a irme a ningún lado James.- Volvió a besarle, mientras acariciaba su pelo. Él profundizó más el beso, mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo.  
-Vamos a la cama James.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando ambos se montaron en el coche y dejaron atrás la casa. Les habían dejado una nota de agradecimiento por lo que habían hecho por ellos, y por su gran hospitalidad. Disculpándose de nuevo por haber entrado en su propiedad sin permiso. Sawyer notó como Kate miraba por la ventanilla pensativa. Algo le preocupaba. Le acarició el cuello y ella se giró y le miró.  
-¿Qué pasa Kate?  
-Nuestro viaje se acaba.  
-Ya veo. ¿No ha estado mal, eh?  
-¿Me prometes que volveremos a hacer esto, los dos solos?  
-Te lo prometo Kate. –Ella se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. En unas horas estarían con Clem y volverían a casa. Y ambos sabían que no iba a ser fácil explicar a la niña su nueva situación.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

Sawyer estacionó el coche y paró el motor. Estaba deseando ver a Clem. Era el primer fin de semana que iba a pasar con ella. Después de que Cassidy la dejó en casa por sorpresa por su viaje a Nueva York, habían hablado de la posibilidad de que la niña pasara algún tiempo con él. Este era el primer paso. Clem estaba muy contenta y él no veía el momento de estar con ella. Salió del coche y vio como Kate no se movía.

-¿No piensas venir? Pensé que querrías ver a Cassidy.  
-No creo que sea buena idea. Se va a dar cuenta.  
-¿Darse cuenta de qué?  
-De que estamos juntos.  
-Kate. No tenemos quince años y no tenemos que escondernos de nadie.  
-Pero aún no se lo hemos dicho a Clem  
-No puedo creer que tengas miedo de Cassidy. Es tu amiga.  
-Yo no tengo miedo de nadie. Pero ella…..y tu…no se, es una situación extraña.  
-Está bien, quédate si quieres.- Sawyer se giró. A los pocos segundos oyó como se cerraba la puerta del coche.  
-Espera, iré contigo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Clementine salto a los brazos de su padre gritando de alegría.  
-¡Pap!Has venido y Kate también.  
-Hola Clem.  
-Buenos días, pasad. Me alegro de verte Kate.- Cassidy le dio un abrazo y los invitó a pasar.  
-Hola Cassidy.

Kate pasó detrás de Sawyer que llevaba a su hija en brazos mientras esta no paraba de darle besos por toda la cara.

-Tengo una muñeca nueva, la abuela me la ha comprado. Además no tengo deberes, los he hecho todos. Así podré jugar con Aaron en tu casa tía Kate.- Sawyer la miró con cariño mientras Kate sonreía a la niña. Cassidy prestaba atención a toda la escena.  
-Clem, ¿Por qué no vas a recoger tus cosas? Kate te ayudará. Tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar.

Sawyer soltó a la niña y esta agarró la mano de Kate y la guió por las escaleras, mientras iba contándole todas las cosas que iba a llevarse. Sawyer le acarició el hombro y la miró con dulzura. Después entró en la cocina siguiendo a Cassidy. Le dio una taza de café y se sentó frente a él, mirándole con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa Cass?  
-Clem me ha contado algunas cosas sobre vosotros. Kate y tú. Me ha dicho que estaba en tu casa el día que la llevé. No me sorprendió. También me dijo que Aaron os había visto besándoos y que erais novios. Ahora ella viene contigo, entiendo que la primera vez lo hiciera, pero no creo que este aquí para verme a mí.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?  
-Sólo he entrado en esta casa a un hombre. Pensé que funcionaría, así que Clem le conoció, era un tipo estupendo. Pero todo se fastidió, a ella le costó entender porque no volvía.  
-No me interesan tus novios Cassidy.  
-No te burles de mi Sawyer. Kate es mi amiga, la vi sufrir por ti, cuando no estabas aquí, la vi llorar por ti. Sé que has cambiado y se lo mucho que te quiere, siempre te ha querido. Pero no quiero que la presentes ante Clem como tu novia, y dentro de un mes, no seáis nada.  
-Lo que pase entre Kate y yo no es asunto tuyo. No tengo que darte explicaciones sobre mis sentimientos hacía ella, o lo que ella siente por mí. Ambos lo sabemos. Y no debes preocuparte por Clem. Nunca haría nada que pudiese hacerle daño.  
-Perdona que lo dude.  
-Oye. Sé que he sido un imbécil, que debería haber hecho esto mucho antes. Pero no puedo cambiar el pasado. Ahora estoy aquí. Quiero a esa niña, es mi hija. Nadie más que yo siente todo el tiempo que me he perdido de ella.  
-No quiero que sufra James, eso es todo.  
-Nunca le haría daño.

Kate y Clem aparecieron en la cocina. Kate pudo observar como la cara de su amiga había cambiado. Lo que sea que ella y Sawyer habían estado hablando, había tenido efecto en ella. Sawyer la miró y sonrió. La niña se sentó junto a su padre.

-Papa, ¿podrías llevarme al centro comercial?  
-Clem te dije que iría yo mañana.  
-¡Quiero que papa venga conmigo!  
-Está bien. Pero tenemos que darnos prisa, tenemos que irnos a Los Ángeles. ¿Vienes Pecas?  
-No, te esperaré aquí.  
-Muy bien bichillo, vámonos.

Kate y Cassidy se quedaron solas. Había una cierta tensión que no podría descifrar y que sabía que tenía relación con ella y Sawyer.

-¿Cómo va todo Kate?  
-Bien.- Tomó un sorbo del café que le había ofrecido y la miró.- ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?  
-¿Estáis juntos?  
-Si, Cassidy. Estamos juntos.  
-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Lo estabais cuando le trajiste la primera vez, verdad?  
-No. Es algo complicado...Claire y Aaron ya no viven conmigo. Se han mudado a un apartamento en el centro. Claire tiene novio.  
-Vaya. ¿Y cómo estás tú?  
-Ha sido duro, todavía lo es. Pero es como tiene que ser. Le echo de menos. Pero él es feliz.  
-¿Ahora vives sola?  
-En realidad…He vendido mi casa. Todavía no. Tengo que arreglar unos papeles, pero está casi hecho. Voy a vivir con Sawyer, Cass.  
-Me lo figuraba. Si eso te hacer feliz. Me alegro por ti.  
-Cassidy...Le quiero y él me quiere.  
-Es sólo que después de las conversaciones que tuvimos antes de que te fueras a la isla, me sorprende que quieras estar con él.  
-Ha cambiado. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme lo que sería mi vida sin él.  
-Ya lo sé Kate. Si me hubieras contado que te ibas a vivir con el Sawyer que yo conocía, no me lo habría creído. Pero tienes razón, ha cambiado y te quiere.  
-Ahora tendremos que decírselo a Clem.  
-Si hay alguien con quien se que mi hija va a estar bien, es contigo Kate. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Después de que todos se despidieron. Prosiguieron su viaje. Les quedaba un largo camino por delante. Clementine no paró de hablar durante todo el trayecto. Sawyer la miraba por el espejo con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Kate miraba como padre e hija interactuaban, eran tan parecidos que hasta cuando discutían parecían pensar igual. Ella no podía dejar de mirar embelesada la forma tan dulce y cariñosa que Sawyer tenía de dirigirse a la niña. ¿Cómo podía tener dudas sobre lo buen padre que era? Pararon un par de veces para comer algo y estirar las piernas. Al poco tiempo la niña se quedó dormida.

-¿Cómo puede hablar tanto?  
-Es una niña. Les encanta preguntar y saber cosas. En eso creo que también se parece a ti.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos a casa?  
-Creo que deberíamos hablar con ella. Es mejor que lo hagas tú.  
-Me va a matar a preguntas.  
-Lo harás bien. Yo no estaré muy lejos.

Cuando llegaron a casa estaba oscureciendo. Sawyer cogió a Clem que había empezado a despertarse. Kate se encargó de los bolsos y le miró. Ambos sabían que cuanto antes resolvieran la cuestión sería más fácil para ella y para los dos.

-¿Vas a quedarte a dormir aquí Kate?  
-Clem, hay algo que Kate y yo tenemos que decirte. ¿Recuerdas a Claire? Es la mama de Aaron.  
-Pero Kate era su mama.  
-Verás cariño, la mama de Aaron no podía cuidar de él, así que yo lo hice. Aaron vive ahora con ella, en otra casa.  
-¿Y dónde vives tu ahora?  
-Kate vive aquí conmigo.  
-¿Eso significa que sois novios?  
-Sí, somos novios Clem.  
-¿Voy a tener hermanos?  
-No, Clem, todavía no.  
-Pues yo quiero tener uno. Un niño.  
-Clem, lo que tu padre quiere decirte, es que todavía es pronto para eso. Vamos a vivir aquí juntos.  
-Pero yo ya tengo una mama.  
-Yo no voy a ser tu mama. Pero siempre que me necesites estaré aquí.  
-Ya lo sabía. Aaron me lo dijo, que erais novios. ¿Vais a casaros?  
-Eso tampoco Clem.  
-Bueno, sois novios.- Clem los miró con una sonrisa.- ¿Alguno de los dos puede hacerme la cena?

Kate y Sawyer se miraron evitando reírse. Aquella niña era demasiado lista para tener sólo seis años. Kate decidió darse una ducha mientras padre e hija seguían discutiendo sobre el menú de la cena. Clem no dejaba de mirar a su padre. Sawyer se había dado cuenta de que la niña parecía querer decirle algo.

-¿Qué pasa Clem?  
-Kate me gusta. Es divertida, pero…. ¿Ahora tendrás menos tiempo para estar conmigo?  
-De eso nada. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para estar contigo.  
-¿Pero la quieres más que a mí?  
-No cariño, es diferente.  
-¿Cuánto tengáis un bebe lo querrás más que a mí?  
-Eso es imposible.  
-Te quiero mucho papi, y a Kate también, pero a ti más.  
-Yo también te quiero Clem.

Después de cenar Sawyer acostó a la niña. Parecía algo inquieta, le había costado mucho dormirse y no había podido levantarse de la cama, hasta que no estuvo profundamente dormida. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. Kate estaba metida en la cama, ojeando un libro. Se lo quitó de las manos y comenzó a besarla.

-James, no creo que sea buena idea.  
-Está dormida Kate.- La atrajo más hacía él mientras la despojaba de su camisón, ella envolvió con sus piernas su cuerpo, mientras Sawyer la besaba por el cuello, acariciando sus pechos. Volvió a su boca y saboreo sus labios mientras ella le quitaba la camisa. Estaban casi desnudos cuando escucharon un grito. Sawyer se levantó y se vistió. Cuando abrió la puerta Clem estaba allí sollozando. La cogió en brazos y la acunó mientras intentaba calmar su llanto. Kate estaba vestida y vio que ocurría.

-¡Tengo miedo papa!Había un monstruo en mi armario.  
-Tranquila cariño. Iremos a tu habitación, verás cómo no es nada.  
-¡No!Quiero dormir contigo.  
-Clem, no eres un bebe. Tienes que dormir en tu cama.

Kate había bajado a la cocina a beber un poco de agua. Sawyer decidió llevar a la niña a su cama y dormir con ella hasta que estuviera más tranquila. Pasó media hora hasta que Clem se durmió. Sawyer la cogió y volvió a llevarla a su cuarto. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien, bajó al salón. Kate no estaba por ningún lado. Miró en los otros cuartos. La encontró dormida envuelta con una manta en uno de ellos. La cogió en brazos y volvieron al dormitorio.

-¿Qué haces James?  
-Llevarte a tu habitación. Parece que es mi noche, me he llevado a dos chicas a la cama.  
-¿Y si vuelve a despertarse?  
-No pasa nada Kate. Si piensas que voy a dormir solo, es que has perdido la cabeza. Esta es nuestra cama, nuestra habitación. Además quiero dormir con "mi novia". –La miró con un gesto divertido.  
-A veces eres un idiota. ¿Crees que se lo ha tomado bien?  
-Al parecer sí.  
-¿Y porque entonces quería dormir contigo?  
-Kate, era solo una pesadilla. Estaba asustada.  
-Yo creo que no es sólo una pesadilla.  
-Vamos, Pecas. Clem te adora, seguro que más que a mí.  
-James eres su padre. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que ya no soy la tía Kate? Ahora soy solo Kate también para ella, no solo para Aaron.  
-Te estás inventando una película tu sola. Clem está bien, lo entenderá.  
-¿Y si no lo hace?  
-Pues tendrá que hacerlo, quizás le cueste un poco. Pero ya sabe lo que me gustan las pecosas con el pelo rizado.- Comenzó a besarla de nuevo, deslizando sus manos por debajo de su ropa.  
-Creo que deberíamos simplemente dormir, no pienso jugármela a que tu hija nos pille otra vez.- Sawyer la miró con frustración y le dio un suave beso en los labios.  
-Muy bien Pecas. Tú ganas. Pero has ganado una batalla, no la guerra.  
-Buenas noches James.  
-Buenas noches Kate.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

A la mañana siguiente Clem se dedicó a estar con su padre. Le seguía a todas partes y no quería que se alejara de ella. Kate sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Pero James parecía no darle importancia a la actitud de su hija. Consideraba que, al pasar tanto tiempo separados, ella quería aprovechar el tiempo con su padre. Ese día decidieron ir a ver a Aaron. Clem no permitió que Kate le abrochara el cinturón y tuvo varias rabietas hasta que consiguió peinar su pelo.

-No es así. Mi madre me lo hace de otro modo.  
-¡Clem estate quieta!  
-¡Papa!  
-Tu padre está en la ducha. No muevas la cabeza.  
-¡No sabes hacerlo!- Sawyer apareció por la puerta del baño, había estado oyéndolas discutir mientras se vestía. Miró la cara de ambas. Clem estaba cruzada de brazos y Kate tenía una expresión de derrota que marcaba su rostro.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Kate me tira.  
-No se está quieta.  
-Déjame, yo lo haré.- Kate se marchó dejándolos solos.  
-Siempre te ha gustado que Kate te peine.  
-Lo estaba haciendo mal. Me estaba haciendo daño.  
-Clem ¿Pasa algo con Kate?  
-No quiero que me peine más. Tú lo haces mejor.  
-Muy bien. Coge tu mochila. Te espero abajo.

Sawyer se encontró a Kate esperando en la entrada.  
-¿Estás bien Pecas?  
-Gracias por rescatarme.  
-¿Qué querías que hiciera?  
-Estaba terminando y tú has llegado y le has quedado bien claro a tu hija, que no se peinarle el pelo. Que soy una inútil.  
-Esa no era mi intención. Estabais gritando.  
-Eso es lo que los niños hacen para llamar la atención de sus padres.  
-Lo siento. Ya te dije que no soy tan buen padre como tú.  
-Yo no he dicho eso. Pero si cada vez que grita, llora o patalea vas a venir corriendo y consolarla, seguirá haciéndolo, porque sabrá que si lo hace, tú estarás ahí.  
-Lleva seis años sin poder estar conmigo. No creo que sea tan malo que esté pendiente de ella.  
-¿Y de quien es la culpa?- Kate se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sawyer la miró y se dio la vuelta para coger su chaqueta.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Claire, Kate fue directamente a la terraza, mientras Sawyer la saludaba. Mark estaba trabajando. Clem y Aaron se fueron a su cuarto y los tres adultos se quedaron solos.

Kate volvió y se sentó junto a Sawyer. Sabía que algo andaba mal entre ella y Clem. Kate rehusaba su mirada y la niña no quería ni que la tocara. Intuía que tendría algo que ver con lo que hablaron con ella la noche anterior.

-Bueno. ¿Qué tal vuestras vacaciones?- Sawyer la miró, parecía estar en otro mundo.  
-Bien. Ha sido muy divertido.- El teléfono de Sawyer sonó, se levanto y fue a la cocina.  
-¿Kate estas bien?  
-Sí. Perfectamente.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Clem está celosa.  
-¿Está celoso de ti?  
-Sí. Anoche le contamos que su padre y yo estamos juntos. Hizo muchas preguntas, pero pareció que se lo había tomado bastante bien.  
-Aaron estuvo un par de días algo raro con Mark. Pero se le pasó enseguida.  
-Anoche se despertó, James tuvo que dormir con ella y esta mañana no ha dejado de seguirle por toda la casa, no me deja que la toque. Conozco a Clem hace mucho tiempo, nunca se ha comportado conmigo así.  
-Puede que le cueste hacerse a la idea de que eres la novia de su padre.  
-Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a él.  
-No te preocupes, seguro que es temporal. Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo son los niños.

Cuando Mark llegó comieron todos juntos. Clementine se sentó en medio de Sawyer y Kate, sin dejar de sonreír a su padre. Estaba empezando a no gustarle nada la actitud de la niña. Las dos mujeres de su vida no parecían estar muy contentas, sobre todo Kate y él no estaba haciendo nada para poner remedio a esa situación.

Era media tarde cuando se marcharon a casa. Kate iba en silencio mirando por la ventanilla. Sawyer la miró. Sus palabras de esa mañana seguían resonando en su cabeza. "¿De quién es la culpa?" Por supuesto suya. Por haber sido un cobarde y no haber tenido el valor y la fuerza suficiente para hacerse responsable de su hija. A pesar de que tenía razón, escuchar eso de los labios de Kate le había dolido, quizás mucho más que la mayoría de las cosas de las que habían discutido en todo este tiempo.

Cuando llegaron Clem se dirigió al salón y puso la tele. Kate agarró la mano de Sawyer evitando que siguiera caminando, él se giró y la miró.  
-Lo siento James. No quise decir eso.  
-No importa Kate, tienes razón.  
-No quiero que estemos así, sin mirarnos.  
-Yo tampoco.- Sawyer la abrazó. Clem se dio cuenta de la escena y subió el volumen de la televisión.  
-¡Clem baja la tele!¡Está muy alta!-La niña no lo hizo caso.- ¡¿Me has escuchado?-Sawyer le quitó el mando y la apagó, la niña se quedó sentada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?  
-¡Quiero irme a mi casa!  
-Estás en tu casa cariño.  
-No estoy hablando contigo, ¡no eres mi madre!  
-¡Clementine basta!  
-Esta no es mi casa, es tuya y de Kate y de vuestros bebes.  
-No tenemos ningún bebe Clem.  
-Pero los tendréis, y entonces ya no tendrás tiempo para mi, tendrás que cuidar de Kate y vuestros bebes. ¡Y volverás a irte!  
-Eso no va a pasar.  
-¡Eres un mentiroso!¡Te irás otra vez!- Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Sawyer iba a seguirla, pero Kate le agarró del brazo y le indico que no lo hiciera.  
-Deja que se calme.  
-¿Qué significa todo esto?  
-Está asustada. Lo cual es comprensible, tiene solo seis años, pero lleva esperándote mucho tiempo. Ahora que estás en su vida, te quiere para ella sola, no es que sea egoísta Sawyer, la mayoría de los niños lo son, pero ella acaba de conocer a su padre, que además es maravilloso y la quiere. Su padre tiene a alguien en su vida y ella me ve como una amenaza, porque tendrás que repartir tu tiempo y tu cariño conmigo.  
-¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer?  
-Solo está tratando de llamar tu atención. Habla con ella. Que entienda lo importante que es para ti, que no vas a irte.  
-No sé qué haría sin ti Kate.- Sawyer la besó dulcemente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas. Ella sonrió.

Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de Clem, estaba sentada contra la pared peinándole el cabello a una muñeca. Miró a su padre, tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas.  
-¿Puedo pasar?  
-Ya estás dentro.- Condenada niña. ¿Había alguna parte de ella que no fuera idéntica a él? Se sentó a su lado y la observó.  
-Esa muñeca tiene los brazos demasiado largos.  
-No es cierto.  
-Fíjate, parece un gigante, nadie tiene los brazos así.  
-¡Eres tonto papa!  
-¿Qué ha pasado antes Clem?  
-Ahora que estas con Kate, no vendrás a verme y no vendré aquí. Querréis estar solos.  
-Eso no es cierto. Kate sabe lo mucho que te quiero, y lo mucho que te echo de menos cuando no estás. Ella te quiere mucho. Lo que has dicho no ha estado bien.  
-Ya lo sé. Es solo que…..No quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer papa.  
-No voy a hacerlo cariño. Siempre voy a estar aquí.  
-¿Aunque tengas otros bebes?  
-Da igual los bebes que tenga, tu siempre serás mi princesa.  
-¿Kate esta enfada conmigo?  
-¿Tu la quieres mucho verdad?- La niña asintió.- Pues deberías ir a verla y pedirle perdón.

Kate acaba de salir de la ducha. Llevaba puesto el albornoz y estaba secándose el pelo con una toalla cuando escuchó la puerta. Cuando se abrió vio a Sawyer llevando en brazos a Clem.  
-Kate, Clem tiene algo que decirte.- La niña bajó al suelo y se acercó a ella, la miró a los ojos y se abrazó fuerte a su cintura. Kate miró a Sawyer que estaba sentado en la cama viendo la escena con una gran sonrisa. Ella no pudo evitar sentir una gran emoción.  
-Lo siento mucho Kate.  
-No te preocupes Clem.  
-Ya sé que papa te quiere mucho y yo también te quiero. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?- Kate sonrió, recordaba la misma expresión y la mismas palabras de Sawyer.  
-No cariño. Quiero que sepas que yo también te quiero y que no tienes que preocuparte de nada.  
-No volveré a portarme así. Lo prometo.  
-¿Algo más Clem?- Sawyer la miró.  
-Siento haberte gritado y cuando tenga pesadillas llamaré a la puerta.- Kate miró a Sawyer con una sonrisa.  
-Creo que estas perdonada.-Kate cogió a la niña en brazos y le dio un suave beso.

Después de la cena Sawyer acostó a Clem, esta vez se durmió enseguida. Cuando bajó, Kate estaba terminando de recoger la cocina, le encantaba observarla mientras estaba haciendo las cosas más sencillas.  
-En vez de mirar tanto, podrías echarme una mano.  
-Como tú quieras.- Se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla por el cuello, acariciando sus muslos.  
-James...Estate quieto.  
-Vamos Pecas, llevo todo el día sin poder tocarte, anoche ni siquiera pudimos terminar. Esto es una tortura.  
-Sabes, Clem es tan idéntica a ti, que incluso pone la misma expresión que tu cuando sabe que ha hecho algo mal.  
-Pues ahora no estoy haciendo nada malo. –Le desabrochó poco a poco los botones de su camisa mientras se perdía en su boca.  
-James, no sé porque dije eso.-Él la miró mientras le acariciaba el rostro.  
-Si lo sabes Kate. Los dos lo sabemos.  
-Lo siento.  
-Si yo hubiera hecho lo que tenía que haber hecho en su momento, no lo hubieras dicho.  
-A pesar de eso, no debí decirlo. Me alegro de que cambiaras de opinión.  
-Yo también. Pero no estoy muy seguro de si lo habría hecho si tú no hubieras estado conmigo.  
-Yo estoy segura de que sí.  
-No lo creo Kate. ¿Sabes lo que hice los dos primeros meses después de que salimos de la isla? Emborracharme. Lo único que quería era olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado. Pensaba que mi vida no tenía ningún sentido. Que no merecía vivir.  
-Eso se acabó James.  
-Se acabo porque tu estas aquí. Si tú y yo no estuviéramos juntos, Clem no estaría aquí.  
-¿Alguna vez piensas en ella? ¿En Juliet?  
-Sólo me siento culpable por no haber sabido quererla de la forma en que ella lo hizo. ¿Tú piensas en Jack?  
-No mucho, y eso me preocupa.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque ha muerto. Porque yo estoy viva, y es posible que el mereciera vivir más que yo. Porque me quiso y yo no supe corresponderle, pero sin embargo, le hice creer que le quería, que podíamos ser felices juntos. Pero no pienso en él. Ya no.  
-Siempre formaran parte de nuestras vidas y eso no es malo, siempre y cuando no interfieran entre tú y yo.  
-Los únicos que pueden fastidiar lo nuestro somos nosotros mismos.  
-No puedo estar más de acuerdo.- Ambos sonrieron mientras se abrazaban y James volvía a besarla.  
-De ninguna manera. Clem podría despertarse y vernos aquí.  
-Muy bien.  
-¡Suelta! ¡James!

A la mañana siguiente Kate bajó las escaleras y al entrar en la cocina pudo ver a Clem y a Sawyer preparando el desayuno. Ambos le sonrieron. Pudo comprobar que Clem tenía todo preparado para marcharse, pero aún estaba en pijama. Sawyer se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le servía un poco de café.  
-Buenos días, Pecas.  
-Buenos días.- La niña se bajó del taburete.  
-Kate, después de desayunar ¿puedes peinarme?- Ella miró a Sawyer y luego sonrió a la pequeña.  
-Claro, iré enseguida.- Sawyer la miro y sonrió. Kate le dio un suave beso en los labios.  
-Nos vamos en una hora.  
-¿De verdad no quieres que vaya contigo?  
-Si vienes conmigo tardaremos más.  
-No me gusta que vayas solo.  
-No pasa nada Kate. Además cuando venga estaremos los dos solos otra vez.- La miró con picardía y la beso apasionadamente.

Clem se montó en el coche dándole un abrazo muy tierno a Kate. Parecía que las cosas estaban más relajadas, pero sabía que Clem debía adaptarse al nuevo papel que Kate tenía en la vida de su padre.  
-Nos vemos pronto Clem.  
-Te quiero Kate.

Se acercó a la ventanilla de Sawyer y le beso. Los vio alejarse al final de la calle. Decidió que haría una visita a Claire y Aaron. Había algo que la estaba inquietando desde hacía un par de días.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

Kate estaba terminando de arreglarse en el cuarto de baño. En medía hora estaría firmando los documentos que harían que su casa pasara a manos de otras personas. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero aún así, no podía evitar cierta tristeza. Sawyer estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina discutiendo con Miles un interesante proyecto que tenían en mente. Kate se acercó y los miró.

-Dilo Pecas, Miles ha perdido la cabeza.  
-Creo que no es tan mala idea.  
-Kate, recuérdame que te bese cuando no nos vea James.  
-Trato hecho. Tengo que irme.- Le dio un beso a Sawyer. Cogió sus llaves.- Estaré aquí antes de comer. ¿Te quedas Miles? -El joven asintió-Nos vemos chicos.  
-Si alguna vez te veo dándole un beso. Te mataré.  
-Se que lo harías.- Ambos sonrieron.- ¿Vais a casaros?  
-¿Por qué todo el mundo presupone que tenemos que casarnos y tener hijos? Nadie te lo pregunta a ti, ni siquiera a Claire.  
-Es diferente.  
-¿Por qué es diferente?  
-Lo vuestro es una cuestión de tiempo. No os conocéis hace meses, sino hace años. Estoy seguro de que si hubieras salido con ella la primera vez, habría unos cuantos Sawyer y Kate correteando por aquí.  
-Esa no es la cuestión.  
-No me digas que no te encantaría tener una pequeña Kate a la que dormir todas las noches.  
-¡Cállate Miles!  
-Cuando menos te lo esperes Kate vendrá con su carita de corderito y te dirá "James, estoy embarazada".  
-¿Y qué?  
-Te pillé. ¿A que no sería tan malo?  
-Sigue contándome lo del negocio.

Lo que Miles había pensado era que, a pesar de que la indemnización por el accidente había sido buena, tendrían que buscar un trabajo que les hiciera sentirse en el mundo real. Kate y Sawyer ya habían hablado de la necesidad de buscar algo que hacer durante el día que no implicara el sexo. Ambos habían entendido que tenían que intentar normalizar sus vidas, aunque sus vidas nunca hubieran sido normales.

Durante los tres años que habían estado en la Iniciativa Dharma ambos habían trabajado codo a codo y habían hecho un gran equipo. Así que, ¿por qué no intentarlo de nuevo? Los Ángeles era una ciudad muy grande, con grandes problemas de violencia y robos. La gente necesitaba sentirse segura. Crearían su propia empresa de seguridad. Serían los jefazos, no tendría que hacer mucho. Encargarse del presupuesto, contratar a los formadores y vigilar que todo marchara bien.  
-No se Miles, yo era un estafador, y ahora se supone que proporciono seguridad a la gente. Es de chiste.  
-Oye tío, confía en mí. Mañana iremos a ver un par de locales. Hablaremos con los promotores. Vamos a ganar mucha pasta y lo mejor, no tendrás que estar todo el día encerrado con Kate.  
-¿Crees que para mí eso es un problema?  
-Tú mismo, pero te advierto que por muchos métodos anticonceptivos que utilicéis si os pasáis todo el santo día encerrados aquí, el milagro ocurrirá.  
-Muy bien lo que tú digas. Mañana entonces.

Kate entró en las oficinas de "House&Smile", la inmobiliaria que se había encargado de todo los trámites. Pasó al despacho del gerente y esperó a que apareciera.  
-Buenos días, señorita Austen.  
-Buenos días Señor Malone.  
-Al final lo hemos conseguido. Su casa está vendida. Sólo tiene que firmar estos documentos. Son bastantes. Tómese su tiempo.  
-Gracias.- Kate comenzó a leerlos detenidamente. Sabía que aquel hombre la estaba observando, parecía que quería decirle algo. Si había algo que Kate odiaba era que la miraran así.- ¿Hay algún problema?  
-No. Lo siento. Es sólo que resulta difícil deshacerse de las cosas cuando las tenemos estima. Pero usted está sonriendo.  
-Realmente me da mucha pena venderla, pero cuando haces algo y sabes que lo que supone hacerlo va a ser maravilloso. Entonces vale la pena.  
-Conocí al Señor Shepard. Operó a mi padre hace casi cuatro años. A los ocho meses de hacerlo tuvo lugar ese accidente.  
-¿Conoció usted a Jack?  
-Sí. Yo vivo unas manzanas más allá de su casa. Así que un día me lo encontré por el barrio, cuando habían aparecido. Estaba feliz, iba con un niño rubio, tendría dos años, dijo que era el hijo de su prometida. Le vi entrando en su casa.  
-De eso hace mucho tiempo.  
-Siento mucho el fallecimiento del señor Shepard.  
-Si yo también.  
-Siento haberla importunado, no pretendía molestarla.  
-No se preocupe, estoy bien.

Kate llegó a casa a mediodía. Miles y Sawyer habían hecho la comida. Sawyer notó que algo no había ido bien en la inmobiliaria. Se conocían tan bien, que podía leer en sus ojos y en la expresión de su cara cuando las cosas marchaban bien y cuando estaba encerrada en sí misma. Miles se marchó y Kate empezó a recoger los platos.

-¿Todo ha ido bien Kate?  
-Sí. Ya está hecho.  
-Lo dices como si fuera lo peor del mundo.  
-Voy a hacer una cosa, y sé que vas a enfadarte.  
-Y si sabes que voy a enfadarme ¿por qué vas a hacerlo?  
-Yo voy a vivir aquí. Así que he pensado que una parte del dinero debe ser tuya.  
-¡¿Qué? No quiero tu dinero.  
-Ya lo sé James, pero no es justo.  
-¿Qué se supone que no es justo? Esa casa es tuya.  
-Que yo viva aquí, y tú corras con todos los gastos.  
-¡Mierda Kate! No necesito tu maldito dinero.  
-Muy bien. De todas formas he abierto una cuenta.  
-Por supuesto, siempre tienes que hacer lo que te dé la gana.  
-¿A qué coño viene eso?  
-Viene a que siempre tiene que haber algo que no te guste, algo que te moleste, con lo que no estés de acuerdo.  
-Así es como soy James. Si querías una mujer dulce y encantadora en tu vida deberías haberte quedado en la isla.  
-Resulta que esa mujer estaba muerta, así que no tenía ningún motivo para quedarme en la isla.  
-¡Imbécil!  
-¡Kate!Dejémoslo ya… por favor. ¡Basta!- Kate le miró. Ahora tendría que decirle lo que llevaba preocupándola toda la semana. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a hacerlo. Respiró hondo y decidió que era el momento.  
-Tengo un retraso. – Sawyer la miró perplejo. Al final tanto insistir con el tema de los bebés que se había convertido en una realidad.  
-¡¿Qué?  
-Ya sabes lo que significa.  
-¿Pero como…..?  
-Bueno es bastante fácil, no siempre hemos hecho lo correcto, se te ha pasado alguna vez que otra.  
-¿Por qué dices eso ahora?  
-Porque sé que lo peor que te puede pasar es tener un hijo. Me he comprado una prueba, voy a hacérmela.- Kate subió las escaleras. Sawyer la siguió hasta el baño. Se quedó en la puerta y habló con ella desde allí.  
-Kate….No sería lo peor del mundo. No ahora.

Después de unos minutos salió con la prueba en la mano. Tenía los ojos humedecidos y no podía mirarle a la cara. Sawyer la miró, no podía descifrar en su rostro cual había sido el resultado. ¿Era positiva? ¿Por eso estaba llorando?  
-No tienes que preocuparte es negativo.  
-¡Kate!- La agarró de los hombros, ella se resistía.  
-¡Suéltame!  
-¡Mírame! Lo siento. Kate no quiero seguir haciendo esto. ¿Por qué tenemos siempre que acabar así?  
-No lo sé. –Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró con la mayor ternura que pudo, dándole un suave beso en los labios. Ella se abrazó a él fuertemente.  
-Escucha, que tú y yo tengamos un hijo no es la peor cosa en el mundo para mí. Sabes lo mucho que te quiero.  
-Ya lo sé James.  
-Haremos una cosa, guardaremos ese dinero.  
-¿Para qué?  
-Para cuando sea positivo.  
-¿Y si nunca es positivo? A lo mejor tú y yo no podemos tener hijos.  
-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguarlo.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

Los siguientes dos meses pasaron muy rápidos. Apenas se veían durante el día. Sawyer se marchaba temprano con Miles, estaban ultimando los detalles de la empresa. Kate había estado buscando trabajo durante ese tiempo. En la mayoría necesitaba experiencia. Así que estaba empezando a desesperar. Claire la animó a presentarse a un puesto en una biblioteca pública que estaba muy cerca del colegio de Aaron. Pero para eso tendría que pasar varias pruebas que requerían concentración y mucho tiempo libre. Tendría que estudiar. Algo que no hacía desde hacía años. Tenía mucho tiempo libre y que Sawyer no estuviera en casa hacía que pudiera concentrarse más fácilmente y no estuviera pensando en abalanzarse sobre él en el sofá. Habían sido mucho más cuidadosos con el sexo. Kate sabía que él tenía razón, necesitaban tiempo para estar realmente preparados para tener hijos y por una vez iba a ser racional.

Estaba tan concentrada que apenas notó el sonido del teléfono. Cuando fue a cogerlo paró de sonar. Justo cuando iba a volver a sentarse comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Lo cogió.

-Hola ratón de biblioteca.  
-Muy gracioso James.  
-¿Cómo lo llevas?  
-Si me llamas cada hora, no podré estudiar.  
-Lo siento, te echo de menos. No me acostumbro a Miles, pincha.  
-¿Qué tal van las cosas por ahí?  
-Bastante bien. Tenemos nuestros primeros clientes, pero claro, todo eso será cuando nos traigan todo el mobiliario. Creo que podremos abrir en unos quince días.  
-Eso es estupendo. Ahora señor Ford, voy a seguir estudiando.  
-Por cierto, es nuestra noche libre.  
-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo tenemos una noche libre?  
-Voy a invitarte a cenar, Pecas.  
-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo, James?  
-Sí, pero no se lo digas a ese sureño idiota con el que vives.  
-Descuida, no se enterará.  
-Nos vemos esta noche.  
-Te quiero.  
-Te quiero Pecas.

Después de darse un baño, abrió el armario. No sabía que ponerse. Realmente se sentía como una adolescente en su primera cita. Sacó varios vestidos. Ninguno le convencía lo suficiente, estuvo una hora quitándose y probándose ropa. Al final dio con lo que buscaba. Era un vestido sencillo en color rojo. Se dejó el pelo suelto y se maquilló. Se miró y lo que vio le gusto. ¿Cómo podía estar nerviosa?

Estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando llamaron a la puerta. Bajo corriendo, no esperaba ninguna visita y Sawyer tenía llaves. Cuando abrió, le sorprendió ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella. De todas aquellas personas que podían llamar a la puerta de esa casa, esta era posiblemente una de las que menos esperaba ver. Hacía justo diez meses que no le vía. La última vez, estaban en aquel acantilado de la isla y él decidió quedarse.

-¡Hurley!  
-Hola Kate.- Se abrazaron con gran cariño.  
-¡Oh Dios mío!¿Qué….?¿Cómo….?  
-¿Puedo pasar?  
-Sí, claro. James no está.  
-Si lo sé. Quería verte a ti.

Se sentaron en la cocina, mientras Kate no podía creer que estuviera allí. Estaba más delgado, seguía teniendo sus inconfundibles patillas y su pelo largo y rizado atado en una coleta. Sin embargo, parecía más maduro. Atrás había quedado, aquel chicho nervioso y miedoso que ella había conocido tras el accidente. Sintió una gran emoción al tenerle junto a ella. Muchos recuerdos de entonces volvieron a su mente. El campamento de la playa, la escotilla, Aaron, la muerte de Charlie, las jaulas, Ben y Juliet, los otros, aquella gente del carguero, el helicóptero, Jack, Sun, Jin, Sayid, Locke y todos los que murieron en el campamento.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has vuelto?  
-Puedo salir y entrar de la isla cuando quiera. Ahora soy el nuevo Jacob.  
-Jack…  
-Lo encontramos, junto a Vincent. Le enterramos en la playa, junto a los demás.- Kate comenzó a llorar, ya lo sabía, pero al escucharlo de manos de Hurley, era como más real. Se limpió las mejillas. Sentía mucho todo lo que había pasado, pero ahora no tenía motivos para llorar. Era feliz. Mucho más que nunca.  
-¿Por qué estás aquí?  
-Quería asegurarme que todo estaba bien.  
-¿Sabías que viviría aquí con Sawyer?  
-Era cuestión de tiempo, Kate. De hecho él nunca debió quedarse en la isla. Debió salir con nosotros, pero así es como fueron las cosas.  
-¿Has visto a Jack?  
-Ya no. Al principio sí. Estaba perdido. No sabía que había pasado, preguntaba por ti. Ben y yo le contamos todo lo que había ocurrido. No acepto muy bien que te hubieras marchado, sobre todo porque le costó entender que estaba muerto.- Escucharon la puerta abrirse. Kate sonrió, era inconfundible el sonido al caminar de Sawyer.  
-¡Pecas, estoy en casa! Espero que estés lista tenemos la reserva para…..- Se quedó helado. ¿Qué coño hacía Hugo en su cocina? Miró a Kate, le estaba sonriendo, pero sabía que había estado llorando. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.  
-¡Hola tío!  
-¿Hugo? ¿Pero qué coño…?-Sawyer se dirigió hacia él y se dieron un tremendo abrazo. Hurley lo levantó del suelo. Ambos sonrieron.  
-Yo también me alegro de verte.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí patillas?  
-Es el nuevo Jacob.- Kate miró a Sawyer con una media sonrisa.  
-¡Joder!- Sawyer se sentó junto a Kate y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras le preguntaba con la mirada si todo estaba bien. Ella asintió.  
-Le estaba diciendo a Kate que siempre que queráis podréis volver.  
-¿Por qué demonios íbamos a querer volver a ese sitio?  
-Todo ha cambiado Sawyer, ya no hay "otros", ni humo negro.  
-Nunca volveremos a ese lugar Hurley. –Kate fue tajante, mientras sostenía la mano de Sawyer.  
-Lo sé. Pero quizás no esté en vuestras manos que otras personas lo hagan.  
-No creo que Claire quiera volver, y Richard acaba de casarse, Lapidus y Miles, lo dudo.  
-No es de ellos de los que estoy hablando Kate.- Sawyer sonrió con sarcasmo y luego miró a su amigo con la mayor seriedad que podía.  
-Creo que ya lo entiendo. Pero será mejor que se te quite cualquier idea rara de la cabeza Hugo. –Kate miró a Sawyer con sorpresa.  
-Vosotros no elegisteis ir a la isla, era vuestro destino.  
-Resulta que ninguno de nosotros cree en el destino.  
-Está bien. Ir a la isla ahora es una opción, no se puede llevar allí a la gente contra su voluntad.  
-Parece que vamos entendiéndonos.-Sawyer se relajó. Sabía perfectamente a que personas se refería. Personas que todavía no existían y que por encima de su cadáver pisarían esa maldita isla de locos.  
-Por cierto Sawyer….. Juliet te estuvo buscando.- Kate le miró. Podía notar como su cuerpo volvía a tensarse.  
-¿Qué?  
-La tercera noche después de que os fuerais. Me encontró. Pensaba que estaba viva. Yo le expliqué que te habías marchado.  
-¿Qué más te dijo?  
-Que no te sintieras culpable. Que sabía que la querías, pero que siempre estuviste enamorado de Kate. Debías estar con ella, ser feliz con ella.- Sawyer miró a Kate y acarició su mano.  
-Así es…. ¿Has vuelto a verla?  
-No, al igual que los demás, desaparecieron. Eran almas perdidas, pero ya han encontrado su sitio. Todos lo hemos hecho. Vuestro sitio está aquí, juntos.  
-Gracias Hurley.  
-Será mejor que me vaya. Volveré dentro de un año.  
-¿Dentro de un año porque?  
-Por cierto, yo siempre aposté por vosotros. Hasta pronto amigos.

Kate y Sawyer se quedaron de pie mirándose el uno al otro. Había sido una visita inesperada para los dos. Pero ambos se habían alegrado mucho de que Hugo estuviera bien.  
-¡Creo que está más pirado que antes!  
-¡James!  
-Ya lo sé.  
-¿Cómo te sientes con lo que te ha dicho de Juliet?  
-Liberado. Creo que bien. ¿Te ha dicho algo del doc?  
-Lo enterraron en la playa. Al principio ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba muerto. Me estuvo buscando.  
-¿Estás bien Kate?  
-No podría estar mejor James. ¿Y tú?  
-Estoy donde quiero estar y con la persona con la quiero. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?  
-¿No teníamos una cita?  
-Es cierto. ¿Nerviosa?  
-Realmente si, ¿puedes creerlo?

Sawyer la llevó a un precioso restaurante al lado de la playa. Mientras comían Kate se dio cuenta de que no paraba de mirarla y sonreía.  
-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?  
-¿Por qué te has puesto ese vestido?  
-Es cierto, es la primera vez que no tienes un comentario de los tuyos sobre mi ropa.  
-Me da igual lo que lleves Kate, pero por preferir, ya sabes como más me gustas.  
-Eres un cerdo. Por cierto, ¿por qué llevabas un vestido mío en tu bolso cuando nos fuimos de viaje?  
-Por nada.  
-¡James!  
-Pensé en tener nuestra primera cita. Pero después te enfadaste y no sabía si querrías hacer algo así.  
-Lo tenía todo planeado.  
-No todo. Los mejores planes son lo que se improvisan.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, decidieron dar un paseo por la playa. Sawyer le dio su chaqueta, no hacía mucho frio pero la brisa era algo fresca. Kate le sonrió. Él la acercó más a su cuerpo y la rodeo con sus brazos mientras seguían caminando.  
-Lo que ha dicho Hurley sobre esas personas que irán a la isla. ¿Crees que son lo que creo que son?  
-Sí, Pecas. Exactamente.  
-¿Por eso va a volver dentro de un año?  
-¿Estabas embarazada Kate?  
-¡No!- Se paró y le miró a los ojos.-Promete que si tenemos algún hijo nunca ira a ese sitio.  
-Te lo prometo. Nunca. –Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó.

Cuando llegaron a casa Kate pudo comprobar porque a Sawyer no le gustaba aquel vestido.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30**

Las próximas semanas Kate las pasó preparando su examen. James no hacía más que burlarse de ella cuando la veía rodeada de apuntes y libros. Estaba muy irascible y más de una vez tuvo que hacer como que no veía sus risas y burlas. Cassidy llamó a Sawyer para confirmar que Clem pasaría unas semanas de vacaciones en el verano con ellos. La niña estaba más que feliz, Kate podía escuchar sus gritos mientras hablaba con él por teléfono.

No salió mucho de casa durante ese tiempo. Claire vino a visitarla con Aaron la mayoría de las tardes. El pequeño se quedó con ellos una noche que su madre y Mark querían pasar un tiempo solos. A Kate le encantaba tenerlo con ellos, porque el niño disfrutaba mucho con Sawyer y a ella le encantaba verlo interactuando con él. Después de cenar estaban sentados en el sofá con el pequeño en medio viendo un película de dibujos que Aaron había visto multitud de veces.  
-¿Cuándo Clem venga podré quedarme aquí?  
-Claro mocoso.  
-¡Bien! ¿Cuánto queda para que venga?  
-Dos semanas.  
-He visto un anillo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Mark me lo enseñó, dijo que era para mama y que no dijera nada.  
-Vaya. Tendremos que guardar el secreto Pecas.  
-Es hora de irse a dormir cariño.  
-Pero no tengo sueño.  
-Sí que lo tienes, vamos.  
-Buenas noches James.

Kate bajó de nuevo al salón, James seguía sentado en el sofá. Se sentó a su lado.  
-No puedo creer que la Mamacita vaya a casarse.  
-A lo mejor le ha dicho que no.  
-¿Puedes creerlo? Hace solo un año estaba desquiciada, y ahora va a casarse…..Creo que me he perdido algo.  
-No te has perdido nada. Eso es lo que hace normalmente la gente.  
-¿Estás tratando de decirme algo Kate?  
-Yo ya estuve casada.  
-¿Aún lo estás?  
-¿Sería un problema?  
-Supongo que no.  
-Tú y yo nunca vamos a casarnos, eso no va con nosotros. Así que no creo que importe.  
-Pero… ¿Sigues casada?  
-No James, cuando salí de la isla, esa fue una de las pocas cosas que hice bien. Divorciarme.  
-Bueno, ibas a casarte con Jack.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada?  
-Tú y el doc si podías casaros, iba con vosotros, pero tú y yo no.  
-Creo que no me gusta hacía donde va esta conversación.  
-Muy bien. Fin de la conversación.  
-No Sawyer, esto no funciona así. ¿Qué quieres?  
-Quiero saber porque has estado casada con otro tipo, estuviste comprometida con Jack, pero casarte conmigo no va con nosotros.  
-¡Dios James! ¿Tú quieres casarte?  
-Eso no es lo que te he preguntado.  
-Esta conversación no tiene sentido, si tu respuesta es no.  
-No lo sé Kate.  
-Cuando me casé con Kevin, le estaba engañando, me hacía pasar por otra persona que no era yo. Fue una boda falsa, aunque yo le quería y él a mi también. Cuando me comprometí con Jack pensé que era lo correcto, él me quería, estaba conmigo, tu no estabas, pensé que podría hacerme feliz y yo a él, pero me equivoqué. No quiero hacer más tonterías.  
-Todo claro.  
-¿Además porque me hechas en cara nada? ¡Tu ibas a casarte con Juliet!  
-La diferencia es que nunca pude pedírselo. Me voy a dormir.

Kate se quedó pensando en toda aquella conversación. ¿A que había venido todo aquello? ¿Estaba pensando en casarse con ella? Se había prometido a si misma que no cometería dos veces el mismo error. Además nunca imaginó que Sawyer fuera de los tipos que se casan. Bueno, no le había imaginado en muchas situaciones y se había sorprendido muchísimo con todo lo que podía ser y hacer. Cogió un vaso de agua y subió las escaleras. Se asomó a la habitación donde Aron dormía. Entró en su cuarto. Sawyer estaba de espaldas a ella, pero sabía que todavía no estaba dormido. Se metió en la cama y miró el techo.  
-Mañana tengo mi examen.  
-Pensé que era la semana que viene.  
-Lo han adelantado.  
-Mucha suerte Pecas.  
-Podrás dármelas en el desayuno.  
-Tengo que irme temprano, he quedado con Miles.  
-Bien.  
-Lo vas a hacer muy bien, ya lo verás.  
-¿Tú crees? Yo no estoy tan segura. James lo que he dicho antes….Ya sabes….  
-No importa Kate. Tienes razón. Tú y yo no estamos hechos para el matrimonio.  
-Quiero que sepas que si estuviéramos hechos para el matrimonio tu serías el único con el que me casaría.-Kate se dio la vuelta y le abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en su cuello y pasando un brazo por su cintura. James no contestó. Se hizo el dormido y sonrió.

Abrió la puerta de su casa. Escuchó mucho bullicio. Cuando entró en la cocina vio a Claire, Aron, Miles y Sawyer. Todos se giraron para verla. Tenía el rostro cansado. Había estado toda la mañana en el centro educativo municipal haciendo las pruebas. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina dejando la carpeta en la repisa. Les miró a todos con tristeza. Sawyer estaba de los nervios. No sabía que decir. ¿Por qué demonios ella no hablaba? Kate bajo la cabeza y se recostó. Cuando volvió a levantarla miró a Sawyer y sonrió.  
-¡El puesto es mío!  
-¡Joder Pecas! Casi me da un infarto.- Sawyer se acercó y la abrazó.- Enhorabuena Kate. Te dije que lo harías bien.- Ella asintió mientras le besaba.  
-James ha dicho una palabrota.  
-Felicidades Kate.  
-Gracias chicos.  
-¿Cuándo empiezas?  
-El próximo lunes. Así que no podré ir contigo a por Clem.- Sawyer sacó cervezas para todos y un zumo para Aaron.  
-Yo lo siento pero tenemos que irnos James, todavía queda trabajo por hacer si queremos abrir el lunes.  
-Nos vemos esta noche Kate.

Kate miró a Claire y se acercó mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.  
-Creo que no soy la única que tiene buenas noticias.  
-¿Quién te lo ha dicho? No se lo he dicho a nadie.  
-Aaron. Mark le enseñó el anillo.- Aaron estaba viendo la tele y miraba a las dos mujeres con una sonrisa.  
-Fue maravilloso Kate. Me llevó a un restaurante francés. En medio de la cena desapareció y apagaron las luces. Cogió un micrófono y se puso a decirle a todo el mundo que me quería. Luego me pidió que me casara con él.  
-Me alegro muchísimo Claire. Te lo mereces. ¿Ya habéis puesto fecha?  
-Aún no. Pero posiblemente será en primavera.  
-Madre mía¡No queda nada.  
-Eso quería hablar contigo. Eres mi mejor amiga. Me gustaría que fueras mi dama de honor.  
-Será un placer.  
-Eso significa que dispondré de ti durante todo el proceso.  
-Creo que a James no le va a gustar eso.

Pasaron la tarde hablando de la futura boda de Claire. Tenía los ojos brillantes de emoción. Kate sintió una envidia tremenda por lo feliz que su amiga se veía. Cuando se marcharon decidió darse un baño. Necesitaba un poco de relax. El día había estado lleno de emociones, primero con lo de su trabajo, después con el compromiso de Claire. Salió envuelta únicamente con una toalla, en ese momento Sawyer entraba por la puerta del dormitorio.  
-¿Qué haces así?  
-¿Qué?  
-Te espero abajo.  
-¡James!

Kate se puso uno pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, lo primero que encontró. Cuando bajó él la estaba esperando en la puerta del jardín con dos copas en la mano. Se acercó algo tímida y le sonrió. Sawyer destapó la botella y llenó ambas copas, entregándole una a Kate.  
-¿Es Champagne?  
-Se que no te gusta el caviar, listilla.  
-Me has pillado. ¿A qué viene todo esto?  
-Primero, estoy orgulloso de mi ratón de biblioteca- Kate sonrió- y después, creo que no hemos celebrado el hecho de que vivimos juntos.  
-Eso es cierto. –Ambos chocaron sus copas y bebieron de ellas. Mientras lo hacían no podían dejar de mirarse. Sawyer pensaba si algún día el deseo y la necesidad constante que tenía de ella se apagaría. Lo dudaba. Kate observaba sus ojos, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Era la misma mirada que había visto tanta veces cuando se conocieron en La Isla, pero con algunos matices. Ya no sólo había deseo, había amor en ellos, serenidad y felicidad de estar juntos. Sawyer miró sus labios y comprendió que podía pasar el resto de su vida besándolos y perdido en su cuerpo.  
-Felicidades Kate.- Antes de que pudiera decir nada le agarro el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a besarla, rozó con su lengua sus labios saboreando el licor en su piel. Ella abrió mas su boca permitiéndole llegar hasta el último rincón de la misma. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, no le hicieron caso. Sawyer le quitó la camiseta a Kate y la tiró al suelo.  
-El teléfono James.  
-Deja que suene….  
-A lo mejor es Clem.- Sawyer apoyó su frente contra la de Kate y lo cogió. Si que era Clem. Kate se puso la camiseta y miró a Sawyer. Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras.

Cuando terminó de hablar con su hija subió al dormitorio. Kate estaba durmiendo. Se metió en la cama y la miró mientras lo hacía. Todavía le parecía imposible que ambos estuvieran juntos, que fueran felices y que estuvieran dejando atrás el pasado. Habían comenzado una vida juntos, los dos. Ya no había islas, ni viajes, ni Juliet, ni Jack, ni nadie que se interpusiera entre ambos. Solo estaban ellos. Sawyer sabía que lo único que podía estropear lo que ahora tenían eran las dos personas que ocupan en ese momento la cama.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

Cuando se levantó Sawyer no estaba, le había dejado una nota en la mesita de noche.  
_**"He ido a recoger a Clem. Nos vemos esta tarde. Suerte en tu primer día Pecas. Te quiero. James."**_  
Suspiró y se encerró en el baño.

Una hora después estaba en el edificio de la Biblioteca Municipal, su nuevo lugar de trabajo. En realidad podía decirse que era su primer trabajo. Había sido camarera en el bar donde trabaja su madre y también había cuidado niños, todo ello antes de que ocurrieran los acontecimientos que cambiaron su vida para siempre y que la hicieron estar tres años huyendo de la policía. La imagen de su madre apareció en su cabeza. La última vez que la vio fue en el juicio, cuando entró en aquella sala y le pidió conocer a su nieto. Después no se había presentado a declarar como testigo de la acusación. Eso hizo las cosas más fáciles para ella. Consiguió un acuerdo que le permitió no pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel. Los acontecimientos posteriores fueron muy dolorosos. Algo que ni siquiera le había contado a Sawyer.

**FLASHBACK**

_Había dejado a Aaron con Verónica. Tenía un asunto que debía resolver cuanto antes. Aparcó el coche enfrente del hotel donde su abogado le había dicho que podía encontrarla. Ni siquiera se atrevía a salir. Le temblaban las manos y sabía que en cualquier momento podía desmayarse. Al final respiró hondo y con paso decidido entró. El recepcionista le comunicó cual era su habitación. Llamó a la puerta. Una mujer de unos cincuenta años le abrió. Al principio pensó que se había equivocado. La señora le sonrió y la invitó a pasar.__  
__-Está en la habitación._

_Cuando entró, pudo verla sentada en aquella silla de ruedas, con la bombona de oxigeno colgada de un lateral. Diane le sonrió y se acercó a ella.__  
_

_-Katherine.__  
__-Hola mama.__  
__-Me alegro tanto de verte. ¿Has traído a mi nieto?__  
__-Solo he venido para que me expliques a qué viene todo esto.__  
__-No te entiendo.__  
__-¿Por qué no apareciste para declarar? ¿Qué pretendes?__  
__-No podía hacerlo. No podía declarar contra ti. Eres mi hija.__  
__-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso?__  
__-No quería que desperdiciaras toda tu vida en la cárcel. Eres madre. Yo sé lo que eso significa.__  
__-No creo que seas madre. Si lo fueras no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste.__  
__-Mataste al hombre que amaba a sangre fría. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?__  
__-No me refiero a eso madre. No me importa que dejaras a Sam para estar con Wayne, ni siquiera que me ocultaras la verdadera identidad de mi padre. Lo que nunca te perdonaré es que permitieras que ese hombre, mi padre, me pegara, me maltratara, abusara de mí y que tú no hicieses nada para evitarlo.__  
__-Katherine…yo…__  
__-¡Cállate! Tu deber como madre era protegerme. Y no lo hiciste. Ni siquiera te importaba que te diera palizas de muerte.__  
__-Estaba enamorada de él.__  
__-No me hables de amor, madre. Se lo que es querer a alguien hasta perder el sentido, sin que te importe nada, ni siquiera tu propia vida. Pero si ese hombre fuera un desgraciado e hiciera daño a mi hijo, por mucho que me doliera, por mucho que su ausencia fuera terrible, le abandonaría, porque lo único que importaría sería su seguridad.__  
__-Yo intenté protegerte, pensé que podría cambiar. Era tu padre.__  
__-Él nunca fue mi padre. Era tu marido, tu verdugo, y el mío en algún sentido.__  
__-¿Volverías a hacerlo Katherine?__  
__-Si hubiera sabido que mi madre me denunciaría y sería buscada por la policía durante años, y que después ocultaría toda la verdad, sólo para que ese hombre tuviera una memoria digna, creo que no. Pero tampoco podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que él está respirando y tú sigues con él.__  
__-Me estoy muriendo. No me han dado mucho tiempo. Me marcho mañana, es posible que no nos volvamos a ver.__  
__-Tengo que irme.__  
__-Kate. Siento mucho no haber sido la madre que te merecías. Si pudiese volver a atrás créeme que haría las cosas de otro modo.__  
__-Yo también lo siento madre._

_Kate abrió la puerta del dormitorio y la miró por última vez.__  
__Después salió del hotel con dirección a su coche. Llevaba quince minutos conduciendo cuando se paró en mitad de la autopista y vomitó. Sintió un dolor profundo en el estómago, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro con gran angustia. Se sentó y limpió su boca con un pañuelo. La imagen de su madre en aquella silla, moribunda, le hacía sentirse mal. A pesar de todo el dolor que le había hecho pasar, de todo el sufrimiento, no pensaba que mereciera morir de ese modo. Algunos recuerdos dulces volvieron a su cabeza. Momentos en los que su madre le peinaba el cabello antes de ir al colegio. Cuando le contaba cuentos antes de dormir o le enseñaba las canciones que su madre le cantaba a ella cuando era una niña. Pero después vio a Wayne llegando borracho, a su madre con el labio partido, platos rotos en la cocina, gritos, la manilla de su puerta abriéndose, su mirada lasciva y todas las palabras que le había dedicado, incluso a sabiendas de que era su hija._

_Recordó aquel día en la escotilla, en la isla, cuando Sawyer la agarró del cuello, pudo ver a Wayne, pero él no era Wayne, era James. El hombre al que amaba, al que en un principio se negó a amar, a la única persona que ahora mismo necesitaba para que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Que la abrazara y le hiciera olvidar toda aquella pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida. Necesitaba escuchar su voz, o simplemente sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, como el día que Ana Lucía y Libby murieron y él estuvo ahí con ella. Reconfortándola, dándole el calor y el cariño que tanto necesitaba._

_Habían pasado unas semanas desde que había visto a su madre. Aaron estaba durmiendo en su cuna, eran más de las diez de la noche cuando su teléfono sonó. Sólo había una persona con la que sabía que podía contar a estas alturas. Sayid estaba de luna de miel con Nadia, Sun había desaparecido del mapa y en Jack mejor ni pensar, le había dejado bien claro que no quería saber nada del niño. Fue a casa de Hurley y dejó a Aaron con él. Le explicó todo lo que había pasado y que volvería en un par de días.__  
__-Cualquier cosa me llamas.__  
__-Sin problemas Kate. El pequeño y yo nos lo pasaremos bien. ¿Verdad?__  
__-Gracias Hurley. Te quiero cariño.__  
__-Kate, lo siento. No te preocupes, estaremos bien._

_Llegó a la que había sido su ciudad durante los primeros veintiún años de su vida. Era la primera vez que volvía desde la muerte de Wayne. Llegó a una pequeña casa que su madre había comprado y que había sido su residencia desde entonces. En la puerta había multitud de coches aparcados. Cuando entró pudo observar como todo el mundo la miraba y cuchicheaba a su alrededor. La asistenta de su madre, la misma mujer que había visto con ella en el hotel de Los Ángeles, se acercó y le tendió la mano. Kate la siguió hasta una sala donde pudo ver el ataúd donde descansaban los restos de su madre. Se quedo helada. Sabía que esto era algo inevitable debido a su estado de salud. Se quedó allí sola. Se acercó y pudo ver el rostro de su madre inerte. Lloró amargamente mientras se apoyaba en la caja de madera.__  
__-¡Perdóname! Lo siento mucho mamá._

_Esa misma tarde tuvo lugar el funeral. Cuando la ceremonia terminó y estaba en el cementerio pudo divisar la figura de un hombre que le era muy familiar. Estaba alejado de todo el mundo. Después de recibir las condolencias de todos los presentes, miró a su alrededor buscando dicha figura, pero ya no estaba. En el momento de abrir su coche, escucho su nombre de la única forma que aquella persona siempre lo había expresado.__  
__-Katie.__  
__-¡Papa!-Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.__  
__-Estás preciosa cariño.__  
__-Gracias. No te he visto esta mañana.__  
__-No tenía intención de venir. Sabía que te encontraría aquí.__  
__-Vaya. Ya veo las ganas que tenías de verme.__  
__-Pensé que serías tú la que no querría verme, después de que ni siquiera te he llamado cuando regresaste.__  
__-Eso es cierto.__  
__-¿Y cómo va todo? Ya me he enterado que eres madre.__  
__-Sí. Todo va bien.__  
__-Sólo quería decirte adiós. Voy a marcharme a Afganistán.__  
__-¿Podremos vernos cuando vuelvas?__  
__-No creo que vuelva Katie. Pero si algún día estoy por Los Ángeles te llamaré.__  
__-Claro. Buena suerte papa.__  
__-Adiós cariño._

_Cuando Kate entró en su casa, Verónica estaba en la cocina. Hurley había tenido que traer al niño por la mañana, ya que tenía algunos asuntos que resolver. La niñera le sonrió y le indicó que el bebe estaba durmiendo en su habitación. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y observó el dulce sueño de Aaron. Se acercó a él y le acarició la cara. Viéndole allí, comprendió que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaba sola. Le tenía a él. Sólo había experimentado una sensación parecida cuando estaba con Sawyer en la isla. Pero ahora él no estaba. Habría dado lo que fuera porque estuviera esperándola en casa, la abrazará fuertemente y le susurrara que no tuviera miedo, que todo iba salir bien, que nunca la dejaría sola, que estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Respiro profundamente y comprendió que Aaron era todo lo que tenía e iba a dedicar su vida a cuidarlo y protegerlo. Sawyer se había ido, había saltado de ese maldito helicóptero y nunca volvería a verlo. Debía seguir adelante sin él. _

Su primer día de trabajo fue frenético. Una señora llamada Kelly Parson iba a ser su compañera y estuvo enseñándole cuales iban a ser sus tareas. Era una mujer muy agradable, pero no paró de hablar en toda la mañana. Se dio cuenta de la cara de agobio que presentaba y le sonrió.  
-Llevo aquí veinte años. Cuando llegué tenía la misma expresión que tú. Pero en un par de semanas tendrás todo controlado, además cualquier cosa, esta vieja puede ayudarte.  
-Gracias.  
-Ahora vete a casa, por hoy ha sido suficiente. Nos vemos mañana a las nueve.

Entró en su casa y pudo oír el sonido inconfundible de Clem en la piso de arriba. Subió y la niña estaba jugando con James en su cuarto. Kate no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como daba vueltas alrededor de su padre.  
-¡Kate!  
-Hola cariño.  
-Papa es mi prisionero. Soy un indio y el es un soldado que ha entrado en mis tierras.  
-Ya veo. Hola James.  
-Hola Pecas. Clem, ¿Me das una tregua?  
-Muy bien. Pero solo para que hagas la cena.-Sawyer se levantó y salió con Kate al pasillo, cerrando un poco la puerta. Se abrazaron y se besaron con suavidad.  
-¿Qué tal tu primer día?  
-Bastante bien. Mi compañera es una señora de sesenta años que no para de hablar. Es encantadora.  
-Te echado de menos.  
-¿En serio o solo estabas esperando que llegará para liberarte?  
-Llevo más de una hora sentado con las manos atadas.

Después de que Sawyer acostó a Clem. Salieron al jardín. Kate había estado algo ausente durante la cena y ahora estaban sentados tomando una cerveza en silencio. No quiso agobiarla a preguntas, sabía que en cualquier momento le contaría lo que pasaba, sólo tenía que darle tiempo.

-Nunca te he hablado de mi madre... Está muerta.  
-Lo siento Kate.  
-Antes de estrellarnos en la isla estaba muy enferma, cáncer. Luego se recuperó. Cuando regresé, durante el juicio, volví a verla. No se presentó a declarar.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Dijo que ahora yo tenía un hijo y que no debía ir a la cárcel. Fui a verla antes de que se marchara de Los Ángeles. Me pidió perdón y yo a ella. Poco después murió. ¿Recuerdas cuando volviste después de lo de la balsa?  
-Sí.  
-Yo estuve cuidándote. Me pasaba horas a lado de tu cama en la escotilla.  
-¿En serio? No sé porque pero me lo imaginaba.  
-Uno de esos días, empezaste a delirar, y me preguntaste que porque te había matado.  
-Pero…..  
-Era Wayne. Me agarraste fuertemente del cuello, y yo salí corriendo. Besé a Jack... Y no sentí nada.  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
-Porque yo te quería James, pero creía que lo correcto era querer a un hombre como Jack. A un hombre que fuera totalmente opuesto a lo que había sido mi padre.  
-¿Yo te recordaba a tu padre?  
-Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Pero fíjate lo que son las cosas, me equivoqué, una vez más. Cuando Jack empezó a beber y a tomar drogas, me di cuenta de que no podía hacer lo mismo que había hecho mi madre. Así que le dejé.  
-¿Por eso me llamaste Wayne?  
-Te llame así porque él estaba hablándome a través de ti. Pero tú nunca has sido Wayne.  
-Me alegra saberlo. – Kate se levanto y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él mirándole directamente a los ojos, mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Comenzó a besarle dulcemente por toda la cara, hasta llegar a sus labios. Enterró su rostro en su cuello, mientras él rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos. Después de varios minutos Sawyer notó que se había quedado dormida.

La subió a su dormitorio y la metió en la cama. Se acostó junto a ella. Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había vivido con ella en la isla. El tiempo que pasó inconsciente en la escotilla había estado borroso en su cabeza, pero al hablar de ello esta noche, había recordado que fue esa la primera vez que le dijo a alguien que la quería y fue precisamente a Jack. Había muchas cosas que no habían tenido tiempo de contarse. Cosas como que estuvo esperando que viniese a despedirse de él antes de zarpar con la balsa. Cosas como que no era cierto que no hubiese nada en aquella isla por lo que quedarse. O que cuando estaba herido y caminando a través de la selva y pensaba que iba a morir, solo pedía que pudiese verla una última vez. Algún día le diría que aquel primer beso no fue un beso cualquiera, aunque sabía que ella lo había sentido igual que él. Acarició su pelo y la atrajo hacía él, perdiéndose en su aroma. Ella era todo lo que quería, ella y su hija. Se sentía mucho más dichoso de lo que seguramente merecía.


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

Las dos semanas que Clem pasó con ellos durante el verano estaban llegando a su fin. Se habían organizado de tal manera que la niña no estuviese sola o con una canguro. Sawyer se quedaba por la mañana con ella y Kate lo hacía por la tarde cuando él tenía que trabajar. Normalmente pasaban la tarde con Aaron y Claire que se marcharía en unos días a Sídney para visitar a Carole.

Una tarde, James se quedó el teléfono en casa. Clem había estado con fiebre y habían decidido no salir. Empezó a sonar, despertando a Kate, que se había quedado dormida con la niña en su regazo. No pensaba contestar. Quién fuera, que volviera a llamar cuando estuviera en casa. A los pocos minutos volvió a sonar. Se levantó y fue hacía la mesa donde estaba. Vio el identificador de llamadas. Apareció el nombre de Rachel. ¿Quién era Rachel? ¿Y porque le estaba llamando? Recordó que la hermana de Juliet se llamaba así. ¿Sería ella?  
-Sí.  
-James.  
-No, él no está. ¿Quién le llama?  
-Soy Rachel, la hermana de Juliet Burke. ¿Podría darle un recado?  
-Puede llamarle esta noche si quiere, podrá dárselo usted misma.  
-Claro. Siento haberla molestado.  
-No es ninguna molestia.

Kate dejó el móvil en su sitio. A pesar de que sabía que no tenía ningún motivo, se sentía celosa. Había estado teniendo contacto con esa mujer y ni siquiera se lo había dicho. ¿Por qué le estaba ocultando algo así? Volvió a sentarse junto a Clem, le tocó la frente, parece que la fiebre había bajado.

James llegó temprano, apenas eran las seis. Encontró a la niña sentada en el sofá arropada con una manta y leyendo un libro.  
-¿Qué tal tesoro?- Le dio un beso en la frente.  
-Ya no tengo fiebre.  
-¿Dónde está Kate?  
-Iba a darse una ducha.

Subió las escaleras y la encontró terminando de vestirse.  
-Hola James. Vienes pronto.  
-Miles me ha dejado salir antes.- Se acercó a ella y la agarró por la cintura, besándola por el cuello.  
-Clem está abajo.  
-Y nosotros arriba, seré bueno, lo prometo.  
-No James, para.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Te has dejado el móvil. Rachel te ha llamado.  
-¿Rachel?  
-No hagas como si no la conocieras.  
-¿Por qué has contestado?  
-Porque no paraba de sonar y tu hija estaba enferma.  
-Podrías haberlo puesto en silencio.  
-Muy bien, dale la vuelta a la tortilla, para que yo sea la culpable de esta discusión.  
-No estoy haciendo eso. ¿Qué quería?  
-¿Has estado hablando con ella todo este tiempo?  
-De vez en cuando.  
-¿Y porque no me lo has dicho?  
-Porque sabía que te enfadarías.  
-Si me lo hubieras dicho no habría motivos para enfadarme.  
-Pues ahora lo sabes y estas enfadada.  
-Estoy enfadada porque hablas a mis espaldas con la hermana de tu ex novia muerta.  
-Rachel lo ha pasado mal, yo soy lo único cercano a Juliet que le queda.  
-Yo también lo he pasado mal y no me voy de cháchara con la madre de Jack, para recordar viejos tiempos.  
-No es lo mismo Kate.  
-Claro, es cierto. Juliet era mucho más importante para ti, que Jack lo era para mí.  
-No Kate. La hermana de Juliet no sabía dónde estaba, ha estado más de tres años esperando que volviese, Juliet dio su vida por salvarla a ella y su hijo. Por eso estaba en la isla. Ahora está muerta... Qué yo recuerde Jack desapareció durante unos meses y luego volvió y la única razón por la que lo hizo fue por él mismo. No lo hizo por ti, ni por Claire, lo hizo porque estaba roto y murió no para salvarnos, sino por salvar ese sitio. Así que lo siento, pero no compares a Juliet con Jack.  
-Si no hubiera sido por Jack, estarías muerto.  
-Ya le di las gracias personalmente antes de marcharnos.- Dijo esto con gran ironía. Sabía que Jack le había salvado de morir en dos ocasiones, una vez cuando Sayid le apuñalo en el brazo y otra en la escotilla, pero no le debía nada. Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera, y sabía de buena tinta, que si lo hizo fue por su deber como médico, no por ningún tipo de simpatía. Kate le miró y supo que lo que había dicho le había dolido más de lo que pretendía mostrar.  
-Lo siento.  
-Voy a ver a Clem.

Cuando Kate bajó vio como James hablaba por teléfono en el jardín. Empezó a preparar la cena y Clem se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina observándola.  
-¿Quieres que te ayude Kate?  
-Claro ¿Puedes moler esto?  
-¿Estás enfadada con papá?  
-No, cielo. Es solo que a veces no pensamos igual a cerca de algunas cosas.  
-¿Mañana podremos ir a la piscina?  
-Si no tienes fiebre sí.  
-Voy a salir Kate. Será un momento.  
-¿Puedo ir contigo papa?  
-¿Quieres venir Pecas?  
-Creo que no. Clem está enferma, quizás es mejor que no salga.  
-Kate tiene razón. Volveré pronto.

Habían pasado dos horas cuando James llegó. Clem se había ido temprano a la cama, los medicamentos la tenían agotada. Kate estaba sentada en el sofá, viendo algo en la televisión a lo que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención. Había estado mirando el reloj cada diez minutos. Sawyer se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó a su lado.  
-Clem está durmiendo.  
-¿Qué tal la peli?  
-Ni siquiera la estoy viendo.  
-He estado con Rachel y Julian, su hijo.  
-Me lo figuraba. ¿Has cenado?  
-Rachel me ha invitado a comer….Pero yo le he dicho que tenía que cenar contigo y con Clem.  
-¿Le has hablado de mi?  
-Pues claro.  
-¿Qué le has dicho?  
-Bueno…Me ha preguntado si la mujer que ha contestado al teléfono era la misma a la que tenía tantas ganas de ver cuando fui a Miami.  
-¿Y tú que le has dicho?  
-Que sí.  
-¿Y no se ha molestado?  
-No. Me ha dicho que su hermana querría que fuera feliz, y yo he estado de acuerdo. ¿Eres feliz conmigo Kate?  
-Sí que lo soy James, pero no me gusta que hagas cosas sin contar conmigo. No me importa que la veas, en cierto modo lo entiendo. ¿Crees que se me hubieras dicho que hablabas con ella te lo hubiera prohibido? Porque quiero que sepas que no lo hubiera hecho.  
-Ya lo sé. Es sólo que Jack-Juliet, Juliet-Jack, siempre van a ser un problema Kate.  
-No tienen por qué serlo. Si los dos tenemos claro porque estamos juntos. Yo no necesito a Jack. Y tienes razón en lo que has dicho. Yo nunca fui lo más importante en la vida de Jack, pero si se que siempre lo he sido para ti.  
-Olvidémonos de Jack y Juliet. Estamos vivos Kate y nos queremos. Eso es lo único que debe importar.

Kate poco a poco se hizo con su trabajo. La biblioteca no era muy grande, pero acudían bastantes personas durante el día y además todos los sábados se realizaban actividades con niños de la zona. Le encantaba sentirse útil y activa, la vida sedentaria nunca había ido con ella, y antes de esto, lo único que James y ella hacían era tener sexo a todas horas. No es que fuera un problema, todo lo contrario. Pero ambos sabían que debían dedicar su vida a algo más que a contemplar sus cuerpos desnudos.

La señora Parson había resultado ser una mujer muy divertida. Resultó que era viuda y se había criado en Canadá, pero cuando era una adolescente el trabajo de su padre hizo que se trasladaran a Los Ángeles. No había tenido hijos. Así que ahora sólo tenía la compañía de su perro y dos periquitos. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca, aunque no fuera su hora de trabajo. Todas las mañanas aparecía con un par de vasos de chocolate frio y algunas rosquillas. Kate siempre le decía que no podía comer todos los días ese tipo de alimento. Pero ella insistía que el chocolate era lo mejor para tener un buen día en el trabajo.

Dedico gran parte de la mañana a colocar unos libros en unos estantes que estaban bastantes altos, por lo que tuvo que subirse a una pequeña escalera auxiliar. Estaba tan ensimismada en lo que hacía que no tuvo tiempo de ver al hombre que la observaba.

-¿Es usted la bibliotecaria?  
-¡James! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Llevo unos cinco minutos mirándote. Estás muy sexy en tu papel.  
-No es ningún papel, es mi trabajo. ¿Dónde está Clem?  
-Con Claire.  
-¿Por qué no está contigo? – La agarró de la cintura obligándola a bajar. Cuando estuvo en el suelo empezó a besarla por el cuello.  
-¿Qué haces James?  
-Pecas, quiero ese uniforme en casa.  
-Eres un pervertido. Tienes que irte, estoy trabajando.  
-¿No me digas que nunca te ha excitado hacerlo en el armario de una biblioteca?  
-Si, por eso no volveré a hacerlo.  
-¿Lo has hecho?  
-He tenido sexo con más hombres, no sólo contigo.  
-Sí. No me lo recuerdes.  
-¿Puedes quitar tus manos de ahí?  
-Muy bien. Me marcho. Sólo quería pasarme a verte.  
-¡James!- Se acercó y lo besó.- Te quiero. Nos vemos esta noche.  
-Yo también Kate.

Sawyer salió del recinto y se montó en su coche. Se dirigió al apartamento de Claire. Cuando entró comprobó que estaba hablando por teléfono de forma acalorada y moviendo los brazos, haciendo multitud de gestos. Cuando colgó le sonrió y le dio un beso.  
-Hola James. Están en la sala.  
-¿Qué pasa Claire?  
-Estoy agobiada con la boda. Resulta que la Iglesia donde quiero casarme está cogida durante todo el mes de abril. Así que, o lo adelantamos a marzo, o lo retrasamos a mayo.  
-Vaya. ¿Y qué vais a hacer?  
-Aún no lo sé. Cuando pensé en casarme, no podía imaginarme lo que supondría. Tantos preparativos, para un momento.  
-La verdad es que yo nunca lo he entendido. ¿Qué más da de color sean las flores?  
-Pues si que importa. Se supone que es el día más importante de mi vida. Todo tiene que ser perfecto. Tendré que robarte a Kate más a menudo ahora que va a ser mi Dama de honor.  
-Sólo porque eres tú.  
-No te estoy pidiendo permiso James.- Ambos sonrieron.-¿Puedes creerlo? Ha pasado casi un año. ¿Cuándo regresaste pensaste que tu vida sería así?  
-En realidad no.  
-Yo tampoco. Voy a casarme y he recuperado a AAron. Y tú tienes a Clem y a Kate.  
-Parece que tanto dolor tiene su recompensa.  
-Es cierto.  
-Oye Claire ¿Cómo crees que se ha tomado Kate que vayas a casarte?  
-Bien. Supongo.  
-¿Te ha dicho algo?  
-¿Sobre qué?  
-No se…..Olvídalo.  
-¿Estás pensando lo que creo que estas pensando?  
-No estoy pensando en nada. Además ella ya estuvo casada y no salió bien. El matrimonio no va con nosotros.  
-¿Por qué se supone que no va con vosotros?  
-No quiero hablar de esto.  
-Muy bien vamos a por los mocosos.

Cuando llegó a casa, Kate ya estaba allí, había preparado la comida y les sonrió a ambos. Sawyer la saludo y subió las escaleras. Pudo notar que algo no andaba bien.  
-¡Hey!  
-Kate, AAron me ha dado este dibujo para ti.  
-Gracias. Muy bonito. Vuelvo enseguida.

-James ¿Qué pasa?  
-Voy a darme una ducha.  
-Pero es la hora de comer.  
-No tardaré mucho.  
-¡¿Qué pasa?  
-No pasa nada, ¡¿porque siempre tiene que pasar algo?  
-Muy bien. –Sawyer la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacía él. Ella se separo y lo miró.  
-Lo siento Kate, no he tenido un buen día.  
-Cuando estés listo, tu hija y yo estaremos esperándote para comer.

Sawyer se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle. ¿Y si tenía razón y no estaban hechos para cosas como el matrimonio? ¿Y por qué no? Ella estuvo casada una vez y no significo nada, se comprometió con el doc, pero tampoco funcionó. Él había estado a punto de pedir en matrimonio a Juliet. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo con Kate, si era más feliz con ella de lo que lo había sido con nadie en toda su vida?


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

Cuando se despertó Kate ya no estaba, se había ido al trabajo. Siento un tremendo pesar por todo lo que había pasado ayer. No hablaron durante la comida y cuando regresó del trabajo ya estaba dormida, o eso parecía. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Clem se tiro encima de él en la cama.  
-Buenos días papi.  
-Buenos días cariño.  
-¿Estas triste?  
-No he dormido muy bien.  
-Cuando mama está triste la abrazo muy fuerte.  
-¿Quieres abrazarme?-Clem se agarró a su cuello con fuerza. Realmente necesitaba un abrazo. Estaba hecho un lio, y encima Kate ni le hablaba. Al menos su hija no estaba enfada con él, aunque no se sabía. -¿Te apetecen unas tortitas?

Prepararon juntos el desayuno. Mientras lo hacían observaba embelesado como su hija iba colocando la mesa. Cuando todo estuvo listo se sentaron a comer.  
-AAron se va a ir a Sid….  
-Sídney.  
-Eso.  
-Está en Australia.  
-Ya lo sé papa. Me lo enseñó en un mapa. Va a ver a su abuela.  
-Eso es.  
-¿Cuándo voy a conocer yo a mis abuelos?- James se quedó perplejo. Esto era algo que ni siquiera había pensado que le preguntaría.  
-¿Te refieres a mis padres?  
-¡Pues claro! ¿Quiénes van a ser?  
-Yo no tengo padres Clem. Murieron.  
-¿Cuándo?  
-Hace mucho tiempo.  
-¿No tienes ninguna foto?  
-Es posible.  
-¿Y cuándo vas a enseñármela?  
-Cuando te comas el desayuno y dejes de preguntar tanto.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sólo había pasado una semana desde que salió de ese maldito infierno que todos llamaban isla. Estaba sentado en el sofá de la habitación de hotel que Miles le había alquilado gracias al dinero que obtuvo por la venta de los diamantes. Hasta que los de Oceanic no se pusieran de acuerdo con la indemnización por el accidente, no tenía un centavo. Sus cuentas habían sido canceladas, no obstante había pasado tres años desaparecido, todo el mundo le dio por muerto. Tampoco es que tuviera muchos fondos, siempre había vivido al día. _

_Era la cuarta copa que se tomaba y eran solo las doce del mediodía. No recordaba lo que había hecho durante esa semana. Se las pasaba borracho y tirado en la cama. Miles le había sugerido que se fuera a vivir con él a un apartamento que había visto en Los Ángeles o si no, que se comprara una casa allí y él le ayudaría a pagarla hasta que tuviera el dinero. Se había negado. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba a ir. La idea de vivir en la misma ciudad que ella, con lo que eso implicaba, y después de la última vez que se vieron, no era lo más adecuado para comenzar desde cero. Sobre todo por la manera en que su cuerpo había respondido con el mero hecho de tenerla cerca._

_La puerta se abrió Miles, apareció con una gorra de beisbol y unas bolsas en la mano.__  
_

_-¿De dónde coño has sacado el Whisky?__  
__-De una tienda.__  
__-¿No crees que has bebido suficiente?__  
__-Si acabo de empezar.__  
__-Oye Jin….__  
__-No me llames así. Mi nombre es James, pero tampoco quiero que me llames así.__  
__-Genial. Te he comprado ropa. Date una ducha, tú y yo vamos a salir.__  
__-¿Salir donde?__  
__-A la calle. Llevas una semana encerrado.__  
__-Esto está lleno de periodistas, te juro que si veo a otro le pegaré una paliza.__  
__-No te preocupes, no creo que se acerquen después de que le rompiste la nariz a aquel chico en el aeropuerto.__  
__-Él se lo busco.__  
__-Oye amigo, sé todo lo que has sufrido, que estas hecho una mierda, pero hay que seguir adelante. Tienes que hacerlo por ella. Si Juliet te viera así…..__  
__-Tú no sabes un carajo Miles.__  
__-¿Entonces qué coño te pasa?__  
__-¿Crees soy mala persona?__  
__-¿Qué? Claro que no.__  
__-Pues lo soy Miles. Sabes porque…prque en vez de estar triste por la mujer que me ha querido durante los últimos años de mi vida, estoy roto…perdido…..tirado en este sitio…..por la única mujer de la que he estado enamorado y con la que nunca podré estar…porque me odia…y yo la odio…y me odio a mi mismo por no haber dejado de quererla, incluso estando con esa mujer maravillosa a la que no merecía.__  
__-¡Vamos tío!__  
__-¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando volví a verla en la isla?... Lo mismo que cuando la veía regresar sana y salva de alguna excursión por la selva, lo mismo que cuando yo estaba en aquella jaula y ella apareció. La misma sensación que cuando llegó a Villaotros con Sayid y yo estaba con Locke. Sentí que mi cuerpo se relajaba, que mi sangre volvía a correr por mis venas, que podía respirar, porque ella estaba allí, viva, conmigo…..Y nada más importaba. Sólo ella y yo.__  
__-No te tortures más.__  
__-Yo no debería estar vivo. Debería haber muerto en ese sitio. ¿Por qué no he muerto Miles?__  
__-Yo me alegro de que no estés muerto._

_Durante la noche había tomado una decisión. Se quedaría en Los Ángeles, allí tendría cerca a Miles y era una ciudad que conocía a la perfección. Además era lo suficientemente grande para no tener que cruzársela. No creía en Dios, pero rezaba por no tener que verla nunca más, porque si lo hacía sabía cuáles iban a ser las consecuencias. "Te odio Kate, por lo que me haces sentir, por lo que nunca has dejado de hacerme sentir", pensaba, pero en realidad sabía que estaba equivocado._

_Cuando salió del coche y divisó la casa que tenía en frente sintió una punzada en el corazón. Era la primera vez en treinta años que volvía a verla. Nadie la había comprado, todo el mundo sabía la tragedia que había albergado en su interior. Estaba prácticamente derruida. La hierba había crecido hasta una altura considerable y las paredes habían perdido su color. Miró a la ventana del que había sido su cuarto. El cuarto de un niño como cualquier otro, inocente, vulnerable y feliz, que tuvo que presenciar el más terrible de los hechos que cualquier persona podría soportar.__  
__Recordó aquella tarde, el último beso que su madre le dio, escondido bajo la cama, evitando gritar. Escuchó los gritos, los golpes, pero fue obediente, no salió tal y como ella le dijo que hiciera. Luego un fuerte ruido, un disparo, el suelo tembló. La puerta de su habitación abriéndose, las botas de su padre, sus pasos buscándole. Metido bajo la cama, tapándose la boca, para no ser escuchado, porque si lo hubiera hecho, seguro que también le hubiera matado. Después la cama se hundió y escuchó otro disparo. El cuerpo inerte de su padre ocupando la estancia. A continuación todo lo demás. Su madre muerta, ensangrentada, sin nada que pudiese hacer.__  
__Cuando su madre salió de la habitación era sólo un niño asustado. Después de aquello, nunca más volvió a ver a ese niño. Murió en aquella casa. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas y un tremendo dolor más allá de lo físico rompiéndole por dentro. Vio como un hombre se acercaba. Era un anciano. Ambos se miraron.__  
_

_-¡James Ford!__  
__-¿Quién es usted?__  
__-Larry, un viejo amigo de la familia.__  
__-Si no le importa Larry me gustaría estar solo.__  
__-Tu padre era mi mejor amigo, y Mary y Susan, mi difunta esposa, eran como hermanas. Lo que paso fue algo terrible. Nunca pensé que volvería a verte por aquí.__  
__-Lo que son las cosas.__  
__-¿Te importaría acompañarme? Me gustaría darte algo.- Sawyer miró aquel hombre sorprendido. ¿Qué quería aquel tipo? Ya le había dicho que quería estar solo. Aún así, parecía agradable, quizás pudiera ayudarle. Llegaron a una casa que no estaba muy lejos de la suya. Se sentaron en la cocina.__  
__-Todo el mundo quedó impacto con la tragedia. Yo estaba haciendo guardia en el museo aquel día cuando escuché los coches de policía y las ambulancias.-El hombre le sirvió un poco de té.__  
__-Gracias.__  
__-Cuando vi hacia donde se dirigían y a Susan llorando con un ataque de pánico, pensé, el pequeño James ha muerto.__  
__-¿Por qué pensó eso?__  
__-Eras un niño muy inquieto. Siempre estabas corriendo de aquí para allá. Jamás pensé que algo así podría ocurrir. Nunca olvidaré tu rostro cuando te metieron en la ambulancia. No era la cara del niño que yo había conocido.__  
__-¿Sabía que mi madre se veía con otro hombre?__  
__-Yo no. Susan me lo contó...Tu padre era un hombre muy celoso, quería a tu madre casi con devoción, a veces era enfermizo, pero nunca le hizo daño. Por eso nos sorprendió todo esto.__  
__-La casa sigue intacta.__  
__-La gente de la zona sabía lo que había pasado. Y los forasteros acababan enterándose. Esa casa es tuya muchacho.__  
__-Yo no la quiero.__  
__-Lo entiendo...En fin, lo que quería enseñarte está en ese armario. ¿Te importa traerme esa caja?- Se levantó e hizo lo que le dijo. Era una caja de madera, que posiblemente había estado guardando durante mucho tiempo.__  
__-¿Qué es esto?__  
__-Recuerdos, supongo que no tienes ninguna imagen de tus padres. Yo tengo fotos incluso de antes de que tú nacieras. Son todas tuyas. Aunque no lo creas, siempre tuve el presentimiento de que podría dártelas algún día.__  
__-Gracias.__  
__-Tienes el porte de tu padre, pero tus ojos son de Mary. ¿Has tenido una buena vida?- Le miró, no deseaba mentir, pero tampoco quería que aquel bondadoso anciano conociera los entresijos de su pasado.__  
__-Podría decirse que sí.__  
__-Me alegro. __  
__-Tengo que irme.__  
__-Cuídate James._

_Antes de marcharse de Jasper se dirigió al cementerio. Aunque no había vuelto a visitar sus tumbas podía recordar perfectamente el camino hasta ellas. Cuando estuvo delante leyó las inscripciones. Podía ver las imágenes llegando a su cerebro. Dos féretros iguales, gente llorando, un sacerdote leyendo, su tío a su lado acariciándole el cabello. Era como si estuviera allí, hace treinta años. Vestido con un traje negro y con aquella maldita carta en su bolsillo. Aquel hombre, ahora sabía que se trataba de Jacob, le había dado un bolígrafo para que la continuara. Su madre siempre le dijo que no hiciera caso a los extraños, pero aquel hombre no le dio miedo. Así que termino la carta. Se convirtió en Sawyer, malgasto su vida con el único fin de saciar sus ansias de venganza. Ni siquiera lloro en el funeral, solo podía pensar en Sawyer, en lo que había hecho y en que algún día pagaría con creces su dolor.__  
__Podía verse a sí mismo allí sentado, mirando hacía ninguna parte, con los ojos llenos de odio. Unos ojos que un niño de ocho años no debería tener. Lloró. Desconsoladamente. Por si mismo y por los padres a los que casi no pudo conocer. Por su infancia robada, su juventud rota, su adultez perdida. Por no tener presente y no poder pensar en un futuro, por haber destrozado su pasado, lloró por amar a una mujer que no podía quererle. Se levantó y limpio sus pantalones. Miró por última vez las lápidas y se metió en el coche. Empezó a llover y supo que a partir de ahora, estaba más sólo que nunca. _

Kate llegó a casa y encontró a padre e hija sentados en el sofá ojeando unas fotos. James la miró y ella pudo notar que lo que fuera que le preocupara anoche había desparecido, dando lugar una expresión en su rostro que tanto conocía y que tan pocas veces había mostrado en la isla. Era James más que nunca. Y eso solo se debía a algo que no lograba entender, hasta que Clem se levanto y corrió hacía ella con una imagen en su mano.

-¡Mira Kate! Estos son mis abuelos.- Cogió la fotografía y lo que vio le encogió el corazón. Podía ver a un niño de no más de seis años de pelo rubio y con unos inconfundibles hoyuelos sentado en el regazo de una mujer muy hermosa que se parecía mucho a Clem. A lado de la mujer había un hombre con la misma sonrisa que el niño y que tenía la misma postura que tanta veces ponía James. Eran la viva imagen de la felicidad. ¿Qué había pasado para que todo aquello terminara de la forma en que lo hizo? Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, sabiendo que él la estaba mirando. Clem los miró a los dos, sin entender que ocurría. Le devolvió la foto a la niña y se acercó a él, que estaba de pie. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, puesto que no era necesario, se fundieron en un abrazo que traspasó lo físico. Cuando se separaron se besaron suavemente, mientras mirándose a los ojos se decían todo lo que ambos necesitaban saber.

-¡Hey! ¡Que estoy aquí!- Ambos se giraron y sonrieron.  
-Lo siento cariño…  
-¿Puedes seguir contándome más cosas?  
-Creo que lo dejaremos para mañana, tengo que ir a trabajar.  
-¡Jo,papa! Eres el jefe, no tienes por qué ir.  
-Es cierto James.  
-Pecas, Miles va a matarme.

Al final no tuvo que insistir mucho para que su amigo comprendiera que tenía que quedarse en casa. Después de comer, Sawyer siguió mostrándole las fotos a su hija y Kate, contándoles todo aquello que recordaba. Hablar de su pasado nunca había sido fácil para él. Pero quizás con el tiempo había aprendido a vivir con ello y no hacerse más daño. La niña estaba en medio de ambos con un brazo alrededor de su padre. Mientras él entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Kate. Pasaron toda la tarde los tres en casa. Después de la cena, Sawyer leyó un cuento a su hija, que se quedó dormida en su regazo. La miró y se dio cuenta de que esto era realmente lo que quería. La vida que tenía ahora, era lo que siempre había anhelado, una vida de familia, tal vez porque nunca la tuvo.

Kate estaba sentada en el sofá ojeando una de las fotos. La misma que Clem le había mostrado. Sawyer se sentó a su lado y la miró.  
-No salgo muy favorecido.  
-James eras adorable. Fíjate, te falta un diente.  
-Que graciosa. Me gustaría ver tus fotos de cuando eras pequeña.  
-Se quemaron en el incendio, ya sabes cuándo.  
-Lo siento, no quería….  
-No importa James. No soy tan diferente, creo que tenía más pecas cuando era pequeña.  
-¿En serio? Adoro tus pecas ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez?  
-Clem se parece mucho a tu madre.  
-Es cierto. Pero tiene el carácter de los Ford... Una semana después de volver fui a ver mi casa. Necesitaba hacerlo. No había ido allí desde aquel día. Me encontré con un amigo de mis padres y me contó algunas cosas que no sabía. Luego me dio las fotos. Esa misma semana vendí la casa a una inmobiliaria que estaba interesada en el terreno. Con el dinero compre esta. Así que es como si parte de ella estuviera aquí. Pero de un modo distinto.  
-James.  
-Lo sé Kate.  
-¿Por qué siempre sabes lo que estoy pensando?  
-No lo sé. Lo llaman telepatía. ¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando yo?- Se acercó a ella, le quitó la foto y se tumbo encima.  
-Eso es muy fácil.  
-Por cierto Kate, he estado pensando que quizás…..Solo cuando estemos preparados….Cuando tu lo estés…..tu y yo…podríamos tener nuestro propio hijo.  
-¿En serio?  
-Pero solo cuando estemos preparados.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta James.

Era media noche cuando se despertó y miró a Kate durmiendo, le dio un beso en el hombro y se levantó. Se acercó a la ventana y miró al exterior. Aquella casa era muy parecida a la que tuvo de niño en su estructura, aunque esta era mucho más grande y no tenía nada que ver con la calidad de los materiales. Sabía que una parte de si mismo se había quedado aquel día en esa casa, una parte que nunca volvería. Pero observando detenidamente su nueva vida, la mujer que dormía en su cama y la niña que ocupaba otro de los dormitorios, comprendió que quizás, con todo el tiempo y el sufrimiento, había sido capaz de dejar definitivamente atrás a Sawyer, y ahora solo era James.


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34**

La boda de Claire sería en tres meses. Ella y Mark habían decidido casarse en marzo. Eso daba un margen de tiempo menor para organizarlo todo. Kate no había parado durante las últimas semanas de ir de un lado a otro acompañándola a todos sitios. La floristería, la iglesia, las tiendas de novia y,por supuesto, a los diversos salones ceremoniales que solían utilizarse para las recepciones posteriores. Aaron iba a encargarse de llevar los anillos y Clem le acompañaría, algo que a Sawyer no le había hecho mucha gracia teniendo en cuenta lo poco que le gustaban estos eventos. Pero la niña estaba loca por ver su vestido, por lo que su padre no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

Aquella mañana Kate se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, no había dormido muy bien. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre y sentía una sensación extraña en el estómago. Sawyer había estado con gripe durante el fin de semana, así que pensó que se trataría de algo así. Cuando bajo las escaleras se sintió un poco mareada, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Era sábado, así que ninguno de los dos tenía que ir a trabajar. Sonrió cuando le vio ojeando uno de los libros que Clem se había quedado el fin de semana anterior.

-¿La echas de menos, eh?  
-Sí. Cada vez me cuesta más verla marcharse.  
-Te lo dije.- Sawyer se acercó y le acarició el rostro.  
-Tienes ojeras. Estas muy pálida.  
-Creo que me has pegado la gripe.  
-No debería salir hoy. Podría quedarte conmigo. Yo te cuidaré.  
-No puedo, le prometí a Claire que iría con ella a lo del vestido. Además, tú has quedado con Miles y Mark. No es nada. Cuando llegué dejare que me cuides, pero solo un poquito.  
-Muy bien pecosa, me debes una. No pienso dejarte dormir.  
-¿Eso es una amenaza?  
-Tómatelo como quieras.

El claxon de Claire sonó. Kate cogió su bolso y le dio un beso a Sawyer mientras se marchaba, la siguió hasta la puerta y volvió a besarla. Claire le saludó con la mano y las vio marcharse.

-¿Dónde vamos hoy?  
-Ya sabes, vas a ver mi vestido. Y de paso veremos algo para ti.  
-¿Qué tienes pensado?  
-En realidad, quiero tu opinión, quiero que te sientas cómoda, no voy a obligarte a que te pongas algo que no te guste.  
-Me parece bien.  
-Tienes una cara espantosa.  
-Gracias. No he dormido muy bien.  
-Sí, ya veo que no podéis estar muy lejos el uno del otro.  
-¡Claire!  
-Voy a decirte algo, pero prométeme que no le dirás a James, que te lo he dicho.  
-¿Tienes secretitos con Sawyer?  
-Me pregunto qué te había parecido que yo fuera a casarme.  
-¿Por qué te dijo eso?  
-Me dijo que si tú habías dicho algo al respecto.  
-Lo siento Claire pero hoy estoy algo lenta.  
-Cuando le pregunté que si estaba pensando en el matrimonio, dijo que tú ya te habías casado y que no iba con vosotros.  
-Así es.  
-Luego yo le pregunté porque el matrimonio no iba con vosotros y no supo contestarme. ¿Tú puedes hacerlo?  
-James y yo no somos como las parejas normales.  
-¿Y que sois entonces? ¿Tú quieres casarte con él? Porque estoy segura de que él sí, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo, quizás porque piensa que vas a decirle que no. Y si lo haces le matara. Así que prefiere no preguntar.  
-Vivir con un terapeuta te ha hecho muy sabía.  
-Hablo en serio Kate. No he conocido a dos personas que sepan más la una de la otra que vosotros y sin embargo en las cuestiones más elementales sois muy inseguros.  
-Claire yo le quiero, él me quiere. Estar o no casados no es lo más importante para nosotros. Además, yo no pienso vestirme de blanco, con unos violines tocando a mi entrada y no me imagino a Sawyer esperándome en el altar con un sacerdote a su lado.  
-Hay muchas formas de hacerlo. Digas lo que digas, te encantaría ser la señora Ford.  
-Kate Austen Ford, no suena tan mal.- Dijo sonriendo.

Llegaron a la tienda de novias. La responsable se acercó con una gran sonrisa y las llevó al interior.  
-Señorita Littleton su vestido está esperándola.  
Claire entró en el probador, mientras ella se quedó sentada esperando para verla. La había ayudado a elegirlo, pero era la primera vez que se lo probaba. Sabía lo importante que era este momento para ella y lo ilusionada que estaba con ello. A los pocos minutos Claire salió y se subió a un altillo. Estaba realmente preciosa. Kate sonrió al verla así. Ella empezó a dar vueltas para que contemplara todo el diseño.  
-Estas guapísima Claire.  
-Realmente si, ¿verdad?  
-No puedo creer que vayas a casarte.  
-Yo tampoco Kate. Es alucinante. Creo que ahora echo de menos mi pelo de la isla- Se fijo que Kate estaba al borde del llanto.- ¿Estás bien? He dicho algo…  
-No, no sé lo que me pasa. Ni siquiera quiero llorar.  
-Bueno. Voy a quitarme esto y miraremos algo para ti.

Kate empezó a sentir un sudor frio recorriendo su frente y el mareo volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Se fue al baño y se refresco la cara. "¿Qué te pasa, Kate?". Miró su teléfono, tenía un mensaje de Sawyer_**…"Vas a pagarme por esto. Me aburro como una ostra. Pecas, ¿puedo irme a casa ya? Te quiero." **_Le contestó mientras sonreía. _**"Lo siento Ford, yo sin embargo me lo estoy pasando genial, Claire está preciosa. Aguanta un poco. Pon una de tus sonrisas. Te quiero". **_Después de enviar el mensaje, miró la fecha: 15 de enero. Todo encajaba. Salió del baño. Claire estaba hablando con una de las dependientas y se acercó a ellas.  
-Esta es Kate, mi futura dama de honor.  
-¿Qué tipo de vestido estáis buscando?  
Aquella mujer les mostró un sinfín de diseños de diferentes estilos y colores. Kate no se sentía muy bien. Claire sonreía pero, no estaba muy segura de que su amiga estuviese muy por la labor.  
-Le dejare estos tres para que se los pruebe querida. Con sus ojos y esa sonrisa estará usted encantadora.  
-Claire, no me encuentro muy bien.  
-Te traeré un poco de agua.  
-¿Puedes llevarme a casa?  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
-Creo que ya lo sé. Solo…-Kate se desmayó.

Sawyer estaba sentado en la terraza de uno de los locales más lujosos del centro. Mark había invitado a dos de sus amigos, que resultaron ser algo estirados. Miles estuvo hablando por el móvil casi todo el tiempo, así que estaba intentando dejar de mirar el reloj. Después del último mensaje de Kate, decidió que la llamaría, iría a recogerla y se irían a casa o quizás podían pasar el día los dos solos paseando y disfrutando el uno del otro. Cogió su móvil justo cuando empezó a sonar. Era Claire. No sabía porque, pero aquella llamada no le daba buena espina. El corazón empezó a latirle más fuerte. Y tuvo la sensación de que algo no andaba bien con Kate.  
-¿Qué pasa Mamacita?  
-Sawyer…..James…..Es Kate…Estamos en el hospital…..Ven rápido.

Se levantó de un salto y ni siquiera se despidió. Se montó en el coche y las manos le temblaban, no conseguía meter la llave en el contacto. Ni siquiera podía respirar. Kate en un hospital. Si le pasaba algo….no, no quería ni pensarlo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos húmedos. Esto no era justo. Ahora que estaban juntos y felices, no podía ocurrirle nada.

Bajó del coche y entró en la puerta de urgencia con una gran angustia. Claire estaba en el pasillo con cara de preocupación.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Kate?  
-Tranquilo James, la están viendo ahora.  
-¿Te han dicho algo? Tengo que verla.  
-El médico ha dicho que en cuanto supiera algo nos llamarían. Se ha desmayado, me he asustado.  
-¡Mierda! No se qué hacer.  
-¿Señor Ford? La señorita Austen le está esperando. Acompáñeme.  
-¿Está bien?  
-Perfectamente.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Será mejor que so lo diga ella.

Cuando entró Kate estaba sentada en una camilla de la habitación. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no parecía estar preocupada. Fue directamente hacía a ella y la abrazo. Sintió tal alivió al ver que estaba bien, que notó como su pulso volvía al estado normal.  
-¡James!  
-¿Kate que ha pasado? Me he asustado mucho, Claire…..Tú en un hospital…..  
-Me he desmayado. Pero creo que es normal.  
-¿Normal porqué?- Kate le miró. Habían hablado muchas veces de esto. Pero aún así, estaba asustada, sabía que las cosas ahora eran muy distintas, pero no pudo evitar recordar el día que le había dicho que podía estar embarazada en la isla, su rostro, sus palabras, su reacción. Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, que todavía no estuviera lo suficientemente preparado. "Basta Kate". Después recordó su último retraso, lo que le dijo "Tener un hijo no sería lo peor del mundo para mí, ahora" y como hacía unos meses había sido él el que había hablado de ello. Sonrió y entrelazó sus manos con la suyas.  
-Vamos a tener un bebe. Estoy embarazada.- Él la miró y respiró, después de los nervios y la angustia que había sentido pensando que le había ocurrido algo terrible, esto era lo mejor que podía escuchar. Iban a tener un hijo, juntos. Su bebe.  
-¡Joder! Un bebe Pecas.  
-Nuestro bebe James. ¿Estás contento?  
-Que si estoy contento- La agarró por la cintura y la beso dulcemente en los labios, después apoyó su frente contra la suya y le tocó el abdomen con suavidad.- Soy feliz Kate.  
-Te quiero James Ford.  
-Te quiero mucho Pecas.

El médico entró en la habitación, mientras él no podía dejar de mirarla. Se fijo en su abdomen. Allí crecía un bebe, su hijo. Sintió una emoción nueva, que ni siquiera podía describir. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan asustado? Ella era la imagen de la felicidad completa, no dejaba de sonreír.  
-Bien. Estas embarazada de unas cinco semanas. Te he recetado unas píldoras y vitaminas que deberás tomar. ¿Quieren verlo? –Los dos asintieron, mientras él le daba un beso en la frente. El médico puso un poco de gel en su abdomen y encendió la máquina. Al principio todo estaba muy oscuro, ninguno de los dos podía ver nada. El doctor les fue guiando hasta una pequeña mancha del tamaño de un guisante. Sawyer entrelazo sus manos con las de Kate.  
-Bueno Kate. Nada de estrés, ni esfuerzos, por lo demás puedes hacer una vida normal. Nos vemos dentro de dos meses para comprobar que todo está bien. -Les dio una copia de la ecografía.

Cuando salieron iban agarrados de la mano, Miles y Mark estaban allí con Claire, los tres los miraban con preocupación.  
-¿Todo bien Kate?  
-Mucho. Estoy embarazada.

Tras recibir la enhorabuena de sus amigos, se marcharon a casa. Kate decidió darse un baño, mientras Sawyer preparó algo de cena. La puerta se abrió y el apareció con una gran sonrisa. Kate le miraba con ternura. Se sentó en el suelo para estar a su altura, mientras apoyaba uno de sus brazos en el borde de la bañera y con el otro llegaba a la parte posterior de su cuello y lo acariciaba. Por alguna razón no podían dejar de mirarse, no es que esto no fuera normal entre ellos, pero era una sentimiento nuevo, distinto, un campo nuevo de emociones y sensaciones se abría ante ellos.  
-¿En qué estás pensando?  
-En lo mucho que me va a gustar ver cómo cambia tu cuerpo.  
-Sí, claro.  
-Tendremos que decírselo a Clem.  
-Ya lo había pensado. ¿Pero podemos disfrutar de esto tú y yo solos por hoy?  
-Por supuesto. Vamos, la cena se va a enfriar.- Kate se levantó y él envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Siempre le había fascinado la facilidad y naturalidad con la que hacía este tipo de cosas. Estos eran los momentos que más le había sorprendido de él. Era una ternura que nunca hubiera imaginado. Nadie nunca había hecho esto por ella. Era en los pequeños gestos como este cuando realmente demostraba lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que significaba para él.  
-¿Todo bien?  
-Mejor que nunca.  
-¿No iras a desmayarte otra vez?  
-No idiota. Por cierto, ahora tendrás que cuidarme mucho. ¿Estarás dispuesto a aguantar mis cambios de humor, mis antojos a altas horas de la madrugada y demás?  
-Creo que podré manejarlo.

Esa noche, mientras ella dormía, levantó su camiseta justo para contemplar su vientre, no notaba ningún cambio, era increíble que allí dentro estuviera creciendo una vida. Una vida que ellos habían creado. Empezó a besarlo con ternura. Esto era algo que nunca había entrado en sus planes. Jamás había pensado que sería digno de ser padre. Nunca imaginó que podría querer a alguien más que a sí mismo, pero eso había cambiado cuando conoció a Kate, cuando se hizo cargo de su hija, y ahora estaba más que seguro de que esto era lo que siempre había deseado. Una vida con Kate, una familia, un hogar. Se quedó recostado allí el suficiente tiempo para que aquel pequeño guisante comprendiera que esta vez iba a hacerlo bien, que no iba a asustarse. Que todo lo que necesitaba ya lo tenía. No quería nada más. Sólo esa felicidad.


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPÍTULO 35**

Las siguientes diez semanas pasaron muy rápido. El primer fin de semana tras enterarse de la noticia del embarazo decidieron ir a Alburquerque para ver a Clem, y así poder contárselo. Sawyer no estaba muy seguro de la reacción que tendría la niña al saberlo. Parece que el tema de los bebes había sido el detonante de muchas de sus rabietas tras saber que su padre y Kate vivían juntos. Pero ahora la pequeña parecía haberse adaptado perfectamente a la situación.  
Al principio él no estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer con respecto al tema del sexo. Incluso evitaba acercarse mucho a ella, no quería incomodarla. Pero ella le dejo bien claro que no había ningún tipo de problema.

Llevaban un par de horas conduciendo, cuando notó que Kate estaba algo inquieta. Dormir era una de las cosas que más hacía durante el día, y en cuanto se montó en el coche el sueño la invadió.  
-¡Para!  
-¡¿Qué? No puedo parar aquí Kate.  
-Si no paras….¡Voy a vomitar en tu coche!  
Se apartó, estacionando en una de las cunetas de la autopista. Kate salió rápidamente y comenzó a vomitar. El se acercó y le agarró el cabello, mientras sostenía su frente. Cuando hubo terminado Sawyer le dio un pañuelo y un poco de agua. Kate le miró, tenía el peor aspecto que había visto en su rostro desde que la conocía. Ella vio una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos. Desde que sabían lo del embarazo había sido mucho más protector que de costumbre.  
-Hey, esto también es normal. Estoy bien James.  
-¿Seguro?  
-Sí. ¿Podemos estar un momento aquí fuera?  
-Todo el tiempo que necesites.- Sawyer la atrajo hacía él y la acomodó en sus brazos, besando dulcemente su rostro.

Prosiguieron su viaje. Tuvieron que parar en dos ocasiones más. Habían elegido un mal día para viajar. Sawyer estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y volver a casa en varias ocasiones, pero ella insistía en que estaba bien.  
Llegaron a Alburquerque casi de noche, así que decidieron dormir en un hotel e ir temprano el domingo a ver a Clem. De todas maneras Kate estaba agotada y podían esperar a la mañana siguiente.  
Una vez en la habitación Kate se dio una ducha rápida y se metió en la cama. Sawyer había encargado algo de cena e intentó que comiera algo, pero todo lo que había allí le daba arcadas.  
-Puedo ir a comprar otra cosa Kate.  
-No hace falta.  
-Pero tienes que comer algo. No tendrás nada en el estómago.  
-Si como algo, volveré a vomitar. Solo quiero dormir.  
-Como quieras. –Él comenzó a comer, y Kate miró su gesto de preocupación otra vez.  
-¿Eso es manzana asada?  
-Eso parece.  
-Creo que comeré un poco.  
-Ves, no es tan difícil.

Estaba lavándose los dientes cuando ella apareció por la puerta, llevaba únicamente una camiseta y su ropa interior. Ambos se miraron en el espejo y sonrieron, sabía exactamente a qué había venido. Se dio la vuelta y apoyó sus manos en el lavabo, mientras ella se iba acercando y acariciaba su pecho.  
-Kate. Ha sido un día agotador, deberías dormir.  
-No tengo sueño.  
-Sí que lo tienes. Vamos, vuelve a la cama. Iré enseguida.  
-No, James. Se lo que quiero y ya no estoy mareada. Tenías razón, necesitaba comer.  
-Pecas…..- Empezó a besarle por el cuello, hasta capturar sus labios con los suyos, saboreando su lengua. Le quitó la camiseta y la arrastró hacía la cama.

Llegaron a casa de Cassidy temprano. Kate no había tenido nauseas esa mañana. La puerta se abrió. Cassidy los miró sorprendida. Eran solo las nueve de la mañana.  
-¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Clem está durmiendo aún.  
-Hola Cass.- Kate la abrazó y los miro. Pasaron dentro. Kate y Sawyer se miraron sin soltar sus manos.  
-Tenemos que hablar Cassidy.  
-Me estáis asustando. ¿Qué pasa?  
-No tienes por qué. Estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un bebe.  
-¡Vaya! No sé qué decir.  
-Pensamos que era mejor decírselo a Clem en persona y cuanto antes.  
-¿Es niño o niña?  
-Todavía es pronto.  
-Enhorabuena a los dos.  
-¿Puedo subir a despertarla?  
-Claro James, es tu hija.- Sawyer dio un beso en la mejilla a Kate y las dejo solas.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí. Es sólo que no sabía que queríais tener hijos.  
-Al principio no estábamos muy seguros, sobre todo James, pero ambos sabemos que era el momento.  
-Tienes suerte. Cuando yo me enteré de que estaba embarazada, tú fuiste una de las primeras personas a las que se lo dije. ¿Te acuerdas?  
-Sí.  
-El día que Clem nació yo estaba sola, fue un día agridulce, yo quería a Sawyer y todo lo que deseaba era que estuviera allí conmigo.  
-Debió ser muy duro.  
-Sí que lo fue. Luego cuando le lleve la foto de su hija con un par de meses a la cárcel, me dijo que él no tenía ninguna hija. Las cosas son tan diferentes ahora, que ni siquiera puedo pensar que ese hombre físicamente idéntico al que yo quería, sea el mismo. Lo que más feliz me hace es saber que tú no tendrás que pasar lo mismo que yo.  
-Estoy tan contenta Cassidy. Ni siquiera me había imaginado que algo así podría ocurrirme.  
-Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Eso sí, espero que no saque el carácter de su hermana y de su padre.  
-Pues no sé si será mejor si saca el mío.  
-¡Kate!- Clem se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo.  
-Hola preciosa.  
-Cuidado Clem.- Sawyer miró a Kate y luego a la niña.  
-¿Cuidado porque? ¿Estás enferma?  
-No exactamente.- Sawyer se agachó para estar a su altura y le sonrió.  
-Veras cariño, ¿te acuerdas cuando dijiste que quería tener un hermano?  
-¿Voy a tener un hermano?¡  
-Eso es. Kate y yo vamos a tener un hijo.  
-¿Es un niño? ¡Yo quiero un niño papa!  
-Aún no lo sabemos.  
-¡Pero no tienes barriga! La madre de mi amiga Lisie tiene un bebe en su barriga y para entrar por la puerta del coche, tiene que hacer un montón de movimientos…..Pero claro, su barriga es tan gorda como la de mi abuelo.  
-¿Estas contenta?  
-Mucho. ¿Cuando nazca podré cogerlo?  
-Ya veremos.  
-Kate ven, vamos a jugar en el patio.  
-Clem, Kate está cansada.  
-No importa estoy bien.  
Los dos se quedaron mirando como Clem le tocaba el vientre a Kate y apoyaba su cabeza en él intentado notar algo. Sawyer sonrió y Cassidy le miró.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Realmente esto es lo quieres, eh?  
-Sí. Esto es lo que quiero. Quiero hacer las cosas bien.  
-Eso es bueno.  
-No quiero volver a perderme nada de mi hijo. No volveré a ser tan idiota.  
-Por lo menos reconoces que lo fuiste. Ella se ha perdido a su padre durante seis años. Pero ambos sabemos, ahora, que el que más ha perdido eres tú.  
-Lo sé. Y nada de lo que haga podrá cambiar eso.  
-Es cierto. Pero estás aquí James, mírate, no eres Sawyer, no eres aquel estafador que lo único que le importaba era el dinero y pasarlo bien. Ahora te estás ocupando de tu hija, amas a una mujer por encima de ti mismo y vas a ser padre de nuevo. Creo que al final la vida ha sabido recompensarte con creces.  
-Gracias Cass. Por permitirme estar con Clem.  
-No hay problema. Eso sí, si algún día se casa, tu pagarás los gastos.

Kate estuvo enferma durante semanas por la nauseas, había tenido que quedarse en cama. Odiaba el olor de determinados alimentos, tuvieron que cambiar de suavizante y Sawyer pudo comprobar en persona lo mucho que odiaba su loción, que hasta entonces ella había elegido. Su cuerpo había experimentado los primeros cambios físicos visibles. Algo que a Sawyer no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Salió de la ducha y miró su cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo. Sus pechos habían aumentado de tamaño, sus caderas eran más anchas y su abdomen estaba más curvado. Paso su mano por él, podía notar una pequeña hinchazón, ahí estaba. Sonrió. Por lo demás no se sentía muy distinta. Al menos no ahora que había pasado el tiempo de las nauseas y los mareos matutinos. Estaba feliz y eso se reflejaba en su rostro. Comenzó a vestirse, todavía era temprano, pero hoy era su primera ecografía desde hacía más de dos meses. Por la tarde Clem llegaría, Cassidy se había ofrecido a traerla, iba a pasar el fin de semana en la casa de unos amigos a unas horas de Los Ángeles. En dos días Claire se casaría. Habían tenido que ir en multitud de ocasiones a la tienda para que Kate se probase su vestido. No había habido que hacer ningún arreglo hasta la semana pasada, sobre todo en la parte superior del mismo.

-Tenemos que irnos.  
-Ya lo sé. Esta camisa…..¡Maldita sea! No me cierra.  
-Tendrás que comprarte ropa nueva, tus amigas han engordado.  
-¿Mis amigas? Dirás tus amigas, creo que estas disfrutando de esto más que yo.  
-Vamos Kate, estas preciosa, estos cambios te sientan bien.  
-Si claro.  
-Además, tú sabes que me da igual todo eso. Te quiero del mismo modo.  
-Ya lo sé James, es solo que estoy de casi cuatro meses.  
-¿Qué crees que será?  
-Me da igual lo que sea. ¿Tú quieres una niña, verdad?  
-En realidad ya tengo una niña, creo que necesito un niño que me apoye cuando Clem y tu os alias contra mí.  
-Eso no es cierto. Bueno, quizás un poco.  
-Vámonos y lo averiguaremos.

Kate salió con una bata del baño, Sawyer la miró y le dio una mirada sucia, ella se ruborizó de inmediato. Ambos sonrieron. Se sentó en la camilla, mientras una enfermera lo preparaba todo para la exploración. Cuando salió el médico entro con una carpeta y una gran sonrisa.  
-¿Qué tal todo Kate?  
-Bien. He tenido nauseas, pero ahora todo bien.  
-Eso es normal. Vamos a ver al bebe. Estas de unas 16 semanas según mis cálculos, lo que hace posible que podamos saber su sexo. Todo depende de si nos deja. Vamos a intentarlo.  
Agarraron sus manos y sonrieron. Miraron al monitor y pudieron comprobar lo mucho que había crecido y como se había producido una gran transformación. Podían ver sus brazos, sus piernas, su pequeña cabeza. Y sobre todo escuchar el latido de su corazón. James apretó sus manos con la suya. Ahora era mucho real. Sintió una tremenda alegría que inundaba todos sus sentidos. Miró a Kate cuyas lágrimas habían empezado a formarse en sus ojos.  
-¿No va demasiado rápido?  
-Es perfecto señor Ford. Tiene un corazón fuerte.  
-¿Puede ver lo que es?  
-Bueno. Si.  
-¡¿Y qué?  
-Felicidades van a tener un niño.  
-Un niño.  
-Todo va estupendo Kate. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Entraron en el coche. Sawyer le ayudó a abrocharse el cinturón, tiró de ella y la besó.  
-Al final tenías razón. Es un niño.  
-Espero que tenga pecas.  
-Yo espero que tenga hoyuelos.

Era media tarde cuando Clem llegó. Kate está arriba durmiendo. Eso es lo que hacía la mayor parte de la tarde después de comer. Clem entró y abrazó a su padre.  
-¿Dónde está Kate?  
-Está durmiendo. ¿Por qué no vas a despertarla?  
-No dejas de sorprenderme James.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
-Cuando fui a verte a la cárcel y te enseñé la foto de Clem y te dije que era tu hija prácticamente me echaste de allí. Ahora vas a tener un bebe con Kate y solo puedo ver lo feliz que eres.  
-Lo siento Cass. Las cosas son diferentes ahora, yo no soy el mismo.  
-Y eso me alegra James. Porque a pesar de todo creo que algún día podre perdonarte. Fíjate. si hace unos años me hubieran dicho que estaría en la cocina de tu casa tomando café contigo y charlando, me hubiera reído como una loca.  
-Yo espero que ese día llegue. Porque no me imagino mi vida sin esa niña en ella.

Mientras Kate ojeaba un libro en el sofá, pudo observar como padre e hija cuchicheaban y la miraban de vez en cuando. La niña había gritado al saber que iba a ser un niño, apenas se separó de Kate durante la tarde, más bien de su vientre. La noticia del nacimiento del bebe le había sentado bien y estaba muy contenta de convertirse en hermana mayor.  
Clem comenzó a reírse. Sawyer estaba haciéndolo cosquillas. Le encantaba verle así y se moría de ganas porque su hijo naciera y pudiera cuidar de él como lo hacía con ella.


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 36**

El día previo a la boda había llegado. Kate se levantó temprano y fue con Clem a la tienda a recoger sus vestidos. James había quedado con los chicos para una fiesta solo para hombres que iba a celebrarse en un local muy conocido de Los Ángeles que Mark y sus amigos habían alquilado para esa ocasión.  
Ella había quedado con Claire para llevar todo el vestuario a la Iglesia. Había decidido vestirse allí y ella y Clem también se prepararían allí. Después de dejarlo todo, llevaron a Aaron y a Clem a su apartamento. Verónica se encargaría de ellos, mientras todas las chicas iban a divertirse para despedir la soltería de Claire. Su madre había llegado de Sídney el día anterior y se sorprendió mucho al ver el estado de Kate.

Tomó una copa de mosto, ya que no podía beber alcohol, y miró a su alrededor, había unas veinte personas que no conocía, amigas de Mark, su hermana, la mujer de su hermano y algunas compañeras del gimnasio de Claire. Todas estaban muy animadas, pero ella no estaba muy integrada que digamos. Nunca le habían gustado este tipo de celebraciones. Era como si el hombre y la mujer que iban a casarse mañana perdieran una parte de su vida irrecuperable, cuando se supone que después de ese día, tendría que venir lo mejor.  
-Hola, Sally, hermana de Mark.  
-Kate, amiga de Claire.  
-Es cierto, tú eres la dama de honor. Bueno, ya somos dos.  
-Sí.  
-A mí tampoco me gustan este tipo de cosas. En realidad prefiero el baile de la boda, siempre puedes encontrar una buena compañía, ya sabes lo que quiero decir.  
-Por supuesto.  
-¿Estas casada?  
-No.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Kate decidió marcharse, recogió a Clem y se fueron a casa.  
-Kate ¿Cómo se va a llamar mi hermano?  
-Aún no hemos decidido un nombre.  
-¿Paá va a venir pronto?  
-No lo sé. Pero será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Sawyer apareció con una gran sonrisa. Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta y se tiró en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kate.  
-¿Estás borracho?  
-No. Solo he tomado tres copas. ¿Qué estás leyendo?  
-Estoy buscando nombres para nuestro hijo sin nombre.  
-¿Algún resultado?  
-No. Todos son estúpidos. ¿Qué tal la fiesta?  
-El hermano de Mark se ha caído en la piscina, estaba pedo, luego ha llegado una stripper que ha resultado no ser una mujer, Miles se ha quedado sopa en una tumbona. No ha estado mal. ¿Y tú?  
-Me he bebido unos cuatro litros de limonada, baja en azúcar y he vomitado cuando han sacado una enorme tarta de nata. Después he conversado con una mujer que ha resultado ser la hermana de Mark, que lo único que le interesa de las bodas es el tío al que podrá tirarse en cada ocasión.  
-¡Chica lista!  
-Tengo que hacer pis, ahora vuelvo.  
-¿La limonada?  
-No, tu hijo.

Volvió a meterse en la cama y comprobó que él ya estaba dentro, mirándola con gran pasión, mientras le hacía señales para que le acompañara.  
-¿Dónde está mi libro?  
-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo sexy que estas embarazada?

Comenzó a besarla por el cuello, ella levantó los brazos y la despojó de la camisa que usaba para dormir. Besó sus labios, su barbilla, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Se deleito acariciándolos con gran ternura, percibiendo lo mucho que habían cambiado por el embarazo, bajó hasta su vientre y comenzó a besarlo con gran devoción. Ahora si podía sentir que allí había una vida desarrollándose. Kate acariciaba su pelo mientras lo hacía, era como si en ese preciso momento los tres estuvieran conectados. Ella quería hacerle notar la felicidad que envolvía a su cuerpo al llevar a su hijo dentro. Él quería que comprendiera que este era el momento que más deseaba en el día. Ellos dos solos, compartiendo un mismo sentimiento. Volvió a sus labios, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos. Ella iba a hacerle el mejor regalo que nadie podría darle. Y él solo quería corresponder a ese presente amándola hasta que sus cuerpos cayeran agotados por el cansancio.

La mañana llegó antes de lo previsto. Kate estaba esperando a que Clem terminara de vestirse con la ayuda de su padre, para que ambas pudiesen marcharse hacía la Iglesia. La niña bajó con Sawyer de la mano.  
-¿Lista tesoro?  
Subió a la niña al coche, mientras Kate metía algunas cosas en el maletero. Sawyer fue hacía donde ella estaba.  
-Nos vemos en un par de horas.  
-¿Por qué no puedo ir con vosotras?  
-James, ya te lo expliqué, tengo que ayudar a Claire. Te quiero.  
-Yo también Pecas.

Carole estaba vistiendo a Aaron cuando llegaron. Claire estaba siendo ayudada a maquillarse y peinarse. Estaba radiante de felicidad.  
-He terminado contigo mi vida. Clem, ven, vamos a empezar con tu vestido. Así Kate podrá estar a solas con Claire.  
-Gracias Carole.  
-Por cierto, hoy estás muy guapa Kate.  
Ella sonrió. Hoy se sentía realmente bien. Los dos niños salieron con la madre de Claire y las dejaron solas.  
-¿Todo bien, Claire?  
-Estoy bastante tranquila. ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?  
-Y eso que estabas tranquila.  
-No es eso. Es que no quiero que haya ningún contratiempo.  
-No creo que Mark salga corriendo.  
-Muy graciosa Kate. Antes de nada quiero darte esto.  
-¿Qué es?- Kate abrió la caja. Era una manta de bebe. Sintió una gran emoción al ver aquella pieza sencilla y hermosa al mismo tiempo.  
-Cuando me quedé embarazada compré gran cantidad de cosas que pensé que utilizaría, luego nos quedamos atrapados en la isla. Así que…..Cuando estuve en Sídney el verano pasado y entré en mi apartamento y vi todas aquellas cosas de bebé, decide traérmelas, no es que Mark y yo estemos pensando en tener hijos, pero quizás algún día podrían servirme. Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, sentí una tremenda alegría.  
-Eres la primera persona que me regala algo para el bebé, a excepción del chupete de caramelo de Clem.  
-Bueno, esto solo es el principio. Gracias por toda Kate. Y gracias por ser mi amiga.  
-Eso es muy fácil Claire. Vas a ser muy feliz, ya lo verás.

Sawyer llegó junto a Miles a la Iglesia, nunca le habían gustado las ceremonias religiosas, pero hoy por nada del mundo iba a perderse ver a su hija por el pasillo acompañando a Aaron, y mucho menos ver a Kate como dama de honor de Claire, embarazada de cuatro meses. Se colocó en uno de los bancos delanteros, ya que tendría que estar pendiente de los pequeños. Esa iba a ser su tarea. La música empezó a sonar y las puertas se abrieron. Claire apareció del brazo del hermano de su madre. Delante pudo ver a Clem y Aaron y sonrió viendo como la niña era mucho más alta que él, algo que al pequeño no le había hecho mucha gracia. Después el corazón se le aceleró. Había dos mujeres que acompañaban a la novia, pero él solo podía ver una. Kate llevaba un vestido en color champagne en palabra de honor, fruncido en el pecho. Era de seda natural, adaptándose a sus contornos y dejando visible su vientre. Llevaba el pelo en un sencillo recogido que dejaba ver su esbelto cuello. Estaba maquillada de manera natural. Sawyer podría jurar que no la había visto nunca tan hermosa. Ella le miró y sonrió. Llevaba un traje negro y esta vez se había puesto la corbata que le había comprado a juego con su vestido. Se fijo en la manera en que la estaba mirando y se sonrojó. Luego se acercó al banco y se puso junto a él, sin decirle nada. Aunque los dos estaban sonriendo. Le agarró de la mano.

-Estás muy guapo.  
-Tú estás deslumbrante.  
-Casi me desmayo cuando te he visto.  
-Yo he tenido que agarrarme al banco.  
-Mentiroso.  
-Me encanta que estés embarazada.  
-Y a mí.

Después de la ceremonia tuvo lugar la recepción. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que los novios se habían levantado de sus asientos. Sawyer y Kate se miraron. Claire comenzó a hablar.

-Nunca se me ha dado muy bien hablar en público, de hecho creo que esta es la primera vez. Mark y yo queríamos daros las gracias por acompañarnos en este día tan especial para nosotros. A nuestras familias, a todos nuestros amigos…..Hace ahora casi cinco años mi vida cambio en un solo segundo. Volaba hacía Los Ángeles desde Sídney, un veintidós de septiembre del año dos mil cuatro a solo tres semanas de dar a luz. Cuando desperté estaba en una playa, rodeada de gente y restos del avión. Tuve que dar a luz a mi hijo en aquel sitio, fue una experiencia terrible, pero a la vez maravillosa. Eso no hubiera sido posible sin mi mejor amiga, Kate. Gracias.- Sawyer entrelazó sus manos con las suyas, sabiendo que estaba llorando.- Ya sabes que nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente todo lo que has hecho por mí y por Aaron, nuestro pequeño. Pase tres largos años, prácticamente sola en aquella isla, y si no hubiera sido por Kate y por James, yo ahora no estaría aquí, no podría disfrutar de mi hijo, no estaría casada con el hombre al cual amo y con el que soy feliz. Así que mi brindis es por vosotros. Por James y Kate.

La noche se prolongó hasta muy tarde. Clem estaba dormida en los brazos de su padre y Aaron en los de su abuela. Kate estaba sentada en una de las sillas del jardín tomándose su tercera agua sin gas con las piernas acomodadas en otra de las sillas. Sawyer se acercó a ella, había estado algo callada durante el baile. Le sonrió.

-¿Todo bien Pecas?  
-Solo estoy cansada. ¿Podemos irnos a casa?  
-Sí, pero antes dime qué pasa.  
-Es solo que he estado pensando en las palabras de Claire. ¿Tú recuerdas dónde estabas este día hace cinco años?  
-No realmente, pero seguro que haciendo algo malo.  
-Yo estaba viviendo en una granja en Australia.  
-¿Has vivido en una granja?  
-Me refugie en unos establos a pasar la noche, el dueño me encontró. Me permitió vivir allí a cambio de ayudarle en los trabajos. Al final se enteró de quien era, así que avisó al Marshall, para cobrar la recompensa.  
-¡Que hijo de puta!  
-No tenía un centavo James, iba a perder todas sus propiedades. Ni siquiera sé si al final cobró el dinero.  
-¿Así es como te encontró?  
-Sí.  
-Ahora lo recuerdo…. Yo estaba en uno de mis trabajos. Uno de mis socios me dio información sobre donde podía encontrar al verdadero Sawyer. Volé a Sídney y encontré a aquel hombre, pero resulto que no era el tal Sawyer. Maté al tipo equivocado y lo vi morir antes mis ojos, sin nada que pudiera hacer.  
-¿Te engañaron?  
-Sí. El estafador, estafado. Aquel hombre debía dinero a unos tipos y yo le mate. ¿Sabías que conocí al padre de Jack?  
-¡¿Qué?  
-Antes de que eso ocurriera, fui a un bar, él estaba allí, totalmente borracho. Empezó a hablarme de su hijo, de lo buen médico que era, del gran corazón que tenía. Estaban enfadados, no se hablaban. Le pregunté que porque no le llamaba si tenía una teléfono allí. Me dijo que no tenía el suficiente valor.  
-¿Jack lo sabía?  
-El día antes de irnos en la balsa, vino a verme, me dio un arma para proteger al resto. Le había oído decir una frase que aquel hombre también dijo. Así que hilando las cosas descubrí que era su padre y me dijo que había muerto allí.  
-Hiciste algo maravilloso James. Yo tenía razón, había un ser humano dentro de ti.  
-Pues ha tardado mucho tiempo en salir.- Ambos sonrieron.  
-Ahora voy a contarte yo otra cosa… El día que te ibas con la balsa fui a despedirte, pero no estabas. Me pasé todo el camino mirando a ver si te veía. No apareciste. Después Claire encontró la botella con los mensajes, Sun me los enseñó. Yo estaba ayudándola a buscar su anillo de bodas, estaba como loca y yo no entendía porque tanto rollo por un objeto. Luego me dijo lo de los mensajes y me puse de los nervios mirando aquellos papeles para ver si tú habías escrito algo para mí. Aunque fuera una burla. No había nada. Entonces entendí la locura de Sun y porqué era tan importante aquel anillo. Era lo único que tenía del hombre al que amaba.  
-Hemos perdido tanto tiempo haciendo tonterías, escondiendo lo que sentíamos, que ahora mismo voy a besarte y me importa una mierda si alguien nos mira.- Sawyer agarró su cintura y la estrechó contra él, mientras Kate acariciaba su cabello. Sus labios se encontraron con tal frenesí y deseo que apenas podían respirar. Kate sintió como se derretía ante el contacto de su piel con la suya.  
-¿Podemos irnos a casa ahora?  
-Por supuesto.

Estaban acostados en la cama uno enfrente del otro. La habitación únicamente iluminada por las luces del exterior. Mirándose a los ojos. Eran tantas las cosas que siempre habían sido capaces de decirse solo con la mirada, que ahora eso no era diferente. Cosas que ninguna palabra podría dar el suficiente valor y significado. A lo largo de los casi dos años que llevaban juntos habían aprendido muchas cosas el uno del otro. Eran en estos momentos cuando más seguros se sentían sobre el significado de la vida que compartían, de lo mucho que se querían y de que valía la pena todo lo vivido, si la recompensa era lo que tenían ahora. Nada podría cambiar eso.  
-He pensado que me gusta tu nombre.  
-¿Para el bebé?  
-¡No para un perro! ¿Para qué va a ser?  
-¿Y cómo nos vas a distinguir?  
-Siempre podré llamarte Sawyer.  
-No Kate. No quiero que mi hijo sepa quién era Sawyer.  
-Muy bien. Olvidémonos de James. ¿Alguna sugerencia?  
-Tenemos cinco meses por delante para pensarlo. No hay prisa.  
-Tienes razón. Pero me gusta James.  
-Ya veremos.

La abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y sonrió. La idea de que su hijo llevará su nombre no estaba mal del todo. James Austen Ford. Sus nombres unidos en una sola persona a la que ellos habrían dado la vida. Se moría de ganas por tenerlo entre sus brazos y por ver a Kate siendo madre.


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPÍTULO 37**

Hacía un calor sofocante esa mañana. No obstante estaban en pleno mes de mayo. Llevaba puesto un vestido de verano estampado bastante suelto, pero que no evitaba que su vientre de seis meses quedara patente. Estaba recogiéndose el pelo en un moño cuando escuchó la puerta cerrándose. Sawyer se apoyó en la puerta de la cocina y la miró con una sonrisa. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-Tu helado de fresa pecosa.  
-Gracias.- Se acercó a ella y la besó con gran pasión, envolviendo con sus brazos su cintura.  
-¡Joder! ¡Me ha dado una patada!  
-Eso es porque sabe que te acercas a terreno peligroso.  
-A lo mejor ha sido un codazo, lo habrá heredado de su madre.  
-Espero que mi hijo no aprenda a decir palabrotas antes que mamá o papá, eso lo heredará de ti.  
-Seré bueno Pecas. Nada de palabrotas delante del enano.  
-Del enano sin nombre.  
-Kate no empieces.  
-Solo me quedan tres meses para dar a luz. No tenemos el nombre, no tenemos nada, ni siquiera hemos elegido cual será su cuarto. No tenemos carrito, ni cuna, ni bañera.  
-¡Para! Tenemos tiempo. Miles va a ayudarme a pintar la habitación, vendrá pronto.  
-Ni siquiera sabemos cual vamos a usar.  
-Sí que lo sabemos, la que está entre nuestro cuarto y el de Clem. Así le tendremos más cerca. ¿Sugerencias sobre el color?  
-Nada de azul. No me gustan las habitaciones azules. Quizás un tono crema claro. No sé, confío en ti, pero nada de azul.  
-Muy bien, fuera el azul.  
-Tengo que irme.  
-¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar trabajando?  
-Estoy embarazada, no enferma. Trabajo en una biblioteca, no en mercado cargando cajas.  
-¿Me dejas que te lleve?  
-No. La última vez llegue tarde por tu culpa.  
-¿Por mi culpa? Eres tú la que no puede controlar sus hormonas.  
-Nos vemos luego.  
-Kate. No te preocupes por lo demás. Confía en mí.  
-Mete el helado en el congelador. Te quiero.  
-Te quiero Pecas.

Miles llegó una hora después preparado para la faena. Subieron a la que sería la habitación del bebé. Era algo más grande que la de Clem y tenía más luz. Era perfecta para todo lo que había pensado meter dentro.  
-¿Por qué no azul?  
-Kate odia el azul.  
-¡Nadie odia el azul!  
-La habitación de Aaron era azul.  
-Ok. ¿Así que tu hijo va a dormir en una habitación sin color?  
-¿Qué coño dices?  
-Este color crema es soso. ¿Quieres que tu hijo sea un soso?  
-Mi hijo nunca podrá ser soso. Sus genes no se lo permiten.  
-Muy bien papaíto. ¿Ya habéis pensado nombres?  
-Kate quiere ponerle James.  
-¿Otro James Ford? Creo que el mundo tiene bastante contigo.  
-En realidad no me parece tan mala idea.  
-No es que sea mala o buena idea, es que deberíais ser más originales, apuesto a que si tenéis una niña la llamareis Kate.  
-Para el carro, amigo. Vamos a empezar a pintar.

Llevaban una hora trabajando. Sawyer volvió con un par de cervezas y le ofreció una a Miles, mientras daba un trago a la suya.  
-¿Y cómo vas hacerlo?  
-¿Hacer qué?  
-Que Kate se marche mañana con Claire y no te acribille a preguntas.  
-No lo sé. Pero lo haré.  
-A lo mejor se piensa que tienes una amante.  
-¿Para qué coño quiero yo una amante Miles?  
-Es una suposición.  
-Bebe y calla.

Kate llegó a casa. Era ya de noche. Durante el periodo de verano alternaba las mañanas con las tardes en el trabajo. Cuando entró vio una maleta en la entrada. ¿Sawyer se iba? ¿Por qué? Subió al dormitorio. Se estaba duchando.  
-¿Vas a alguna parte?- Se asomó a través de la mampara y sonrió.  
-Hola cariño.  
-¿De quién es esa maleta?  
-Tuya.- Salió de la ducha y cogió una toalla.  
-¿Mía? Yo no voy a ninguna parte.- Se acercó y la beso, mientras le acariciaba los hombros.  
-En realidad sí. Mañana te vas con Claire a la playa. Volveréis el domingo.  
-¡¿Qué?  
-Necesitas descansar.  
-¿Y porque no vienes tú conmigo?  
-Porque tengo trabajo que hacer. Pero sólo será un día. Será divertido, ya verás.  
-No quiero ir.  
-Kate…  
-No me gusta estar lejos de ti.  
-Ni a mí tampoco Pecas. Tienes que confiar en mí.  
-¿Estas con otra mujer?  
-¿No estarás preguntándolo en serio?  
-En realidad no. De acuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente Kate estaba sentada en el sofá mirando aquel maldito bolso. ¿Por qué no podía ir con ella? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Sawyer bajó y la miró. Desde que vivían juntos no se habían separado ni un solo día. No habían dormido solos. Esto era tan duro para él como para ella.  
-¿Todo bien Kate?  
-Sabes que no. Si son las dos de la mañana y no me he dormido quiero que sepas que te llamaré y te despertaré.  
-¿Crees que yo podré dormir?- La abrazó y beso su cuello. -Nos vemos mañana Pecas. Te quiero.  
-Si claro.  
-Kate…..  
-Está bien James, yo también te quiero.

Llegaron al hotel que estaba justo en frente de la playa. Claire sabía que Kate estaba algo moleta por el viaje y por estar lejos de Sawyer.  
-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar el sol?  
-¿Tú sabes de qué va todo esto?  
-No sé de qué me hablas.  
-Claire, no le diré que me los has dicho. ¿Qué está tramando James?  
-Mis labios están sellados.

Pasaron todo el día en la playa. De noche cuando Claire dormía decidió salir y sentarse en la arena. Aquel momento le recordó a la isla. Muchas noches en las que no podía dormir, se había sentado sola a mirar el cielo y perderse en sus pensamientos. Sabía que esa noche no iba a dormir nada. El bebé estaba más inquieto que de costumbre y sabía por qué. Al parecer también se había acostumbrado a la presencia de su padre. Estaba tan intranquilo como ella.

-¡¿Recordando viejos tiempos?- Se giró y se levantó. Le abrazó y comenzó a besarle por toda la cara.  
-¡James!  
-Hola Kate.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-No puedo dormir. – Le acarició la mejilla, mientras acariciaba su barriga con la otra mano.  
-El bebé no ha dejado de moverse. Pero ahora está bien. Creo que le gustas. ¿Podemos volver a casa?  
-En realidad yo había pensado otra cosa. ¿Qué tal si tú y yo disfrutamos de la habitación?  
-Me parece una gran idea.

Estaban metidos en el jacuzzi, ella apoyaba su espalda en su pecho, mientras besaba su cuello. Sawyer envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su vientre, mientras se perdía en el aroma de su cabello.  
-¿Vas a decirme a que viene todo esto?  
-No.  
-¡James!Ni siquiera has podido cumplir tu promesa de no vernos hasta mañana.  
-Si quieres me voy.  
-No he dicho eso.  
-Confía en mi Pecas.  
-Vale. No volveré a preguntar.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron a casa. Habían decidido pasar el día por la playa con Claire y Mark que se había presentado con Aaron por la mañana. Estaba agotada y necesitaba una ducha.  
-Un momento.  
-¿Qué?  
-Cierra los ojos.- Kate le miró y él le sonrió con timidez.- Hazme caso. Bien cerrados. –La cogió en brazos y subieron las escaleras. Se paró en la puerta del dormitorio que había estado pintando con Miles. Bajó a Kate, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y abrió la puerta.-Ya puedes abrirlos.- Cuando los abrió pudo observar que se había encargado de preparar todo el cuarto para el bebé. Había una cuna, una bañera con cambiador y todo lo necesario para el momento en el que su hijo naciera. Incluso una estantería con algunos libros, porque ambos sabían que él se iba a dedicar a contarle cuentos antes de dormir. Eso era un hecho. Se acercó a ella y besó dulcemente sus labios.-Felicidades Kate.  
-¡Oh dios mío! James es precioso. ¿Desde cuándo llevas haciendo esto?  
-Te dije que lo tenía todo controlado.  
-¿Lo has hecho tu solo?  
-Prácticamente. Claire me ha ayudado un poco y Clem ha elegido la cuna.  
-¿Por eso hablabais a mis espaldas?  
-Exactamente.  
-Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en mi vida.  
-No llores Kate. Además te he dejado la parte de la ropa para ti. Yo no entiendo muy bien las tallas y esas cosas. ¿Pensabas que se me había olvidado?  
-Llevo tanto tiempo sin celebrarlo, que para mí era como un día cualquiera.  
-Pues eso se acabó.  
-Cuando me he levantado esta mañana y no me has dicho nada, pensé que no te acordabas del día que era. Ahora entiendo porqué.  
-Te quedan dos horas. ¿Algo que desees?  
-Quiero un helado de tres bolas de fresa. También quiero un masaje en los pies.  
-Hecho.  
-Y quiero que esto no acabe nunca.  
-¿Quieres estar embarazada para siempre?  
-No. Quiero sentirme así para siempre.  
-Creo que podré hacer algo al respecto.  
-Cuando tengas mi helado, te estaré esperando. Hay otras cosas que también quiero.- Le sonrió de manera pícara y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Antes de cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio, volvió a sonreírle.

Se levantó por segunda vez durante la noche para ir al baño. Cuando volvió a la cama, miró al hombre que dormía junto a ella. Sonrió al recordar cómo había cambiado desde que lo había conocido. Había cosas de él que no dejaban de sorprenderla, pero muchas de ellas ya se las imaginaba. Al verle durmiendo tan plácidamente, algunos recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Su primer beso, aquel que supuestamente le robó, pero que abrió una puerta entre ambos que nunca se había cerrado. Su partida en la balsa, la sensación de vació que llenó aquellos días. Su regreso moribundo. La primera vez que hicieron el amor. Como había sido capaz de abrirse a ella y expresar sus sentimientos, algo que ella no pudo hacer. Las veces que habían discutido, todas aquellas ocasiones en que la había hecho reír. El "yo nunca". Y por supuesto, el día que saltó del helicóptero y que supuso el comienzo de una serie de mentiras que envolvieron sus vidas hasta que volvieron a reencontrarse, y ya fuera de la isla habían luchado por estar juntos, porque los dos sabían que no había otra opción posible.

-James. ¿Estas dormido?  
-Ahora no. ¿Qué pasa?  
-Solo quería oírte. ¿Recuerdas cuando lo hicimos en las jaulas?- Ambos sonrieron.  
-Como olvidarlo.  
-No fui capaz de decirte que te quería.  
-Yo ya lo sabía.  
-¿Entonces porqué dijiste que lo hice porqué ibas a morir?  
-Porque era un idiota y estaba cabreado, tu siempre tenían que volver por algo. Nunca estabas conforme.  
-Fui una estúpida, por no saber decir y hacer las cosas a tiempo.  
-Yo pensaba que no te merecía. Que alguien como tu tendría que estar con alguien mejor que yo.  
-Pues te equivocaste.  
-Ahora lo sé.  
-James. No puedo entender como después de todo lo que has pasado, lo que has sufrido, las veces que te he hecho daño, estas aquí conmigo.  
-Muy simple, te quiero y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda cambiar eso.  
-Lo sé. ¿Te das cuenta de que dentro de tres meses tú y yo dejaremos de estar solos?  
-Increíble. Tú y yo Pecas siendo padres.  
-No seas tonto. Quizás ya no tenga tanto tiempo para estar contigo.- Ambos se miraron y se dirigieron una mirada divertida.  
-Quizás yo tampoco.  
-Los bebés necesitan mucha atención, pasan la mayor parte del tiempo comiendo, cuando Aaron era pequeño se despertaba mucho durante la noche.  
-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo tu sola?  
-Al principio no fue fácil, yo nunca había cuidado de nadie y menos de un bebé. Pero de ese modo, no pensaba en otras cosas.  
-¿Más tranquila ahora que tenemos el cuarto?  
-Ya lo creo. ¿Sabes que puedes llegar a ser muy dulce?  
-No se lo cuentes a nadie, o perderé mi reputación.  
-Será nuestro secreto. Además, de ese modo tengo al mejor James para mi sola.  
-Pues aprovéchate porque tendrás que compartirme.  
-Te quiero mucho James.  
-Y yo a ti Kate. Duérmete.

Se acercó a su pecho y se abrazó a él mientras el sueño la vencía. Nada podía salir mal. Iban a ser una familia. Estaban formando su propia familia. Sólo rezaba para que nada se interpusiera entre ellos.


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO 38**

Durante el último mes se había dedicado a comprar aquellas cosas que sabía que necesitaría y que aún no tenía. La experiencia de criar a Aaron había hecho esta tarea mucho más sencilla. Sabía dónde ir y que comprar. Aunque todo era muy distinto. Claire casi siempre la acompañaba, aunque había días que lo hacía sola. James tenía más trabajo que nunca. Casi siempre se veían de noche para cenar. Ella había reducido su jornada a la mitad, pero se negaba a dejar de trabajar. Se encontraba perfectamente y no pensaba pasar los próximos dos meses en casa. Necesitaba hacer algo más que comer, pasear y leer libros para primerizas.

Aquel día estaba registrando unas cajas de libros que habían llegado nuevas. La señora Parson había salido a comprar un poco de té helado y unas galletas saladas. Era un día no demasiado caluroso para finales de junio, aún así, sentía el cabello pegado a su cuello. Se dio la vuelta para colocar unos archivos cuando alguien la llamó.

-¡Hola Katie!  
-¡Papa!  
-¡Dios mío! ¡Estas embarazada!  
-Así es. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?  
-Hace un par de días. Ni siquiera sabía que estuvieras casada.  
-No lo estoy.  
-¿Eres madre soltera?  
-No. Pero no estoy casada.

Kelly llegó y Kate le presentó a su padre. Era casi la hora de comer. Así que salió un poco antes de tiempo con permiso de su compañera.  
-¿Puedo invitarte a comer?  
-Claro. Me encantaría.

Llegaron a un restaurante situado en una calle peatonal del centro. Se sentaron a una mesa. Kate sabía que su padre tendría muchas preguntas que hacerle. No se veían desde la muerte de su madre y de eso hacía casi cinco años. Pidieron el almuerzo y se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

-Pregunta lo que quieras. Sé que te mueres por saber.  
-No sé por dónde empezar.- Kate sacó una foto que llevaba en su cartera. Era del viaje que James y ella hicieron justo antes de vender su casa.  
-Este es James, mi pareja, y padre de mi hijo.  
-Parecéis felices.  
-Lo somos. Lo soy papa. Muy feliz. Vivimos juntos desde hace más de un año. Nos conocimos hace cinco en el accidente de avión. No pudo salir con nosotros. Estuvo tres años perdido. Luego volvió conmigo la segunda vez. No ha sido fácil, ambos hemos sufrido mucho. Pero estamos enamorados.  
-Si ese hombre te quiere tanto y tú a él ¿Por qué no estáis casados?  
-Papa, déjalo, no lo entenderías.  
-¿Y qué pasa con tu otro hijo?  
-No era mío. Cuide de él hasta que su madre estuvo preparada para hacerlo. Hay muchas cosas que se te escaparan pero es mejor así.  
-¿De cuánto tiempo estas?  
-De siete meses. Es un niño.  
-No puedo creer que mi pequeña Katie vaya a ser madre. Sabes, lo único que quiero es tu felicidad y al mirarte puedo comprobar que lo eres. Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy cariño.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?  
-He decido jubilarme. Ya no soy ningún chaval. Volveré a Iowa y después, si no te importa, me gustaría conocer a mi nieto.  
-Claro. Papa me gustaría llevarte a casa para que conocieras a James.  
-No me gustaría molestar.  
-El no tiene padres, eres el único abuelo que tendrá nuestro hijo.

Kate abrió la puerta de su casa e hizo pasar a su padre dentro. Sam miró a su alrededor y comprobó que era un auténtico hogar y muy acogedor. Había algunas fotos en la repisa. De Kate y James, de Aaron con Claire y algunas de Clem sola o con los dos de ellos.

-Esta es Clem, es la hija de James. Este es Aaron, el niño al que estuve cuidando como si fuera mío y que siempre formara parte de mi vida y esta es su verdadera madre, Claire. No te quedes ahí. James no tardará en llegar.  
-¿Desde cuándo eres bibliotecaria?  
-Hice unas pruebas y conseguí el puesto. Estuve estudiando como una loca.  
-Siempre dije que eras inteligente.  
-James tiene su propia empresa de seguridad con su amigo Miles. Tiene muchísimo trabajo. ¿Quieres un poco de café?  
-Gracias. ¿Lo tenéis todo listo para cuando llegue el bebe?  
-Prácticamente sí. Faltan algunas cosas, pero aún me quedan dos meses. Tenemos tiempo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando y recordando algunas cosas del tiempo que pasaron juntos cuando aún no era una fugitiva. Las excursiones, los días de pesca y las comidas en el campo. No podía entender como su madre había sido capaz de dejar a este hombre por Wayne. En realidad, sí que lo entendía. A veces el amor es inexplicable. A pesar de que Wayne era biológicamente su padre, ella siempre vio a Sam como el único al que podía llamar así. La puerta se abrió. Escucho el ruido de las llaves al caer en la mesa.

-¡Pecas!  
-En la cocina. –Miró a Kate y luego al hombre que estaba a su lado. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca, pero por alguna razón sabía quién era.  
-James, este es mi padre, Sam, papá este es James.  
-Me alegra conocerte hijo.  
-Igualmente.- Kate le miró. Sabía que algo no iba bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa expresión en su rostro. Intentaba disimularlo, pero ambos sabían leer fácilmente el uno en el otro.  
-¿Y qué le trae por Los Ángeles Señor Austen?  
-Quería ver a mi hija, creo es un buen motivo.  
-Su hija  
-¡James!  
-No Kate. Tengo algunas preguntas para usted y me gustaría que me las contestara.  
-Claro.  
-¿Qué haces James?  
-¿Dónde estaba usted cuando su hija era golpeada, maltratada y dios sabe que por ese tal Wayne?  
-¡Basta James!  
-Hice todo lo que pude para ayudarla.  
-Estoy seguro de eso.  
-Tú no sabes nada hijo. Creo que es mejor que me vaya.  
-Sí creo que será lo mejor.  
-No. Papá no tienes porque irte.  
-Ya nos veremos Katie.

Vio como su padre cerraba la puerta. Cuando volvió, estaba sentado frente a la puerta. Sabía que había vuelto a meter la pata. Kate no le perdonaría tan fácilmente.

-¡¿Qué coño te pasa? ¡¿Por qué has tenido que decir eso?  
-Porqué no entiendo que le llamas "papá" y que no estuviera contigo cuando más lo necesitabas.  
-¡Maldito seas James! Tú no sabes nada, no sabes nada de él, y parece que tampoco de mi. Se preocupó todo lo que mi madre le permitió. ¿Sabes las veces que me escape de casa y me fui a la suya? Mi madre le denunció y tuvo que alejarse de mí. Él no es responsable de lo que me pasó. Las personas que lo fueron están muertas. Eres un egoísta.  
-¿Ahora soy el malo de la película?  
-Si lo eres, es la única persona de mi familia con la que puedo contar y tú lo alejas de mí. No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarle como padre James.  
-No metas a Clem en esto.  
-No sabes lo que es estar enamorado de una mujer que te abandona para estar con un hombre que es un rastrero, un miserable. Ni siquiera es mi padre y sin embargo durante toda mi vida ha actuado como tal. No te permito que le hables así.  
-Muy bien. Todo dicho. – Sawyer se dio la vuelta para marcharse.  
-¡James!- Se tocó el vientre. Algo no iba bien, sintió un dolor muy fuerte. Una ola de pánico se apoderó de ambos. Kate comenzó a sollozar y James se acercó a ella para sostenerla, ni siquiera le miró. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Le pasaba algo al bebé?  
-Kate... por favor ¿qué te pasa?  
-No me encuentro bien. Es el bebé.  
-¡¿Qué?  
-Llévame al hospital.

Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, no podía hablar, no dejaba que la tocara y vio un odio en sus ojos al que no estaba acostumbrado. Le echaba la culpa y tenía razón. Si algo le ocurría a su hijo, ella nunca se lo perdonaría y él no podría vivir con ello.

Llegaron al hospital, un auxiliar se llevó a Kate dentro. Se quedó allí sólo, sin saber qué hacer, qué decir o cómo consolarla. Esta vez no podía convencerla de que todo iría bien, porque ni siquiera él lo sabía. Y lo que tenía muy claro, ahora más que nunca, es que si perdían al niño, todo habría terminado para siempre entre ellos.

Tenía el móvil de Kate en la mano. Hizo una llamada, porque sabía con certeza que era lo único que podía ayudarla ahora. Después de colgar comprobó que sólo habían pasado diez interminables minutos desde que habían llegado. Se acercó a una enfermera y preguntó por ella, no le dijo nada. Nadie en ese maldito hospital podía informarle. Treinta minutos, cuarenta y cinco. Una hora. Se iba a volver loco.

Después de una hora y media. El doctor le llamó y lo condujo hacia su despacho. Iba a desmayarse. El corazón se le salí por el pecho. Necesitaba que aquel hombre le dijera que todo estaba bien. Que no había nada por lo que preocuparse.

-Señor Ford. Me temo que las noticias no son muy buenas.  
-¿Qué quiere decir?  
-Seré directo. Kate tiene contracciones.  
-Pero eso no es posible. Todavía quedan dos meses.  
-A veces el parto puede adelantarse por diversas circunstancias. El estrés, las emociones fuertes, el exceso de trabajo. Son múltiples los factores que pueden influir.  
-¿Es peligroso?  
-Las próximas horas son muy importantes. No estoy seguro de que podamos controlar el parto. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos.  
-¿Y si no pueden hacerlo?  
-Tendremos que sacar al bebe de inmediato. Kate todavía no está preparada. Pero por desgracia esto es algo a lo que ya estamos acostumbrados.  
-¿Y nuestro hijo?  
-El bebe no está formado del todo. No podemos asegurar al cien por cien su supervivencia. Pero son muchos los niños que nacen prematuramente y consiguen sobrevivir.  
-¿Puedo ver a Kate?  
-Sólo cinco minutos. Debe estar tranquila y relajada.  
-¿Ella sabe todo esto?  
-Si señor Ford. Acompáñeme.

Se quedó en la puerta de la habitación sin atreverse a entrar. Tenía más miedo del que podía haber sentido durante toda su vida. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que aquel médico le había dicho. Y Kate iba a odiarle. En cuanto le viera aparecer le odiaría. Más de lo que nunca nadie lo había hecho. Abrió la puerta. Ella estaba acostada en una cama con cables por todos lados. Ni siquiera le miró. Estaba llorando. Podía escuchar el latido del corazón de ambos. Se acercó. Enterró su rostro en su cuello y comenzó a llorar. Desesperado, al igual que ella lo hacía ahora. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Cómo podían pensar en ser buenos padres si ni siquiera había nacido y ya estaban haciéndole daño? Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Quería despertarse y estar con ella, los dos solos con su bebe en casa, pensando nombres estúpidos o si tendría hoyuelos y el pelo rubio.

-Lo siento mucho Kate, perdóname por favor. Perdóname.  
-James. ¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho?  
-Yo tengo la culpa, por decir las cosas que he dicho y hacer que te alteraras. Soy un imbécil…si algo te pasa a ti o al niño no me lo podré perdonar.  
-Es cierto eres un idiota, pero eres mi idiota. No es tu culpa James, estas cosas a veces pasan.  
-No debería haber dicho lo que dije sobre tu padre. Si no hubiéramos discutido no estarías aquí ahora. Nuestro bebe estaría bien. Vamos a perderlo Kate.- Agarró su rostro con sus manos, haciendo que la mirara, tenía un expresión de derrota y culpabilidad que nunca había visto antes en él.  
-Escucha. Sé porque has dicho todo eso, en parte tienes razón. Pero Sam, mi padre, cuido de mí lo suficiente como para saber lo mucho que me quería. Si hubiera podido me hubiera llevado con él. Pero ese no es el caso. Ninguno de los dos hemos sabido controlarnos y ahora es posible que todo lo que tenemos se acabe.  
-Kate…..yo….  
-James, si lo perdemos, nada volverá a ser igual.  
-Señor Ford, lo siento, tiene que salir. Kate necesita descansar. Podrá esperar fuera.

Miró por última vez a Kate, que había vuelto el rostro hacía la ventana. Sabía que estaba llorando. Salió y se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo. Esperando, con las manos en el rostro, ocultando el mayor dolor que había sufrido en su vida. Ni siquiera la muerte de sus padres podía compararse a lo que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo. Él ya sabía que diría eso. Ambos sabían que por mucho que se quisieran no podrían hacer frente a algo así. Ni siquiera él podría mirarse a la cara. Sintió una mano en su hombro, se giró, era Claire.

-¿James como están?  
-No lo sé. Hay que esperar. Es por mi culpa Claire. Discutimos.  
-Estas cosas a veces pasan, no tiene porque ser por eso.  
-Si algo les ocurre, yo…..  
-Hey, todo saldrá bien. Te traerá una infusión. Vuelvo enseguida.- Se recostó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió el padre de Kate estaba a su lado. Le miró seriamente.  
-Gracias por llamarme.  
-Ella está ahí dentro. Siento lo que le dije, no debí hablarle así.  
-Supe que Kate no era mi hija cuando Diane mi dijo que estaba embarazada. Era imposible. Yo sabía que estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Pero yo la quería y sobre todo no podía dejar a Katie. Era mi niña. Cuando su madre me dejó y se fue con Wayne sólo tenía seis años. Su madre me hizo prometer que no le diría quien era su verdadero padre a cambio de poder verla.  
-¿Kate sabe eso?  
-Sí. Se lo conté en una carta. Cuando empezó a crecer, Diane no me permitió verla. Se escapaba y entraba en mi casa. Pase una noche en el calabozo por secuestro. Yo viajaba mucho. Apenas estaba unos meses en Iowa, pero cuando lo hacía lo dedicaba a estar con ella. Nunca me dijo lo que pasaba. Nunca supe lo que ese bastardo estaba haciendo. Si lo hubiera sabido créeme que las cosas hubieran sido distintas.  
-Lo siento.  
-Se que la quieres y ella a ti. Lo único que me importa es su felicidad. Y sé que tú la haces feliz.  
-Kate es todo lo que siempre he querido. La única persona con la que quiero estar. Pero ahora me odia.  
-No te equivoques, solo está asustada, igual que tú.

Claire llegó y se sentó junto a ellos. Estuvieron esperando lo que parecieron años. Sawyer vio al doctor entrar en la habitación. Cuando salió hizo que pasara junto a Kate.

-Tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra no tanto. La buena es que hemos conseguido retener el parto.  
-¿Cuál es la mala?  
-Vamos a tenerte en observación hasta mañana. Cuando vuelvas a casa, tendrás que estar en reposo. Nada de trabajo, nada de esfuerzo, nada de relaciones sexuales y nada de estrés.  
-¿El bebé está bien?  
-Perfectamente. Pero tenemos que curarnos en salud.  
-¿Ni siquiera podré salir de casa?  
-Es muy importante que sigas mis instrucciones al menos durante el próximo mes. Después volverás aquí y decidiremos si os levanto el castigo. – Los miró a los dos, sabía que ambos se sentían culpable por lo que había ocurrido.-Estas cosas pasan con bastante frecuencia en madres primerizas, que hayan discutido esta noche o hayas estado muy activa durante el día no es el motivo por el que estáis aquí. No os sintáis culpables. En dos meses podréis coger a vuestro hijo en brazos y os aseguro que todo esto sólo será una anécdota que contar cuando sea mayor.  
-Gracias Doctor. –Sawyer salió y dejó que Sam y Claire pudiesen verla. Cuando se hubieron marchado, se quedaron solos. Se quedó a los pies de la cama, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, como acercarse a ella. Si querría que la tocara.  
-¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche ahí?  
-¿Estás bien?  
-No James. Estoy intentado averiguar cómo me siento. Voy a dormir. No tienes porque quedarte.  
-Pues no tienes elección, porque voy hacerlo.  
-Por cierto, se llamará James.  
-¿Cuándo lo has decidido?  
-Ahora.  
-Muy bien.  
-James, ¿puedes acercarte?  
-Pensé que querías que me fuera.  
-Acércate. Pon tu mano aquí.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Su pie. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podíamos haber perdido? Pues ambos deberemos recordarlo para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.  
-Lo sé. –Ella se acercó y le beso dulcemente en los labios. Después acarició su rostro con sus manos. Él la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Notando como ambos se relajaban ante el contacto. Besó su rostro y luego su vientre, mientras ambos dejaban que la emoción se hiciera cargo del momento.


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO 39**

Entraron en la consulta del hospital agarrados de la mano y con una gran sonrisa. Kate llevaba un vestido premamá en tonos azules y unas sandalias blancas. Estaban en pleno verano y debido al calor y su estado, había decidido llevar el pelo recogido. Sawyer la miraba con ternura y acariciaba sus manos, mientras esperaban su turno. Sólo faltaba un mes para que salieran de cuentas y pudieran ver a su hijo. Era increíble lo felices que ahora eran, en contraste con lo que habían vivido hacía sólo un mes y las semanas siguientes tampoco habían sido fáciles.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kate se despertó y comprobó que estaba sola en la cama. Era la segunda noche que pasaban en casa desde que habían estado en el hospital. El baño estaba oscuro, así que no estaba ahí. Salió del dormitorio y vio un hilo de luz en la habitación del bebé. Se acercó. James estaba sentado en la mecedora que había colocado junto a la ventana con una libro en el pecho y mirando a través del cristal. Al principio pensó que estaba dormido. Pero se giró cuando la vio allí._

_-¿No es un poco tarde para leer?__  
__-¿Y tú no deberías estar haciendo reposo?__  
__-¿Qué haces aquí James?__  
__-No podía dormir.__  
__-¿Qué estás leyendo? –Ella se acercó y se sentó junto a él.__  
__-Cuenta la historia de un hombre que nunca hace las cosas bien. Que siempre mete la pata, a veces, sin darse cuenta. Haciendo daño a los que más quiere.__  
__-¿Lo has terminado?__  
__-¿Qué?__  
__-¿Has llegado al final del libro? ¿Sabes como acaba ese hombre?__  
__-Aún no.-Le acarició el rostro y besó sus labios con cariño. Apoyó su frente contra la suya.__  
__-Yo te lo diré. Ese hombre se ha equivocado muchas veces, no ha sabido elegir el camino correcto. Pero hay una mujer que le quiere y que sabe lo mucho que le necesita. Esa mujer es una testaruda y una cabezota que siempre tiene que llevar la razón. Los dos se quieren y por eso van a tener juntos un hijo. Porque es lo que ambos más desean. Y ese hombre pensará en las palabras que su mujer le dijo un día "no será fácil, pero valdrá la pena".- Volvió a besarle esta vez con mayor pasión, estaban perdiendo el control y no podía permitírselo.__  
__-Kate para.- Ambos se miraron. Esto estaba siendo mucho más difícil de lo que ambos habían previsto.- Vuelve a la cama. Iré enseguida.__  
__-Muy bien._

_Se encontraba sentada en el jardín como cada tarde, mirando uno de los libros que había comprado cuando supo que estaba embarazada, Claire se sentó a su lado y le dio un zumo, mientras la observaba.__  
__-¿Qué tal te encuentras?__  
__-¿James te ha contratado para que me vigiles?__  
__-Kate, se que debe ser frustrante no poder hacer vida normal, pero él solo se preocupa por ti.__  
__-Hemos estado a punto de perder a nuestro hijo. No sé lo que hubiera hecho si llega a ocurrir. Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo.__  
__-Si hubieras podido verle….. Estaba destrozado. Él lo ha pasado tan mal como tú. Y se siente culpable.__  
__-El médico ya nos explicó que es bastante común. No tiene porque sentirse así.__  
__-¿Has hablado con él de esto?__  
__-Él lo sabe.__  
__-Kate. Quizás necesite escuchar de tu parte, que no tiene nada por lo que sentirse culpable.__  
__-Actuó como un imbécil con mi padre.__  
__-Te quiere tanto, que no puede comprender como alguien de tu pasado, tu padre, no hizo nada por evitar lo que te pasó.__  
__-Ya sé porque se lo dijo. Y se lo angustiado que ha estado. Tiene pesadillas.__  
__-¿En serio?__  
__-Desde que volvimos del hospital. Da muchas vueltas en la cama, veo como se levanta. Y grita. La mayoría de las mañanas no está. Siempre está en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Nunca me despierto con él por la mañana.__  
__-Creo que necesitáis hablar. No es tan difícil._

_Sawyer regresó antes del trabajo, apenas eran las siete. Encontró a Kate dormida en el sofá, arropada con una manta. La miró y sonrió. A pesar de su vientre, siempre se hacía un ovillo cuando dormía. Empezó a hacer la cena, no quería molestarla. Se despertó por el olor de la comida y fue a la cocina. Estaba poniendo la mesa y la miró.__  
_

_-¿Por qué no me has despertado?__  
__-He preferido no hacerlo. He hecho una ensalada de pollo. No sé lo que te apetecería.__  
__-Eso está bien. Gracias.- Se sentaron frente a frente y comenzaron a comer. Kate sabía que iba a decirle algo.__  
__-Voy a dejar de trabajar.__  
__-¡¿Qué?__  
__-Hasta que nazca el bebé o hasta cuando sea. No lo sé.__  
__-¿Por qué?__  
__-Porque es lo mejor.__  
__-¿Crees que me voy a ir de compras al centro? ¿O la mejor voy a montar en bici?__  
__-No seas irónica Kate. No quiero dejarte sola.__  
__-No va a pasarme nada.__  
__-Eso no lo sabemos. Ni siquiera puedo concentrarme.__  
__-No debes preocuparte, lo único que hago es ir de la cama al sofá, del sofá a la tumbona y vuelta al sofá.__  
__-Me da igual. Ya lo he decidido. Trabajaré desde aquí. Si Miles necesita cualquier cosa podré atenderle por el ordenador.__  
__-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Vas a estar todo el día vigilándome?__  
__-Es posible. ¿Algún problema?_

_La semana siguiente Sawyer había comenzado a trabajar en casa. Kate se pasaba el día leyendo y durmiendo. Cada vez que hacía algún movimiento él giraba la cabeza para ver donde iba. A veces ella movía la silla, simplemente para ver como aparecía por la otra puerta. Estaba paranoico y ella se lo estaba pasando en grande. Veríamos a ver cuánto tiempo aguantaba allí en casa. Por ahora lo estaba haciendo bien.__  
_

_Una de las tardes Kate subió a darse una ducha. Sawyer estaba terminando de mandarle una documentación a Miles cuando escuchó un grito. Subió tan rápido como le permitieron sus nervios. Otra vez no. Kate estaba apoyada en el lavabo tapando su mano con una toalla.__  
__-¡Kate!__  
__-Me he cortado.__  
__-¡Joder!- Se dio la vuelta y respiró aliviado.__  
__-¿Qué habías pensado?__  
__-¿Tu qué crees? Deja que lo vea.- Retiró la toalla que envolvía el corte. Kate no dejaba de mirarlo mientras lo hacía.- No es muy profundo. –Cogió el desinfectante del botiquín y empezó a limpiar la zona con sumo cuidado.__  
__-Me escuece.__  
__-Ya está.__  
__-Siento haberte asustado.- Se acercó a él para besarle, fue un beso corto y algo frio por su parte.__  
__-¿Has terminado?- Ella asintió- ¿Volvemos abajo?_

_Se incorporó en la cama y miró a Kate, estaba dormida, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Acarició su vientre y comprobó que todo estaba bien. Bajo a la cocina y cogió un vaso de agua. Desde que habían vuelto del hospital tenía pesadillas. La última vez que había tenido una fue una de las últimas noches que durmió solo antes de volver con Kate. Estas eran distintas. En ella Kate estaba de pie, con un vestido blanco empapado en sangre. Todo el suelo está llenó de la misma sangre. Ella no estaba embarazada, su vientre volvía a ser plano. Le señalaba con el dedo, estaba llorando. No podía acercarse a ella, cuanto más corría más lejos estaba. Hasta que la perdía de vista._

_Decidió sentarse en el sofá y cubrirse con una manta. Cogiendo entre sus manos el mismo libro que Kate siempre dejaba en la mesa cada noche. Estaba acostado leyendo, cuando sintió como ella se sentaba a su lado. Se incorporó y la miró.__  
__-¿Qué haces? Vete a dormir Kate.__  
__-Eso debería preguntártelo yo. ¿Qué haces aquí?__  
__-Estoy leyendo.__  
__-¿A las cuatro de la mañana?__  
__-Entre tú y Miles no me dejáis mucho tiempo durante el día.__  
__-Se que tienes pesadillas.__  
__-Kate….__  
__-Te he visto. Dando vueltas y gritando. Luego te vas y no vuelves. Te quedas aquí, hasta que yo me levanto. Estaba esperando a que me lo contaras.__  
__-No es nada.__  
__-¿Es sobre mi y el bebé, verdad?__  
__-Kate….__  
__-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevas sin llamarme Pecas? Seis días. ¿Por qué no lo haces?__  
__-Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta.__  
__-No mientas. No me tocas, ni te acercas a mí, ni siquiera me besas. ¿Crees que si me tocas va a pasarnos algo?__  
__-Solo estoy asustado, Kate. Más de lo que lo he estado en mi vida.__  
__-¿Crees que yo no lo estoy? Tú no tienes la culpa James.__  
__-Ya lo sé.__  
__-No. Mírame. -Se acercó más a él envolvió con sus manos su rostro. Al mirarle pudo ver como sus ojos estaban humedecidos. -Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó. Todo va a salir bien. No tienes que estar todo el día detrás de mí.__  
__-A veces pienso que voy a llegar a casa y no voy a poder ayudarte. __  
__-Tú me has ayudado más de lo que nadie lo ha hecho en toda mi vida. Soy más feliz de lo que jamás pensé que merecería serlo. Y es gracias a ti. Porque sé que me quieres, porque sé que cuando me despierto vas a estar ahí conmigo. Porque lo único que necesito es que me abraces para darme cuenta de que todo está bien.__  
__-Lo siento Kate.__  
__-No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte con él.__  
__-Tendrás que enseñarme. El único bebé que he cogido en mi vida ha sido a Aaron, en la isla, y no por mucho tiempo.__  
__-Lo harás muy bien James. –Acarició su rostro con sus manos, mientras la miraba con una gran ternura. Era la primera vez desde que habían vuelto del hospital que se había atrevido a tocarla. Besos sus labios con dulzura casi como un roce, hasta que el beso se hizo tan profundo que ambos no tuvieron más remedio que parar. Sabiendo que lo que vendría después no les estaba permitido.__  
__-¿Nos vamos a dormir Pecas?- Kate suspiro y agarró su mano. Volvieron juntos a la cama._

Salieron de la consulta casi a mediodía. Todo había salido bien. El reposo había dado sus resultados y no había nada que temer. Cuando salieron Kate cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza. Sawyer la miraba sonriendo. Ambos se habían quitado un gran peso de encima.  
-¿Qué quieres hacer Pecas?  
-Quiero pasear por la playa. No quiero ir a casa. Llevo un mes encerrada. Necesito aire.  
-Tendrás todo el aire que quieras.  
-Ya sé que no podemos…ya sabes…pero quiero muchos besos, muchas caricias y nada de levantarme y que no estés conmigo.  
-Ya ni me acordaba.- Besó sus labios con gran deseo, mientras entrelazaban sus manos.  
-Sí, seguro. Esto es el peor castigo que he tenido que cumplir en mi vida, y para ti también.  
-Lo sé. Pero la recompensa es lo que importa.  
-Así es. Cuando le tenga en mis brazos se me olvidara todo esto.  
-Pues andando. Vamos a disfrutar del mes que nos queda. Pero en cuanto podamos, no te dejaré escapar Pecas.

Caminaron abrazados por la playa, mientras conversaban sobre cómo iba a cambiar sus vidas en tan solo un mes. No dejaba de mirarla mientras lo hacía. Kate siempre había sido muy hermosa, pero el embarazo había endulzado aún más sus rasgos y su cuerpo había experimentado grandes cambios que Sawyer no podía dejar de contemplar maravillado. No podía creer que hace sólo dos años estuviera buscándola desesperado en aquella isla, y ahora estuvieran juntos y felices, esperando la llegada de su primer hijo. La vida había compensado todo ese tiempo, todas las rupturas, separaciones y enfados entre ellos. Ahora sólo quedaba la dicha y la alegría e iban exprimirla hasta la última gota.


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO 40**

Hacía una semana que había salido de cuentas. El mes de agosto se acababa y ella seguía embarazada. No estaba de muy buen humor y James lo sabía. Se sentó en el sofá a su lado y vio como se quitaba las sandalias con dificultad. Se agachó y la ayudó acariciando sus tobillos con ternura.

-Voy a explotar. Ya debería haber salido.  
-Ya sabes lo que dijo el médico, si en una semana no ha nacido, nos vamos al hospital.  
-¿Crees que voy a aguantar otra semana así? Estoy segura de que es igual que tú.  
-¿Yo tengo la culpa de que no quiera salir? –La miró y sonrió.  
-Sí.  
-Muy bien. Yo tengo la culpa.-Se acercó a su vientre, Kate le miraba con intriga.- Oye James ¿por qué no sales y dejas tranquila a tu madre?  
-¿Esto te parece divertido? Pasa de ti, pasa de mi, pasa de todo el mundo. Lo que yo decía, igual que tú.  
-Quizás si no lo pensaras tanto….  
-Quizás si tú tuvieras el estomago presionado, los tobillos como los de un elefante, los pechos a punto de reventar, y una enorme barriga que pesa casi cuatro kilos tirando de ti. Estoy segura de que no lo pensarías. Además, tendrá que salir por mi vagina, cuatro kilos James….ni siquiera sé si eso es posible. Y no hagas chistes guarros, porque no estoy de humor.  
-No iba a decir nada Pecas.  
-Solo quiero que salga de mí. –Kate comenzó a sollozar. James sabía que debía ser muy duro y no soportaba verla así.  
-Ven aquí. – La atrajo hacía él y la acomodó en su cuerpo.-Duerme un poco.  
-Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo llame para preguntar como estoy. No quiero hablar con nadie, no quiero ver a nadie. Solo quiero que este niño nazca de una vez. ¿Y porque le has llamado James?  
-Dijiste que se llamaría como yo.  
-No lo tengo muy claro. – Sawyer la miró con sorpresa.  
-¡¿Qué? ¿Y como se supone que le vamos a llamar?  
-No lo sé.  
-Hey, no llores, está bien. Lo más importante es que nazca, ya veremos después.

Mientras Kate dormía en la habitación Claire había llegado para hacer una visita. Sawyer le había contado como estaba. Ya no sabía ni que decirle.

-He leído en algunos libros que hay algunos remedios que podrían funcionar en estos casos.  
-¿Cuáles?  
-El sexo.  
-¿Eso es lo que te funcionó a ti en La Isla?  
-James, hablo en serio.  
-Ya lo sé. Yo también lo he leído. Pero no creo que sea buena idea.- Kate apareció por la puerta de la cocina y se sentó junto a ella.  
-Hola Claire.  
-Hola cariño. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Gorda. Cansada.  
-Kate, estás preciosa.  
-No lo estoy. No intentéis hacer que me sienta mejor. –Sawyer le acercó un poco de té helado y beso su frente.  
-Gracias. James, eres un cielo.  
-Tengo que ir a recoger a Aaron a casa de Sally. Cualquier cosa me llamáis.  
-Te llamaremos para decirte que sigue dentro.

Kate estaba acostada, ya no sabía de qué manera ponerse para estar cómoda. Miró el bolso que llevaba preparado desde hacía quince días encima de una silla del dormitorio. Sawyer salió del baño en ropa interior y se metió en la cama. Ella se acercó y empezó a besarle.  
-Kate….  
-Os he estado escuchando, no creo que sea tan mala idea.  
-Llevamos meses sin hacer esto. Yo creo que si es mala idea. No puedo….. Pensando que está ahí.  
-¡¿Ahora si te importa?, pues no decías lo mismo hace unos meses.  
-Era diferente.  
-¿Diferente?  
-Estas a punto de dar a luz Pecas.  
-Es la única cosa que puede hacer que tu hijo salga de una vez.  
-Si te relajaras, quizás algún día podamos verlo.  
-¡Te odio James!- Se dio la vuelta y tiró la colcha, se estaba asando de calor. Él le acarició la espalda, besando su hombro.  
-Kate...  
-¡Déjame!- Se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a él. -No te odio. Solo estoy cansada.  
-Si crees que puede funcionar lo haremos.  
-Ni siquiera me apetece.  
-Vamos a dormir un poco. Quizás mañana las cosas sean distintas.

Sawyer se despertó y ella no estaba. Se incorporó y pudo ver la luz del baño encendida. Seguramente no era nada. Escuchó un gemido, claramente pasaba algo y sabía perfectamente qué. Se acercó, Kate estaba apoyándose en el lavabo y tocándose el vientre con una mano. Estaba sudando.

-¡¿Kate?  
-No es nada. Creo que me hecho pis.  
-Mierda Kate… Has roto aguas. –La ayudó para que se incorporara y salieron del baño.  
-No… No…. Estoy bien.  
-Tenemos que ir al hospital.  
-No puedo hacerlo James.  
-¿Qué?¡Estas de parto!  
-No puedo tenerlo. No seré capaz.  
-Hey, escucha, te he visto haciendo cosas increíbles. Subiendo árboles, ayudando a Claire a dar a luz, tu sola, mataste a aquella cosa. Me salvaste Kate. Hemos pasado por cosas peores que eso y lo hemos hecho juntos. Esto será pan comido.  
-Va a odiarme. Cuando sepa quién soy, va a odiarme.  
-Mierda Kate. No digas eso.  
-Pero es cierto. Soy una asesina, he estado en la cárcel, he sido una fugitiva durante años, una mentirosa, una ladrona. Quizás por eso no quiere salir.  
-Tú no eres ninguna de esas cosas. Eres una mujer maravillosa. Y va a ser una gran madre Kate.  
-¿Qué le diremos cuando nos pregunte cómo nos conocimos? O... ¿Por qué no tienen abuelos? Todo el mundo nos conoce. Solo hace falta que metan nuestros nombres en internet y tendrá toda la información.  
-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para pensar en eso?  
-Yo le quiero. Pero tengo miedo.  
-Cuando sea mayor podremos contarle aquello que necesite saber. Clem sabe que no tengo padres, pero no le he dicho porque, quizás cuando crezca quiera saberlo o yo se lo cuente. Mientras tanto hay cosas que es mejor que no sepa.  
-Te quiero James.  
-No sabes lo mucho que yo te quiero a ti. Te ayudaré a vestirte. Por fin vamos a conocer a nuestro hijo.  
-Sí.

Llevaba media hora esperando para poder entrar. Había llamado a Claire y Miles y también al padre de Kate. Ahora estaba llamando a su hija. Clem empezó a gritar cuando su padre le dijo que Kate iba a dar a luz. Cassidy tuvo que tranquilizarla varias veces. Sawyer podía oírla al otro lado de la línea.  
-¡¿Mi hermano va a nacer?  
-Si cariño.  
-¿Estas nervioso papá?  
-Mucho.  
-Todo saldrá bien. Seguro que es muy guapo.  
-Sí. Oye Clem... Te quiero. Nos vemos pronto.  
-Yo también te quiero papi, ¿cuando nazca le darás un beso por mi hasta que pueda conocerlo?  
-Por supuesto. Le daré muchos besos. Hasta pronto cariño.

El médico salió y le condujo hasta la sala en la que estaba Kate. Entró y se sentó junto a ella.  
-¿Qué tal va todo?  
-Parece que bien. Pero esto es horrible. Cada vez son más fuertes.  
-He hablado con Clem. Me ha dicho que te de muchos besos. Kate... no llores. Todo va a salir bien.  
-Ya lo sé. Es que….¡Joder! ¡Mierda! Esta ha sido…..  
-Eres una luchadora Pecas. Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido.  
-Pues ahora estoy muerta de miedo. ¿Tú no lo estás?  
-No, que va.  
-Eres un mentiroso malísimo.  
-He perdido la costumbre.- Ambos sonrieron, mientras Sawyer limpiaba el sudor que se había formado en su frente. Acariciando dulcemente su rostro mientras lo hacía. Estaba más nervioso de lo que quería hacer ver, pero tenía que ser fuerte por los dos.

El médico volvió a entrar y examino los monitores. Les sonrió y comprobó el estado de Kate.  
-Bien. Ha llegado el momento. ¿Está preparada mamá?- Kate miró a Sawyer y asintió.-Muy bien. Cuándo te avise empujaras no demasiado fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?... Ahora Kate, ¡empuja!... Estupendo. Vamos a hacer lo mismo. Ahora un poquito más fuerte.

Sawyer agarraba su mano con fuerza, mientras asistía al momento más emocionante y sorprendente de toda su vida. Kate, su Pecas, dando a luz a su hijo. El médico le indicó que empujará una última vez y ambos pudieron escuchar el llanto de un bebé. Sawyer besó la frente de Kate.

-Es un niño precioso. Enhorabuena. ¿Puede cogerlo papá?

El doctor le dio al bebé y lo tomó en sus brazos por primera vez. Lo miró y sintió como sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Besó su rostro. ¿Cómo podía oler tan bien? Era perfecto. No podía describir lo que sentía porque era algo nuevo, una sensación distinta a todas las que había experimentado antes. Acababan de conocerse y ya sabía que le quería y que iba a dedicarse a cuidarle y protegerle siempre. Cuando supo que iba a ser padre fueron muchas las cosas que pasaron por su cabeza, miedo, alegría, inseguridad, felicidad e incertidumbre. Era su hijo, suyo y de Kate. Ellos habían creado algo bueno, juntos. Volvió a besarle, cerciorándose de lo suave y delicado de su piel. Después se lo dio a Kate que estaba mirándole mientras sonreía. Cuando lo tuvo con ella, empezó a llorar, mientras él le retiraba algunos cabellos del rostro.

-Hola cariño…. ¿Has visto alguna vez algo tan hermoso James?  
-No Pecas.  
-Hola James. Dios….No puedo creer que estés aquí.  
-James Austen Ford. Ese es su nombre.

Sawyer la besó dulcemente mientras observaba a su hijo en sus brazos. Este era uno de esos momentos que guardarían para siempre en su memoria. Cada sonrisa, cada beso, cada olor, cada lágrima. Ahora sabía perfectamente el significado de la felicidad, algo de lo que había oído hablar muchas veces, pero que nunca pensó que él lograría conocer.

Estaba frente a la zonas de los bebés junto con Miles y Claire enseñándoles a su hijo con gran orgullo.  
-Es precioso James.  
-Colega, tengo que decir que es el bebé menos feo que he visto nunca.  
-¿Qué te esperabas?

Después de que las visitas se habían ido y hablaron con Cassidy y Clem por teléfono, la enfermera llegó con una cunita a la habitación.  
-Es el momento de la cena mamá.  
-No sé hacerlo.  
-No te preocupes es muy sencillo.- Sawyer observaba toda la escena con gran atención. El bebé comenzó a succionar al instante. Cuando termino de comer Sawyer lo cogió de los brazos de Kate.  
-Deberías ponerlo en la cuna.  
-Solo un poco más.  
-James, está dormido.  
-Está bien. – Se acercó a ella y la acomodó en sus brazos.- ¿Te duele?  
-¿Estas de broma?  
-¿A quién crees que se parece?  
-Tiene la misma boca que Clem, es decir, la tuya, y el pelo rubio como tú. Es decir, que prácticamente eres tú en pequeño. Los bebés cambian mucho.  
-¿Por qué quieres que cambie?  
-Porque me estoy imaginando algunas situaciones y seguro que hará lo mismo que tu cuando quiera algo, poner esa sonrisa. Entonces yo no podré decirle que no.  
-Y entonces llegaré yo y seré el que diga que no.  
-Exacto. Tengo sueño.  
-Duerme Kate. Yo vigilaré al peque.

Se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Aprovechó para volver a cogerlo, ahora que no le veía. Sabía que debía dejarlo descansar, pero por alguna razón no podía. Sostuvo a su hijo en su brazo mientras con el otro envolvió el cuerpo de Kate. Miró a uno y otro. Tenía la misma nariz que ella. Sonrió al verlos a los dos dormir. Y pensar que podía haberse perdido todo esto solo por el miedo, por el dolor. Ya ni siquiera sentía dolor. Solo felicidad, emoción y vida a su alrededor.


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO 41**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el nacimiento del pequeño James. Sawyer ayudó a Kate a salir del coche, mientras sostenía al bebé. Estaban en casa, su hogar. Sonrió al verla tan feliz. Eran una familia.  
-Me alegro de estar en casa. Mira cariño, aquí es donde vas a vivir. ¿Crees que tendrá frio?  
-Estamos en septiembre, no hace frio. La enfermera dijo que llevaba suficiente ropa encima. ¿Lista?  
-No puedo creer que hace cuatro días estuviéramos solos y ahora….

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, no estaban precisamente solos. Allí estaban Miles, Claire, Mark, Aaron y su padre. Kate sonrió al verlos a todos allí. Sam se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso mientras miraba a su nieto.  
-Enhorabuena cariño.  
-Gracias papa. ¿Quieres cogerlo?  
-¿Puedo?  
-¡Quiero verlo, quiero verlo!- Claire cogió a Aaron para que pudiera ver al bebé.-Es muy pequeño.  
-Amigos tengo que irme, el trabajo me llama. James, tomate tu tiempo, esto solo pasa una vez...o dos.  
-¡Cállate Miles!  
-¿Tío James puedo cogerlo?- Miró a Kate que sonrió al pequeño.  
-Claro. Pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado. Ven aquí. –Sawyer tomó a su hijo de los brazos de Kate. Aaron se sentó en el sofá, Kate colocó sus brazos para que pudiera sostenerlo. Miraba maravillada esta escena, sin poder evitar las lágrimas. Él se dio cuenta y se acercó y la abrazó.  
-Huele muy bien.  
-¿Estás bien Kate?  
-Mejor que nunca James.

Cuando todos se marcharon, Kate decidió subir a descansar un poco aprovechando que el bebé dormía. Sawyer se quedó preparando la comida. Sam había decidido quedarse un poco más para poder estar con su hija y su nieto.  
-¿Una cerveza Señor Austen?  
-Gracias.  
-¿Puede ayudarme Sam?  
-Claro.  
-¿No estará usted enfadado conmigo todavía?  
-¿Por qué me llamas de usted? Sé que soy mayor, pero no hace falta. Y no estoy enfadado contigo.  
-¿Qué te parece tu nieto?  
-Es precioso. Pero no se parece en nada a Kate. Quizás la nariz.  
-Eso es lo que yo pienso.- Ambos sonrieron, mientras degustaban sus cervezas.  
-Gracias hijo. Por cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz. No sabes la de veces que he rezado para que tuviera la oportunidad de tener una vida así.  
-Kate se merece esto y mucho más.  
-Ya sé que no es asunto mío. Y tal vez no es el momento, pero... ¿Por qué no estáis casados?- Sawyer miró a aquel hombre. Esa era una pregunta que estaba esperando. Si todo el mundo se preguntaba porque no estaban casados, como no iba a hacerlo su padre.  
-No necesitamos estar casados. Somos felices así. Además, no creo que Kate dijera que sí.  
-Sabes al igual que yo que eso no es cierto. Quizás necesitas encontrar el momento adecuado. –Se miraron con gran determinación. Aquel hombre le había calado, y eso no era fácil, sólo había una persona que era capaz de ver más allá de sus ojos, y estaba durmiendo en este momento.  
-Es posible.  
-¿Qué es posible? –Kate entró en la cocina y los miró con una sonrisa.  
-Le decía a James que tal vez algún día podrías ir a visitarme a Iowa con el niño.  
-No es mala idea.  
-Yo tengo que marcharme. Mi vuelo sale en un par de horas.  
-Pensé que te quedarías unos días.  
-Ahora lo que más deseáis es estar solos con vuestro bebé. Pero volveré Katie. –Se abrazó a su hija y le sonrió mientras se marchaba.  
-Hasta pronto papa.  
-James, gracias por todo. –Estrecharon sus manos y Kate observó que por alguna razón la tensión que existió la primera y única vez que su padre había estado allí, había desparecido, dando fruto a una especie de confianza entre ellos. Se acercó a él y rodeo su cuello con sus manos.  
-¿Tú y mi padre tenéis conversaciones privadas?  
-Quizás.  
-Me alegro de que estemos solos. –Se besaron con gran cariño, mientras Sawyer la estrechaba en sus brazos.  
-Yo también.  
-Gracias por llamarle.  
-No es nada. Iba a venir antes pero no consiguió vuelo. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Bien. Un poco dolorida. Pero ni siquiera me acuerdo cuando le miro.- Se dio cuenta de que no tenía el rostro hinchado por el sueño, como hubiera sido lo lógico teniendo en cuenta que había estado un par de horas arriba.  
-¿No has estado durmiendo a que no?  
-Iba a hacerlo, pero luego le he visto y me he quedado mirándole.  
-Kate, tienes que descansar.  
-Comeré algo y subiré a dormir, lo prometo.

Mientras cenaban, Sawyer la miraba y sonreía. Kate también lo hacía aunque no entendía por qué.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
-Llevo tanto tiempo viéndote con la barriga que me resulta raro verte sin ella.  
-Todavía tengo. Estoy hinchada.  
-Para mí siempre estás preciosa.  
-Deja de hacerlo.  
-¡No estoy haciendo nada!  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero. No podemos. Así que….para.  
-No sé de qué me hablas.- El bebé comenzó a llorar. Kate se levantó para ir a verle, pero él se adelantó.  
-Voy yo. Termina de cenar.

Kate vio como subía las escaleras. Comió un último bocado y subió tras él, por nada del mundo iba a perderse ver como se encargaba de su hijo. Llevaba meses imaginando como sería Sawyer con un bebé en brazos.

-Hola amigo, ¿qué pasa? Shhhh, papá está aquí.  
-Creo que tiene hambre.  
-Yo creo que tiene otra cosa.  
-Pues tú te has ofrecido voluntario.- Ella sonrió mientras podía ver como su expresión se transformaba en pánico ante la idea de cambiar a su hijo.  
-Nunca he cambiado un pañal, Kate.  
-Te ayudaré, pero solo esta vez.  
-¿Y si le hago daño?  
-No se lo harás, cógelo con cuidado. Es muy fácil. Solo es cuestión de práctica.

Fue mostrándole poco a poco como tenía que hacerlo, no parecía tan difícil, pero no entendía como era capaz de cogerlo con tanta ligereza.  
-¿Quién te enseño a ti a hacerlo?  
-Cuando tenía dieciséis años cuidaba de unos niños en mi pueblo. Uno de ellos sólo tenía seis meses. Una noche sus padres salieron de cena, el mayor se fue a dormir. El bebé empezó a llorar y comprobé lo que le pasaba, yo no había cambiado un pañal en mi vida. Así que le desnude y le metí en la bañera, no sabía qué hacer, luego rompí tres pañales hasta que conseguí ponérselo bien.  
-¿Tu con dieciséis años? Me hubiera gustado verlo.  
-Me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, recuerdo que me sentía muy a gusto cuidando a esos niños. Era el tipo de familia normal que yo no tenía. Bueno, no está mal para ser la primera vez.  
-Soy un chico listo. ¿Cuándo se le caerá esa cosa?  
-¿La pinza? En unos días.  
-Es tan frágil que me da miedo tocarlo, es como…si fuera a romperse.  
-Es un bebé de cuatro días James, pero lo haces muy bien. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.  
-Gracias Kate. Nunca pensé que podría tener mi propia familia.  
-Yo tampoco. Pero me alegra de que seas tú. Nada de esto tendría sentido si no fuera contigo.  
-No cambiaría nada de lo que tengo ahora. -El bebe comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su padre. Se lo dio a Kate que lo acunó contra su pecho.  
-Ahora sí que tiene hambre.

Se sentó en la mecedora y procedió a darle de comer. Se quedó junto a ella admirando la forma tan natural que tenía de hacer las cosas. Era casi como instintivo. No había tenido dudas sobre lo bien que se le daría lo de ser madre. Y ahora que la veía allí, estaba más seguro que nunca que esto era lo que había estado buscando durante toda su vida: Ella. Se habían conocido por pura casualidad, y aunque nunca había creído en el destino, quizás no había sido todo por coincidencia. Se sentó a su lado, mientras los miraba a ambos, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo. No quería perderse ningún momento de su vida.

Era sábado y James no hacía otra cosa que mirar el reloj. Eran más de las diez de la mañana. Ya tendrían que estar aquí. Kate bajó con el bebe en brazos y le sonrió. Se acercó a ella y cogió al pequeño James.  
-Buenos días cariño.  
-¿Las has llamado?  
-El teléfono está apagado. ¡¿Cómo puede haber apagado el teléfono?  
-¿En serio me lo estas preguntando?  
-Vale. Pero… ¿y si les ha pasado algo?  
-No te preocupes James, quizás han salido más tarde o han parado en algún sitio. ¿Cómo lo haces?  
-¿Hacer el qué?  
-Cuándo estaba bajando con él había empezado a llorar, ¡y mírale ahora!  
-No sé. No estoy haciendo nada.  
-¿Has visto como te mira? Estoy celosa… Deberías afeitarte.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque vas a pincharle.  
-Lleva una semana con nosotros y no se ha quejado por mi barba. Así que me parece que no.  
-James….- Se acercó más a él y comenzó a besarle por el cuello.- Por favor.  
-Kate….basta….lo haré ¡¿Te has dado cuenta de que tengo a nuestro hijo en brazos?– El timbre sonó Sawyer besó a su hijo y se lo dio a Kate. Se fue hacia la puerta. Respiró hondo y la abrió con una gran sonrisa.  
-¡¿Dónde está?- Clementine le dio la mochila a su padre y empezó a mirar por todos lados.  
-Hola Clem, ¿no vas a darme un beso?  
-Sí….. – Le dio un beso rápido a su padre y le ignoró por completo-Quiero verle. – Cassidy y la niña entraron, en ese momento Kate apareció con el bebé en brazos.  
-Hola Clem.- La niña la miró y sonrió. Después observó al pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta que sostenía Kate.- Este es tu hermano James.  
-Vaya, se parece a mí.  
-Kate es una monada.  
-¿Puedo darle un beso?  
-Claro cariño.  
-Hola James soy Clem, tu hermana mayor. ¿A qué te acuerdas de mí? Te he contado cuentos cuando estabas dentro de Kate. ¿Se acuerda de mi papá?  
-Claro, no ves como te mira.  
-Papá cuenta unos cuentos muy bonitos. Y hace voces. ¿Le has contado algún cuento ya?  
-No, todavía no.  
-Me gusta como huele. -Sawyer cogió a su hija en brazos y la miró.  
-¿Qué te parece?  
-Me gusta, pero no tiene pelo.  
-Sí que tiene, pero es rubio como tú. ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto Cass?  
-Se me ha pinchado una rueda, me he quedado sin batería en el móvil y he tenido que parar a tomarme una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, tu hija no hacía más que preguntar durante todo el camino cuanto faltaba.  
-Esa es mi niña.  
-Sí, tú encima dale ánimos.  
-¿Clem quieres cogerlo en brazos?  
-Creo que no.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Es muy pequeño. ¿Y si le hago daño?- Kate se sentó con el bebe en el sofá y la niña se sentó junto a ella, observando como lo hacía.  
-A ver, coloca los brazos como yo. Muy bien. Lo haces genial.

Se quedaron juntas con el bebe, mientras Cassidy llamaba a Sawyer para hablar en privado.  
-Enhorabuena James, es precioso.  
-Gracias. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?  
-Se que quizás no es el momento oportuno, pero…..he pensado….  
-¿Qué?  
-Ahora que las cosas han cambiado, que eres su padre y ella te adora, creo que sería bueno que….no se…..quizás…..  
-¡Arranca de una vez!  
-Clem debería tener tu apellido. Solo si quieres.  
-¿Estás segura de esto?  
-Sí. Lo he estado pensando mucho. No ha sido una decisión fácil, después de todo, dejar de odiarte no ha sido sencillo, pero la quieres, eres su padre, así es como debería ser. Pero a lo mejor no estás preparado aún.  
-Sí que lo estoy. Me encantaría Cass.  
-Estupendo. Te mandaré los documentos con mi abogado.  
-Cassidy, muchas gracias.  
-Solo estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Había pasado más de un mes desde el nacimiento de James. Clem era oficialmente su hija, ahora llevaba el apellido Ford, una noticia que jamás hubiera esperado, pero que le hacía sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Había decidido visitar a Miles durante la tarde aprovechando que Kate había salido a pasear con Claire y Aaron. La casa estaba en silencio, no había ninguna luz encendida en la planta baja. Sawyer vio como el bebé dormía en su cuna. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Kate? Entró en su habitación, pero no estaba.  
-¡Kate!  
-Ahora salgo.

Se sentó en la cama frente al baño. La puerta se abrió y ella se apoyó en el marco. Sawyer la miró. Llevaba un camisón de seda negro bastante corto y escotado, el pelo suelto y rebelde cayendo por sus hombros. Le sonrió de manera sensual y se acercó poco a poco él.  
-¿Estás segura de que podemos hacer esto?- Ella asintió, se sentó encima mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y besaba su cuerpo.- ¿El médico te ha dicho que podemos hacer esto?  
-¡James!ha pasado más de un mes, claro que podemos hacerlo. De hecho vamos a hacerlo.  
-Pero tu….  
-Muy bien no quieres hacerlo, genial.  
-¿Que no quiero hacerlo? ¡¿Me tomas el pelo?.- Se tumbo encima suya besándola con gran deseo, mientras sus respiraciones se entremezclaban. Hacía meses que no se besaban así, que no se tocaban de ese modo, que no estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Estaban completamente desnudos y entrelazados sin dar tiempo a nada más. Lo único que ambos necesitaban era fundirse en un solo cuerpo.  
-Pecas, te he echado de menos.  
-Yo a ti también. –Bsó u pecho y dejó que acariciara sus cabellos, como siempre lo hacía antes de dormirse. El bebécomenzó a llorar.  
-Es tu turno Ford.  
-Gracias cariño.

Sawyer cogió su hijo en brazos mientras lo acunaba para dormirle. Kate se acomodó en la cama, mientras escuchaba por el intercomunicador como hablaba con él. Sonrió y se levantó. Se puso al lado de la puerta, observando como el pequeño se relajaba y cerraba poco a poco los ojos mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Creo que le gusta que le toquen la cabeza como a su madre.  
-Tienes poderes James.  
-Jamás pensé que me gustaría hacer esto.  
-Y yo jamás pensé que tendría un hijo contigo.  
-No me ofendas delante del niño.- Ambos sonrieron.  
-Está dormido. –Lo metió en la cuna de nuevo y salieron del cuarto. Kate se quedó en el pasillo esperando que cerrara la puerta.  
-¿Qué haces aquí parada?  
-Estaba pensando….es una tontería.  
-¿Qué?  
-Volvamos a la cama.- Se dio la vuelta para irse, él la cogió del brazo, impidiéndoselo.  
-Kate  
-No es nada.  
-¿Y si no es nada porque no me lo dices?  
-Porque es una tontería…..que a veces pienso.  
-¿Me lo dirás algún día?  
-Tal vez.

Kate se marchó hacía el dormitorio seguida de Sawyer que se había quedado pensando en que sería lo que ella llamaba "una tontería". Estaba casi seguro de a qué se refería, era la misma locura que se le había pasado a él por la cabeza muchas veces. Sobre todo en el último año. Ambos sabían que no era ninguna tontería.


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO 42**

El pequeño James cumplía sus primeros ocho meses de vida. Sawyer había aprendido a cuidar de él perfectamente. Ya sabía cambiar los pañales y se había atrevido a bañarle sin ayuda de Kate. Al principio todo había sido una odisea para él. Pero como ella le dijo, todo era cuestión de práctica. A los dos meses de su nacimiento volvió al trabajo, las cosas iban muy bien en la empresa. Habían conseguido muchos clientes durante su primer año de apertura y Miles y él estaban muy orgullosos de su labor. Kate también había vuelto a la biblioteca en horario de mañana y Sawyer cuidaba de él durante ese horario y ella lo hacía por la tarde.

Estaba en la cocina terminando de hacer la comida con el niño sentado en su sillita cuando llamarón a la puerta.  
-No te muevas- El niño le sonrió, mientras jugaba con el mordedor.- ¿Quién será ahora?  
Se quedo perplejo al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Y pensar la de veces que le había tomado el pelo desde que ambos se conocían. Aquel amable y simpático hombre, había despertado temor en él, al recordar la última vez que estuvo allí.  
-¡Hugo!  
-¡Hola tío!  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
-He vuelto.  
-Ya lo veo.  
-¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?- El bebé empezó a llorar. Hugo le miró sorprendido y sonrió.- ¿Eso que oigo es un bebé?  
-Espero que se te hayan quitado tus ideas extrañas de la cabeza, porque si no es así, será mejor que te vayas. Estoy ocupado.  
-Siento haberos asustado con todo lo que os dije la última vez.

Sawyer le invitó a pasar y cerró la puerta. Fueron hacía la cocina y comprobó porque estaba llorando, el mordedor se había caído. Cogió al bebé y le limpió las lágrimas. Hugo miraba la escena impresionado. Sawyer con un bebé. Recordó aquella vez que le tomó el pelo en el campamento con la idea de que iban a desterrarle y tuvo que ser amable con todos ellos, incluida Claire y Aaron. Pero esto era diferente. Este hombre estaba diciendo palabras dulces y cariñosas a una persona que no era Kate y encima el niño sonreía y se aferraba a él con fuerza. Sawyer era padre y le gustaba, era feliz siéndolo. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba observando y le miró.

-¿Tú sabías que íbamos a tener un hijo?  
-¿Crees que soy adivino?  
-¿Entonces porque dijiste que vendrías dentro de un año?  
-En realidad ha pasado más de un año. Era el tiempo que se supone me quedaba en la isla, pero al final he tardado un poco más. ¡Amigo, es idéntico a ti!  
-Se llama James. –Hugo se acercó al bebé y le cogió la mano con ternura.  
-Hola James, soy el tío Hurley.  
-¿No vas a volver?  
-No. No me necesitan allí.  
-Lo suponía. Todo eso que dijiste sobre lo isla y las personas que irían…..espero que no despierte una noche y me encuentre a ojos saltones mirando a mi hijo.  
-¿Ben? Ni siquiera sabe que tenéis un hijo. No debes preocuparte.  
-¿Él sigue allí?  
-Sí. La isla es su vida. Siempre lo ha sido.

Escucharon la puerta abriéndose. Kate y Claire habían salido a comprar durante la tarde del sábado. Cuando entraron en la cocina la expresión de preocupación y angustia de Kate, sorprendió a Hugo. Sawyer intentó decirle con la mirada que no había de que preocuparse, pero ella se fue directa a su hijo y lo cogió en brazos.

-¡Hugo!  
-¡Claire! Estás genial.- La joven miró a Kate, no entendía que pasaba y porque ni siquiera había saludo a Hurley.  
-Hola Kate.  
-Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Kate le miró de forma tajante y luego a James, no entendía que hacía aquel hombre en su cocina a solo unos centímetros de su hijo.  
-Hugo ha venido a vernos. Ha salido de la isla.  
-Eso genial, me alegro de que estés aquí.- Claire le abrazaba con gran cariño.  
-Quiero que te vayas.  
-¡Kate!  
-No, James. Es mejor que se vaya.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa Kate?- Claire los miró intentando averiguar qué es lo que ocurría allí.  
-En realidad he quedado para cenar con mis padres. Me alegro de haberos visto. Enhorabuena por el bebé.  
-Yo también me voy, Aaron estará volviendo loco a Mark. Hasta luego.

Cuando se marcharon, Kate abrazó a su hijo, sintiendo una gran intranquilidad. Miró a Sawyer con angustia en su rostro.

-¿Cómo has podido dejar que entrara?  
-No va ha hacernos daño.  
-Ya sabes lo que dijo.  
-Kate…..me lo ha explicado, ni siquiera sabía que teníamos un niño.  
-¿Y tú le crees?  
-Por dios, Pecas, estás paranoica. Hugo es inofensivo, no le haría daño a un mosquito.  
-No le quiero cerca de mi hijo.  
-Es nuestro amigo Kate.  
-No me fio de él.  
-Escucha, ¿por qué no vamos a verle mañana y hablamos con él?, quizás si lo escuchas, te des cuenta de que no va hacernos nada.  
-¿Con el bebé?  
-Pues claro.  
-Me lo pensaré.

A la mañana siguiente Kate se terminó de vestir, mientras Sawyer metía al bebé en el coche. No estaba muy convencida de que fuera una buena idea, sobre todo porque tendría que ver a los padres de Hugo y no sabría cómo iban a entender su nueva vida con James, su bebé, lo de Jack, y demás. Cogió su bolso y se sentó en el auto. Respiró hondo y le miró.  
-Antes de irnos, tienes que saber algo. La madre de Hurley, Carmen, es bastante peculiar. Le gusta saber muchas cosas. Cuando salimos de la isla, fuimos al cumpleaños de Hugo.  
-¿Quiénes fuisteis?  
-Jack, Sayid y Nadia…Yo llevaba a Aaron, tenía solo unos meses.  
-¿Y ahora estas cagada de miedo porque esa mujer va a verte con otro hombre y otro bebé? ¿Ese es el problema Kate-La miró, pero ella miraba por el espejo a su bebé.- ¿Puedes contestarme?  
-No me gusta tener que explicar mi vida a nadie, James.  
-No te preocupes no tendrás que hacerlo. Entrarás tu sola, así no nos verán al niño y a mí.  
-Sabes James, tu padre a veces es un idiota.  
-Sí, es cierto, pero soy tu idiota, ¿recuerdas?  
-James…..  
-En realidad tienes razón. No es buena idea. Es mejor que no vayamos.- Abrió la puerta para salir, mientras Kate no entendía a que venía todo esto.  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-A mi casa, a beberme una cerveza, a hacer el vago lo que queda de domingo.  
-James,¡Maldita sea!Lo siento. Sube al coche…. por favor.  
-No me gusta todo esto Kate.  
-Cuando veas a la madre de Hugo me entenderás.

Aparcaron el coche frente a la casa de Hurley. Sawyer miró a Kate y luego la mansión del señor Reyes. Era enorme y estaba en una de las zonas más lujosas de la ciudad. Kate salió y cogió al bebé. Miró a Sawyer que seguía dentro.  
-¿Quieres moverte?  
-¿Estás segura de que vive aquí?- Ella asintió. Se dirigieron a la puerta. Un hombre moreno con el pelo algo canoso y una sonrisa cómica les saludo.  
-Yo te conozco. ¡Eres Kate!  
-Hola señor Reyes, veníamos a ver a Hugo.  
-Claro. Pasad y sentaos, iré a llamarle.

Sawyer no dejaba de mirar aquel lugar con asombro, estaba bastante recargado, diría que la decoración era algo hortera. Kate le miró y sonrió, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. Hugo apareció por la puerta de la terraza, llevaba unas bermudas y camiseta de hilo. Les saludo con la mano.  
-Venid al jardín, estaremos más cómodos.  
Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, Hugo enfrente de ambos.  
-¿A qué debo está visita?  
-Siento mi comportamiento de ayer. Solo quiero saber porque has vuelto.  
-Mi trabajo en la isla ha finalizado. Ya no me necesitan. Así que pensé que era el momento de recuperar mi vida.  
-¿Qué hay de lo que dijiste?  
-Kate, siento que hayáis pensado de ese modo, yo nunca haría daño a vuestro hijo, no soy un asesino, ni un secuestrador. Lo único que os di a entender es que si él algún día quiere ir a la isla, podrá hacerlo, voluntariamente. Nadie va a llevárselo.  
-Nuestro hijo nunca irá a ese sitio, nunca sabrá de su existencia.  
-Me parece buena idea. Sois mis amigos Kate, los únicos que me quedan. Como le dije a James, ni siquiera sabía que erais padres.  
-¿Podemos confiar en ti Hugo?  
-Claro James. Quiero volver a empezar. Igual que lo habéis hecho vosotros.  
-¡Kate!- Sawyer miró a aquella mujer, que venía corriendo hacía ellos haciendo gran cantidad de movimientos con los brazos mientras sonreía como una loca. Luego miró a Kate, sin lugar a dudas esta era la tal Carmen.  
-Hola Carmen.  
-Estas preciosa cariño…. ¡Tienes otro bebe!¿Quién es este hombre tan guapo?  
-Este es James, es mi…..  
-¡Oh dios! El bebé es idéntico a él, creo que lo único que tú has hecho ha sido parirlo.  
-¡Mama!- Kate le dio un codazo a Sawyer que había comenzado a reírse, al igual que Hugo.  
-¡Cállate Hugo! Llevo años sin ver a Kate. Seguro que tiene muchas cosas que contarme.

Kate sonrió y vio como Hugo se llevaba a James y las dejaba solas. Cuando llegará a casa mataría a Sawyer por dejarla con aquella mujer.  
-Ya me enteré de lo que le pasó a Jack, debió de ser horrible.  
-Sí, lo fue.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene esta ricura?  
-Ocho meses.  
-¿Estás muy enamorada, eh? Aunque no te culpo.  
-Sí, soy muy feliz.  
-Se te nota en la cara. Nada que ver con los ojos que tenías aquella vez que viniste.  
-¿Por qué dice eso?  
-Siempre supe que te faltaba algo. No mirabas al médico con los ojos con los que le miras a él.  
-Las cosas eran muy distintas entonces.  
-Me alegro de que por fin seas feliz. Vamos dentro, te enseñaré un vestido que me he comprado para la fiesta que mi hermana dará la semana que viene, quiero saber si me hace gorda.

Llegaron anochecido. El bebé se había quedado dormido durante el trayecto. Kate subió y lo acostó, después tomó una ducha y bajo a la cocina donde Sawyer estaba tomando una cerveza.  
-¿Hay una para mí?- Sawyer abrió la nevera y le entregó una a ella.-Gracias.  
-He estado pensando que podríamos ir este verano a ver a tu padre, si quieres.  
-Me gustaría mucho. James….  
-Déjalo Kate. Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir.  
-No quiero que pienses lo que estás pensando.  
-¿Y cómo sabes lo que estoy pensado?  
-De la misma forma que tu sabes lo que yo pienso. James y tú sois mi familia, y lo más importante en mi vida.  
-Ya lo sé.  
-Pues no quiero que lo olvides nunca. Hay algunas situaciones que son complejas para mí. Tener que explicar a la gente de mi pasado quien eres y porque estás conmigo no es fácil, pero no porque seas tú, sino porque no me gusta tener que justificarme por la vida que tengo ahora. Si hay algo de lo que puedo presumir y de lo que estoy orgullosa es de lo que tenemos juntos.  
-No sabía que necesitabas una justificación para estar conmigo Kate.  
-No es eso lo que quiero decir.  
-Déjalo, hoy ha sido un día un tanto raro.  
-¡James!  
-Voy a darle un beso a mi hijo y después voy a dormir. Buenas noches.  
-¡No!  
-¿No qué?  
-No hagas esto. No lo estropees.  
-¿Qué yo no lo estropee? Eres tú la que estas jodiendo las cosas Kate.  
-Ya te he dicho que lo siento.  
-¿Yo nunca seré suficiente para ti, verdad?  
-¿A qué viene eso ahora?  
-Viene a que ni siquiera puedes presentarme ante tus amigos o la gente que conoces, sin que te sientas culpable.  
-¿Culpable porqué? Yo no me siento culpable por nada.  
-No mientas Kate. Te sientes culpable, porque eres feliz, porque ambos lo somos, porque hemos logrado hacer algo bueno y lo hemos hecho juntos. Y te da miedo enfrentar tu nueva vida con la gente a la que conoces.  
-No es eso…..es solo que…a veces pienso que no me merezco todo esto, a ti , a James, esta casa, nuestra vida, después de todo lo que he hecho. ¿Tú no lo piensas a veces?  
-No, Kate. En lo único que pienso es lo que tengo ahora, no en mi pasado o en lo que ocurrirá en el futuro, porque si lo hiciera estaría como tú. Dudando en todo momento que es lo que merezco y que es lo que no debería tener. – Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Kate había tomado una decisión, era el momento, lo sabía, no quería esperar más. Él se dio cuenta de que estaba tramando algo, se acercó más a él y acariciando su rostro lo besó dulcemente.  
-Yo sé lo que quiero. Y no necesito justificarme ante nadie. Te quiero a ti y a mi hijo. Eso es todo.  
-Ya lo sé Pecas, pero a veces complicas demasiado las cosas.  
-¡Cásate conmigo!- Sawyer la miró con sorpresa. ¿Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio?  
-¡¿Qué?  
-Ya lo has oído.  
-Dilo otra vez… Alto y claro.  
-¿Quieres casarte conmigo James Ford?  
-No lo sé.- Sonrió y entrelazo sus manos con las suyas, mientras la acorralaba contra la pared del pasillo.- Pensé que lo nuestro no era el matrimonio.  
-Hay tantas cosas que nunca pensé que haría y la estoy haciendo, tú también las estás haciendo. Y son precisamente esas cosas lo que más feliz nos hacen. ¿Qué dices?  
-¿Esa era la tontería que has estado pensando?  
-Puede. ¿Vas a contestarme?  
-Ahora vuelvo.- Vio como subía las escaleras a toda prisa y desaparecía en el dormitorio.  
-¡James! No puedes hacer esto, acabo de pedirte que te cases conmigo y me dejas con la palabra en la boca.- Llegó con algo en la mano, era una pequeña caja, la abrió y pudo observar un sencillo anillo de oro blanco, finamente tallado. Era perfecto.  
-Si quiero. –Sawyer deslizó el anillo en su dedo, parecía hecho para ella, aunque había tenido otra propietaria hacía muchos años. Kate le miró con la emoción apareciendo en sus ojos.  
-¿Qué es esto?  
-Un anillo.  
-Es precioso ¿De dónde lo has sacado?  
-Era de mi madre. Aquel amigo de mis padres, no solo me dio las fotos, había algunas cosas más. Esta era una de ellas. Lo mande limpiar hace un año.  
-¿Estabas pensando pedirme que me casara contigo?  
-Sí. Hace tiempo.  
-¿Y porque no lo has hecho?  
-He estado esperando el momento oportuno. De hecho iba a hacerlo ayer, pero con lo de Hurley me di cuenta que no era el momento, no lo hice antes porque todas mis posibilidades de hacerlo coincidieron con otras cosas. Primero la boda de Claire, luego el embarazo, James era muy pequeño, siempre había algo. Si alguien debe llevar este anillo, esa eres tú.  
-¿En serio vamos a casarnos?  
-Si tú quieres.  
-Claro que quiero, seré la señora Ford. –Sawyer la cogió en brazos y sonrió mientras intentaba besarla.  
-Espera, hay una serie de condiciones.  
-Ya decía yo.  
-Nada de Iglesias, ni curas, ni niños tirando flores, ni velos, ni cosas de esas.  
-Pensé que no lo dirías nunca. ¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo?  
-A nuestra manera. Ahora puede usted besar a la novia.  
-Esta es mi parte favorita.


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPITULO 43**

Hacía solo una semana que habían celebrado el primer cumpleaños de James. Le había salido su primer diente y había aprendido a gatear y desplazarse con facilidad por el suelo. No le gustaba estar sentado en la silla. Habían descubierto que era tan terco como su madre y ponía la misma expresión cuando se enfadaba. Kate no estaba muy de acuerdo. Por lo demás físicamente era igual que su padre, a excepción de la nariz, tenía los mismos ojos azules, la misma sonrisa con los hoyuelos marca Ford y el mismo cabello rubio. Sawyer estaba recogiendo algunos juguetes del suelo cuando vio que su hijo le estaba mirando.  
-Si lo sé, los únicos que trabajamos en esta casa somos tú y yo.  
-¡James!  
-Pa¡- Sawyer miró al bebé y lo cogió en brazos mientras no paraba de sonreír. Kate se levantó y se acercó a ambos.  
-¿Qué?  
-No le digas eso, ¿no crees que es algo machista?  
-Kate, Creo que ha dicho algo.  
-¡Pa…pá!  
-¡Joder! ¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho?  
-¡Oh, mi bebe! Cuida tu boca, James. No quiero ni una palabrota en su preciosa boquita.  
-¿Ha dicho papá?  
-Así es.  
-¡Este es mi niño! ¿A qué estás celosa?  
-En realidad no. Me dijo mama hace dos días.  
-¿Y porque no me lo has dicho?  
-No quería quitarte el protagonismo.  
-Mi hijo dice su primera palabra y no me lo dices.  
-Todavía no me has dicho como se hizo el chichón de la frente.  
-Se dio con la silla, estaba intentando agarrarse, es tan temerario como tú.  
-¿Por qué todas las cosas que hace mal lo ha heredado de mi, y todo lo tuyo es bueno?  
-Pecas, es un hecho.  
-Vámonos cariño, tu padre se está poniendo un poco pesado.  
-¿A dónde vais?  
-He quedado con Claire, hay algunas cosas que tenemos que ver.  
-Todavía queda un mes.  
-Eso ya lo sé. Y ni siquiera has buscado un traje.  
-Quizás me case en vaqueros.  
-James, aunque no sea una boda tradicional, no podemos ir mal vestidos.  
-¿Qué voy a tardar en comprarme un traje?  
-Tú mismo. Nos vemos esta noche.

Estuvieron más de media hora en la tienda donde Kate había comprado su vestido. Era la última prueba que se haría antes del día de la boda. Era un diseño muy sencillo y nada recargado. Después Claire había ido a recoger los vestidos de Mark y Aaron, ya que se marchaban en una semana a Australia a pasar quince días de vacaciones, antes de comenzar el colegio del niño. Tras mirar algunas cosas para el pequeño James, se sentaron en una terraza a tomar un refresco.  
-¿Así que James todavía no ha visto nada?  
-No. En realidad creo que hace esto por mí.  
-Kate, si vuelves a lamentarte una vez más, me marcho, te lo juro.  
-No me estoy lamentando Claire.- Miró una vez más su anillo con orgullo. Y pensar que lo había llevado la madre de Sawyer hacía más de treinta años.  
-Los hombres son mucho más dejados para estas cosas que nosotras, y no olvides que es James. ¿Quién iba a decir que le vería dándole de comer a un bebá y casándose?  
-Lo hace genial y el bebá le adora.  
-¿Cuándo vendrá Clem? Lo digo para su vestido.  
-Cassidy se encarga de eso.  
-¿Ella va a venir?  
-Sí. Es mi amiga Claire, además, ella y James no tienen nada.  
-Yo no he dicho eso, es solo que es raro. ¿Quiénes más vendrán?  
-Miles y su novia, Hugo, la señora Parson, Lapidus, Richard y su esposa, mi padre, Tú, Mark y Aaron.  
-Suficientes.  
-Si fuera por James nos casaríamos los dos solos y como testigo tendríamos a nuestro hijo.  
-Vamos a buscar tus zapatos.  
-Me parece que no. James está cansado y son más de las seis, me voy a casa.

Kate entró en casa, pero no había nadie. Era algo extraño, porque no le había dicho que saldría. Sentó al bebé en la trona y marcó su número, estaba comunicando. Lo intentó durante varios minutos, pero no consiguió hablar con él. Después de media hora, escuchó la puerta de la entrada. Sawyer entró a la cocina.  
-¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado llamando.  
-Tengo que irme Kate.  
-¡¿Qué?  
-Clem está enferma.  
-¿Cómo que está enferma?  
-Está en el hospital, Cassidy me ha llamado, le están haciendo muchas pruebas. Tengo que irme, tengo que estar con ella.  
-Me iré contigo.  
-No puedes, tienes que trabajar.  
-Pero no puedo dejarte solo.  
-No te preocupes estaré bien, ya he hablado con Miles. Vendrá a echarte una mano con James.  
-No necesito a nadie. Me voy contigo.  
-Kate, me voy ahora mismo y no vas a venir.  
-Estupendo.  
-Kate, mi hija de nueve años está enferma, no quiero discutir.  
-Por supuesto que no, lo tienes todo pensado.  
-Voy a recoger mis cosas.  
-Son las ocho. Quizás deberías esperar a mañana.  
-No pienso esperar. Te llamaré. Te quiero.  
-Sí. Adiós.

Era las siete de la mañana cuando llegó a la puerta del hospital. Seguramente seguiría dormida y no quería despertar al bebé, esperaría a ver a Clem y luego la llamaría. Odiaba los hospitales, nunca le habían gustado. Encontró a Cassidy en el pasillo con un café de máquina en la mano.  
-Gracias por venir James.  
-¿Está bien?  
-Al menos esta noche ha dormido algo.  
-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?  
-Estaba de cumpleaños de una amiga, una de las madres me llamó, se había desmayado, después de un ataque de tos. Le han hecho muchas pruebas, el médico hablará con nosotros en una hora.  
-¿Puedo verla?  
-Claro, te está esperando.

Entró en la habitación y vio a su hija acostada en aquella cama. Estaba algo demacrada, pero aún así le sonrió y se abrazó a él.  
-¡Hey! Hola cariño.  
-¡Papi! ¿Has venido a por mí? ¿Está aquí mi hermano?  
-No, Clem, he venido solo.  
-Quiero irme de aquí.  
-Lo sé, pero tendremos que esperar a ver que dice el médico.  
-No me gusta este sitio.

El médico les comunicó que tenía una fuerte neumonía, pero que no suponía ningún peligro para la niña. Ambos respiraron tranquilos. Clementine tendría que estar ingresada al menos tres días hasta que estuviera recuperada del todo. James iba a quedarse hasta que saliera del hospital, eso suponía cuatro días sin ver a Kate y a su hijo. Cogió su teléfono y marcó su número.

-Hola James.  
-Hola. He llegado hace un par de horas, pero no he querido despertarte.  
-No me hubieras despertado. ¿Cómo está Clem?  
-Tiene neumonía, va estar hasta el viernes en el hospital.  
-Me alegro de que esté bien.  
-Kate, voy a quedarme hasta entonces.  
-Ya me lo imaginaba.  
-¿James está bien?  
-Ha dormido conmigo, sé que no debo acostumbrarle, pero no he podido evitarlo.  
-Os hecho mucho de menos Kate.  
-Nosotros a ti también. Creo que ha estado esperando tu desayuno. El mío no le gusta.  
-Pecas….Dale muchos besos por mí.  
-Claire se quedará con él hasta que vuelvas.  
-Te compensaré por esto, te lo prometo.  
-No tienes que hacerlo, lo importante es que Clem esté bien.  
-Te quiero.  
-Y yo a ti James, dile adiós a papa.  
-Te quiero campeón.

Habían pasado dos días desde que James se había ido. Salió del coche, cogió al niño y llamó a la puerta.  
-Hola Kate. Hola precioso. James vendrá está noche.  
-¿No le habrás dicho nada?  
-No. Ni siquiera se imaginará que estéis aquí. La casa es vuestra. Yo vendré a mediodía mañana. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis...  
-Gracias Cassidy.  
-Vamos, te ayudaré a sacar tus cosas.

Entró en casa de Cassidy y tuvo la sensación de que algo era distinto. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en una silla. Había un olor diferente en aquella casa. Oyó pasos en las escaleras, se giró y vio como Kate bajaba, muy despacio al principio, casi tímida, pero aceleró el paso cuando le vio allí y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Sólo habían estado unos días separados. ¿Cómo podían haber aguantado tres años sin verse? Acarició sus cabellos y se perdió en su aroma. Luego se besaron como si no lo hubieran hecho en semanas.  
-¿Cuándo has venido?  
-Esta tarde.  
-¿Has traído a James?  
-Está en el cuarto de Clem, dormido. Te ha echado tanto de menos.

James observaba a su hijo durmiendo, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura. Esto era lo que hacía todas las noches antes de irse a dormir. Pasaban todas las mañanas juntos, mientras Kate trabaja, le preparaba el desayuno, le bañaba y se pasaba las horas muertas viéndole jugar. Ese tipo de cosas sencillas y monótonas, pero que se habían convertido en parte de su vida y que le hacían tan feliz. En los días que había estado solo en Alburquerque, a pesar de estar con Clem, había sentido una sensación de vació que ella no podía llenar. Adoraba a su hija, la quería muchísimo, pero la familia y la vida que había creado con Kate era algo de lo que no podía separarse. Era la misma sensación que tenía cuando Clem se marchaba después de pasar unos días con ellos en casa y tenía que volver con su madre. Esa sensación nunca se iría.

-Te buscaba, en casa, era como si tratara de decirme que tenía que encontrarte.  
-Es bastante listo. En eso se parece a ti.  
-Por fin algo bueno que tiene de mi.  
-Kate, es igual que tú. Sólo es Ford por fuera.  
-James.  
-¿Qué?  
-Cuando nos casemos y quizás cuando sea un poco más mayor…..No ahora…..Quizás dentro de unos años cuando vaya al cole…..No se….¿Crees que….  
-¿Quieres tener otro bebé Pecas?  
-Sí. Es decir, no ahora, James sólo tiene un año, quizás cuando tenga tres o así, sería un buen momento.  
-Me lo pensaré.  
-¡Oh, vamos James! Se te cae la baba con tu hijo, no me digas que vas a pensártelo. Los dos sabemos que no tienes nada que pensarte.  
-¡No se me cae la baba!  
-Te he visto Ford. Cuando crees que no te oigo y que no estoy, te veo hablando con él y sé lo que le dices.  
-¿Escuchas por las esquinas pecosa?  
-A veces.  
-Tengo conversaciones con mi hijo y tú nos espías.  
-Sabes, creo que necesito una niña.  
-Bueno, eso no podemos elegirlo, piénsatelo bien, si tenemos otro niño, vas a perder Kate.  
-Si tenemos una pequeña pecosa el que vas perder vas a ser tú.  
-Creo que por ahora nos quedamos con James, luego ya veremos.  
-Estoy de acuerdo.

Clem volvió al día siguiente a mediodía, se encontraba algo cansada del hospital, pero en cuanto vio a su hermano la sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Pasaron el fin de semana con ella y la niña se dedicó a jugar con su hermano y contarle cuentos. El domingo por la tarde llegaron a casa. Tras el baño de James, Kate bajó con él hasta el jardín donde Sawyer estaba sentado bebiendo una cerveza. Kate se sentó a su lado.

-¿En qué piensas?  
-En nada en concreto.  
-James, tu padre quiere estar solo.  
-No, de eso nada. Es solo que…Nunca he tenido algo que pudiera llamar hogar, con todo el sentido de la palabra, y por tu culpa no puedo estar lejos de esta casa ni siquiera un día.  
-Una casa es sólo un lugar, que se transforme en un hogar requiere mucho esfuerzo. Y creo que desde que volvimos de la isla, aquí hemos vivido de todo.  
-¿Recuerdas cuando te eche la primera vez que viniste?  
-Como olvidarlo.  
-Lo hiciste aposta.  
-¿El qué?  
-El vestido, el pelo, toda esa pose, lo hacías porque sabías cómo reaccionaría.  
-¡Que dices!- Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.-Es muy fácil para mí leerte.  
-Para mí también Kate.  
-Es hora de que le duermas.  
-¿Tienes sueño campeón? No te vayas Kate, vuelvo enseguida.  
-No sé si podré esperar.

Kate se recostó en la tumbona y sonrió. Claro que sabía el efecto que tenía en él, siempre lo había sabido, por mucho que hubiera intentado ocultarlo o hacerse el duro y fuerte. Lo que nunca hubiera imaginado es que serían felices juntos, que podrían dejar de lado todas sus diferencias, su pasado, las otras personas con las que habían compartido su vida, el dolor, la pérdida, el sufrimiento, el rencor y el tiempo perdido. Ambos habían sabido curar sus heridas y empezar de nuevo. Y el resultado había sido mejor de lo esperado. Y en menos de un mes estarían casados. James Ford y Kate Austen casados, eso sí que nadie lo hubiera imaginado.


	44. Chapter 44

**CAPITULO 44**

Sawyer se levantó temprano. Preparó la comida para James y el desayuno para Clem y Kate que seguían durmiendo. Miró a su hijo, que sonreía igual que él, mientras no dejaba de hacer movimientos agitando sus brazos.

-Sí, es cierto, somos los únicos que se levantan temprano en esta casa.- El bebe sonrío.-Tu hermana y tu madre son unas dormilonas. ¡Mierda!  
-La boca Ford. Hola guapo.  
-Me he quemado.- Kate se acercó y comprobó su mano.  
-No es nada.  
-Son casi las diez Kate. Tengo que ir a recoger mi traje y el de Clem, luego tengo que ir a ver a Miles y a Hugo. ¡Clem!  
-¡Estoy aquí!  
-Vístete, tenemos que irnos.  
-Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí.  
-Tenemos que ir a por tus cosas para mañana.  
-En realidad puedes ir tu solo.  
-¿A recoger un vestido de una niña?  
-Tengo nueve años.  
-¡¿Y?  
-Que ya no soy una niña.  
-Eres una niña pequeña y contestona, ¿Por qué duermes tanto?  
-¿Y tu porque duermes tan poco?  
-¡Basta! James, ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Clem me ayudará con el niño. ¿Todo bien?  
-Muy bien.  
-Mejor que bien.- Dijo Clem sonriendo a su padre. Había ganado.

Pasaron toda la tarde paseando con el bebe por el parque, después de que Kate terminara de recoger su vestido y algunas cosas que necesitaba. Clem estuvo muy callada durante todo el camino, algo que no era normal en ella.

-Vamos a sentarnos, tengo que darle de comer a James.  
-¿Puedo dárselo yo?  
-Claro.  
-Has estado muy callada. ¿Te pasa algo Clem?  
-Tú y papá os casáis mañana.  
-Así es.  
-¿Por qué mi papá y mi mamá nunca se han casado?  
-Bueno, no todos los papás y las mamás se casan.  
-Pero mi padre se fue cuando yo era como James, y luego volvió. ¿Crees que mi padre quiso a mi madre?  
-Estoy segura de que sí.  
-¿Y porque no están juntos?  
-Hay cosas que entenderás cuando seas mayor.  
-Todos los adultos decís lo mismo.  
-Es cierto. Yo pensaba igual que tú, pero cada cosa tiene su momento.  
-Hay un niño de mi clase que me escribe cartas.  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí, pero a mí no me gusta. A mí me gusta otro niño mayor que yo. Se llama Paul.  
-¿Qué tal si volvemos a casa? Tu padre ya habrá llegado.

Después de la cena todos se fueron a dormir. Kate estaba terminando de arreglarse en el baño, cuando él apareció por la puerta.  
-¿Vienes a la cama?  
-¿No puedes llamar?  
-Nunca lo hago Kate. ¿Por qué te ríes?  
-Estoy acordándome de algo que me ha dicho Clem y que no te va a gustar nada.  
-¿Qué?  
-Hay un niño en su clase que le escribe cartas…y…..a ella no le gusta.  
-Mejor para él, porque si no tendría que ir a hablar con él.  
-Le gusta otra niño mayor, Paul.  
-¿Quién coño es Paul? No te rías Pecas, mi hija tiene nueve años.  
-Vamos James, no me digas que tú con nueve años no ibas detrás de las niñas.  
-Yo fui precoz Kate. ¿A ti te gustaba algún niño con esa edad?  
-Sí. Es algo normal. Tu hija no va a tener relaciones sexuales con ese Paul.  
-No me hace gracia Kate.  
-Deberías verte la cara.  
-No voy a servir para eso.  
-¿Para qué?  
-Para espantar a todos los tíos que irán detrás de ella.  
-Clem es muy guapa, cuando sea mayor tendrás muchos pretendientes, y no creo que tengas tiempo de echarlos a todos.  
-No quiero pensar en eso. ¿Vas a enseñarme tu vestido?  
-Me parece que no.  
-Vamos, yo te enseño el mío. Tú y yo no somos lo que se dice muy tradicionales.- Empezó a quitarle la camiseta, acariciando su espalda.  
-Aún así, no. Estate quieto, aún no estamos casados.  
-¿Estas de broma Pecas?  
-Pues claro, James. Ya sabes, no nos van las tradiciones. Pero si lo fuéramos, no deberíamos dormir juntos la noche antes de casarnos…  
-A la mierda las tradiciones.

La mañana de la boda llegó. Claire había llegado de las primeras junto con Mark y Aaron que estaban abajo con Hugo y los padres de este. Sawyer estaba en uno de los dormitorios terminando de vestirse ayudado por Miles y el padre de Kate.

-¡Papa estas muy guapo!  
-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme princesa?  
-No tengo novio, pero cuando lo tengas lo sabrás.  
-Esta niña va a ser tu perdición James.- Miles le miró y sonrió.  
-¿Kate está abajo?  
-Kate dice que tú debes estar abajo esperándola, así que mueve el culo.  
-Clem, esa boca.  
-¿Puedo pasar?- Cassidy se asomó a la puerta.  
-Nada de mujeres.  
-Vengo a por mi hija. Muy guapo James.  
-¿Kate ha terminado?  
-Casi. Me llevo al peque y a Clem. Te vas a querer morir cuando la veas. Buena suerte. Vamos a por tu hermano cielo.

En el dormitorio principal, Claire terminaba de ayudar a Kate con los complementos. Se miró al espejo y sonrió. Había elegido un vestido en tono blanco roto, sin velo y sin nada relacionado con una boda convencional. Era ceñido en la parte de arriba y suelto a partir del pecho. Había recogido su cabello en un sencillo moño que sabía que James no tardaría en deshacer en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

-Kate estas tan guapa.  
-¿Puedes creer que estoy nerviosa?  
-Chicas, los hombres están abajo. Cuando queráis.  
-Vale. ¿Dónde está mi padre?  
-Estoy aquí Katie. Estás preciosa.  
-Bueno, haya vamos.

Habían pasado los últimos meses buscando un lugar apropiado para celebrar su enlace, pero ninguno de los sitios que habían visto les convencía lo suficiente, todo era demasiado recargado y artificial para el tipo de ceremonia que ambos querían. Al final decidieron hacerlo en su jardín, que era lo suficientemente amplio como para albergar a los menos de veinte personas que estarían acompañándoles en este día. Aquellas personas que habían significado tanto en la vida que habían comenzado juntos, los únicos que sabían todo a cerco de ellos. Y sobre todo, porque aquella casa había sido testigo de los momentos más difíciles y los más emotivos de sus vidas. Sus discusiones, sus peleas, los besos, las risas, las miradas, James. Todo eso se resumía en aquel día.

Kate sonrió al ver a Sawyer al final de todos, solo, y mucho más sereno que ella. Clem estaba a su lado sonriendo. Todos se giraron para verla acompañada por su padre. Pero ella sólo podía verle a él. Sus ojos, su sonrisa. El amor que transmitía su mirada y la dulzura con la que tenía en brazos a su hijo. Porque él era el testigo más importante en ese momento. Kate sonrió al llegar junto a él y Sam se llevó a su nieto. Ambos se miraron y entrelazaron sus manos.

-Impresionante James.  
-Te dije que confiaras en mí.- Se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, susurrándole al oído.- Estás preciosa Kate. Y hueles a fresas. Voy a matarte.  
-Yo también te odio.  
-Bien. Comencemos. James y Kate han decidido contraer matrimonio y todos los presentes estáis en este momento acompañándoles. Ambos me habéis pedido que quisierais decir algunas palabras. Adelante James.  
-Una mujer muy sabía y algo testaruda me dijo una vez que no sería fácil, pero que valdría la pena. Yo nunca me había arriesgado hasta ese extremo. Nunca había pensado que alguien podría quererme de la forma que tú siempre lo has hecho. Y no pensé jamás que llegaría el día en que no recordaría todo el dolor que he vivido, porque todo lo que tengo ahora, ha eliminado ese dolor. Te quiero Pecas. Y nunca he dejado de hacerlo. -Kate apretó su mano. Ambos sabían que hablar de lo que sentía delante de los demás no era su fuerte. Pero no tenían nada que ocultar. Eran solo ellos.  
-Nunca he sido muy racional, siempre me he guiado por impulsos. Cuando te conocí, supe que había mucho más dentro de ti de lo querías que los demás viesen. Yo he sido la persona más afortunada, porque tú me has permitido ver el maravilloso hombre que eres, el único que me ha querido tal y como soy, y la única persona con la que siempre supe que sería feliz. Te quiero mucho James, y nadie pudo jamás cambiar eso.

La ceremonia terminó cuando ambos se besaron y todos aplaudieron, a lo que el pequeño James comenzó a llorar. James lo cogió de brazos de Sam y comenzó la fiesta. Clem se dedicó a jugar con Aaron, mientras el césped daba cuenta de sus vestidos. Hubo una cena deliciosa alrededor de una gran mesa. Los padres de Hugo fueron de los primeros en marcharse seguidos por Lapidus y Richard con sus respectivas esposas. Clem y Aaron se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, mientras el pequeño James jugueteaba con el pelo de Hugo. Al final ambos habían sido capaces de confiar en él, aunque Kate había sido más reacia al principio. Sam se acercó a Kate y James que estaban apartados de todos hablando.  
-Yo me marcho ya.  
-Papa, gracias por venir.  
-Ha sido una ceremonia muy bonita. Sé qué vais a ser muy felices. Cuidad de mi nieto.  
-Gracias Sam.

Claire se levantó y tintineo con su copa.  
-Necesito a la señora y al señor Ford, por favor. Ya sé que no sois tradicionales, pero es hora de que os marchéis. Cassidy se ha ofrecido a cuidar a vuestro retoño, así que dentro de una media hora habrá una limusina en la puerta que os estará esperando para que paséis vuestra noche de bodas. Así que yo que vosotros cogería lo que necesitéis y….a disfrutar.  
-Pero…..yo no quiere irme a ningún lado.  
-Kate eres la novia más tonta que he conocido.  
-Gracias Claire.  
-No te preocupes yo cuidaré a James. Tenéis de permiso hasta mañana al mediodía momento que me marcharé con Clem.  
-Gracias Cass, pero….  
-¡James maldita sea!  
-Muy bien. Pero dámelo, voy a acostarle.

Ambos subieron las escaleras no muy convencidos, sobre todo Kate.  
-Haremos una cosa, iremos, y volvemos en un par de horas.  
-No le va a pasar nada Kate.  
-Nunca me he separado de él.  
-Pecas, algún día tendrás que hacerlo.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque se hará mayor y no podrás estar todo el día detrás de él.  
-Muy bien. Te quiero cariño, tu padre es malo.  
-Si soy muy malo, James, que no se te olvide.

La limusina llegó y se despidieron de todos. Entraron dentro. Sawyer empezó a buscar por todos los huecos, colocando los sillones y poniéndose cómodo.  
-No voy a preguntarte porque sabes todo eso.  
-Cosas que aprendí cuando era estafador.  
-¿Lo has hecho alguna vez en un sitio como este?  
-No querrías saberlo.  
-Eso es que si. ¿Ese hombre puede vernos?  
-Se supone que no.  
-Bueno ya nos vieron una vez, qué más da una segunda.- Kate se sentó encima y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, mientras besaba su cuello.  
-Kate...  
-Soy la señora Ford. – Se besaron con gran pasión, mientras él subía su vestido. Si no podían verles, desde luego podrían oírles.


	45. Chapter 45

**CAPÍTULO 45**

**Un año después.**

Kate entró en casa y pudo escuchar a Sawyer hablando con el niño. Sonrió y esperó a que terminara. Le encantaba hacer esto. Se quedó tras la puerta. Cuando los veía discutir, era igual que cuando ellos lo hacían, tenía razón, era igual de testarudo que ella, y por supuesto al igual que ella, el niño siempre ganaba.  
-¡No!  
-James, tienes que comértelo, vamos, se bueno.  
-¡No!  
-¡Pequeño monstruo!  
-¡Mami!  
-Hola tesoro. ¿Tu padre y sus verduras?  
-Kate, si sigues haciendo eso, nunca comerá verduras.  
-Su odio por las verduras es uno de las cosas no buenas que tienes tú.  
-Está consentido.  
-No lo está, es pequeño.  
-Kate, no puedes venir y salvar el mundo. Si no me dejas, nunca me hará caso.  
-Sí que te lo hace. Tengo los billetes.  
-Sigo pensando que deberíamos ir en coche.  
-Son más de doce horas de camino. No pienso darle ese viaje a mi hijo.  
-No me gustan los aviones.  
-A mi tampoco. Pero no tenemos otra opción. Ven guapo, vamos a preparar tu baño. ¿Sabes que vamos a ir a ver al abuelo?

Estaba terminando de hacer su maleta cuando sintió que le abrazaban por las piernas. Se giró, ahí estaba su pequeño monstruo, alzando los brazos para que le cogiera.  
-¡Hey!  
-Dientes.  
-¿Hora de lavarnos los dientes? Muy bien.  
Se fueron al baño y comenzaron a lavarse los dientes. El pequeño James estaba subido a una banqueta y ambos se miraban al espejo mientras lo hacían. Este era otro de los rituales nocturnos antes de dormir que tenía que hacer con su hijo, además de dormirle.  
-¿Papá enfadado?  
-No estoy enfadado James, solo cansado. –Bajó al niño al suelo y salió corriendo hasta la cama. Se metió dentro y sonrió a su padre.- No. De eso nada. Vamos a tu habitación.  
-¡No!  
-Muy bien. Quince minutos, después iremos a tu cuarto.

Kate había terminado de guardar las cosas de James para el viaje. Estaba agotada. Le dolía la espalda y sólo deseaba que Sawyer le diera un masaje. Cuando entró en la habitación los encontró a los dos dormidos. El niño estaba acostado sobre el pecho de su padre. Kate los miró y sonrió. Lo llevó a su habitación, evitando despertar a Sawyer. Después se metió en la cama y se acercó a él.  
-James.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Has terminado tu maleta?  
-Sí. Justo a tiempo, antes de que se metiera en nuestra cama.  
-Ya lo he llevado a su cuarto…  
-Si no le hubieras enseñado a dormir aquí…..  
-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? Llevas días enfadado.  
-No quiero discutir Kate.  
-Pues yo sí. ¿Qué pasa?- Sawyer se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama mirándola a los ojos. Claro que estaba enfadado y mucho.  
-Pasa, que nuestro hijo está mimado, que no puedo terminar de darle de comer porque siempre llegas tú y le rescatas... Pasa, que no quiero ir a Iowa en avión, pero a ti te importa una mierda, has comprado los billetes sin ni siquiera decírmelo.  
-Deberías tener un poco más de paciencia con él. Sólo tiene dos años.  
-Ya se la edad que tiene. Yo tengo el papel de malo y tú el de la madre cariñosa que salva a su hijo de comerse un puré de verduras que me ha costado dos horas hacer.  
-Muy bien. De ahora en adelante no diré nada. Pero gritándole no conseguirás que coma.  
-Yo no le grito. Llevo dándole de comer desde que dejaste de darle el pecho y nunca he tenido problemas. Y tiene que saber que él no puede dormir con nosotros.  
-Nunca ha dormido con nosotros, pero le gusta estar contigo. Y con respecto al viaje, no tienes que venir, pero James y yo nos vamos.  
-No quiero que mi hijo monte en ese maldito avión.  
-¿Crees que va a pasarnos algo?  
-No lo sé. Pero como tú has dicho, es pequeño.  
-No lo es para montar en avión. Y no pienso seguir con esto, porque está conversación no tiene fin.  
-Estupendo. Hasta mañana.

Sawyer estaba revisando que lo llevaban todo, mientras Kate llamaba el taxi para el aeropuerto. Cuando estuvo en la puerta ayudó al taxista a meter todas las cosas en el maletero y se dirigieron a coger su vuelo. Después de facturar las maletas se marcharon al mostrador para enseñar sus billetes.  
-Tienen un hijo precioso.  
-Gracias.  
-Señor y Señora Ford, que tengan un viaje agradable.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro sin ni siquiera mirarse, ni dirigirse la palabra. Quedaba una hora para que el vuelo saliese con destino a Iowa donde el padre de Kate los estaría esperando. La última vez que ambos habían estado en aquel aeropuerto, fue cuando volvieron de la isla. Tampoco se habían mirado, ni siquiera se habían despedido. Sólo recordaba haberle visto en la puerta de salida junto a Miles esperando un taxi.  
El pequeño James se acercó a su padre y se sentó encima, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Esto era lo que hacía siempre que tenía sueño. A los diez minutos estaba dormido. Kate se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Sawyer acariciaba el cabello de su hijo y apoyaba su barbilla. Ambos estaban molestos. Pero esta vez no iba ser él quien cediera. Estaba harto de tener que dar el primer paso siempre que discutían. Sabía que ella era mucho más orgullosa que él. Iba a comprobar hasta cuándo podría aguantar esta situación. Iban a ser unas vacaciones muy divertidas.

Dentro del avión, Sawyer no dejaba de mover la pierna mientras sostenía a su hijo en brazos, Kate había elegido ventanilla y estaba observándole por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba muy nervioso, ella también, pero no quería darle el gusto de que viera lo mal que se sentía. Aunque a él parecía importarle una mierda que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de explotar.  
-¡Para!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Deja de hacer eso con la pierna!  
-No.  
-Eres un imbécil. James va a despertarse.  
-No te preocupes, está acostumbrado.  
-¡Kate!-Ambos se giraron para ver a un hombre vestido con un traje y corbata impecable, que a él le daba cierto aire al doc. Incluso tenía la misma cara de imbécil. Kate se levantó y salió al pasillo, tras pisarle el pie. Se abrazó aquel hombre y sonrió de una manera que a James no le gustaba nada.  
-¡Brian!  
-Estas estupenda.- "Hijo de puta, porque tengo a mi hijo en brazos, que si no ibas a ver quien está estupendo. Deja de mirarla así, pervertido", pensaba, mientras intentaba hacer que miraba la gente que pasaba por sus lados.  
-Gracias. ¿Vas de vacaciones?  
-Voy a ver a mi hermana. ¿Tú vas a ver a la familia?  
-A mi padre.  
-Genial. Quizás nos veamos por allí y podamos tomar una cerveza.  
-Claro.  
-Buen viaje. Hasta pronto.- "Adiós capullo. Una cerveza no, dos." Seguía hablando consigo mismo.  
Sawyer había estado observando toda la escena. ¿Había estado coqueteando con ese tipo en sus narices? Maldita pecosa. Kate volvió a su sitió y le miró. Sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Perdidamente celoso. Si había algo que podía irritarle era verla hablando con otro hombre al que no conocía.  
-¿Qué?  
-No he dicho nada.  
-No es lo que piensas.  
-No estoy pensando en nada.  
-Seguro.

Dos horas después estaban recogiendo sus equipajes. Sam los estaba esperando con una sonrisa. Kate se abrazó a su padre y luego besó a su nieto, que había pasado gran parte del vuelo durmiendo. Sawyer estrechó su mano y respiró tranquilo a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Sam los llevó a su casa. Había notado cierta distancia entre ambos, sabía que algo ocurría, quizás Kate no estaba muy contenta de haber vuelto a aquel lugar, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que vivió allí. Pero James ni siquiera la miraba.

Cuando bajaron del coche, Sam se quedó con su nieto, mientras su hija y Sawyer subían sus cosas al que había sido el cuarto de Kate en tantas ocasiones. Él empezó a colocar la ropa en los cajones, mientras veía como ella se había tirado en la cama y miraba al techo. Sabía que no debía ser sencillo estar aquí para ella, pero ni siquiera había querido hablar durante la semana que habían estado preparando el viaje. Sawyer había insistido en que quizás podrían ir a otro sitio, o que su padre viniese a casa con ellos, pero Kate aseguro que estaba bien, que no le importaba volver a Iowa.  
-¿Vas a ayudarme?  
-La última vez que estuve aquí fue hace seis años. En el funeral de mi madre. Nunca pensé que volvería.  
-Podíamos haber ido a otro sitio.  
-No. Yo quería que vieras quien soy, James.  
-Yo ya sé quién eres, Kate. Voy a ver a nuestro hijo.

Kate no bajó hasta una hora después. Se sentó a la mesa y él pudo comprobar que había estado llorando. Se había duchado y sentó al niño junto a ella. Comieron en silencio sólo interrumpido por el parloteo de James y las carcajadas de su abuelo. Sam se acostó temprano y el bebé dormía en el cuarto que su abuelo le había preparado para cuando llegara. Kate estaba sentada en el porche recostada en la barandilla. Sawyer apareció y se sentó junto a ella.  
-Si yo estuviera en Jasper estaría igual que tú.  
-Estoy bien James.  
-¡Maldita sea Kate! Por eso no quería venir aquí.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque sabría que te pondrías así. Que no me hablarías, que discutiríamos y que llorarías. Háblame Kate, dime qué te pasa.  
-Quiero enseñarte algo.- Kate se levantó y le enseñó unas llaves.  
-¿Qué? ¿Vamos a robarle el coche a tu padre? ¿Qué pasa con James?  
-Está durmiendo. – Abrió la puerta del auto y le miró.- ¿Vienes o qué?

Sawyer la miraba mientras conducía. Se hacía una idea de a dónde iban, pero no quería preguntar. Estaba muy oscuro, aquel sitio daba miedo. Paró el coche y salió. Abrió su puerta y le invitó a salir. Caminaron por un sendero hasta llegar a una valla. Se le ocurrían millones de cosas que podrían pasarle en ese sitio, pero sabía que no era el momento de bromas. No había muchas casas por allí, quizás un par de ellas. Le recordaban mucha a la suya. Era increíble lo parecidas que habían sido sus vidas. Y como dos personas como ellos, con tanta mierda detrás, habían logrado encontrar la felicidad juntos, su felicidad, no convencional y posiblemente diferente a la de todos los demás, pero suya, de ellos dos.

-Aquí estaba mi casa, antes de que… yo matara a Wayne. No he vuelto desde entonces, ni siquiera cuando estuve la última vez. No podía hacerlo. ¿Sabes por qué?- Sawyer la miró y negó con la cabeza.- Porque tenía miedo.  
-¿Y ahora no lo tienes?  
-No. Ya no tengo miedo.  
-Me alegro.  
-Cuando mi madre murió me sentí muy sola. Y solo había una cosa que sabía que podría hacerme ver todo de otra manera... Y eras tú. Cuando volví a casa sólo tenía a Aaron. Nunca me había sentido tan sola.  
-Nunca estarás sola, ya te lo dije.  
-Le pregunté una vez, a mi madre, como podía querer a alguien como Wayne, me dijo que no se elige a quien se ama. Ella no tuvo suerte, su corazón le indicó el tipo equivocado. Pero el mío ha sido muy listo.  
-Yo podría decir lo mismo. Por cierto, ¿quién era ese tipo del avión?  
-Uno del bufete de mi abogado. Y no es lo que piensas.  
-No porque él no quisiera.  
-Lo intentó, pero era un soso. ¿Podemos irnos?  
-Sí, tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento va a salir un niño de ese maizal.  
-Estoy esperando.- Sawyer la miró con sorpresa. Estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados.  
-¿Esperando a qué?  
-A que me beses.- Él sonrió y se acercó a ella, le quitó un cabello del rostro y acarició su cuello, ella relajó sus brazos, acercándose más.  
-Me parece que no.  
-¿Esto es una especie de castigo?  
-Puede.  
-¿Y crees que vas a ganar?  
-Estoy seguro.  
-No tientes a la suerte.  
-¿Que te apuestas?  
-El que pierda tendrá que hacer la colada durante una semana, incluida tu tarea favorita, la plancha.  
-Trato hecho pecosa.  
-Muy bien. Esto va a ser muy divertido.


	46. Chapter 46

**CAPITULO 46**

Estaba dormido, pero no del todo, sentía como alguien estaba encima suya jugueteando con su cuerpo. Se sentía muy bien. Abrió un poco los ojos y se acercó al rostro que mejor conocía, podía sentir sus mejillas suaves, sus rizos por su cuello. La apartó. "Tramposa" pensó. La miró, estaba sonriendo y se acercó más a él.  
-Eso no vale Kate. Estaba dormido.  
-No pusiste reglas. Vamos, se que estás deseando besarme.  
-Podré aguantarme. Quita.  
-Al final del día, veremos quién gana.  
-Eres una tramposa. Esperaré a tu siesta.  
-No vamos a tener siesta. Nos vamos de pesca.  
-¡¿Qué?  
-Pobrecito, ¿no sabes pescar?  
-Claro que se.  
-Ya lo veremos.

Sawyer cogió a su hijo y observó el paisaje. No estaba mal. Kate iba delante con su padre, hablando de cosas que él no entendía, ni quería entender. Sólo había pescado una vez, en la isla y no le fue muy bien. La señorita sabionda y su padre iban a darle una paliza. Mientras andaba no podía dejar de mirar como movía sus caderas, lo estaba haciendo aposta, le miró y sonrió.

-¿Todo bien ahí atrás?  
-Perfectamente.- Ella sonrió y continuó caminando.

Llegaron a un pequeño riachuelo y dejaron sus cosas debajo de un árbol. Kate extendió una manta. El pequeño James se sentó y comenzó a jugar con sus juguetes.  
-Este sitio es estupendo. ¿Recuerdas la de veces que hemos venido aquí Katie?  
-Sí. ¿Cuántos peces cogimos la última vez, quince?- Kate miró a Sawyer y sonrió.  
-Eso es. ¿Has pescado alguna vez, James?  
-No, papá.  
-Sí que lo he hecho.  
-¿Cuándo?  
-En la isla.  
-Perdona que me ría. ¿Lo hiciste mientras dormías o cuando estabas leyendo?  
-Hice otras muchas cosas, seguro que te acuerdas.- Sawyer sonrió y ella notó como sus mejillas se ponían rojas.- De todos modos me quedaré con James, dejaré a los expertos.  
-No, hijo. Vamos, será divertido. Deberías enseñar a tu marido, Katie.  
-Vamos cariño, será divertido.- Dijo ella burlona.

Se moría de aburrimiento, mientras veía como ella y su padre sacaban gran cantidad de peces de ese maldito río. Se sentía como un inútil, ni siquiera podía hablar para no espantarlos. Kate se acercó y sonrió, se puso detrás de él y pasó sus manos hasta llegar a sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Podía notar su respiración en su cuello y el olor de su pelo. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ¿cómo podía estar haciendo esto delante de su padre?, le daba más vergüenza a él que a ella.  
-El truco está en que no se den cuenta de que estas ahí. Tienes que hacerlo suavemente, no pienses en nada, sólo en tu objetivo.  
-Kate…basta, se lo que estás haciendo.  
-Solo estoy ayudándote a pescar.  
-Tu padre nos está mirando.  
-James Ford, ¿desde cuándo te importa?- Él se apartó y la miró, la habría besado allí mismo, y habría hecho otras cosas con ella si no fuera por el señor Austen y su hijo. Respiró y se alejó. Cogió a James y se fue a otro lado con él. Kate sonrió y volvió junto a su padre.

Se sentó junto a su hijo, intentando averiguar que tenía de divertido todo aquello, James le miraba de la misma manera que su madre lo hacía cuando no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza.  
-Tú y yo vamos a coger el pez más grande de este rio y luego se lo enseñaremos a tu madre y a tu abuelo.  
-¡Quiero un pez!  
-Eso es pequeño, vamos a coger un pez. Tú y yo solos, dejemos a los Austen, esto es cosa de los Ford. –Mantuvo la caña recta y espero. A la media hora notó como tiraba.  
-¡Muy bien mocoso! Hacemos un gran equipo.  
-¡Si!  
-Vaya, mis chicos han conseguido uno. ¡Bravo cariño!  
-No es tuyo, es mío.- El pequeño James se cruzó de brazos, al igual que lo estaba haciendo su padre y la miró. Sawyer sonrió al ver el rostro de Kate.  
-Así se habla, marcando el terreno.  
-¡James!  
-Creo que tenemos suficientes. Vamos a limpiar estos peces, mientras tus padres buscan algo para hacer una buena fogata para que podamos comer.

Ambos se miraron y él le hizo un gesto para que fuera delante, ya que conocía este sitio mejor que él. Caminaron en silencio, sólo interrumpido por el ruido de sus pisadas. Esto le recordaba a la isla, aquellas excursiones que habían hecho tantas veces. Ella lo miró ¿En qué estaría pensando?  
-¡Hey! Por aquí.  
-¡Tu mandas!  
-Por lo menos has cogido uno.  
-La pesca no es lo mío. Estas jugando sucio Pecas y lo sabes.  
-No es cierto. -La cogió y la apoyó contra un árbol. Sus labios estaba muy cerca, casi podían tocarse, paso sus manos por sus brazos, llegando a sus caderas. Ella no se movió, pero respiraba pesadamente. Enterró su cabeza en su cuello, acariciando sus hombros, llegando a su mejilla. Cuando lo hizo se apartó y sonrió.  
-Yo también se jugar, pecosa. ¡Vamos!

Pasaron el resto de la tarde disfrutando de la naturaleza. James se quedó dormido junto a su hijo, mientras Kate se sentaba en la orilla, con los pies metidos en el agua, disfrutando del sol en su rostro. Su padre terminó de recogerlo todo y cogió al niño.  
-Me voy a casa.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Necesitáis estar solos, Katie. James y yo estaremos bien. –Dio un beso a su hijo que seguía dormido y se quedó sentada durante un rato más. Se acostó junto a Sawyer, que había empezado a despertarse.

-Kate, por dios. ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Dónde está James?  
-Se ha ido con mi padre.  
-Somos patéticos.  
-¿Vas a besarme?  
-Por dios, Pecas, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?  
-Muy bien, vámonos.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kate?  
-¡Que termines con este juego idiota! Tú lo empezaste.  
-Yo ya no estoy jugando.  
-¿O sea que no quieres besarme? Vete a la mierda.  
-Muy bien. Si lo hago el castigo se reduce. No pienso planchar.  
-De eso nada. Te estás rindiendo.  
-Es mejor que nos vayamos.- Kate le miró y se abalanzó sobre él besándolo con fervor. Sawyer sonreía, mientras le desabrochaba la camisa, acariciando su abdomen. Le despojó de su camisa y beso su pecho.

Caminaron de vuelta agarrados de la mano. Sawyer sonriendo, mientras Kate de vez en cuando le besaba. Ambos necesitaban este tipo de aventuras para sentirse vivos y estar solos era algo que no hacían desde que James había nacido.  
-Ya que he perdido voy a aprovechar.  
-Si, claro.

Esa noche en el dormitorio. Kate salió del baño y se sentó en la cama con Sawyer, llevaba un álbum de fotos en la mano. Se lo dio y sonrió.

-Dijiste que querías verme cuando era pequeña. Toma, ríete un poco.  
-Me dijiste que se habían quemado.  
-Mi padre tiene algunas de las veces que estaba con él.- Lo abrió y empezó a ojear las imágenes una a una.  
-¿Estás segura de que esta eres tú?  
-Tenía ocho años... No seas cruel. Hay tengo diecisiete.  
-Yo tenía unos veintiséis. Menos mal que no nos conocíamos.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque hubiera sido ilegal.  
-Te hubiera esperado hasta los dieciocho.  
-Estoy seguro de eso.  
-¿Crees que si nos hubiéramos conocido entonces estaríamos ahora aquí?  
-No lo creo. Yo ya era estafador. Con dieciocho años no lo hubieras entendido.  
-Tal vez si, y me hubiera escapado contigo. No habría tenido que aguantar a Wayne y tú hubieras dejado de hacer eso por mí.  
-¿Y de que hubiéramos vivido?  
-Seguro que saldríamos adelante.  
-Si eso hubiera pasado, yo no tendría a Clem, tal vez tampoco a James….Ni siquiera sé porque hablamos de esto. Ya te dije que no cambiaría nada, aunque me haya perdido la aventura de conocerte siendo adolescente.  
-¿Sabes que una vez me escondí en ese armario? Tenía doce años. Mi madre vino a buscarme, mi padre no sabía que estaba aquí. Me obligó a marcharme, si no lo hubiera hecho le habrían metido en la cárcel por segunda vez.  
-¿Nunca te has preguntado porque tenemos tantas cosas en común? Nuestra infancia, nuestros pasados, todo lo que hemos hecho, ¿Por qué crees que será?  
-Será el destino. Claire dice que somos almas gemelas.  
-¡Claire sigue chalada!  
-¡James!  
-Kate, yo no creo que en esas tonterías y tú tampoco.  
-Ya lo sé. Pero es raro. A pesar de no creer en el destino, pienso que tú y yo siempre acabaríamos cruzándonos.  
-¿A si?  
-Tú no puedes estar sin mí y yo no puedo estar sin ti. Es patético, pero esa es la verdad.  
-Es muy patético. –Se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla dulcemente en los labios, saboreándolos con ternura, entrelazando sus manos con las suyas y dejando que lo abrazará con sus piernas, hasta que oyeron a James llamándoles y el hechizo se rompió. Kate sonrió y se levantó, colocándose la camisa.  
-Nuestro tiempo se acabó.

Abrió la puerta y le miró con cariño mientras la cerraba. James se tiró en la cama mirando al techo, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, disfrutando el momento. A los pocos minutos se quedó dormido pensando en lo afortunado que era y en todo lo que habían conseguido.


	47. Chapter 47

**CAPITULO 47**

Kate estaba sentada en la tumbona del jardín. James estaba a su lado en el césped jugando. Sawyer no tardaría en llegar de Alburquerque con Clem. Miró a su hijo que se acercó y puso la cabeza en su abultado vientre.

-Mary.  
-¿Mary? No hemos elegido aún su nombre.  
-Se llama Mary. ¿Dónde está papi?  
-Vendrá enseguida con Clem.

Kate estaba embarazada de ocho meses y medio. Habían decidido volver a ser padres, habían hablado del tema, pero no pensaron que sucedería tan pronto. James no cumpliría los tres años hasta septiembre y estaban en junio. El embarazado había transcurrido mucho más tranquilo que el del niño y sin complicaciones ni imprevistos. Tal vez por la experiencia que ambos habían adquirido del anterior. El único problema había sido su hijo, aún era pequeño, y habían tenido que llamar en muchas ocasiones a Verónica para que se ocupara de él. Algo que a Sawyer no le gustaba en absoluto, no le hacía gracia que una extraña cuidara de su hijo, pero ahora que Claire había tenido una niña hacía dos meses, no podía estar tanto tiempo con él.

Miles se había casado hacía cuatro meses y se había ido a vivir a una casa que estaba a dos manzanas de la suya. Así que eran muchas las noches que venían a casa o ellos iban a la suya. Hurley había comprado una casa cerca de la de Miles, dejando a sus padres en su mansión que era demasiado ostentosa para él, era el propietario de una empresa editorial dedicada a las novelas de ciencia ficción. También venía muy a menudo a su casa y el pequeño James le adoraba, era al único al que llamaba tío, ni siquiera a Miles se lo decía, cosa que le hacía estar muy celoso.

Sawyer apareció con Clem. Había cumplido once años el mes pasado. Ya no era tan niña y a James era algo que había empezado a preocuparle. Sobre todo cuando entró un día en su habitación y encontró una revista de moda y un brillo de labios en su cajón. Kate se había reído mucho en aquella ocasión, sobre todo por la expresión de su cara y porque no entendía como su niña había crecido tanto y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-¡Kate!  
-Hola preciosa.  
-¡Jimmy!- El niño se abrazó a su hermana y le dio un beso.  
-¡Estas enorme!  
-Gracias. Tu hermana te saluda. Pon tu mano aquí.  
-¡Vaya! Es una guerrera.  
-Hola Pecas. ¿Todo bien?  
-Sí. Está algo inquieta, pero normal en ella. –Kate se levantó y le dio un beso.

Entraron en la cocina, dejando a los niños en el jardín.  
-James, tu hijo ha decidido un nombre.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Mary. A mí me gusta….pero si no quieres podemos pensar en otro, si puede ser antes de que nazca.  
-No me importa Kate. Mary Austen Ford. Me gusta. He pensado llevármelos al centro, así podrás descansar.  
-Gracias cariño, creo que me iré a dormir.  
-No me gusta dejarte sola.  
-No te preocupes, todavía me quedan dos semanas, además Hurley vendrá a verme, me ha llamado. ¿Sabías que está saliendo con una chica?  
-Sí. Me dijo algo el otro día.  
-¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?  
-Él dijo que quería contártelo. ¡Nos vamos!  
-¿Vas a comprarme la falda que te he dicho papi?  
-Ya veremos.  
-Yo quiero un camión.  
-Hasta luego Pecas. Traeré algo de cena.  
-Sed buenos.

Estuvo durmiendo alrededor de dos horas. Cuando se levantó tomó una ducha y preparó café. Hurley llegó a los diez minutos. Estaba bastante más delgado y sonreía mientras le contaba quién era la chica a la que había conocido. Resultó ser la hermana de su socio.

-¿Así que, estas enamorado?  
-Bueno….nos estamos conociendo Kate…..quizás con el tiempo….no se….pero me gusta…..y hacía mucho que nadie me gustaba…..desde…Libby.  
-Me alegro mucho por ti Hurley, mereces ser feliz.  
-¿Tu y James….cuántos hijos pensáis tener?  
-No lo sé. James es tan bueno….pero creo que esta niña va a ser distinta…..no para de moverse….he dormido fatal en los últimos meses, con nuestro hijo, fue diferente.  
-Cuando James la vea, va a desmayarse.  
-Él dice que no. Pero si tienes pecas, será una consentida.- Kate se quedó sentada, mientras Hugo se acercaba y buscaba entre los armarios un par de tazas.  
-El otro día fui a ver a Claire, Megan, es preciosa, parece una bola de billar, igual que cuando Aaron nació…..como tienen el pelo tan rubio…..no puedo creer como ha cambiado todo….Miles casado, tu y James vais a ser padres por segunda vez…  
-¡Hurley!  
-Espera…. Estoy haciendo un poco de té, dicen que es bueno para las embarazadas…..  
-¡Hurley, joder!- Se dio la vuelta y se le cayó una cuchara al suelo al ver como Kate se agarraba el vientre. Su expresión era de un tremendo dolor. "Por favor dios, ya he visto suficiente, no puede ser…..no me hagas esto….." pensó.  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
-Llama a James….rápido…..tienes que llevarme al hospital…..  
-Pero…todavía es pronto…..  
-No…..estoy de parto…..llámale…no…ve a mi habitación….coge la bolsa que está encima de la cama y baja corriendo…..¡date prisa!- Se la quedó mirando con la cara pálida, mientras se agarraba a la encimera.- No te desmayes por favor¡Hugo! ¡Hugo!  
-Si. Estoy aquí….  
-¡Muévete!

Iban camino del hospital, Kate iba respirando y retorciéndose por el dolor, sería rápido, podía notarlo. Hurley llamó a Sawyer pero no contestaba, luego llamó a Miles y a Claire, ninguno era capaz de hablar con él. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta, una enfermera se encargó de llevársela dentro, mientras él seguía llamando. Kate iba a enfadarse y él estaba sólo y muerto de miedo. Entró en la habitación, estaba tumbada sudando y había unos monitores a su alrededor, escuchó al bebé, era fuerte.

-¿Dónde está James?  
-Ya viene.  
-No me mientas Hugo. –Se acercó y sostuvo su mano.  
-No consigo hablar con él. – Sintió como la apretaba fuertemente, iba a romperle los dedos.-Pero todo saldrá bien Kate….¡Auhhhh!  
-No puedo hacer esto, él tiene que estar aquí.

James entró en el coche. Busco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. ¿Dónde demonios tenía el móvil? Siempre lo llevaba encima, sobre todo porque sabía la angustia que pasó Kate durante aquella semana que lo apagó con Miles. Estaba allí. Clem se puso el cinturón y abrochó el de su hermano. Miró a su padre, estaba pálido.

-¡Papá!  
-Un momento Clem. –Tenía más de veinte llamadas de Hugo, y otras tantas de Miles y Claire. Escuchó uno de los mensajes de Hurley, sabiendo que es lo que pasaba."¡Tío! ¿Donde estas? Kate está de parto….Estamos en el hospital…está como loca….el médico dice que es rápido…..así que, o te das prisa, o no verás nacer a tu hija…...y si no vienes,Kate me va a matar y luego te matara a ti….."  
-¿Qué pasa papá?  
-Tu hermana va a nacer. Nos vamos al hospital.

Era la segunda vez que el médico entraba para verificar que todo estaba bien. Observó los monitores y luego a Kate. Miró al hombre a su lado, no era el mismo que la última vez.  
-Kate….Vamos a empezar enseguida.  
-¡No! Mi marido tiene que estar al llegar.  
-Lo siento no podemos esperar. Vas a tener que hacerlo sola. Señor tendrá que salir.  
-Buena suerte Kate. Tranquila, seguro que llega.  
-Voy a matarle….¡James!

Hugo salió y volvió a marcar el número, en ese momento vio entrar a Sawyer corriendo y detrás a Clem llevando de la mano a James.  
-¡Hurley!  
-Tío…date prisa…  
-Cuida de mis niños.- Vio como desaparecía por el pasillo a toda prisa. Se giró y miró a los niños, eran igual que Sawyer, la misma mirada, la misma expresión.  
-Hola Hugo.  
-Hola Clem, ¡eh Jimmy!  
-¿Donde está mami? ¿Mary va a nacer?  
-Se le ha metido en la cabeza ese nombre. Mi abuela se llamaba así.  
-Sí. La pequeña Mary va a nacer. Vamos a buscar un zumo. Vamos Clem.

La enfermera le indicó la puerta y entró.  
-Señor Ford, justo a tiempo.  
-¡Kate!  
-¡James! ¿Donde coño estabas?-Se acercó a ella y besó su frente mientras apartaba el cabello de su rostro.  
-Se supone que no…..  
-Tu hija ha decidió nacer….  
-Lo siento Pecas.  
-La señorita Ford está en camino. Va a ser muy rápido Kate, ya le veo la cabeza... Ahora¡Empuja¡.- Un par de empujones más tarde. Escucharon el llanto de su hija. Era muy fuerte y agudo, nada que ver con James.- Tiene unos buenos pulmones. Estupendo. Vamos a ver a tu mama. Enhorabuena chicos.  
-Hola guapa, es preciosa. Hola Mary.-Kate acariciaba a su hija y besaba sus manos, mientras lloraba con tremenda emoción. Miró a Sawyer que se había quedado parado. No dejaba de mirar a la niña, pero no se movía.  
-¡James! ¡James!¿Vas a cogerla?- Él reaccionó y cogió a su hija de sus brazos. Kate no entendía porque había reaccionado así. Con James no estuvo tan raro. Vio como miraba a la niña, como la acariciaba y entonces lo entendió. -¿Qué?  
-Es igual que tú.  
-No. Yo no tenía el pelo tan claro.  
-La foto de casa de tu padre. Es igual que tú. Es mi pequeña pecosa.  
-Ni se te ocurra llamarla así.  
-Hola Mary, tienes un nombre precioso, igual que tu abuela.  
-Te lo dije.- La miró y sonrió, sin dejar de acariciar a la niña.  
-¿Qué?  
-Va a ser una niña mimada, ya lo verás.  
-Tú mimas a James, yo mimo a Mary.  
-Tú también mimas a James. No sé como lo vas a hacer para repartirte.  
-Tengo tiempo de sobra.

Acunó a su hija en sus brazos, sintiendo la vida que desprendía, era realmente preciosa y era suya. Kate tenía razón, daba igual que tuviera o no pecas, que su pelo fuera rizado y oscuro, no importaba como fuera, James no se parecía en nada a ella y siempre conseguía de él lo que quería, esta niña iba a hacer lo mismo. Besó su frente y miró a Kate, se sonrieron. Todo a lo que siempre habían tenido miedo, todo aquello a lo que habían renunciado, lo habían hecho juntos. No había dos personas que se conocieran mejor que ellos dos.


	48. Chapter 48

**CAPITULO 48**

**Tres años después.**

La casa era un desastre. Había dos mochilas en la sala, libros en la mesa de la cocina, tres abrigos tirados en un sillón y juguetes repartidos por toda la casa. Clem y James estaban sentados haciendo sus deberes, Mary no dejaba de perseguir a su padre por todos lados, mientras intentaba poner orden a todo aquello, antes de que llegara Kate. Si veía como estaba todo, iban a discutir.

-¡Quiero un helado!  
-He dicho que no Mary.  
-¡Papi por fa!  
-No. No hay dulces entre semana.  
-Si Mary como helado yo también quiero.  
-Y yo me voy al centro comercial con Aaron hasta las once.  
-¡Basta! Nada de helados, James deja de aprovecharte y tú no va ir a ningún sitio, y menos hasta las once.  
-Papá es viernes.  
-¡¿Y?  
-¿Tu no salías los viernes?  
-Yo no soy tú.  
-Eres un aburrido.  
-James y Clem terminad vuestros deberes, luego recogeréis vuestras mochilas y los abrigos, ya os he dicho que hay una percha en la entrada, y tu pequeña pecosa te vienes conmigo, es hora de recoger tus juguetes.

Cogió a su hija en brazos que se agarró a su cuello y empezó a darle besos, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer para camelarse a su padre y evitar tener que hacer nada. Kate entró en casa y miró a su alrededor. Luego miró a Sawyer con su hija colgada del cuello.

-Hola.  
-Mami, ¿podamos tomar helado?  
-James Ford, basta. – El niño volvió a la mesa y siguió con su tarea. Mary se soltó de su padre y Kate la cogió, la niña la miró.  
-Papá me ha llamado "pequeña pecosa"  
-Tu hija es una chivata. Tengo que irme.  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-Un asunto con Miles, pero volveré pronto. Tu turno Pecas, suerte con los mini monstruos y con mi hija adolescente. – La besó y se despidió de los niños, saliendo por la puerta como alma que llevaba el diablo.  
-A ver Mary, recoge tus juguetes de la sala.  
-Ha sido Jimmy.  
-Es una mentirosa, siempre hace lo mismo.  
-No soy una mentirosa.  
-¿Has acabado tus deberes James? – El niño asintió y se levantó para guardar sus cosas.  
-Yo también Kate.  
-Bien, tiempo libre para vosotros, tu no Mary, hasta que no recojas tus cosas.  
-¡Mami, porfa!  
-Recoge tus juguetes.  
-¡No!  
-Basta Mary, te has quedado sin televisión todo el fin de semana.  
-No te quiero mami.  
-Muy bien. No saldrás a jugar hasta que no termines.

Mary la miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Vio como su madre salía para estar con James y Clem en la piscina y comenzó recoger las cosas. Kate la miró y sonrió, era tan idéntica a ella que le daba miedo. Tenía el mismo cabello rizado, aunque algo más claro, los ojos verdes y algunas pecas salpicando su nariz. Y Sawyer estaba loco por ella.

-Clem, ¿puedes venir un momento?  
-¿Qué pasa Kate?  
-Verónica vendrá esta noche, voy a salir con tu padre.  
-Pero, él está trabajando. ¿No lo sabe?  
-No. Es una sorpresa. Nada de salir, tu padre no te ha dado permiso.  
-¿Ni siquiera puedo ir a tomar un helado?, te prometo que estaré aquí a las nueve, ¡Kate por favor!  
-A las nueve, si te retrasas, no saldrás el próximo fin de semana que vengas.  
-Gracias. ¡Eres la mejor!

Verónica llegó a las siete, justo cuando Clem se fue. Había quedado con Aaron y unos amigos en el centro. Se estaba terminando de arreglar en el baño cuando escuchó la puerta. Se asomó y vio a la niña que miraba tímidamente al suelo.

-¿Pasa algo cariño?  
-¿Te vas porque soy mala?  
-Tú no eres mala Mary, algo desobediente.  
-Lo siento mami.-Se abrazó a ella y Kate la cogió en brazos.- Sí te quiero.  
-Ya lo sé tesoro. Voy a salir con papá.  
-¿Me traerás un caramelo?  
-Ya veremos.  
-Mary, tenemos que cenar. ¡Qué guapa mami!  
-Gracias James. Iros a cenar, vamos.

Cuando bajó, Kate dio un beso a los niños y se despidió de Verónica. Cogió un taxi hasta las instalaciones de la empresa de Sawyer. Vio su coche aparcado. "¿Por qué demonios estás nerviosa Kate? Solo vas a ver tu marido, el padre de tus hijos, el hombre con el que llevas casada cinco años y con el que duermes todas las noches." Cuando entró vio un chico joven detrás de un mostrador que estaba frente a un ordenador. Se acercó y sonrió. El chico la miró de arriba abajo y le dio una mirada algo extraña.

-Hola señorita, ¿necesita que la protejan?  
-Es posible. ¿Está tu jefe?  
-Es posible. ¿Eres su amante? Lo digo porque está casado, yo nunca he visto a su mujer, pero dicen que es un bombón, aunque no creo que sea como tú.  
-Seguro que es muy guapa. ¿Puede decirle que estoy aquí?  
-¿Y cuál es su nombre encanto?  
-Claire Shepard.  
-Sólo un momento...Enseguida estoy contigo.- Abrió la puerta del despacho de Sawyer.-Jefe, ahí fuera hay una mujer increíble preguntando por usted.  
-¿Qué?  
-No se lo diré a nadie.  
-¿Decirle qué a quien?  
-Bueno, ninguna mujer ha venido nunca aquí. Está claro que tiene un lio.  
-¿Qué coño has fumado Trevor?  
-Nada, jefe. Se llama Claire Shepard. – Sonrió recordando aquel día en Arizona que había utilizado ese nombre. Luego miró a su empleado y le dio una palmadita en la espalda. Salió fuera y la vio. Ella sonrió coqueta. Estaba impresionante con aquel vestido negro que se había comprado justo cuando se quedó embarazada de Mary y que no pudo estrenar.  
-Trevor, esta es mi mujer Kate, Pecas, esté es Trevor.  
-¿Su….su mujer? Mierda. Lo siento señora Ford…..yo…..jefe….no lo sabía.  
-No importa, cosas que pasan.- Kate le miró divertida.  
-Me voy. Cierra tú. Nos vemos el lunes.  
-Pero Miles me va a matar si no tengo el informe terminado.  
-Trevor, lo terminarás mañana, tienes mi permiso. Me voy con mi mujer. Buenas noches.

Salieron de allí, sin que pudiera dejar de mirarla. Se pararon frente a su coche y la besó, como si no fuera a hacerlo en lo que le quedaba de vida. Entrelazo sus brazos en su cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo, mientras ella acomodaba sus brazos en su cuello.

-Dios Pecas, estás preciosa.  
-Gracias.  
-¿A qué debo este honor?  
-Voy a invitarte a cenar y después, ya veremos.  
-¿Y los niños?  
-Con Verónica. Clem ha salido.  
-Kate, le dije que nada de salir.  
-James, tiene catorce años. Sólo hasta las nueve. Tienes que confiar en ella.  
-Muy bien. ¿Y nuestros monstruos?  
-Tu monstruo número uno, Mary, se ha pasado toda la tarde enfadada, luego, como siempre, se le ha pasado, como si nada, y tu monstruo número dos, James, es un cielo, ni siquiera puedo creer que sea hijo nuestro. Pero hoy nada de niños, solo tú y yo.  
- Me gusta la idea.

Cenaron en un restaurante de la playa. Por alguna razón este sitio era uno de sus favoritos, quizás porque evocaba recuerdos del pasado que habían vivido en la isla. El mar, la arena, la playa. Decirle lo que le tenía que decir no iba a ser fácil, ni siquiera sabía cuando iba a ser el momento adecuado. Pero no podía esperar más. Cuando terminaron de cenar, pasearon por la playa. Sawyer había notado que quería decirle algo, y no sabía cómo. Se sentó en la arena y la arrastró con él.

-¿Qué pasa Kate?  
-Hay algo que tengo que decirte y creo que no te va a gustar.  
-¡Arranca de una vez!  
-Vamos a tener que ampliar la casa. No tenemos más habitaciones.  
-Pecas…vamos a…..  
-Estoy embarazada.  
-Dijimos que no tendríamos más hijos.  
-Ya lo sé. ¿Pero no pensaras que he sido yo sola? Ambos sabemos cómo se hacen los niños.  
-No va a dar tiempo a ampliar la casa.  
-Pues no nos queda otra, o eso, o buscar otro sitio.  
-Oh no, eso sí que no. No pienso vender nuestra casa.  
-Ya sé que después de que nació Mary dijimos que nada de niños, pero estoy contenta. ¿Tú no lo estás?  
-Sí que lo estoy Kate, pero no pensaba que íbamos a tener más hijos. Ha sido una sorpresa. Pero estoy contento. Sólo espero que por el bien de James sea un niño.  
-Y yo espero que tu pequeña pecosa acepte bien que va a dejar de ser la pequeña de la casa.  
-Eso es más complicado.

Sawyer bajó las escaleras con Eva en los brazos, había cumplido un año el mes pasado. No había nadie en la cocina, pero podía escuchar el ruido en el jardín. Se asomó y vio a Kate tomando el sol en el césped con Mary a su lado. James estaba en la piscina con Clem. Se acercó a esta ellas y se sentó en la tumbona donde Kate había dejado su toalla. Mary se levantó y se sentó junto a su padre, mientras le daba un beso a su hermana. Al principio cuando nació tuvo muchos celos de ella, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su padre, pero ahora las cosas parecían haberse calmado. Eva era igual que James, pero tenía los ojos verdes. Era más tranquila que Mary, pero mucho menos paciente que James. Su llegada fue una sorpresa para todos, pero sobre todo una alegría para Sawyer que tenía que volver a acostumbrarse a los pañales y los lloros a las tres de la mañana.

El timbre sonó. Hurley y Mónica, con la que se había casado hacía un año, aparecieron con una gran sonrisa, seguidos de Miles y su mujer. Claire, Mark, Aron y Grace, llegaron media hora después.

Los niños se dedicaron a jugar, mientras los adultos se sentaban a charlar alrededor de una mesa. Kate se sentó junto a Sawyer, que no había soltado a Eva. Se miraron y sonrieron, mientras escuchaban las conversaciones de sus amigos. Mary llegó y se sentó en el regazo de su madre y se quedó dormida.

-Tíos…Ahora que vuestras pequeñas están dormidas y los demás no nos oyen…..Estaréis poniendo medios…..Es decir… ¿No querrás que Clem te traiga nietos al mismo tiempo que eres padre?  
-Oye King Kong ni se te ocurra decir que soy viejo. ¿Clem con niños? Tiene dieciséis años.  
-El tiempo pasa muy rápido. Fíjate, hace diez años que volvimos de la isla.  
-Eso es cierto.

Continuaron conversando hasta tarde. James y Clem se fueron a la cama y se quedaron solos después de acostar a las pequeñas, que por fin habían dejado de compartir habitación cuando Clem venía. Habían ampliado la casa, construyendo dos dormitorios más y dos baños. Se sentaron uno junto al otro, Kate apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras acariciaba su mano.

-¿Puedes creer que han pasado diez años?  
-Increíble. Ni si quiera me he dado cuenta.  
-¿Y sabes qué? Han sido los mejores de mi vida.  
-¿No ha estado mal, eh?  
-Te dije que valdría la pena.  
-Y yo que no quería creerte. Me alegro de haber cambiado de opinión.  
-Y yo me alegro de coger aquel avión de Sídney a Los Ángeles y de estrellarme en aquella maldita isla. De que me robarás aquel beso….  
-Yo no te robe ningún beso, estabas deseándolo pecosa.  
-Me alegro de volver a aquella isla otra vez y encontrarte, de haber olvidado todo lo que habíamos vivido y me alegro de que empezaras conmigo de nuevo.  
-Y yo me alegro de que estemos por fin solos y ninguno de nuestros hijos empiece a gritar porque quiere un helado, su camiseta está sucia o tiene gases.  
-Mentiroso. Te encanta.  
-De lo que más me alegro es de haberte conocido y dejar que entraras en mí y vieras más allá de lo que todo el mundo veía.  
-Te quiero Sawyer.  
-Te quiero Pecas.


	49. Epílogo

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído esta historia. Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyéndola como yo al escribirla. Este es el final...bastante emotivo, pero lleno de esperanzas para ambos...tal vez como todo el fic...Porque como dijo una mujer muy sabía..._No será fácil, pero valdrá la pena_...y lo importante al final es que las cosas que vivamos valgan la pena...Muchas gracias a mis compis del foro de lostiegirls(Saru, Mira, Sambo y Gigi) sin vuestro cariño y apoyo no me habría atrevido a escribir y mucho menos a publicar...Besitos.**

_No se trata de una chispa que me da la luz__  
__No se trata de los días que estoy despierto toda la noche__  
__No es una historia que he leído__  
__O una imagen en mi cabeza__  
__No es el mundo por el que fluyo__  
__No era una pregunta antes de saber__  
__Es sólo una respuesta a mi lado__  
__La encontré justo a tiempo__  
__Eres tú. Sí__  
__Eres tú. Tú.__  
__Dame tu dolor si sientes dolor__  
__Dime tus secretos los mantendré a salvo.__  
__Dame tu amor mezclado con el pecado.__  
__Cada parte de cada cosa__  
__Eres tú.__  
__Eres tú. Sólo tú.__  
__Ahora y hasta el final.__  
__Ahora y hasta el final.__  
__Mi amiga.__  
__Es un momento de gloria__  
__La primera y única.__  
__Eres tú.. Solo tú._

(Take That. "You" The Circus.)

**EPÍLOGO (Tres años después)**

Abrió la puerta de su casa. Cuando entró puedo notar que todo estaba en silencio, no había luces encendidas, ningún sonido que indicara que había alguien allí. Estaba fría, casi helada. Analizó cada una de sus dependencias.

En la sala había gran cantidad de imágenes que habían dado vida a aquel lugar. Una de las primeras era una fotografía de Kate, Aaron y él en el jardín de su casa. Había algunas del viaje que hicieron juntos hasta Alburquerque, Kate embarazada, Clem con James en el sofá, Mary con su padre, la pequeña Eva en medio de sus hermanos, y su favorita, él y Kate sentados en el jardín rodeados de todos sus hijos. Se tropezó con algo. Era uno de los bloques de madera de Eva y que habían sido de Mary. Lo puso en la mesa.

En la cocina encontró un montón de mensajes pegados en el frigorífico, dibujos y más fotos. Había dos libros de James y un cuaderno de Mary, además de una de las chaquetas de su mujer.

Subió hasta la planta de arriba, llegando al cuarto de Clem. Abrió la puerta. A lo largo de los años había cambiado igual que ella, pasando de ser sólo una niña a convertirse en toda una mujer. La pared ya no era rosa, sino morada, apenas había un par de peluches, pero seguía manteniendo su mismo olor dulce. Estando allí de pie, recordó aquel día que pintó con Kate la habitación, lo enfadada que estaba con él, las ganas que había tenido de besarla y la cara de su hija al ver su habitación.  
Entró en el cuarto de James, su pequeño monstruo, siempre había tenido una conexión especial con él, quizás porque le recordaba al niño que no pudo ser, era como mirarse en un espejo. Era su mismo reflejo, pero a diferencia de él, era un niño feliz, sano e inocente, rodeado de todo el calor, el amor y el cariño que a él le arrebataron. Era muy inteligente y tenía un corazón bondadoso que empleaba para proteger a sus hermanas pequeñas que a veces se aprovechaban de él. Ese era su James Ford. No podía ni imaginar cómo habría sido su vida sin él, la angustia que él y Kate habían pasado los últimos meses antes de que naciera, el cumpleaños de ella embarazada y el día de playa con Claire, y como no había podido estar apenas unas horas lejos de ella.

Llego al cuarto de sus niñas. Después de la reforma, al final las dos habían querido dormir en la misma habitación. Mary, su pequeña pecosa, igual que Kate hasta en el carácter, igual de testaruda y cabezota, pero también dulce y cariñosa. Tenía predilección por él, lo sabía. Pero le encantaba ver a madre e hija juntas discutiendo, porque eran idénticas. Le gustaba mucho leer y siempre le quitaba los libros a su hermano de su habitación. Se peleaban continuamente, pero ella siempre acaba pidiéndole perdón y él siempre accedía.

Eva era la mezcla perfecta de ambos. Físicamente era más parecida a él, a excepción de sus grandes ojos verdes que había heredado de su madre. Era muy alegre, pero también más reservada que sus hermanos. Era más inquieta ahora que cuando nació, y habían descubierto que le encantaba estar subida en todos lados. La habían encontrado encaramada a un manzano que tenían en el jardín, que no era demasiado alto, pero estuvieron más de media hora buscándola hasta que dieron con ella.

La puerta de su dormitorio estaba abierta, pero Kate no estaba allí. Se quedó de pie, mirando alrededor. Recordó todas las veces que habían discutido, las veces que habían hecho el amor. Kate dándole el pecho a sus hijos, James metido en la cama, Mary gritando desde el otro cuarto, Eva acurrucada en los brazos de su mujer siendo un bebe. Clem con una rabieta porque estaba celosa y enfadada, los primeros fines de semana cuidando de ella. Todas las noches que había acariciado su pelo antes de dormir.

Escuchó ruido abajo y sonrió. Algunos pasos acercándose. Alguien entrando y abrazándole por la espalda.

-Hola guapo.  
-Hola Pecas. ¿Qué tal la peli?  
-Eva no ha parado de reírse, Mary le ha caído las palomitas a James y Clem me ha ayudado a separarlos mientras se pegaban.  
-Tendré que hablar con ellos.  
-No hace falta, Mary ha venido todo el camino dándole besos.  
-Demonio de niña. ¿Me pregunto a quién habrá salido?  
-¿Y qué haces aquí tan solo?  
-Cuando he entrado, todo estaba tan en silencio, que no parecía nuestra casa, así que me he puesto a mirar por todos lados. ¿Te das cuenta de que algún día entraremos y estaremos solos?  
-James¡ Los niños son pequeños aún, James tiene once, Mary ocho y nuestra Eva sólo cuatro. A sique nos quedan por delante bastantes años hasta que estemos solos.  
-Tienes razón, ahora me siento mejor.  
-Vamos, tus hijos quieren verte.

Se sentaron a la mesa para cenar. Clem al lado de su padre y junto a Kate que sostenía a Eva en su regazo. Mary sonrió a Sawyer y le tiró un beso desde el otro lado, girándose para hablar con su hermano que había apartado las verduras a un lado al igual que su padre. Miró a su hijo mientras se comía un trozo de brócoli haciéndole ver lo delicioso que estaba, el niño sonrió e hizo lo mismo, ambos sabían que cuando Kate no estaba, no probaban un bocado de aquello.

Llamaron a la puerta. Clem se levantó de un salto y abrió a Aaron que entró saludando con la mano. Kate sonrió al verlos juntos, sabía que se gustaban y luego le dio una patada a Sawyer que estaba mirando al joven como si fuera un asesino.

-Estaré aquí a la una.  
-Mejor a las doce y media. Llevas toda la semana llegando tarde.  
-¡Papa!  
-Hasta luego Aaron.  
-Adiós James, Kate….Adiós chicos.  
-¿Aaron y Clem son novios?  
-Come Mary.  
-¿Yo puedo tener un novio?  
-Me parece que no.  
-¿Y cuándo podré tenerlo?  
-Cuando dejes de tener pecas.  
-¡James!- Kate sonrió y entrelazó su mano con la suya.

Cuando terminaron vieron una película que había elegido Eva. Siempre veían la misma cuando le tocaba elegir. James se quedó dormido en el hombro de su padre. Kate tenía en brazos a Eva que estaba despierta cantando y Mary abrazaba a su padre mientras bostezaba. Llevaron a los niños a dormir. Después de arroparlos y besarlos se encontraron en el pasillo. Nunca comprenderían como después de tantos años seguían mirándose de ese modo, como podían sentir la misma pasión y el mismo deseo quemándoles por dentro. Era algo que no había cambiado desde que se conocieron. Con el paso del tiempo se había transformado, haciéndose más fuerte. Ya no sólo les unía un pasado muy similar, una infancia compleja llena de dolor y angustia, una juventud truncada, y una primera adultez marcada por el miedo y el sufrimiento. Habían echado raíces, tan profundas que era imposible que nada pudiera cortarlas, secarlas o destruirlas. Se acercaron poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarse, hasta llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio. Kate abrió y él la siguió sonriendo.

Acostados en la cama uno frente al otro, perdiéndose en lo que el otro decía a través de su mirada, abrazados, rememorando cada uno de los momentos que habían vivido juntos. Aquel primer acercamiento cuando Kate le quitó la pistola, su primer beso, como había llegado a saber quién era a través de aquella carta. Cuando se fue con la balsa, aquel _"No hay en esta isla nada por lo que quedarme"_, aquella mirada que decía todo lo contrario. La desesperación que sintió al verle regresar moribundo, el miedo al sentir que podía perderle y la alegría que llegó después. Aquel corte de pelo en la playa, aspirando su dulce olor y sintiendo sus manos en su cuello. Cuando la engañó y descubrió que lo hizo porque consideraba que todo el mundo debía odiarle por lo que había hecho. Las veces que se habían reído juntos, que la había reconfortado cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Nunca olvidaría su rostro y lo que sintió al volver a verla entre los barrotes de aquella jaula, sus besos, sus caricias, su primera vez, todo lo que se dijeron a través de sus cuerpos, todo lo que no se atrevían a decir con palabras. Las veces que se habían amado en aquella tienda. El miedo a lo que sentían, a lo desconocido, porque ninguno de ellos había querido a nadie nunca, más que a ellos mismos. La frustración, la soledad y el dolor que se hizo presa de ambos cuando saltó de aquel helicóptero y descubrieron que tres años no son suficientes para olvidar a quien se ama.

Sus vidas ficticias, las que ambos habían creado para lapidar la angustia de la que eran presos el uno sin el otro. Su reencuentro dulce y amargo, al conocer que no estaba solo. Volver a verla después de tanto tiempo, sentir como si nunca se hubiera ido, volver a vivir al ver su rostro. La promesa de que saldrían juntos, de que cuidaría de ella. Y así lo hizo.

La vuelta al mundo real, fuera de aquella isla, con un saco lleno de culpabilidad a sus espaldas. No poder mirarla sin sentir que estaba haciendo algo malo, que no se merecían el uno al otro, que estaban condenados a vivir solos, amargados y rotos para siempre. Volver a verse, intentando ser solo amigos, el deseo latiendo y no dejando de llamarlos. Nunca olvidarían su viaje a Alburquerque sintiendo menos miedo al tenerla junto a él.

Clementine, había renunciado a ella, mucho antes de que naciera, no merecía como padre a alguien como él. Descubrir que podía funcionar, que podían ser felices, arriesgarse, darlo todo, no pensar en el mañana, sólo ellos dos juntos, a pesar de todo, como siempre tuvo que ser.

James, su olor al nacer, las sensaciones que experimentaron siendo padres por primera vez, sus errores, "todo es cuestión de práctica", el amor, la felicidad, su boda. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ellos eran de los que se casaban? Pues lo hicieron y fue perfecto. Mary, el demonio dulce y cariñoso que no podía estar sin su padre, sus pecas como las de su madre y su sonrisa traviesa. Eva, la sorpresa más deliciosa que nadie esperaba, la perfecta combinación de ambos. Reservada y sonriente, siempre inquieta. Su hogar. En él habían puesto una pequeña semilla y ni siquiera ellos podrían haber imaginado que daría esos frutos.

-¿En qué piensas Kate?- Acariciaba su brazo y su cabello mientras la miraba.  
-En lo mismo que tÚ.  
-¿Estas dispuesta a seguir adelante?  
-Ahora queda lo mejor. -Se besaron y dejaron que sus cuerpos hicieran el resto.

Por supuesto que quedaba lo mejor. Toda una vida llena de risas, alegría, emoción, felicidad y sonrisas. Habría discusiones, lágrimas y llanto, pero eso es lo que uno se encuentra cuando arriesga y vive. La vida no es perfecta, ellos más que nadie lo sabían, pero todo lo que ahora tenían era por lo que ambos habían luchado. Todo aquello que tanto les había faltado, que no les habían dejado tener cuando les pertenecía por derecho. La vida había sabido recompensarles con creces. Sin lugar a dudas, había valido la pena.

FIN


End file.
